Inner Beauty of Destruction
by cottongreentea
Summary: Wat would happen if Cagalli was actually shot down during the battle between Orb, EA against Zaft? And a masked man happened to find her and do a little bit of a brain wash. Would she be another Stellar? or worst? AxC KxL SxS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ya'll noe dee drill!… Dun't really want to repeat it.

**Note:** This story is wat I think. I noe it's not like wat happened in the series but like I said: **It's wat I think and don't give me the "nuh-uh tats not wat happen thang or any of that kind of you noe wats."** Some events in dee story will be somewat similar so… **PLEASE NO FLAMES: ) **and I don't remember all of the events so ya.

Also! I'm not a total smarty-pants in English. So don't question or comment on my writing and/or grammar. I only got a B for this course but my writing is the crap!

_**Anywayz…I'll shut up now and let you read : ) **_

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Inner Beauty of Destruction **

**Chapter 1**

"Stop fighting! Everyone please stop fighting!" Cagalli pleaded while disarming the mobile suits that were attacking each other.

"What? It's the Princess! … AHHHHHHHHH!"

"KASAKI! You bastards! You killed my friend!"

The battle continues on. ZAFT against the EAF and ORB destroying one another until one side is triumph. Nobody seeming to care that the Princess is now fighting with her life trying to stop both sides from killing each other. It seems that the Princess has zero commanding power to even have her own country listen to her. Of course, it's because their new Commanding Officer is a purple haired freak that knows nothing about battle strategies or war plans. All he knows is that he's high in command and everybody would listen to him and he'd care less whether they died or not. Now that he believes that the Princess is _HIS,_ even though they didn't officially complete the marriage ceremony or signed any marriage certificate.

"Send in more troops! I want all those co-ordinator degenerates DEAD!" yelled Yona.

"But sir, we can't destroy them. We are a country that is neutral. We can't just kill them. The Princess wouldn't allow that!" said Commander Takakeumachi. (A/N: I think that's how u spell it)

"Oh yeah… but she isn't here now is she? She was kidnapped by the Archangel if you recall! Besides, we have signed an Alliance Treaty with the EAF and I think that the Princ-"

"SHE IS HERE! She's out there fighting for her life to stop this pointless battle! And the Princess would NEVER think that killing Co-ordinators would bring the people happiness!"

"She is NOT the Princess! She's someone who just sounds like her. Whoever that person is, is an impostor! _My_ Cagalli would never go out in a mobile suit to go into battle. It's not fit for a high status politician like her to be out there. Her father would never approve of this!"

"But she has battled in mobile suits before in the last war and she helped stop the war! Her father knew about this and accepted it! It seems like you don't know her at all! You only wanted her for h-"

"I AM THE COMMANDING OFFICER AND IF I SAY THAT THAT PERSON IS AN IMPOSTER THEN SHE IS AN IMPOSTOR! I KNOW MY CAGALLI AND I KNOW HER WELL! DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TO ARGUE BACK WITH ME AND DO YOUR DAMN JOB AND SEND IN MORE TROOPS!" yelled Yona standing up to his feet and pointing a finger.

"……… yes sir…"

"Good! Now lets win this battle and kill them all right here!"

"I am so sorry my Princess. Please forgive us." Takakeumachi said as he sent in more troops.

"BASTARDS!"

Shinn continued to destroy all the ORB and EAF forces with success. He managed to destroy about half of the troops. His hate for ORB has ever increased since they sided with the Earth Alliance. He has vowed to destroy every last one of them even if ORB used to be his home. Also, after what the EAF did to Stellar, he could NEVER forgive them.

"I'm gonna kill every last one of you! You'll pay for everything!" Shinn screamed with rage as he did a combo of destroying five mobile suits with one shot.

"SHINN!"

"LUNA!"

Shinn quickly finished off the ORB suits and quickly flew to help Lunamaria. Lunamaria is apparently getting pummelled with gun and beam fire.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Shinn destroyed all the mobile suits that were attacking Lunamaria and Rey at the Minerva. Including the under water suits. Killing Auel as well. (_A/N: I quickied it_)

"THANKS SHINN!"

"Shinn, there are more of them over at the southeast side of this ship. It's the Archangel. Freedom is there." Rey said with a slight grin on his face.

"Freedom?… Freedom… he killed my family. I'm gonna kill him this time and end it all here!" screamed Shinn as he made his way to the Archangel.

"…..hehehe… chuckled Rey. Kill them all Shinn. Kill every last one of them."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Aitez! Dat is the end of chapter one! Whoo! clap clap I wonder wat happens next! I'm sooo excited! Ahahahahaha! Okiez… ppl don't 4get to review! Why? Cause it's FREE: )**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Ya'll noe dee drill!… Dun't really want to repeat it.

**Note:** This story is wat I think. I noe it's not like wat happened in the series but like I said: **It's wat I think and don't give me the "nuh-uh tats not wat happen thang or any of that kind of you noe wats."** Some events in dee story will be somewat similar so… **PLEASE NO FLAMES: ) **and I don't remember all of the events so ya.

Also! I'm not a total smarty-pants in English. So don't question or comment on my writing and/or grammar. I only got a B for this course but my writing is the crap!

**A/N: I'm sooooo SORRY people! I totally forgot about this document which was supposed to be Chapter two. So the other chapter 2 is supposed to be chapter 3. I'm sorry for the mix up!**

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Inner Beauty of Destruction **

**Chapter 2**

In the eyes of everyone who are watching Orb and EAF battle against ZAFT, was little hope of the war ever ending. Here they watch as their loved ones and friends are risking their lives to fight for something that is nothing. Not knowing when this war will ever end, the people began to give up on everything they ever believed in. Some are even committing suicide just to end their fear and grief. When will this stop? Will either side be victorious? Or will both sides destroy each other until there is nothing left? Only time will tell. For all we know, this war will continue to escalate if the people continue to feed the hatred they have.

But we do know that there are some people in this world who is neither fighting for either side but for what they believe in. They believe that Co-ordinators and Naturals can live together in harmony and not to have to hate each other. Co-ordinators are like Naturals. Even if they are enhanced, they are still human beings. If only the world could see what they believe in, then this war wouldn't have been necessary.

"DIE! DIE! DIE! You'll all pay for everything!" screamed Shinn with rage as he went on a killing spree. He was defending the Minerva and his friends on the front line, destroying anything but his true target is the whole ORB fleet and especially the Freedom and of course Strike Rouge that's being piloted by none other than Cagalli Yula Attha. The daughter of a man who destroyed his whole country as a last resort from the enemies who nearly took them over.

"I've never seen Shinn like this. He's destroying everything as if they are like little ants," said Lunamaria through the intercom to Rey.

"Don't worry about it Luna. He's only doing what he is told to do. And that is to destroy all enemies that are attacking us and ZAFT." Rey said as he smiled at the sight of Shinn of just destroying five EAF suits.

"But this is unlike Shinn, Rey. Sure he is reckless at times but this time, he's like he's possessed by a demon. I have to do something!" said Luna as she prepared to go where Shinn is.

"NO LUNA! If you do that, Shinn will find you as a traitor and he might even destroy you. Do you want that to happen? Besides, you are in no good of a condition to go out there," argued Rey.

"Yes but- AHHHHHHH!"

"LUNA!"

Shinn quickly stopped what he was doing as soon as he heard Lunamaria scream and saw Rey tending to her. He made his way to her as soon as he could while destroying more mobile suits.

"LUNA! Rey, what happened?!"

"She got attacked, Shinn. I don't know how she is right now. I'll go take care of her don't worry about it. Just get back out there and show them no mercy."

"Alright, I'll show those bastards whose boss. Take care of Lunamaria, Rey."

"Don't worry, I will." Rey gave a little smirk as soon Shinn went back to the battlefield.

Apparently Luna's suit got too much damage from a recent attack and caused a little explosion. Luna had a little pump of electricity to her whole body but managed to survive. She is just unconscious with of course Meyrin, worrying to death, next beside her. After the doctors told Meyrin that they have everything under control with Luna, Meyrin made her way back to the bridge quickly.

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"This battle is totally out of control."

"Yes, I know. What the hell is Orb thinking?"

"It's probably because of the absence of their Princess, Jona Seiren took over and is doing what he thinks is best."

"Yes. It seems that this is all his doing."

"What our orders captain? If we don't stop this, the whole outcome would be really ugly. Mr. Bartfeld, Kira and even the Princess are already out there trying to stop the battl.e."

"I don't know what to do. All we can do is try to disarm as many mobile suits out there as possible and in the same time, avoid any more attacks from the Minerva."

"Yes Ma'am!"

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"Why are they all doing this? If everybody wants peace, then why the hell are they fighting against each other?"

"Cagalli! Don't let your guard down! I know what you're going through right now but we have to concentrate on this battle. I'm sure Orb wouldn't want this either but due to the commander they have, they have no choice but to fight."

"Kira… But why?! WHY?! After only two years of peace, why did this have to happen again?!"

"I don't know but I think I have an idea on who is behind this. I'm sure Athrun wouldn't want this either but he's rejoined ZAFT and knowing him, he follows any orders even if it's wrong. We're just going to have to do our best out there and all forces will hopefully back down."

"Athrun… ARGH!"

Knowing full well how much Athrun meant to her, Kira couldn't help but have to mention his name. If he didn't, she would go awol and even sacrifice herself just for this pointless battle to be over. He understood why Athrun went back to ZAFT but still can't understand why he is fighting against Orb and especially Kira's sister. Of all the crappy things Athrun did, this ought to be the worst. Hurting Kira's sister is a big no-no and also with the fact the he didn't believe them that his ex-fiancé was being assassinated. It's just so annoying to Kira that he knows that Athrun is totally against wars and he just hates it but also wondering why he is even fighting in a war. And why he didn't stop the Lacus impersonator. Oh, Kira had a whole bag full of questions for him but can't really ask him cause, well, he's not here but on the other side fighting against us.

"Cagalli, don't die. You have a future ahead of you and you're not going to end it now. You get me? Promise me that you won't die."

"What?"

"Promise me! As your brother, you have to promise me that you won't leave all of us and die out there."

Cagalli didn't know what to say. Well, the fact that she or anyone has no control of their own fate, Cagalli couldn't really promise him. But if she didn't, she might end up hurting Kira and the others and she didn't want to upset her only brother. She knew how much Kira cared and looked after her when he found out that she was his long lost sister. Ever since then, things have changed a lot between them. They were there for each other when ever they had problems with their loved ones. A.K.A. Athrun and Lacus. Last time, Cagalli and Kira fought over the last piece of chocolate cake made by Lacus. In the end, they both cut the cake in half and both got a piece of the last. There were so many happy times they had with each other making up the lost time of being separated by birth. With all the things Kira did for her, she had to promise that she won't die.

"Kira, I promise you and the crew of the Archangel and everyone else in Orb that I will not die."

With that answer, Kira smiled at her through the monitor and they were back to the battle.

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

As the battle continues on, Athrun and Heine were busy fighting against Phantom Pain.

"What the hell are these kind of people? Those damn Earth Forces, they say they are totally against what we're doing. Then what the hell is that?!"

"Heine, I don't think it's their fault that they're like this."

"Athrun! Don't feel pity for these kinds of people. We're more superior than they are. If you even once feel a little pity for these kinds of people, you'll get yourself killed. You get me?!"

"Yes, but-"

"Just focus on the battle! We're almost winning it!"

Then out of no where, Freedom came and interfered their battle. Angering Heine, he flew towards Freedom and went against him. Freedom being obviously better than Heine fought back without trying to kill him. With that, pisses off Heine even more but little does he know that Stellar was charging towards Freedom for knocking her down. Heine being totally unaware, went in front of Stellar's way and got sliced.

"HEINE!" screamed Athrun. Kira only looked in sadness and quickly takes off to assist his sister. But Athrun being a total dummy flew to Kira and was fighting against him telling him that this wasn't his battle.

"You still don't get it! Cagalli is fighting her ass off out there and all you're saying is that we're in the way! She's trying to stop this war and yet you still keep saying all these things! Why don't you understand that she's been crying since we've rescued her from the wedding that she was forced to go through! You never came to visit her right after you so called went to go talk to the Chairman! She hasn't stopped crying, worrying for you and wondering what you're up too! Her people doesn't want this either, you think that she wanted to go through this?! You haven't once contacted her or even gave a damn about her! Aren't you at all afraid that she might die?! HUH?! Tell me ATHRUN!"

"Kira… Cagalli is crying? How was I so blind? I wanted to see her but I couldn't get to her. Orb wouldn't let through cause they didn't recognize my code. How the hell was I suppose to know?!"

"What do you mean how the hell you're suppose to know? If you even cared or loved her enough, you would know! You kept believing that the Chairman has nothing to do with this just because he's a Chairman? You totally blamed Cagalli that all of this happened! Do you think she had a choice to do this? For god sakes Athrun she's only eighteen like the rest of us!"

"But-" Athrun didn't know what else to say. He just couldn't believe what Kira was telling him. Did he hurt Cagalli? He didn't know that Cagalli was going through a real hell of a time. With all what he has heard, he's not even sure about the Chairman anymore.

"We have serious doubts about the Chairman. If you even care for Cagalli at all Athrun, you'd help her to try and stop all of this instead arguing with me." With that said, Kira flew to Cagalli's direction. Leaving Athrun to his own thoughts.

"I can't believe I've hurted you Cagalli. I don't know what to do now. But… but… BUT! ARGH!!!" Athrun made his way to where Kira's going.

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry people!!! '( I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** If did own it, everyone would be with someone they treasure. Meaning AxC, KxL, SxS.

**Note:** This story is wat I think. I noe it's not like wat happened in the series but like I said: **It's wat I think and don't give me the "nuh-uh tats not wat happen thang or any of that kind of you noe wats." Some events in dee story will be somewat similar so… PLEASE NO FLAMES: ) and I don't remember all of the events so ya.**

Also! I'm not a total smarty-pants in English. So don't question or comment on my writing and/or grammar. I only got a B for this course but my writing is the craps! Although I like to keep going on and on and on

**One more thing, I'm SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO UPDATE!!! It's just that school and my limited chance of using the cpu is getting restricting my atom-size brain and motor skills. **

** OH! OH! BIG THANKS to the REVIEWERS! I just wish everyone else are like you guyz.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two**

The battle just seems to be overly endless. Thousands of casualties have perished needlessly over a battle that was never to happen. As of now, there is one person is willing to kill anyone in his way.

"FREEDOM!!!!!!" screamed Shinn as he slashed his way through five mobile suits. His speed seems to be totally unmatched which makes Freedom as if it's nothing but a regular mobile suit.

As Shinn is making his way to Freedom, Kira was busy disarming ten suits. Until his scanner detected another gundam. Kira began checking his data base on what the gundam was and realized that it was the Impulse. He couldn't believe on how fast it was going to towards him and how he just destroyed another three suits as if they were like flying birds. And before Kira had time to react, the Impulse was in front of his face and began attempting to destroy him. Of course being the ultimate co-ordinator, he simply dodged it's attacks and opened a channel to try to talk some sense into the boy.

"Please stop! I don't want to fight you."

"SHUT UP YOU MURDERER!"

"Yes I was back in the first war but this is different. I'm trying to stop this war from escalating any further as it already is. If we continue to fight then-"

"SHUT UP! Stop talking to me!" and Shinn began to give everything he's got to try to destroy the Freedom. Of course, once again, Kira dodged him.

"Please stop this! You're not helping in trying to stop this war! If you continue to fight, then this will never end!"

"THIS WAR WILL END WHEN YOU'RE DEAD! YOU KILLED MY PARENTS AND MY SISTER! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!"

"AND YOU HAVEN'T KILLED MANY FAMILIES YOURSELF?!" A comeback that stopped Shinn to ponder.

"You think that killing me would stop this war? What are your intentions? Is it to bring this war down or is it to kill me just to satisfy your own self? Yes, I probably did kill your family. But everyone including you should know that it was an accident and that we were fighting a war back then. The EA forces invaded Orb and try to take over the nation. Lord Izumi couldn't let that happened and made the sacrifice of his own life to save everyone. Without his sacrifice, Orb would've been under the Earth Alliance's control and the war wouldn't have ever stopped."

"ORB IS SIDING WITH THE EARTH FORCES RIGHT NOW!" Shinn screamed as they were continuing to fight each other.

"It's not their fault! There is someone who betrayed the nation and took control of the country!"

"It's because of that bitch! I'm gonna kill her too! Because of her and her father's so-called ideals everyone is-"

"YOU STILL DON"T GET IT!"

"WHAT?"

"You still don't understand anything at all. You're only doing what your told to do and because of your anger."

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me! Chairman Dulland-"

"Chairman Dullandel is highly a suspicion. There's something about him that we don't trust! And I do know who you are, Shinn Asuka."

"What?!"

While Kira and Shinn were still fighting, Athrun was nearby and happened to see them fight.

"Oh no. Kira. Shinn."

Athrun just destroyed a suit and flew straight to them.

"KIRA!"

Shinn and Kira stopped fighting to see that Athrun had flew to where they were.

"You guys stop this! This isn't helping!"

"Athrun…"

"SHUT UP! I'm gonna kill this bastard for what he did! And if you get in my way, then I'll kill you too!"

"What? SHINN! You can't!"

But Shinn didn't listen he went straight for Freedom and tried to sabre his arm off. Kira dodged him and flew upwards and Shinn followed. After numerous dodges and attempts, they were not aware that they were getting close to where Cagalli was. Neither did Athrun noticed because he too was trying to stop Kira and Shinn from fighting each other. But from what it seems, Athrun is most likely trying to stop Kira. Athrum almost slashed Shinn's head off when Kira flew higher up to avoid Athrun's attacks. Kira not understanding why Athrun was fighting against him, tried to fly away from where Cagalli was when he saw her through is other screens. But wasn't able too as Shinn was too full of rage to let him further himself away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOU BASTARDS!" yelled Cagalli as she disarmed some EA mobile suits that almost got her arms.

"Why won't any of you listen to me?!"

"I'm sorry whoever you are, but you are not **MY** Cagalli. You are an imposter. Now be a nice dear and die for me." Said Jona through the intercom.

"You traitor! You had this in your mind this whole entire time even before this war started! Didn't you?! What is your true purpose of taking over my nation?!"

"Oh you got it all wrong Miss. Imposter. I am not a traitor. I am just simply filling in for the absence of my wife, Cagalli. And I'm just doing what she would do if she was here. I think I know her be-"

Before even completing his sentence Cagalli interruptedly screamed, "I AM NOT YOUR WIFE! THE CEREMONY DIDN'T EVEN GO THROUGH ALL THE WAY! AND HELL I WAS GONNA SAY NO TO YOU AT THE ALTER! I WOULD NEVER DO WHAT YOU'RE DOING NOW!"

"Ahhhh, but you are not my wife so you don't really have a say in this. Besides, I know her sooo well that she would never say no to me. It is her father's wishes that she marries me."

"You bastard! My father would never want me to marry you! He already had someone else in mind. I believe that he knew that the Seiran family wanted power and tried to tell me but couldn't because of the sudden attacks that was cast upon us."

"And who would this other person be huh? If you say that bodyguard of hers then you're wrong. **MY** Cagalli would never marry a bodyguard. Her image would be ruined and like I said before Miss. Imposter, her father would not like it. Now if you excuse me, die like the rest of those wretched co-ordinators."

"What did you say?!" and behind her was at least six mobile suits. Lucky for her, she dodged them before they all had dismantled her.

"What are you guys doing! It's me!"

"I'm sorry Princess, even if you are our leader, we can't do anything. Please forgive us."

And they all attacked her again. She took out her sabre and had to cut their heads off so their cameras won't be able to view. But then more of her own nation's mobile suits were flying towards her.

"PLEASE STOP!!!!!!!"

After another scream of begging her own nation to stop, the mobile suit's stopped where they were and steady there watching her, waiting for her speech.

"I know that you all don't want to do this. Please stop this please." Cagalli begged.

As the mobile suits listened to her, little did they know that Kira, Shinn and Athrun heard everything they said and that pissed Shinn off even more that this time he's had it.

"DAMN BITCH! SHUT UP!!!!" screamed Shinn.

"Please, I beg of all of you to stop doing this. We can figure this out if you all just stop. I know I haven't been there but-"

All the mobile suits who were listening to her agreed to what she was saying, willing to side with her even if Jona was going to chop their heads and were about to stop and join her when suddenly they were all destroyed right in front of her.

Cagalli looked in shock as all of them exploded which the force made her pull backwards and right behind her Kira had steadied her. She looked at Kira and was about to give her thanks while she was still in a state of shock and crying when suddenly Shinn came flying towards her.

"You stupid bitch! Why don't you ever shut up!"

"SHINN STOP THIS!" screamed Athrun.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" and Shinn flew around and started slashing Freedom and Strike Rouge.

Being tangled up between three gundams, Cagalli tried to converse with them again.

"Stop this Shinn! I know how you feel but please stop!"

"You're just like him. Never getting the damn message that you don't know a god damn thing about me!"

Athrun and Kira tried to stop Shinn from possibly trying to kill Cagalli. While Kira was trying to get Cagalli away, Athrun grabbed Shinn and tried to get him away as well. But Shinn was sooooo full of rage that he ripped his way out and went right towards them taking his sabre out and attempting to rip everything apart.

"Kira!"

Kira grabbed Cagalli and kept taking metres back to avoid Shinn's sloppy swings of his sabre.

"Shinn stop this now!" screamed Athrun.

"Oh so you choose them then. I knew that you were a coward."

Shinn was not only fighting Kira and Cagalli but Athrun as well. It was all a mix of stupid attacks. Everyone was dodging Shinn's rage of attacks when suddenly he sliced through one of them.

They all looked beyond their eyes with shock and disbelief at the now sliced in two gundam. Tears began forming, sadness began dominating, anger was suddenly replaced with shock and all battles that were taking place all around stopped to glance at the site before them. Even Jona, the Minerva and the Archangel seized their fire and watched before their eyes of what they had all just witnessed.

The battles that were once all out of place and disoriented were all told to seize fire and return to base. But the scene before them just couldn't be avoided. They all just stood their ground and watched. Some even began to start crying and started punching the ground. It is as if time had stopped to capture this image everyone is seeing. This probably the worst site they all have ever witnessed in their entire lives.

There before everyone's very eyes was the Strike Rouge.

Sliced in two and only having a few seconds to make her final say, Cagalli spoke once more but in a painful, tearful but still with urge and smile, this final message:

"P..p.p..lease…ever..yone…. s..s..stop fighting."

With that one final message, the Strike Rouge exploded in pieces and fell to the ocean where its remains will lie forever locked in the deep ocean.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**OHHHH!!!! The pain and sadness!!!! Man, I was actually crying while typing this out. So whadduya guyz think? Now that Cagalli's gone, what's going to happen with the war? Will Kira take revenge for his sister's death and destroy Athrun, Shinn and the rest of the crew? Will Athrun kill Shinn for killing his one and only? Find out next chappie that I promise you all that I'll be up before the end of this month! Now go right ahead and give me a review! ) Go on! You know you want to. Oh by the way. DON"T WORRY! This will have a happy ending! I never write anything tragic on my FAVORITE COUPLE! TEE-HEE! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Ya'll noe dee drill!… Dun't really want to repeat it.

**Note:** This story is wat I think. I noe it's not like wat happened in the series but like I said: **It's wat I think and don't give me the "nuh-uh tats not wat happen thang or any of that kind of you noe wats."** Some events in dee story will be somewat similar so… **PLEASE NO FLAMES: ) **and I don't remember all of the events so ya.

Also! I'm not a total smarty-pants in English. So don't question or comment on my writing and/or grammar. I only got a B for this course but my writing is the craps!

**Oh! And sorry for updating so freakin slow. I had a lot of stuff in my head and with the combo of college. U noe wat I mean.**

**REVIEWERS:**

**Curly-Mick:** Thank you! I've thought of this idea for a while now! TEE-HEE!

**lalala:** I will keep writing! Thank you!

**destini**: WHOA! WTH was that?! I'm not sure if you meant it in a bad way or what but I found that kinda pissing. And DUH! I have to finish it! What's the point of posting a story if I don't finish it? Such a rhetorical question.

**HolyKnight5:** DUDE! You made me LMAO like hell! I kept laughing like there was no tomorrow. Yes, I do remember Gundam Wing when Quatre went psycho. That was hilarious! I have to say that you're prediction of what might happen is pretty damn good. I was just thinking of doing that too. I love your idea! I think I'm going to borrow it! ) Thanks for your review! I hope to read more from you! … NICE ONES! )

**Steph:** Thank you! And don't worry, I will update as fast as I can. Tee-Hee!

**AK-110:** Well, sorry to break it to ya, but Kira and Athrun will never get killed by Shinn. And I apparently hate Shinn to the bone. Never liked him since the show started. And HELL YA! HAIL ZAFT and ORB!

**cagalliyulathha:** I don't know if she is dead or not. I hope she doesn't die either! Athrun would never be able to live with himself.

**Jade Valentine:** I like dat name: Jade. It sounds sooo cool! I feel sorry for Cags too. If only people just learn not to be so selfish of themselves. HELL! Children can lead a country better than the oldies! I will update asap! I know! Shinn IS a bitch. LMAO! Thanks for your review!

**snd:** What rumors? There was a rumor that Cagalli was dead? Say it ain't so! Thanks for reviewing!

**fanficsfan11:** HEHEHE! Everyone wonders what would happen if Cags was gone. Hmmm... I'm wondering what everyone would do too! Maybe the war would finally end or not. Seemingly that a young girl sacrificed her own life just to stop a pointless war... OOHHH!!! Who doesn't fav AxC?!?!?! They're the best of all couples! Thank you for reviewing!

**Krakefer:** Don't make her survive and it wouldn't be possible? Iono man, Mwu survived being exploded and i'm still wondering how the hell he survived in space seeing his helmet floating after the explosion.

**midnightgale:** Hmmm... i think what you said is sooo right. But who knows! Maybe Kira would be a freaking killing machine. Hell i would if someone kills someone close to me. Thank you for reviewing!

**sweetsimplicity:** OOOOh!!! Thank you for telling me dat!!!

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYZ AGAIN!

_**Anywayz…I'll shut up now and let you read : )**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Inner Beauty of Destruction**

**Chapter Four**

"CAGALLI!!!!" screamed the crew of the Archangel.

"No…. CAGALLI!" cried Lacus as she fell to her knees.

"Everyone fall back and retreat! Prepare the medics! Miriallia contact the Freedom and get him back here!" ordered Captain Ramius.

"Hai!" cried Miriallia as she quickly tried to contact Kira. Knowing Kira, he probably won't even listen, but she tried anyways.

"Freedom! Fall back and retreat!"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

…_**Up in the sky….**_

"CAGALLI!" cried Athrun. "No… this can't be… she can't be dead! CAGALLI!!!!" he screamed as he flew towards Shinn and Kira.

"I… I..I killed the Princess…" spoke Shinn who's in a state of shock. "I d.. didn't mean too. She… I… I was… "

"CAGALLI!!!!!" screamed Kira. "YOU KILLED MY SISTER!!!! YOU BASTARD!!!!" Kira took out his beam saber and went straight to Shinn.

"KIRA!" Athrun cried. "Don't do it!"

"YOU KILLED HER!!!!! YOU KILLED MY SISTER!!! RGHHHHAHHH!!!!"

While Shinn was out of it, the Impulse's sensors went up and knocked Shinn's state of shock. Shinn saw that Kira was coming right at him with his beam saber and dodged him just missing his cockpit. The Impulse's sensors alarmed again detecting an extreme power source coming straight towards him. Kira had apparently shot everything he had straight at Shinn. Shinn tried to avoid all the beams but wasn't fast enough and Kira just shot all his beams right at him destroying every part of the Impulse except the cockpit.

Realizing that he was about to be killed by the rampaging Kira, he tapped into the intercom and tried to get Kira's attention and it worked!

"Freedom! Don't do this!"

"What?! Don't do this?! DON"T DO THIS?!!! YOU KILLED MY SISTER AND EVERY LAST HOPE OF PEACE! THIS WAR WILL NEVER END NOW! YOU DESERVE TO DIE!!!!!"

Shinn was taken back by his words. He just realized that he had said the same thing back to him. _"YOU DESERVE TO DIE" _He remembered that he had said the same thing to him. And now, his own words backfired against him. He was going to pay for the death of Cagalli and the only chance they once had with peace. Shinn now regrets what he had done.

While still floating in the air, Kira took his chance to kill Shinn. He went in full strength and force to give the final blow to his sister's murderer, until…

"KIRA STOP THIS!!!"

"Athrun…. ATHRUN!"

"Kira! Killing Shinn isn't right! I know you! You promised yourself and everyone else that you wouldn't kill anymore!"

"THAT WAS BEFORE HE KILLED CAGALLI! OR DID YOU FORGET ABOUT HER ALREADY ATHRUN?!"

"Kira…."

"She loved you… She loved you sooo much and waited for you! She cried endlessly and never once slept peacefully without worrying over you! And what did she get in return from you?! NOTHING BUT BETRAYAL! You let that bastard kill my only sister and you're not even once shedding a tear!"

"NO! That's not it! You don't know what I'm going through right now Kira. My heart is completely shattered! I'm feeling worst than what you're feeling! I know what it feels like cause I lost my mother-"

"IT"S NOT ABOUT YOUR GOD DAMN MOTHER!"

Athrun was taken back. Kira would never say that about his mother, ever. Athrun was about to speak but Kira interrupted him.

"IT'S ABOUT CAGALLI! SHE LOVED YOU GOD DAMNIT! DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT SHE LOVES YOU AND YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT YOUR DEAD MOTHER?! YOU DON'T GOD DAMN GIVE A FLYING SHIT ABOUT MY SISTER DO YOU! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS CHAIRMAN THIS AND CHAIRMAN THAT. YOU NEVERED BELIEVED IN ANYONE BUT YOURSELF! AND TO THINK THAT MY ONLY SISTER FELL IN LOVE FOR MY BEST FRIEND."

"SHUT UP!"

This time it was Kira's turn to be taken back.

"I don't want to hear it anymore. I love Cagalli with every atom in my body. I loved her since the day we met on that island! We were supposed to protect each other. She had always protected me and I couldn't do it for her and now she's dead. I didn't want this to happen but it did happened! WHY?! Cause I was too stupid to notice that she needed me the most to be there for her. She trusted me in everything and was the only one who believed in me. I was too pathetic, too weak to even stop her arranged marriage. I refused to listen to her words cause I was too selfish. Cagalli's gone and it's my fault!"

"What's the point of saying all of this now? You had sooo many chances to say this and now it's too late. IT IS YOUR FAULT ATHRUN! I thought you were smart to realize something so small, but I guess you're not. Hell! You were on the wrong side from the last war, and now you're on the wrong side again! How many wars does it have to take for you to find an answer?!"

Athrun was once again taken back.

"Chairman Dullindal made you fall for his tricks. He completely manipulated you and you felt for it. He used Lacus' image to his advantage to manipulate all of ZAFT and even you! You of all people clearly knew that that impostor was a fake. Did it not cross your mind on how it would affect Lacus' image and status? Or were you too intrigued by her appearance? LACUS WAS BEING ASSASSINATED GOD DAMNIT! You believed someone you didn't know and not your own friends! You were even probably cheating on Cagalli with her!"

"I didn't cheat on Cagalli! Meer was just filling in for Lacus cause Lacus hasn't been seen or heard of since the last war."

"BULLSHIT! You knew that anyone filling in for Lacus would jeopardize the peace. Yet you still let her go on with what she was doing. That impostor was doing what the Chairman was telling her to do! She is NOT Lacus and will never be Lacus. He took advantage over your abilities and sweet-talked you. Why can't you understand that the Chairman is up to something?! TELL ME!"

Athrun opened his mouth but just closed it back without saying anything. All of what Kira's saying seems to be all logically right. Athrun, absorbing all the words Kira said to him, finally realized that there was something suspicious with the Chairman. Why did he suddenly make him a member of FAITH?

Still hanging in the air, Shinn realized that Kira and Athrun were in a heated argument so he took the chance to flee back to the Minerva with his backup booster installed on the back of his cockpit. With a little change in the program, Shinn got the booster to work and began to descend to the Minerva. He was going to make it and be safe from the rampaging Kira. He was only a couple feet away until…

"Where you do think you're going?"

"WHAT?!"

The cockpit was grabbed and suddenly thrown into the ocean.

"Think you could get away from me that easily huh? Hehehe, nice try."

Athrun's concentration was interrupted when he heard something hit the ocean really hard. He turned to see that Freedom had somehow got to where Shinn used to be and noticed that Shinn was no longer there. That is when Athrun thought that Kira had actually done it.

"KIRA!"

"Hehehe…."

Freedom flew towards the sinking cockpit and was about to give his final blow until…

"KIRA PLEASE DON"T DO IT!"

Kira went to a complete stop and turned to where he heard the voice.

"Lacus?"

"Kira please don't do it! Cagalli wouldn't have wanted this! Please stop and come back!"

Kira stood and thought for a while. He would do anything for Lacus so he stopped and went to Athrun and came face to face with him.

"Your friend got lucky this time, but the next time we meet, I'll kill him for sure including you. I'll be waiting," said Kira in the most venomous voice. With that, Kira flew away from Athrun but didn't return to the Archangel. Instead he took a deep dive straight into the ocean.

Knowing already that Kira wasn't going to kill Shinn yet, Athrun flew to Shinn, grabbed the cockpit and returned to Minerva. He quickly dropped Shinn off and flew back to where Kira was going.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Where the hell is Kira going?!"

"Captain! It seems that Kira is going to where Cagalli is," said Miriallia who was still shedding tears.

"What the hell are you up to Kira?"

"Kira, please come back to me," Lacus spoke who's also still in tears.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Shinn's on board Captain!"

"Get the medics!"

"Yes Maa'm!"

…_**where Shinn is….**_

"Hurry and open the cockpit!"

The crew quickly opened the cockpit and Shinn just fell out unconscious.

"MEDICS!"

"Already here sir!"

Shinn was placed on the stretcher and was immediately taken to the ER.

"SHINN!" yelled Lunamaria running towards the stretcher but only disappearing behind the white doors.

"He'll be okay Luna. I know so," said Rey calmingly not showing any kinds of emotions at all.

"But-"

"He'll make it. Shinn never lets anything bring him down."

"I hope you're right Rey."

Lunamaria walked into the waiting room while Rey just stood his place.

"You did really well, Shinn. The Chairman would be pleased," whispered Rey with a smirk on his face.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

… _**back to where Kira and Athrun are…**_

Kira was searching for Cagalli's destroyed mobile suit. Hoping to find her body so he could give her a proper burial.

Passing huge rocks and other destroyed mobile suits; he finally came to the once live Strike Rouge.

"Cagalli… At least let me give you a proper funeral." As Kira began to turn and lift several heavy metals and rocks when his system detected that he wasn't alone. He locked on to the unidentified object and scanned what it was. It was the Savior.

"What are you doing here?! Haven't you done enough!"

"Kira, I want to find Cagalli so I could give her a proper funeral."

"I'M GIVING HER A PROPER FUNERAL!"

"Please, Kira. At least let me do something right for once."

Kira thought for a while and finally decided to let Athrun help him.

"Fine, but don't think that I changed my mind about you."

"I know."

Now Kira and Athrun are both searching for Cagalli's body. They went through many metals and dug through under the sand as well, but they can't seem to find her body. They both decided to split up and look for her in other places thinking that maybe her body was carried away somewhere.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

…_** At the Archangel…**_

"What are they doing Captain?"

"I don't know. But it seems like they're-"

"They're looking for Cagalli."

Everyone on the bridge turned their heads to stare at Lacus, her eyes not moving away from the screen.

"Oh. I see."

"They want to give her a proper burial," spoke Lacus as her tears were still flowing from her eyes.

The crew all just turned back to the screen. Watching Kira and Athrun searching endlessly for Cagalli's body.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kira and Athrun had been searching for hours and still, with no luck, hadn't found Cagalli's body. They were both coming to the fact that maybe her body had perished along with the explosion.

"Kira…… stop."

"No! She has to be here!"

"Kira, she's not here."

"Shut up! What do you know!" he yelled still searching endlessly.

"KIRA!" shouted Athrun and Kira turned around. "Kira, Cagalli's not here. She's probably… she… she…." Unable to finish what he's saying as he let his tears fall and gripped his handles hard.

Kira finally realized that he couldn't find Cagalli's body. Hearing Athrun crying, Kira realized that it's not actually Athrun's fault. All what Kira said about Athrun was part true but not all of it. He soon realized that he had let his anger take over him just like before in the last war. Athrun's cry made Kira see that he did love her. Thinking about all the things that had just happened, Kira finally went back to his old self.

"Athrun… lets go back."

Athrun jolted his head up hearing what Kira had just said. "What?"

"I said lets go back. Cagalli did probably… you know. I think we should go back and think about what to do to stop the war. It's what Cagalli would've wanted."

"But Kira-"

"I SAID GO BACK!… Go back to the Minerva and try to figure out what to do"

"Kira…. All right. But I've been thinking about what you've said."

Kira moved his head back to the screen upon hearing Athrun speak. "What?"

"I've thought about what you've said earlier and I finally understand. I think you're right about Chairman Dullandal. I will go back and try to find out more information on what he's planning to do. I'll contact you immediately when I find something."

"I'm glad to hear this," said Kira and was about to return back when Athrun spoke again.

"Kira… I didn't cheat on Cagalli with Meer or anyone else. I would NEVER do that to her. I love Cagalli and I always will. I'll take revenge upon her death. I can at least do that for her."

"Athrun…," Kira spoke and took a deep breath, "don't kill anyone."

"What?"

" I said don't kill anyone. Cagalli wouldn't want that."

"But Kira you said you were going to kill Shi-"

"I know what I said! And I'm still pondering about it. I'll let you know if I will do it or not when we meet again. But for now, you're both safe. Don't do anything stupid that would get you caught. Got it!" Kira spoke and took off leaving Athrun where he was.

"Kira…… I promise you and Cagalli, I will find justice for this. Cagalli, I'm sorry. Please watch over me and the Archangel."

With all that said, both the Savior and Freedom flew back to their ships. Each who thought of one thing:

Athrun and Kira:

"_**Cagalli, I will put an end to this war!"**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_A/N: OHHHH!!!!! That was sooooo intense!!! The next chapter would be even more intense! So watch out! PLEASE REVIEW PPL! You're comments gives me adrenaline and motivation. PLEASE NO FLAMES!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Ya'll noe dee drill!… Dun't really want to repeat it.

**Note:** This story is wat I think. I noe it's not like wat happened in the series but like I said: **It's wat I think and don't give me the "nuh-uh tats not wat happen thang or any of that kind of you noe wats."** Some events in dee story will be somewat similar so… **PLEASE NO FLAMES: ) **and I don't remember all of the events so ya.

Also! I'm not a total smarty-pants in English. So don't question or comment on my writing and/or grammar. I only got a B for this course but my writing is the craps!

Oh! And sorry for updating so freakin slow. I had a lot of stuff in my head and with the combo of college. U noe wat I mean.

**GSD is airing on YTV and I'm somewhat psyched. Yep, I'm gonna record it on tape just like I did to the other anime shows that I like. I don't buy the DVD's cause they are too expensive and like everyone else who needs money for school and whatever, I'm saving. I don't really like GSD cause of the bad ending but I'll record it anyways, either wise the collection with GS would look weird. BOOO! Stupid repeats for BLEACH and Eureka 7.**

**REVIEWERS **

**Jade Valentine:** Where is her body?! I think smo has it... hint hint TEE-HEE! Memory loss?... Hmmmm... Gotta keep reading to find out!

**fanficsfan11:** OH YEAH! Kira's was pretty damn pissed off. Shinn does deserve to get his ass owned by the ultimate co-ordinator. Actually, he should be honored. AHAHA! I'm glad blueberry has come to his senses too!

**midnightgale:** Hmmm... your comments IS a possibility. Oh no! You're getting to close! SHHHHH! TEE-HEE!

**Anonymous:** Did you not read about how bad my English was? HAHA! Hmmm... Actually I was thinking of trying to extend my chapters but it takes too long and I want to finish this fic before summer. But I'll try to put in more details. Thanks for the tip!

**mika-chan:** HAHAHAHAHAHHA! I NOE! What kind of name is Dullindal?! HAHAHHA! Awwww... don't hate your siblings. I hate mines too! HAHA! You're not a bad person if you disagree with what they do. Trust me, learn to live with it. It comes with the job. AWWW! Don't cry! I'm still crying over the really CRAPPY ending they did on GSD. I'm crying with you!

**kimborliee:** AWWWW! Don't cry!! I didn't mean to make you guyz cry. ToT Shinn is an ASS! I hate his guts and hell I would kill him myself!

**sweetsimplcity:** Thanks for reviewing!

**yuurii13:** You know... I'm trying to get to that part. AHHAHA! Thanks for reviewing!

**Krakefer:** Shinn bite the dust? Not in my story. HAHA!... You said something about Cagalli's destruction? I don't remember. I think it's obvious that I meant that her Strike was sliced. DAMN! i guess that part was a dangling modifier huh? Thanks for the editing opinion. D

**naiyobi:** Don't worry! My fics always end happy for AsuCaga!!!

**HolyKnight5:** Dude, I had to put you last cause your comments was sooo long and hilarious! I seriously think that you should be a writer yourself. Your comments are just incredible and I was quite intrigued by it. Ummm... if you don't mind, could I use what you wrote for future chapters? If you do mind then I will rewrite the chapter. Thank you once again for your INCREDIBLE review!

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYZ AGAIN!

_**Anywayz…I'll shut up now and let you read: )**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Inner Beauty of Destruction**

**Chapter Five**

"……. Ugh…. my head…. What happened? Where am I?"

"Your in the Minerva now, Shinn."

"What?… How did I … wait! … WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Shinn calm down! You're in no condition to move right now!" screamed Rey.

"Rey?… Is that you? What happened to me?"

"Yes Shinn, it's me. You were unconscious when the Freedom threw you into the ocean and was about to give you a final blow. But luckily he didn't since someone from the Archangel cracked into his senses. You are very lucky to still be alive since you were fighting against the Freedom. We're all very proud of you Shinn. You did a very good job in destroying the Strike," smirked Rey.

Shinn instantly got up even though he was feeling extensive pain all over. "Freedom… Oh my god! The Strike Rouge! I killed her… I killed the Princess of Orb!" yelled Shinn while grabbing Rey's collar.

Rey, in return, grabbed Shinn by his collar and slapped him across the face, but gently placed him back down onto the bed.

"It was orders to kill anyone who got in our way. And that person who calls herself the Princess was one of them. Besides, she was an impostor who posed to be the Princess."

Feeling the burning slap from Rey Za Burrel, Shinn snapped back at him. "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT IT WAS AN IMPOSTOR?! HOW DO ANY OF US KNOW THAT SHE WASN'T WHAT SHE SAID SHE WAS?! I KILLED THE PRINCESS REY!!!"

Holding is position and starring directly into Shinn's guiltful eyes, Rey just smiled one of his soft smiles.

"She wasn't the Princess, Shinn. It was someone who claims to be her but it wasn't her. You did what you were told to do and we are all in your debt for your efforts. If it wasn't for you, the Minerva would've been destroyed and many of your friends on board would've been dead."

"But… "

"No more buts Shinn. You need to rest up. We are on course to meet with the Chairman. He wouldn't want to see you all battered up now would he?"

"… … … yeah."

"Good. Now I'll leave you to rest. And Shinn, no more worrying okay?"

"… Yes"

With that, Rey left Shinn's room. Leaning on the door, one of Rey's famous suspicious smirks plastered his face.

"Well done Shinn. Now that she's out of the way, they could commence to the plan. Hehehe…" Rey then walked down the hall towards his own room to make some calls.

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

After Rey had left Shinn's room, Shinn began to think about what had happened before he ended up back in the Minerva.

"I was fighting Freedom. Then he was in a heated conversation with Athrun. The Princess was there too and was trying to stop everyone from fighting. We were all over the place in the sky. Freedom was trying to protect Strike Rouge and then I just sliced through her? Is that what happened?"

While Shinn was deep in thought, he didn't notice that someone had came into his room.

"Shinn?"

"Huh?" Shinn looked up and it was Lunamaria. She was must've been really badly injured judging by the bandages wrapping her head, sling on her left arm and a rectangle bandage on her right cheek. She was even limping her way towards Shinn's bedside. "Luna… Are you okay? What are you doing here?"

"Oh! I just wanted to see how you were doing since they didn't let anyone in to see you while you were in the med room. And… ya… I'm okay. Thanks for asking. So… How are YOU doing?"

"… I'm… I'm…" Shinn stuttered and after a few seconds, bursted crying.

"SHINN!" Lunamaria immediately used her uninjured right arm and placed it around Shinn's shoulder trying her best to comfort him. "Shinn… what's wrong? Tell me."

Shinn hugged Lunamaria and cried even harder. "LUNA!! …. I killed her!"

Lunamaria was taken back. "Killed who?" she thought. "Shinn, who did you kill?" she asked.

"The Princess! I killed The Representative of ORB!" cried Shinn.

Lunamaria was taken back really hard. She wasn't sure if she was hearing what he was saying was right. But she thoroughly thought about it and that's when she realized what he meant.

"Shinn… That wasn't the princess. I'm sure she's safe somewhere else. I've heard rumors that she's-"

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" yelled Shinn which scared Luna. "You're just like Rey. Telling me that the person I killed wasn't her. BUT IT WAS HER! I KNOW IT WAS HER!"

"Shinn…" Luna brought Shinn closer to her. Shinn just kept on crying and crying and Luna just let him cry it all out.

"No one understands. I'm sure it was the Princess. Freedom confirmed it was her. He screamed her name. Even Athrun called her by her name." After mentioning that name, it hit Shinn straight in the head. "Luna! What happened to Athrun? Did he get killed? Did he leave us? What did Freedom do to him? Is he-"

"SHINN!" shouted Lunamaria and Shinn immediately shut his mouth. "Athrun's fine, he's not dead. No, Freedom didn't do anything to him and no he didn't leave us. He came back about four hours after you came back. He hasn't left his room since he came back on board."

"What? What has he been doing for those four hours?"

"I don't know for sure but he was with Freedom and it seems that they were looking for something."

Shinn didn't say anymore. He knew exactly what or better yet, who they were looking for. And he didn't even need an answer to why Athrun hasn't left his room since he came back. It was because he had killed someone very dear to him. Shinn knows that Athrun probably doesn't want to ever see his face again or either want him to be near him at all. Nothing could ever make up for what he did and Shinn knows that he's going to have to live with that for the rest of his life.

Noticing that Shinn was in deeper thought and didn't seem to want to talk to anyone anymore. Lunamaria left his room, but before she did, she took one last glance at him and whispered under her breath.

"Shinn… it's not your fault,"

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

Earth Forces secret Science Lab hide out… 

"What's the status right now?"

"Sir! We suffered many casualties and lost Auel in the process."

The name rang in Neo's head and instant sadness fell upon him. He knew of Auel's death since he saw it in action while watching him from the screen. Auel was special to Neo. He was like a son to him and a very bright young boy who loves to do things his own way. It is to Neo's sadness that he died in the hands of Shinn Asuka. But he did not die for nothing. He died protecting not only the EA forces or himself, but for his only family, Stellar and Sting.

"Auel…"

"Sir, we have recovered his body. What are our orders?"

Neo thought for a while. He didn't expect Auel's body to be recovered at all, but they found it. Neo wanted to tell Auel how much he valued him and how much he meant to him. But Auel's gone and the only chance he gets to last see Auel and tell him all the things he should've said is now.

"Please, take me to him."

"Yes sir."

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

Neo walked passed many injured soldiers and workers. It was an unbearable sight for him. Neo ever really liked seeing injured people, but because he is a Commander, he can't show his weakness. He has to be strong not only for himself but for the sake of the people he's serving.

After, what seemed like a miles walk, Neo finally reached the body of Auel who was laid peacefully on a silver steel table with a white sheet covering him.

"Auel…" whispered Neo as he walked towards him. "Auel… I never told you how much of a son you were to me. You were very special and I just wish that your life didn't end this way. You'll be missed by everyone who knew you, especially Stellar and Sting. I… I… I wish I never sent you or any of the others out there. Because of me, you're here lying on this table. Stellar and Sting is going to miss you so much. Please help me watch over them just in case if something were to ever happen to me. And Auel, please forgive me." Just when Neo was about to say one last thing, he heard a voice.

"_Don't worry about it, Neo."_ Neo turned around and saw Auel starring back at him with the happiest face he had ever put on. _"I'm glad that you were there to take care of me. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have met you, Stellar or Sting. I'm grateful that you took care of me. Please don't cry over me. I'm really happy that I don't have to suffer anymore. I'm finally free from this world. Neo, take care of everyone! And I'll watch over Stellar, Sting and you. Oh! Tell them that I'll miss them a lot…"_

"Auel… I…"

"_I know. Me too…. I have to go now," _and with that, Auel waved goodbye and disappeared before Neo's eyes. And all you could hear was his laughter of freedom.

"Auel… thank you for everything," whispered Neo under his breath.

"Ummm… sir?" said the mechanic interrupting Neo's moment. "What should we do with him?"

"Prepare him and bury him in a peaceful colony."

"Yes, sir," said the mechanic and took off.

Neo was just about to go back to is quarters until he spotted Sting and Stellar. He walked his way towards them to see if they were okay.

"Stellar! Sting!" yelled Neo as he walked towards them.

"NEO!" screamed Stellar as she ran towards him giving him a big hug. "Neo, Auel… Auel…" stuttered Stellar and bursted into tears.

"I know… I know… It's okay."

"Neo…" Sting spoke but then had nothing to say.

"It's okay Sting. It's not your fault. You all tried your best. I'm proud of both of you…. Auel told me to tell you guys that he'll miss you all."

"He… he… he said that?"

"Yes, he did."

"That… that stupid kid," said Sting in an annoyed voice but was really crying inside and holding back his tears.

"It's all right to cry, Sting," said Neo. Sting heard this and let his tears fall down his face. Neo gave him a pat on the back and reassured him that everything would be okay.

The special moment between Neo, Sting, and Stellar didn't last long when they all heard someone yell.

"We found a body! And is still alive!"

"What?" said Neo and they all went to where everyone was crowding.

When the arrived, there on the floor was indeed a body. It was pretty battered up with scratches, tears and an almost cracked helmet. Neo bent down towards it and thoroughly scanned the mysterious person.

The person's flight suit didn't match either ZAFT or EA Forces. It was reddish orange with a symbol on its arm that Neo couldn't make out.

"Where did you find this young soldier?"

"Sir! It was found on the shore of our boarders, sir!"

"Really?… Hmmm…"

After fully scanning the body and pondering in his thoughts, he ordered the crew to take the helmet off so they could see who it was.

One of the crewmembers volunteered to do it and he slowly took off the helmet with care, just in case if there was any injury on the head or neck. When he did take off the helmet, Neo gasped! But his shocked face quickly turned into a smirk.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" questioned Neo as he brushed the hair away from its face. "I guess he could finally follow out his plan now."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: OHHH!!! MAN!!! That was such a short chapter! Well, this took me an hour or two to type. Hope it was good. Well, you guys know what to do. REVIEW PLEEZE!!! Oh! And I'm writing one or two oneshots right now for my all time favorite couple, ASUCAGA!!! WHOO! So watch out for my fics! Okay, I gotta go now. Naruto's on!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Ya'll noe dee drill!… Dun't really want to repeat it.

**Note:** This story is wat I think. I noe it's not like wat happened in the series but like I said: **It's wat I think and don't give me the "nuh-uh tats not wat happen thang or any of that kind of you noe wats."** Some events in dee story will be somewat similar so… **PLEASE NO FLAMES: ) **and I don't remember all of the events so ya.

Also! I'm not a total smarty-pants in English. So don't question or comment on my writing and/or grammar. I only got a B for this course but my writing is the craps!

Oh! And sorry for updating so freakin slow. I had a lot of stuff in my head and with the combo of college. U noe wat I mean.

GSD is airing on YTV and I'm somewhat psyched. Yep, I'm gonna record it on tape just like I did to the other anime shows that I like. I don't buy the DVD's cause they are too expensive and like everyone else who needs money for school and whatever, I'm saving. I don't really like GSD cause of the bad ending but I'll record it anyways, either wise the collection with GS would look weird. BOOO! Stupid repeats for BLEACH and Eureka 7.

**REVIEWERS**

**Jade Valentine:** Awwwww... I feel sad about Auel's death too. I love his character! To tell you the truth, I was pretty damn pissed that Phantom Pain all died. I went AWOL! ... I'll let you figure out how our dear Cags will turn out.

**AKAAKAAKA:** Ooooo! Thank you! I'm glad that I inspired you to write a fic of your own. It makes me VERY happy to hear that! Hey! I HATE the idea that Cags and Athrun aren't together either but I believe that they are together because before they departed, Athrun told Kira that he would wait. I'm not really sure what he meant, but I'm sure that he meant he's going to wait for Cagalli no matter how long she needs time. I keep telling myself that they did end up together. Also, since there are official pictures of them together after the end of GSD. ... The episode when ORB and ZAFT were fighting each other is twenty-something. Here's a site that my buddy owns: He has all episode screencaps of GS and GSD. Hope it helps you. OO You're going to print out my fic?!?! OMG!!! Now i have to for sure make this an enjoyable fic! Haha! I print other author's fics out too so I could read them over and over too! I have like five 2 1/2 inch binders worth of ASUCAGA fics! HEHEHE! I knoe, I'm mental. THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!! You made my day the happiest!

**mika-chan:** HAHAHAHHAHA I love your comment! I was thinking the exact samething! I find it really sad that nobody acknowledges her death. ToT What do you expect?! They ARE idiots! They can't even tell that Meer is a FAKE Lacus! And they're supposed to be more advanced? MY ASS! And REY is a FREAK! I thought he was GAY too! But in the end, I felt sad for him.

**akidarchangelprincess:** Awww... I'm sorry that it was short. It's not my fault that my brain refused to give me access to more info. Hmmm... Athrun hating Shinn? HELL YA! He might forgive him later. OH! i was gonna read some of your fics! They seem very interesting!

**UnraveledDeception'sDecaydance:** Whoo! That was one long name. I hope Cags kick some serious ass too! ROCK ON!

**kimborliee:** OO you didn't like AUEL?!?!?! Awww... I sure as HELL did not like JONA or MEER. EWWW!

**midnightgale:** HAHAH! Yeah, Naruto was on so I had to watch it. LOL! I never thought Shinn was so regretful. Hell! he didn't even apologize to her in the series. DAMN BASTARD. Hate that guy!

**Yaara:** You think? I thought my writing was getting sloppier. But thanks for saying I'm getting better. TEE-HEE! I can't wait for the gang to kick some serious ASS! BOOYA! I wished they made Shinn not so psycho all the time either. That's why i didn't like GSD. It didn't really have a plot at all, it was all over. Oh! Can you PLEASE update SOON on "We Belong Together?" I LOVE THAT FIC!!! I want to print it out. )

**MiyuCagalli:** I actually want to see Cags in a ZAFT uniform. I think she would look very seductive to the whole crew. If ya noe what I mean. LMAO!

**naiyobi:** Oh yeah, Cagalli will be safe... or will she? OOOOooooOOOooo!

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYZ AGAIN!

_**Anywayz…I'll shut up now and let you read: )**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Inner Beauty of Destruction**

**Chapter Six**

It's been two weeks since the last battle between ORB and ZAFT. Also, it's been two weeks since they had last seen the red knight. Since he and his best friend departed ways to their own duties, the Archangel had been nothing but lost of what to do since their lead brainstormer was no longer with them. It was she who had made most of their strategies and it was she who had contributed most of her ideas to any problems they came across with. But she is now no longer here and the crew of the Archangel must now make decisions of their own.

But…

The one person, who has now taken her place, hasn't left his room since he came back from hours of searching for his dead sister's body. Except that he had to come out once in a while when nature does it's calling and when the stomach can't help itself but call out through growls. He hasn't even spoken to Lacus or to Captain Ramius. With all that had happened, there was no way that he could be doing anything at all.

Given the fact that he still hasn't gotten over the death of his once so-called love, Fllay Allster and the fact that he had almost lost his current lover, Lacus Clyne, over an assassination attempt. And now he is faced with the fact that he had lost his sister over a pointless battle of war.

"Cagalli….why?… why did you have to leave me?" cried Kira as he slammed his fist on the table. "You promised… you promised that you wouldn't die. But why did you?!… You were the only blood family I had left. What the hell am I suppose to do without you now?!"

"You move on."

"Huh?…" Kira spun his chair around to come face to face with Lacus who was standing in front of him. Realizing that he had tears in his eyes, he quickly tried to wipe them away but was stopped by Lacus who took his hands and held them within her own.

"It's okay, Kira. It's okay to cry," said Lacus in her sweet, serene voice.

"I…I wasn't crying. I wasn't crying at all! I didn't hear you come in and I just woke up to wipe my eyes and I-"

"Kira…" interrupted Lacus, "It's okay. I know what you were doing in here. You and Cagalli both do the same thing when something troubles you two. Well," giggled Lacus, "you two are twins after all."

Kira, finally after two weeks, actually gave a small smile. "Lacus… I was just thinking about what had happened."

"I know. I haven't stopped crying since Cagalli…" sob sob Lacus couldn't hold back her tears and broke down just by mentioning her name. She thought she could handle herself, but she couldn't.

Kira immediately gathered Lacus into his arms to try and comfort her.

"Lacus! Please don't cry!"

"I thought… I thought I could handle this," Lacus cried even more.

"Lacus…"

"Everyone in the whole ship hadn't stop crying since Cagalli was…" Lacus couldn't finish her sentence as she cried even harder.

Cagalli was like a sister to Lacus. Whenever Lacus was in some kind of distress, Cagalli was there to help her get through what ever was troubling her.

Whenever she saw Kira, she always felt sad. She knew that Kira had once so-called loved Fllay and was still very depressed about her grueling death. Lacus felt that she was being a bother to Kira and didn't want to push what they had to have it broken in a blink of an eye. Cagalli knew of this since she found out that her brother and Lacus were an item, but didn't really show it. Cagalli had told Lacus to give Kira some time and made a promise to Lacus that if Kira was still being a dimwit, she would beat him to a pulp till he begs for mercy.

**FLASH BACK**

"_Lacus! Lacus, what's wrong?" asked a worried Cagalli running over to a crying Lacus._

"_Oh! It's nothing," said Lacus._

"_Come on, I can sooo tell there is something bothering you."_

"_It's nothing, Cagalli. I was just thinking of a … something."_

"_Something? More like someone."_

"_Wha… Wha… I was thinking of something!"_

"_Sure… Lacus, you are a very bad liar. I know your lying to me, because lying is not your style and you wouldn't be crying. So, come on! Tell me!"_

"_Oh…Oh okay. I was just thinking of… K.. Ki…K…"_

"_Kira," Cagalli said finishing her sentence._

"_Yeah."_

"_Lacus, I know how much it pains you to see Kira all depressed over that Bit-… Fllay. But you need to give him time to get over her death. I mean, it took us time to get over our father's death, right?"_

"_Yeah, but we got over it in like less than twenty-four hours."_

"_That was because we had ships to lead and that everyone was counting on us to end the war."_

"_Yes… but-"_

"_Look, give that dimwitted brother of mine some time and eventually he'll get over the fact that the BIT- err… Fllay has passed on and that he has to move on with his life."_

"_You really don't like her do you?"_

"_What are you talking about?! Of course I like her!"_

"_No you don't."_

"_Okay, I don't. But the point is that you have to give Kira time and that's that. GOT IT?!"_

"_Yes Maa'm!"_

"_Good! And if that dumbass doesn't get over it soon, I'll beat him till there's no tomorrow and make him beg for mercy!"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Those were the days when Lacus and Cagalli shared endless laughter. In the end, Cagalli actually beat Kira unconscious to knock some sense into him. That was one hell of a wake up call for him. It was five hours after Lacus and Cagalli's conversation that she went to seek Kira.

Kira was with Athrun. They were talking about the war and their past childhood. The two men were in such a heated conversation that they didn't hear a pissed off Cagalli stomping her way towards them. Well, they were at a beach so you couldn't really hear stomps on the sand anyway.

Kira's face was slapped on the sand and Athrun was hiding behind a rock, praying to god that he wasn't the reason why Cagalli was pissed.

After getting up from his current surprised sand-face slap, he was met face to face with a very pissed off sister. Asking what was wrong, he then was made contact to a heavy, clean slap across his face.

Realizing what had just happened, he looked at the angry Cagalli and that was when he heard it all. Cagalli was yelling the crap out of him for being a stupid dumbass and being a cockroach jerk for not noticing that he had made Lacus cry.

After ten long minutes that seemed like hours of anger talk from his twin sister, Kira realized that Lacus needed him and that he can't cry over something that had passed. He needed to move on and the first thing he did after being given a yelling remedy, he rocket sped to find Lacus. When he did, he gave Lacus one of his words and they ended up finally being able to openly be together and protect one another.

Finally realizing that his crew needed him, Kira gathered Lacus into his arms and brought each other up.

"Lacus, let's go."

Lacus stopped her tears and looked up at Kira's face. It was different. His face was full of determination and there was a new glow to it.

"Kira…"

"Lacus, I know that I hadn't been there since… you know, but I think it's time we do something. Cagalli would've wanted us to move on and stop this war. Besides, I promised her, that I would stop this war in her name. And that is one promise I would fulfill"

"Kira…" whispered Lacus and then smiled her serene smiles once again. "Let's go!"

"Right!"

Kira and Lacus went out the door together to reach the control room.

Everyone's eyes were all blood shot and tired. It seemed that no one had a goodnight's sleep since Cagalli had departed this world. Trying to ignore all of the crews depressing face, Kira spoke in the most authorative tone he had ever used since the incident.

"Captain Ramius," spoke Kira and the Captain stood up to listen to what Kira had to say. "We're heading out to Russia. There is no doubt in my mind that ZAFT is going there. There are many of their troops stationed there and I'm sure that that is where the next battle will be."

"What about the Earth Alliance?" spoke Miriallia who had also stood up to speak.

"I'm sure they are heading to that destination as well. I have a feeling that they have a secret hideout somewhere around there. I'm not sure why, but I have this uneasy feeling that Russia is the place where there would be an intense battle."

"Alright, let's head out then!" said Andrew Walfeld as he also stood up with a cup of coffee in hand.

Kira smiled, "HAI!"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_…At the Minerva… In the room of a lone red-knight..._

One man sits in his chair and wheels himself around and around trying to figure out all the things that had happened. Haven't been able to talk to anyone let alone come out of his room since he came back. All he practically did was play sit around and mumble to himself. Well, except for the fact that he only came out to get something to eat and ignoring everyone's attempts to talk to him. Nature's calls didn't bug him either since he had his very own bathroom.

He sank into a suicidal gloom and talked darkly to himself about going to some place to end his days as a lonely man who couldn't save his one and only. Wishing to be tormented of the demon of innovative energy that lived inside him, struggling, clawing, and scratching to be released: tearing, shrieking at him for being a worthless piece of soul.

His eyes were so blood shot that if anyone were to see him right now; they would think that he was possessed by a satanic demon. He hadn't stopped his tears running ever since he had watched his one and only love get killed in the hands of one of his teammates. It makes one wonder how much liters of tears he had in his tear ducts. Well, if you loved someone that was the world to you, then that would be your answer.

His once young, handsome looking face now looked as if someone had swapped faces with him. His face was robbed at least ten years of his handsomeness. With dark eclipses under his eyes, ruffled messy hair, and discoloration of skin color, you would sum everything up that he was a total wreck.

He continues to think about more possible answers to his on-going questions until his thought were interrupted by someone through the intercom.

"Athrun? It's me, Luna."

"And me, Meyrin!"

"We just wanted to know if you're okay. We're all worried about you-"

"VERY WORRIED! PLEASE TALK TO US!" screamed Meyrin.

"Meyrin be quiet and let me speak!" yelled Luna. "Athrun, you hadn't talked to anyone since you came back, all of us in this ship are very worried and we want to help you. Please, say something."

All they got was nothing.

"Athrun, I'm very worried about your health. Maybe you could come out and have dinner with me?" asked Meyrin innocently.

"MEYRIN!" yelled Luna. "This is no time to pick him up! Especially since he lost one of his VERY CLOSE friend!"

"Oh!… Ummm… I wasn't …. I just…" Meyrin was lost for words.

"Yeah, sure you were. Just don't do this again. Besides, you're too young for him and I don't think he wants to be with someone who is way to young."

"You don't know that for sure!"

"Are you forgetting that he is engaged to Lacus Clyne?" Lunamaria knew that Athrun wasn't engaged to Lacus anymore, since the conversation she had heard between Kira and Athrun. She knew one thing though. Athrun's heart belonged to someone that no girl could ever challenge against.

"Oh… Oh yeah…."

While the two Hawke sisters were blabbing away, unknown to them was Athrun listening to their conversations through the intercom the whole entire time they were bickering. It seemed that they both forgot that Luna's finger was still pressing the button. After three minutes or so of their pointless blabbing, Athrun heard a yell and jumped out of his chair.

"OH MY GOD!!! Athrun was listening to our conversation the whole entire time!!!!"

"OH MY GOD!!! LUNA HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW YOU'RE FINGER WAS STILL PRESSING THE BUTTON?!?!?!"

"I DON'T KNOW! OH MY GOD I FEEL SOOOO EMBARASSED!"

Athrun was kind of actually chuckling to himself. To him, it was like seeing his very own two sisters realizing how they embarrassed themselves and freaking out in the same time.

"Ummmm… Athrun? I hope you didn't completely listen to what we were talking about. We didn't mean to say all those things. Meyrin was just being an annoyance."

"WHAT?! No I wasn't!" pouted Meyrin.

"Shut up Meyrin!… Uhhh… anyways, Athrun, I hope you're all right and just to let you know, we're heading to Russia to regroup with our other forces. The Chairman wants the Minerva to be there asap for a very important meeting with him. Well, more like he wants to see Rey and Shinn. I don't know what really is going on, but I thought I let you know" said Luna before dragging Meyrin to head back to their own rooms even with the amount of protest Meyrin was ragging about. Something about Athrun needing her assistance.

"What?" said Athrun. "Why are we going to Russia? Did the Chairman plan something for us there? No wait! Most of our resources and troops are in Russia. But why are they all there? What the hell is going on? And if I'm not mistaken, I do remember before re-enlisting with ZAFT that Cagalli-" Athrun winced as he mentioned her name. "… Cagalli and I found out that there was something there that the Earth Forces were hiding. Is there a secret facility there? Just like the one we found in the forest, where they did their human testing? Damnit! What the hell is it?!?!"

Frustrated, Athrun threw his chair across the room, pushed everything on his desk to the floor and punched the ground with so much force that his fist went red and began to bleed.

With eyes glued shut and his fist beginning to numb, something fell out of shirt and dangled before his face. It was a pink, plain, simple pendant shaped almost like a teardrop.

Athrun opened his eyes to see that it was the Haumea amulet dancing in front of him. The very amulet that his only love gave to him for protection before departing to his ZAFT carrier ship.

Athrun was mesmerized by the amulet for while before grabbing it into his hands and holding it towards where is heart is. His eyes closed once more and reciting the very words that Cagalli had said to him before he left on that very day.

"You seem to be getting into a lot of trouble. This amulet will protect you."

"It did protect me, Cagalli. Your amulet protected me from a lot of things. But why did you give it to me? I didn't deserve any protection. I never protected you and I was never there when you needed me. It was you who needed the protection and not me. Why?… WHY?!" cried Athrun as he now threw himself on to his bed, crying like he had just refilled his tear ducts with more fuel of tears.

"It's because she was a strong person. She didn't need any protection as she knew that she could protect herself from anything."

Athrun sharply jolted up upon hearing someone's voice. A voice that he now loathes and wishes that that person had never existed.

"Get out."

"Athrun… I… we-"

"GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN! GET THE HELL OUT!"

"Athrun…"

"GET OUT OR I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU," said Athrun in the venomous tone.

"No."

"What?!" Athrun spoke with even more intense venom in his voice.

"I said no. Athrun, we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about now get the hell out of my face! Either wise I won't be held responsible for what I'm going to do."

Shinn was scared now. He had never seen this side of Athrun ever. He was so petrified that his bladder froze within his gallbladder and disenabling him from leaking out. He felt that Athrun really meant about what he said. But, even if he's scared shitless, he has to get through what he has to say. Even if it means having Athrun ripping him into pieces.

"Athrun, before you kill me, I just wanted you to know that I didn't mean it. I… I..I didn't mean to kill the Princess!"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Athrun as he lunged forward and landed a rock hard punch at Shinn's face.

Shinn stumbled two steps backwards, but that still isn't going to stop him.

"Athrun! Listen to me!"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Athrun as he, again, landed another punch at Shinn's face. But this time kept on punching and with every punch was a harder blow.

Shinn accepted his punches, as he knew he deserved it. He began to drizzle blood from his nose and mouth and also his eyes began to darken as a black eye was seeping through his skin.

Lunamaria, Meyrin, Rey, and Captain Gladys were immediately at the scene after hearing some commotion in his room. They saw what was going on and all tried to pry Athrun off of Shinn, but was only pushed away really hard.

Luna and Meyrin being slammed against the wall while Rey and Captain Gladys were thrown out the door. Talk about co-ordinator strength.

"YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED HER YOU BASTARD!!" screamed Athrun as he continued to punch Shinn.

"Athrun please stop!" cried Meyrin as she tried to grab his hand.

"DON"T TOUCH ME!" Meyrin was taken backed but tried again to stop him.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!" as Athrun threw her towards the wall only to break her impact by Rey and Captain Gladys.

"YOU CAN NEVER REPLACE HER! NO ONE COULD REPLACE HER! EVER!"

Meyrin couldn't believe what he had just said. Did he just tell her to lay off and leave him alone? Did he not realize that she loves him deeply? She had always been there for him while he was aboard the Minerva. She was the one who showed him around the ship and she was the one who had always accompanied him wherever they went.

"But, Athrun… I-"

"You thought what?! Huh? You thought that I would be with you now that Cagalli's gone huh? Is that what you thought?!"

"What?" everyone questioned.

"Athrun, are you not engaged with Lacus Clyne?" asked Rey with a not so surprised look.

"Oh drop the act Rey. My marriage to her was called off when my own father labeled me a traitor. It was just never announced and I know you knew, Rey Za Barrel. And that Lacus imposter who's with the Chairman is not even her! She is Meer Campbell! A Lacus wannabe who tries so hard to be her and doesn't realize that fact that she could never ever be Lacus and is destroying her image. An imposter the Chairman had hired to fill the position of Lacus Clyne in order to make ZAFT troops give him their undying trust for him. She is someone who is being used to do the Chairman's sick deeds"

"You shut your mouth! The Chairman-"

"The Chairman what? The Chairman is only trying to do good since the real Lacus isn't here? BULLSHIT!"

"So the Princess is actually your real lover?" said Shinn.

Athrun looked at him when he heard the sound of his voice and began punching and screaming.

"BASTARD! BECAUSE OF YOU SHE'S DEAD! SHE'S DEAD AND NEVER COMING BACK! YOU KILLED THE LAST THING WE HAD FOR PEACE!"

Shinn was shocked and stunned. Was that true? Did he just destroy the last piece of light for peace? Thinking about it, he did. He did destroy the only thing they had for peace.

Exhausted from pain, sadness, and strength, Athrun stopped punching Shinn and collapsed. Shinn was finally able to catch his breath and coughed a lot of blood out. Wiping the blood from his mouth, he looked at Athrun and was about to say something, but was interrupted by Athrun.

"I will NEVER forgive you," said Athrun as he was about to fall asleep from exhaustion, but not before hearing what Shinn had to say.

"Athrun… I'm so sorry… I will end this war. Not for you or for ZAFT. But for her, the Princess of Orb, Cagalli Yula Attha. I'll make sure I'll end this in the honor of her name. Athrun… I'm so sorry for killing her. I didn't mean to. I … I .. I didn't know wh-" Shinn didn't finish his sentence as he cried on the floor.

Athrun heard what Shinn had to say and finally fell asleep.

Everyone who was in the room had exited after carrying Athrun on to his bed. Lunamaria was treating Shinn's wounds that were inflicted on him by the raging Athrun. Meyrin was in her room, crying so hard thinking about what Athrun had said to her. All were in their own private rooms later, except for Rey and Captain Gladys as they were in her private quarters.

"Captain, you wanted to speak with me?" said Rey.

"Yes, I do. What is it that you know about the Chairman's plans?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Captain."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Rey." Rey looked immensely at Captain Gladys still holding an emotionless expression. "What do you know about this Lacus Clyne imposter, Meer Campbell? Is it true what Athrun said?"

Rey looked deeply into the Captain's eyes and for some reason couldn't lie to her. He felt as if he had to tell her even if the Chairman not to. Rey felt that if he doesn't tell her, he would be in shame and guilt. So, defying the Chairman for the first time in his life, he spoke what he knew.

"Captain…" paused Rey, still trying to find words to speak. "I had given my words to the Chairman that I would never speak of his intentions or plans. But I feel that I must tell you what I know. I don't know why, but I just have to."

Captain Gladys smiled a little but still kept a stern face just in case Rey was going to pull something.

"Captain, all I know is that the Chairman hired Meer Campbell because she looked a lot like the real Lacus Clyne."

"What are his intentions?"

"He hired her because he needed Lacus Clyne's influential power to help him have the ZAFT troops give him their trust. He needed their trust and loyalty in order to fulfill his plans that he and Lord Djibril had made."

"What?! I thought the Earth Forces and ZAFT are at war with each other? Since when did those two leaders get together and suddenly now working for each other? What are they planning?"

"That I'm not sure of. But all I know is that they have this plan called 'Destiny.'"

"Destiny?"

"Yes, Destiny. I don't know what he's really doing, but he's gathering a lot of the ZAFT troops and so is Lord Djibril."

"And what about this Meer Campbell?"

"She's just, how you would you say, a puppet to him. Knowing that the real Lacus Clyne wouldn't comply to his such deeds, he found a Lacus idolizer and used her newly worked image to fool the rest of ZAFT thinking it's the real Lacus Clyne."

"So she went through a complete transformation just to become Lacus Clyne because she was insanely obsessed?"

"Precisely."

"What the hell? So, the Lacus Clyne assassination attempt was true as it was reported by Lunamaria."

"What? When did Luna-"

"I sent her to follow Athrun when he went to meet his friends. And we found out more interesting facts."

"Captain… I didn't know anything about an assassination," spoke Rey in a solemn face as if he was betrayed.

"I know you didn't know," smiled Captain Gladys. "I can see it in your eyes. Sometimes people don't tell their most loyal soldier any other information. It could be for the sake of that person or something else. We don't know."

"So… I did the right thing?"

"Rey, you did the right thing for telling me what's going on with the Chairman. That I'm very grateful for."

Rey smiled.

"Is there anything else that you're not telling me?"

Rey thought for a while and something he just remembered popped into his head.

"Athrun."

"What about him?"

"The Chairman wants him to marry Lacus Clyne."

"What?! But Athrun said his engagement to her was called off by his father but was never announced."

"I know, but the people of ZAFT don't know that since it was never announced. He wants Athrun to marry Lacus Clyne as soon as possible so he could fully complete his plan."

"But she's a fake. Athrun would never ever go forward on this. And Athrun did say that the Princess of Orb is the one he truly loves."

"I know."

Captain Gladys sighed. She has no idea what to do at all. She leaned back against her chair and closed her eyes. Her face spelled confusion and trouble. Rey seeing this immediately was worried for her.

"Captain… are you okay?"

"I'm fine Rey. I just need some time to think."

"Captain… I did do the right thing right? I feel like I have betrayed the Chairman entirely."

"Rey, I told you. You did the right thing and if it wasn't for you, we would all be drowned in the Chairman's plans. I'm glad that you were honest with me and now I am able to think of what to do."

"Will we be labeled as a traitor?"

"That's only if he catches us. Rey, how about we go solo from the Chairman for now?"

"You mean betraying him? Going solo like the Archangel and the Eternal? I… I ..I don't know. I'm not sure if-"

"Rey, you already told me everything. I'm sure the Chairman wouldn't tolerate your actions and he might punish you or worst."

Rey was scared shitless. He didn't want to be punished or even worst, get killed. He wanted to live. Rey knows that he's aging faster than anyone because he was a defective experiment. But even he is an experiment, he still wanted to live a life.

"S..s..so, what do we do?" stuttered Rey.

"We'll play with the Chairman. We'll pretend that we're still on his side and continue with his orders, but we're really going to play it out our way."

"……."

"Rey! Enough of this!" shouted the Captain making Rey look a little shocked. "Stop with the long face and get serious! We're in a war and the two forces who are supposed to be at war with each other have something planned that we don't know about!"

"Captain…"

"No one knows what really is going on except for those two leaders. We need more information and-"

"Archangel."

"What?"

"Contact the Archangel. They knew something was wrong from the beginning and I'm sure that if we tell them what we know, they would side with us."

"I'm not sure…"

"It's the only chance we have to find out what's going on!" shouted Rey and slammed his hands on her desk. Realizing what he just did, he immediately apologized. "S.. s..sorry."

"It's okay. I think your right except that I'm not sure about them siding with us since Shinn killed their Princess, but it's worth a shot."

"Yes."

"The Princess' death probably hit them pretty hard," said Captain Gladys leaning back.

"Yes," Rey spoke with a slight hint of guilt.

"They probably want to kill Shinn right now."

"But they won't."

"How do you know that?"

"Because the Princess wouldn't have wanted that."

"True," sighed Talia. "I just can't believe that she sacrificed herself just to stop a pointless battle. She is a true hero."

"……….."

Talia sighed again and got up. "Let's go Rey. We need to go meet with the Chairman."

Rey smiled, knowing what Talia was going to do. They are going to pretend nothing had happened and play along with the Chairman.

Walking out the door, Talia rested a hand on Rey's shoulder to reassure him that everything would be all right. Hidden base camp of the Earth Forces….

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_... Russia: Hidden base camp of the Earth Forces... _

"How are they doctor?"

"Stellar was pretty drained out and Sting wasn't as bad so they're both going to recover fast."

"Good."

"Do you want me to erase their memory about Auel?"

Neo thought for a while. "No… I don't think they want to forget about their lost brother. Just heal them and make sure they get up okay."

"Yes Commander."

"What about our guest?"

"You mean the badly injured soldier that we found?"

"Yes."

"She was pretty battered up. Five broken rib bones, a dislocated shoulder, a broken leg and she lost a lot of blood. We were able to aid her in that, but there was something weird about her."

"Hmmm? What's weird about her?"

"Well, I don't know how to say this, but she has already healed herself thirty percent before we found her."

"What? That fast? And in that condition?"

"Yeah I know. We did some tests and blood work and the results are complicated."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's not that of a regular natural or a co-ordinator. Her genetic info is totally different. We had to clone out her blood since we didn't have her blood type."

"Oh really? Hmmm… That is very interesting," smired Neo. "Very interesting indeed."

"Ummm… Commander?" said the Doctor, interrupting Neo's train of thoughts.

"Hmmm? Oh yes! Uhhh… how is she right now?"

"Well Commander, she's pretty much healed up. She's where the others are. Do you want me to erase her memories?"

"No. I'll do that."

"Yes Commander," and the Doctor left to do his other business.

Neo walked towards where Stellar, Sting and their new guest were. Noticing that the timer for Stellar and Sting indicated that they are completely healed, he opened their chamber and they both began to wake up.

"Neo?" called Stellar rubbing her eyes.

"Yes Stellar, I'm here."

Stellar saw where he was and got excited and ran to give him a hug.

"NEO!"

"Whoa.. whoa! You're energetic today."

"Isn't she always?"

"Now.. now Sting, don't be such a party pooper."

"Teh… whatever."

"Neo, who's that?" pointed Stellar at the other chamber where Auel used to be.

"That Stellar is your new sister."

"Sister?"

"Yes, sister."

"What! We don't need another one! We just lost Auel and you're replacing him?!" yelled Sting.

"Stellar… Stellar don't want no one replacing Auel!"

"You guys calm down!" yelled Neo.

Sting and Stellar looked at Neo in shock. Never, since they knew Neo, that he yelled at them.

"No one is replacing Auel!" yelled Neo. "We found this young lady and she needed our help. She has no one to go to so we took her in. She is to be your new sister and you all have to respect and listen to her. Got it?!"

"Why do we have to respect and listen to her?" asked a pissed off Sting.

"Because she is special."

"Special?" said Stellar.

"Yes, Stellar. Special." Neo patting Stellar's head that made Stellar smile.

"Whatever! Let's go Stellar!" said Sting as he walked off.

"Hai!" Replied Stellar but before taking off, she gave Neo another hug and went towards the other chamber. Tippy-toeing over the glass cover, she glanced at the sleeping figure and whispered, "Sister, I'm Stellar. Let's play later!" and off Stellar went.

Neo smiled and walked to a control pad. "I won't erase you're memories permanently. I'm just going to temporary block it. I don't want you to forget all the things you experienced in your life…." Neo pressed some buttons and a puff of mist sprayed over the sleeping figure. "…like what happened to me."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: OHHHHHHHHH! That was even more intense than the other chapters! Man, that took me 8 hours to type out. I made up for the last short chapter. Alright guyz, REVIEW PLEASE! NO FLAMBES!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMERS/NOTES:**Go look at the past chapters. It's all there.

**REVIEWERS **

**HolyKnight5:** OH yeah baby! That's what I'm gonna do! But I'm not gonna totally do all that mentioned.

**Devil love101894:** Oh thank you! I've been thinking about this plot for such a long time.

**Hads.Throne.Heiress**: HAHA! I use "shitless" a lot? Let me check... OMG! You're right! HAHA! Why is this person's blood and genes weird? Keep reading and find out!

**AK-110:** Where's your rage-a-holic Shinn? Ummm... he's in dispose. I'll make him rage at a later moment. HA!

**Million Voices:** Love your user name. It reminds me of me. HAHA! AWWWW! THANK YOU A MILLION FOR SAYING THAT!!! O It is too good to be flamed! Now I'm just being selfish.

**caga2007:** Thanks for reviewing!

**Marah Krissian:** Thank you! I love your name!

**Miss Athrun Zala 4eva**: HAHA! I'm trying! I'm trying!

**CriticalEnigma:** Dude, it is a long name, but it's really cool! Awww! I'm glad you like the last chapter. I also liked Athrun's emotions erupting like a live volcano. WOW! What you said about me adding 'love for Cagalli, portraying it in a way that no one, not Meyrin or Meer could ever replace her,' made my heart skipped a beat. That is the most HOTTEST and GREATEST comment i've ever heard! THANK YOU SOO MUCH! I hope you like this chappie. For some reason, i'm not so up-beat with this one. And dude, your name is awesome! Long or whatever, it's a crazy name! And I just noticed that you changed it. When I read your new name, I was like "DAMN! Who is that?! It's freaking HOT!" ROCK ON!

**kimborliee:** I don't feel sorry for Athrun. If you ask me, he deserves it. Serves him right for not believing in his friends. Yeah, I made Neo already knowing what had happened to him so I don't dwell on the story for such a long time.

**midnightgale:** HAHAHA! YEHA! Shinn got a beating of his life! Serves him right. YES! Telling Meyrin off was just a ... thing. LOL! I don't like her near Athrun. I'm glad you're patient for my updates. Thank you!

**mika-chan:** OMIGAY?! AHAHAHAHA! Exactly! Super intelligent my big fat ass! It was sooo damn obvious and yet they all failed to realize that she's a bleeping fake. Rey is annoying! I didn't like him in the show. AHAHAHHA! I love what you said bout Meer. BITCH SLAP in the FACE! I'm glad she died! And damn right everyone hates her! I hate her! And oh yeah, I know you hate her!

**AKAAKAAKA:** I know! I was crying myself. Hmmmmmmm... name a gundam? Wait and see! ... Fusing the fic with the main plot? I don't dig you?

**XMusicLuverX:** OHHHHHHHHHH!!! THANK U THANK U!!!! That's one of the best thing i've heard!! And you're right! GSD would be way better if it was like this! I'm glad you notice my views! Oh yeah, Athrun almost coma-nized Shinn and Meyrin totally got what she deserves! OMG! You noticed that too! I thought they look alike completely! Except for the eye color and personality and clothing style.

**Jade Valentine:** I don't know how she healed herself really fast. You have to wait and see!

**shikin:** Thanks man!

**Cagallirocks:** I love that part too! Wait and see if your curiosity will be answered! Cagalli rocks all the way!

**fanficsfan11:** I can't wait either! It's gonna get crazy! They do have uniforms! The EA ones. I'm glad he made it clear that no one could replace his love and that she's the only girl for him too! Your user name totally describes me too! )

**Knives91:** Oh yeah, man. Thanks!

**caga2007:** Don't worry! It's finally here! Lol!

**sembreak:** I'm still deciding on how to make her 'special'. I want to make it really good so it's gonna take some thinking brain power.

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYZ AGAIN!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Inner Beauty of Destruction**

**Chapter Seven**

"So Captain Lorrnoke, tell me how she is." "She is completely healed and is going through a series of tests as we speak." "Is she now. Did you do what I expect you to do?" "If you mean by erasing her memories permanently then yes I have," lied Neo. "Good. She's going to be our ultimate weapon against that pitiful country and those disgusting coordinators." "But Lord Djibril, are you not in agreement with Chairman Dullindal's Destiny plan?" 

"_I am aware of the plan we made. But I'm thinking of taking a step further."_

"But aren't you and the Chairman in agreement in making an even better world that surpass naturals and coordinators?"

"_Yes we are still going through the Destiny plan. But like I said, I'm taking a step further. He won't even know what hit him."_

"If you mean the Requiem-"

"_That is exactly what I meant. We are first going to destroy all those who oppose us and then I'm going to aim the Requiem at the Chairman. It will be a beautiful sight."_

"…."

_"This plan is full proof and it will be for a blue and pure world! Now if you excuse me Captain Lorrnoke," and the screen went blank._

Neo leaned back against his chair and placed a hand over his face.

"What the hell. Something isn't right. ……sigh…….. " Neo got up and decided to go check on what the docs are doing.

_……Lab……_

"This is crazy. She's incredible!"

"Do you think she's one of them?"

"I don't know. Her blood doesn't match either one."

"Then what the hell is she?"

While the doctors were all talking about their patient, they didn't hear the door slide open and in walked Neo.

"So!"

"Huh?" turned the doctor. "Oh! Captain Lorrnoke. It's nice to see you."

"Like wise. So, what's the update?"

"Well sir, her abilities are just incredible!"

"Meaning?"

"I mean, her abilities in almost anything we give her is just surpassing. Her results skyrocketed everyone's score. Even Steller's!"

"What?!"

"It's true! Take a look." The scientist lead Neo to the simulation room and there she was all wired up with the machines and not once blinking an eye. Neo was surprised. He didn't think that she would be that good. (**A/N:** If anyone watched Gundam Wing: Remember Heero Yuy was doing his simulation thingy? Well, that's what she's doing.)

"That is amazing!" awed Neo. He just kept an eye on her as she was proving to everyone around her how good she was. Neo walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She stopped what she was doing and slowly turned her head to look at him.

Her dull amber eyes screamed emptiness and that made Neo think of something, but he decided to dwell on it later.

"Hey, how about you stop and hang out with the others for a while hmm? Would you like that?"

She just stared at him and didn't even show emotion or any response. Without answering, she pulled all the wires off, got out of the pod and stood in front of Neo.

"I take that as a yes. Well, lets go meet Sting and Stellar shall we?" Neo held out his hand she looked at it for a while before slowly taking it.

"That a girl," and Neo lead her out of the room and went to find Sting and Stellar.

_...Sting and Stellar's room…_

"ARGH! I can't believe it!"

"YAY!!!" cheered Stellar as she just won another game of poker with Sting.

"Beaten by a girl, how embarrassing!"

While Stellar was celebrating her victory and Sting in slight embarrassment for losing against a girl, their door opened and there stood Neo and the new girl.

"Hello Sting, Stellar. I hope you guys don't mind but I would like you two to keep your sister here company."

"Teh, and why shou-"

"Yes of course we will!" Screamed Stellar as she ran up to Neo and took her new sister's hand. "We're going to have lots of fun!"

"….sigh…. fine."

Neo smiled and left.

"Stellar I'm gonna go out, you keep her company okay?" said Sting.

"But, Neo said that we have to-"

"I know what he said. But I'm not going to hang around with you girls doing girly stuff. I'm gonna pass that."

"But."

"Don't worry about it. Besides, I need to do something. Okay?"

"Ummmm…okay."

"Good Stellar. I'm gonna go," with that Sting left Stellar alone with their new sister.

"Sting…. " Stellar turned around and saw that her sister was sitting on the bed.

"Ne… sister, let's play!"

Nod

"Hmmm… what are we going to do? thinks for a while I know!" Stellar ran up to her face-to-face and looked at her with exciting eyes that for some reason began to freak her sister out "Let's play dress up!" and Stellar ran into her closet and brought out clothes of all kinds of colors and styles.

Stellar was sorting through her clothes and was organizing them into certain piles. When she was done, she went back to her sister and held a dress in front of her.

"Try this on!" The amber-eyed just stared at the thing in front of her and began to glare invisible daggers at it. She looked up at Stellar and notice that she was really happy and seems that she really wanted her to try on the dress. Not wanting to make her feel bad, she grabbed the dress and changed into it.

"Wow! You look soooo pretty! Oh! Wait try these on!" Stellar held up more clothes and her sister defeatedly went to try those on as well.

After what seemed like hours of grueling torture, Stellar was silent and eyed her really intensely. Scared, the amber-eyed girl backed away from her.

"Hmmm… they were all very pretty on you, but it just doesn't seem like your color or style. Is it too much patterns? No wait! I got it!" Stellar ran back into her closet and brought a dress out that was just, how you say, exquisite.

"Here," Stellar handed with delicacy. "I think this one would be better than the rest you tried on."

Her sister stared at it for a while and ran her hands through it. It was very soft and silky. Looking up again at Stellar, she noticed that she has a different expression on. A face that looked so angelic and graceful. She took the dress from Stellar's hands and changed into it.

"Oh my! It's so beautiful on you. It's the perfect color and style"

The amber-eyed girl looked at herself at the mirror. She had a slight blush over her cheeks. The dress she was wearing was silky, simple and was pastel green. It clung perfectly to her body showing all her curves and had enough support at the chest. (**A/N: **I don't know how else to describe it. But you guys get what I mean.)

"Sister, you look so beautiful."

Stellar just didn't know what else to think. The dress her sister was wearing was just too beautiful. It was so beautiful that any guy who lays eyes on her would just faint. Husbands and boyfriends would leave their spouses just to be with her. She was like a gift from the angels of heaven to all the men in the world. You could even say that there could be a war on who gets to have this girl.

"… thank you."

Stellar gleamed up and saw that her sister had a small smile on her face. It made Stellar feel so happy that she shot up and hugged her.

"Sister…"

Shocked for a second but then relaxed, she hugged Stellar back.

After their "sisterly" hug, they let each other go and Stellar sat right beside her. She scanned her again to see if she could make other changes and then something caught her eye.

Stellar held the amber-eyed girl's left hand and asked, "Sister, that is a very pretty ring. Who gave it to you?"

Her sister lifted her hand up and stared at the object sitting on her finger. Stellar was right, it was pretty. It had a magenta colored jewel in the middle and a half stubbed moon like shape encircling around it.

Looking at it for a while, she was trying to figure out who gave it to her. Thinking too much, she buried her face into her hands and began to cry.

"Ah! Sister! What's wrong?" panicked Stellar.

"…I.. I don't know."

"It's okay. Don't cry. I have something too. See." Stellar pulled a string out from under her uniform and showed her a shell necklace. "Someone gave this to me and I don't remember who, but I have a feeling that this person cared for me a lot. Maybe the person who gave you that ring really cared for you too."

"… … …"

"Hmm… I think that man was S.. Sh. Shi… Oh I can't remember!" said Stellar frustrated and shaking her head.

Seeing how confused and frustrated Stellar was, her sister gave her hug and said reassuring words.

"It's okay. We'll help each other. Hmm?"

Stellar looked up. It was probably the first time she had heard her sister spoke something other than 'uh-huh, yes, no, and thank you.'

"Sister…" spoke Stellar as she hugged her back. "We'll help each other for sure."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_… Up in PLANTS…_

"JUST DO WHAT I SAY! GOT IT?!" yelled a silver haired man as he slammed the phone back on the receiver.

"Looks like someone didn't have his coffee today."

"Shut up Elsman!"

Dearka went into the silver hair's room and sat at a nearby couch. Making himself comfortable, he didn't notice that someone was eyeing him with death glares. Turning his head around, he gave that person a serious look and began to speak.

"Did you hear about what happened?"

"Yeah."

"I just can't believe it myself. They all must be very devastated."

"I think so too. I just can't believe that **he** didn't stop that from happening."

"You mean, Athrun?"

"No, Santa Clause. Who else I would be talking about?! Because of him she's dead!" slammed Yzak's fist.

"Yeah I'm thinking the same thing. But it's not like him to just let someone he really cared about get killed right?"

"That's true, but why did he let her die? I thought he was suppose to protect the people he cared about? Especially her."

" I don't know but I have a feeling that something isn't right. You know?"

"Yeah. Wasn't it strange that the Chairman made Athrun a member of FAITH so suddenly when he went to visit?"

"Oh yeah. And don't you find it funny that they 'coincidently' had a gundam made and ready just for him? And that the Chairman asked us to 'protect' him."

"Something just isn't right at all. And Lacus. Why is she encouraging the ZAFT forces to fight? She never ever supports any fighting at all. And why is she… you know-"

"Slutty?"

"Only you're allowed to say things like that."

"Hey, I'm a man with talents. But yeah, I found it strange that Lacus is acting this way. Wasn't she with Kira down at Earth? And she's suddenly so preppy. Also, if she were to come out, wouldn't she have informed us privately and she wouldn't be a right hand person to anyone other than her own beliefs. I think this 'Lacus' is a fake."

"Yes. You know what Elsman, for once you're right. I think this 'Lacus' is not who she says she is. All the things she's doing up to this point is the total opposite to what our dear friend would really do."

"Wow, Yzak, I never thought you'd be this caring."

"Oh shut up! We've got a huge problem here and you're joking around? God Dearka, sometimes I wonder why you're my best friend."

"We were meant to be Yzak my man."

"Dear God! … err… uhhh. We have to get more information," Yzak quickly said to cover his awkwardness. Sinc1e Yzak Joule is NEVER and I mean NEVER awkward.

"Contact the Archangel."

"What?"

"The Archangel. There was a reason why they came out. If they suddenly came out like that, then there is obviously a reason why they did it. They must have found something and is trying to stop it. If we contact them through a private link we could get the feed on what's going on. Besides, Kira would have never taken Freedom out unless there was a really good reason to"

"Well said. Go send them a message. If there is something wrong dealing with the Chairman, then we could get more info since we're around there."

"Got it."

"Hurry up too, we need to take a shuttle to Russia to meet the Chairman."

"Uhh… why again?"

"I don't know. It seems that he wants a lot of our troops there. I'm not going to take any chances, but I'm going to go prepare something."

"By any chance is it the-"

"Yeah, it is."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_…Russia: ZAFT military base…_

_"Minerva now docking into Area 201."_

The Minerva finally made it to Russia as requested by the Chairman himself. He only requested three people to see and including the Captain and her right hand man. As of now, they are all making their way towards his office.

'I wonder what he wants to see us for,' thought Shinn.

Rey stole a glance at him and then eyed Captain Gladys who was looking back at Rey and nodded. Rey nodded back. They were all now a few meters away from the big, brown, well-designed doors.

Inside the room, was the Chairman, a few other councilors, Meer, Yzak and Dearka.

The Chairman was apparently talking to someone on the intercom screen. Hearing an announcement made by one of his assistants, he concluded his business with a certain man and closed the screen.

"Captain Gladys, Rey, Shinn and Athrun. I'm glad you all made it here safely after that very tragic battle." Dullindal smirked.

Athrun gave him a glare and looked away from him.

"It's a shame to see a sight like that. But that is, as I have heard, not who that person say she is, am I correct?"

Athrun was about to burst out, but Captain Talia interrupted his outburst just in time before he blew their cover.

"Yes Chairman, that is correct. But it is still a tragic thing that the Strike Rouge was defeated in battle."

"Yes. And I have also heard that it was one of our very own ZAFT soldier who defeated it was it not?"

"Yes. It is our very own Shinn Asuka."

"So I've heard. I'm proud to say that you have done a job well done. If it wasn't for you, that imposter would've gotten the better of everyone."

Athrun clenched his fist so hard that his whole hand was white. How dare he talked about Cagalli like that. Shinn seeing this, he once again felt guilty and faced the ground.

"Shinn did what he was suppose to and we should all honor him for his heroism," said Rey.

"I think so too. And Rey, I think you deserve some honoring as well since if it wasn't for you, Lunamaria and the Minerva would have all been goners."

Dullindal, this time, face Athrun and again smirked his nasty creepy smirk.

"And I believe you too, Athrun. Taking on Freedom without any hesitation is a very brave thing to do."

Athrun didn't bother to look and clenched his fist even tighter, digging his nails into his skin. He dug so hard, there was a small line of redness dripping.

"Because all of you have done such a great duty and survived a battle that was out of hand, I want to award Rey Za Burrel and Shinn Asuka to be a member of FAITH."

Everyone in the room gasped. Especially Shinn and Athrun. Rey didn't make a movement or change an expression since if he does, he'll blow it. Captain Talia was shocked herself hearing this from the Chairman.

Dullindal gave Meer, who's standing right beside him, two pins of FAITH and Meer walked over towards Shinn and Rey. She neatly and cheerfully placed the pin on each of their uniforms on the left side of their chest and gave them each a peck. Walking back to the Chairman but not forgetting to look at Athrun and giving him a seductive smile.

Athrun didn't show any emotion.

"I congratulate you two for being our newest member in FAITH. Now getting on to business. When will our Lacus Clyne marry our Prince of Zaft, Athrun Zala?"

"What?!" gasped Athrun.

The moment came and Captain Talia looked at Rey and Rey nodded and clicked a button in his pocket.

"Ah yes! When will be our glorious day when we finally be made official and become a newly wed?" Meer semi-danced towards Athrun.

Meer was now inches from Athrun and was about to grab on to his arm until suddenly.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

"Wha.. what?"

Meer was takened back by his actions. Never had he lashed out like that and now, she was scared shitless. She stood where she was and didn't dare move. She was too shock to move at all.

"Athrun, what's the matter? Your marriage WAS arranged to marry Miss. Clyne," smiled Dullindal.

"CUT THE BULLSHIT! I'm not going to succumb to whatever plans you have."

"What are you talking about? Your marriage would help our Zaft soldiers gain more courage and you would be an example to them of-"

"Example of what?! Huh?! You don't possibly think that I would marry someone who isn't what she or you say she is."

Everyone in the room once again gasped. Talks and whispers are now made heard around the room.

Seeing this, the Chairman was trying to think of something to save his ass.

"Athrun, I have no idea what you are talking about and I'm sure that you don't want to make a fool out of yourself so I suggest that you restrain yourself. Need I remind you where you are."

"Yes, Athrun. Please just relax. How about we go to dinner and maybe you can tell me what's on your mind?"

"How long are you planning to play this game?"

"Wh…what?"

"How long are you gonna keep pretending that you are Lacus, Meer Campbell."

"What? Who's Meer Campbell?" said one councilor.

"Isn't this Lacus Clyne?" said another councilor.

Looking around and getting scared of what's going on, Meer tried to make herself more convincing by continuing to be Lacus. Walking towards Athrun and placing a hand on his arm and plastering a smile, she tried to save herself.

"Athrun, you've been through a rough day. Let's go out and have a talk and-"

"STOP IT!"

Athrun flung her away and Meer almost fell to the floor. Regaining her composure, she realized the everyone was looking at her. She felt even more scared and started to shiver.

The people in the room couldn't believe what they saw Athrun Zala do. He flunged a girl, but not just any girl, but Lacus Clyne or so they thought it was her until now.

"You are NOT Lacus and NEVER EVER will be Lacus. Lacus would never encourage soldiers to fight and never does she serve anyone except her own faction. You are an imposter and fooled everyone in Zaft thinking that you were the real Lacus."

"Athrun Zala that is enough! How dare you say all of this to Lacus Clyne," stood the Chairman. "Do you have any idea what would happen to you? What kind of show are you putting here?"

"I should be asking you that, Chairman."

Dullindal and the rest of the people in the room turned around looked at the person who spoke. It was Yzak.

"Captain Yzak Joule."

"Pleasure to meet you as well. Lieutenant Elsman and I have been having a series of questions and suspicion about this Lacus Clyne here and with you as well. And we are confident to say that something is definitely not right."

"I agree with Captain Joule. We've realized that our friend, Lacus, would never have acted the way she is now. Furthermore, how could she be here with you this whole time before this war started, when we knew where she really was?"

"Lacus Clyne has decided to help me when I was appointed to become Chairman. She willingly wanted to help me and make sure that history would not repeat itself."

"Is that so?… Well we don't think that is anywhere near true."

"…"

" You know what I believe? I believe that what Athrun said is the real truth."

"What is your point here, Captain Joule."

"My point is that this so-called Lacus Clyne of yours is going to get it big time."

"And we mean that we're going to expose her real identity to the whole world and let her rot for the fake she is. You see, we don't like anyone making a fool out of a dear friend of ours," eyed Dearka.

"Are you threatening me and Miss. Clyne?"

"Nope. Just letting you know a fact. Now if you excuse us, we're going to take our leave."

"What are you going to do?"

"I just told you, Mr. Chairman," the two men began to take their leave, but stopped to turn around as they forgot someone. "Athrun, you coming?"

Yzak and Dearka walked out of the room and Athrun thought for a while before running out aftering them.

"Oh no… I.. I .. What's going to happen? I … I don't want to go back to what-"

"Don't worry Lacus," said Dullindal as he patted her head and helped her up to go back to his desk. "I'm sorry you all have to witness this. I assure you that those three are going through a mix of emotions right now due to many situations that is going on. Please accept my apologies."

"So all of this is a lie?" asked Shinn still in a state of shock and slowly putting the pieces together about Lacus.

"Of course it is Shinn. The Chariman would never lie and he's doing his best to stop this war," assured Rey.

"What are our orders Chairman?" asked Talia.

Dullindal stared deep into her eyes and saw that she still believed in him. Or so he thought.

"Captain Talia, I want you and your crew to head to Point B. There is a rumor that the Earth Forces have something there and I want you all to find out what it is."

"Is it something that might be drastic?"

"I'm not sure but I don't want to take any chances. We have received evidence that there is a huge machinery around there and many of their forces are there."

"You think they have something that requires a huge number of our forces? Is that why you made many of our own brought down here?"

"Yes. I believe they are hiding something very great that needs many of our troops to stop it."

"What do you think it is, Chairman?"

"I don't know. But if my plan is going to work, we have no choice but to take this risk."

"May I ask what plan you have in mind?"

"Oh Captain Gladys, you don't have to worry about this. You have enough load on your shoulders that I don't want you to think about my plan."

"Can I at least know parts of it?"

"Hmmm… well, lets just say that it's full proof and it would be for the better good of this world. No naturals or coordinators will ever have to think of who's a better human example to follow."

"I see."

"Now that we have talked enough. I want to show Rey and Shinn something." Dullindal got up and walked up to the group. "I have a gift for both of you."

They all followed him out and let him lead the way.

The walk was quiet until Shinn spoke.

"What about those three?"

Dullindal turned around and gave him a smile.

"Don't worry. I don't think they would do anything. They just need to cool themselves off and they will back in no time. They all used to be veterans from the last war and I understand why they act this way. Oh! Here we are!"

Dullindal punched in some numbers and the huge steel doors began to open themselves up. The whole room was pitched black. All you could hear, feel and smell were metal machinery. There were mini spotlights on the floor but it wasn't enough to see anything at all except to watch where they're walking.

They noticed that Dullindal stopped and clapped his hands.

The lights opened and load and behold the sight of their very eyes.

"A…A…Gundam."

"That is correct Shinn. These are the new Gundams that I present to you two. The ZGMF-X42S DESTINY and the ZGMF-X666S LEGEND.

"Dullindal…" whispered Talia as her eyes were wide has saucers.

"What is it Talia? Is there something wrong?"

"Uhhh… no, there isn't. Except, why did you make these and why are you giving it to Rey and Shinn?"

"They do deserve a new upgraded Gundam do they not? And I believe that Shinn's Impulse was heavily damaged and more likely destroyed by another Gundam. Am I correct?"

"…yes."

"I've had these two Gundams for a while and since now that you two are here, I'd like to give them to both of you for fighting so hard protecting our nation. You two both deserve it and you'll both 'need it.'" (A/N: dat's a hint ppl.)

"But.. thi.. this is just too much. I don't deserve anything after..." Shinn couldn't bare to say it, he shut himself up.

"Shinn, I think you do deserve this. Please take it. You too, Rey."

Rey only saluted and bowed to thank him.

"I best be on my way to the PLANTS. Some minor damage control I have to do," spoke Dullindal as he walked away. But not without taking one last look at Talia before waving a hand at her and he disappeared through the doors.

When he was finally out of the earshot of the three, he called his assistant, Takeuchi over.

"We have a problem. It seems that my plan didn't go so well."

"What should we do, Chairman?"

"Send a message to Djibril. I think we have to increase the speed."

"Yes, Chairman," Takeuchi responded and walked away.

The Chairman watched him go and then turned to Meer.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I'm scared."

"Don't be. I have it all planned out."

"So I could be still be her if I want to?"

"You can be whatever you want to be."

"I want…. I want to be Lacus. I am Lacus. Yeah… I am Lacus Clyne," said Meer with a crazed look.

The Chairman just smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the Chairman left, Talia immediately went and stood beside Rey and whispered:

"You got it?"

"Yes, it's all here."

"Good. Download it and send it to the Archangel immediately."

"Yes, Captain."

"Alright everyone! Let's head back to the ship!" and Talia power walked her way out while the rest of the people followed.

Shinn and Rey stood before their brand new gundams and just eyed it. Shinn was mesmerized by the finishing and for something reason couldn't get this weird feeling out of him. He turned to look at Rey who also seem to be mesmerized and walked towards him.

"Rey, something doesn't feel right."

"Don't worry, Shinn. Everything is going to be alright."

"How do you know that?"

"Just trust me."

"Something just isn't right. I can feel it…" thought Shinn, "… Stellar."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Russia: Hidden behind the ice cave rocks…_

A light-brown haired girl walks the halls of the Archangel. Just finishing her shower, she decided to go to the cafeteria to get some grub. She hasn't eaten a lot since the death of one of her friends.

"…sigh…"

"Hey Mir."

"Hmmm?… Oh! Kira! I didn't see you in here."

"Yeah, I got hungry so I came in here to get something to eat."

"Oh! I haven't eaten in while myself since…." Tears began to well up but she held it back so Kira didn't see it.

"I know. Me either and neither the rest of us."

"She was always the one to make us eat when she never eats."

"I know. She's so stubborn sometimes."

"But that's why we all love her."

"….yeah."

There was an awkward silence between them. It's strange because, they've been friends for such a long time and never had they have awkwardness between each other. Actually, it's been this way ever since, you know.

"Hey, Kira?"

"Hmmm?"

"I know you don't want to hear his name but…. What do you think Athrun is doing right now?"

"Probably digging himself a grave so he could bury himself alive. He probably wussied out and ran away into hiding like he usually does."

'That was a quick response. I guess he's never going to forgive him. But Kira isn't like that. I know him,' thought Miriallia.

"Kira…"

"I know, I know. I just still can't believe it, you know? I thought he would be…argh!"

Miriallia sat beside him and placed a hand on his shoulders. Kira looked up at Miriallia's face and saw a gentle look.

"Kira, I know what he did, but whatever your thinking about him isn't going to help. Besides, Cagalli wouldn't want you to get all-angry with him. You know how much she feels for him no matter what he did."

"…that's true."

"Just ease him out for now, besides, we need to end this war for the sake of everyone and for Cagalli especially."

"You're right," Kira got up and stretched his arms to the sky and got up to the door. "Let's go, Mir. I think they're starting to worry about us."

Miriallia giggled, "Yeah."

Miriallia got up and she and Kira made their way to the control room. As they were walking, Kira asked Miriallia a question that totally caught her off guard.

"So, you never told me what happened between you and Dearka," smirked Kira.

Miriallia tripped.

"Wh…What?! Urgh! That stupid ass! He's such a …urgh!"

"Haha! I take it he did something to tick you off really badly."

"No kidding! I just wanna ring him by his neck and drain his brains out through his nose!"

"That's so gross, Mir," chuckled Kira.

Kira and Miriallia finally made it to the control room. When they went in, they noticed that everyone looked somewhat uneasy.

"What's wrong?" asked Kira.

"We've got a text message from the Minerva," Lacus said.

"On screen," Kira said immediately upon hearing it was from Minerva, the ship where Athrun is on.

Miriallia exchanged spots with Lacus to give her a break. Miriallia's stay at the Archangel really pulled off. She learned a whole lot of stuff. With a little fiddling here and there, the message was viewed on the big screen.

_Archangel,_

_I apologize for contacting you so suddenly even after what has happened. I'm truly sorry for the tragic death of one of your friends caused by one of our own._

_We just want to inform you that a huge number of ZAFT troops are heading for Russia as requested by Chairman Dullindal himself. _

_I have information on what the Chairman's plans are.  
_

_I'm sure you all already know about the Lacus Clyne Imposter, Meer Campbell. The Chairman has hired her for she looks like Miss. Clyne and used her image to help him have the ZAFT troops give him their complete loyalty and trust. He also wants Athrun Zala to marry Lacus Clyne as soon as possible to fully complete his plans. _

_Chairman Dullindal and Lord Djibril of the Earth Alliances have made a plan together called, "DESTINY." They both are gathering a whole lot of their troops in Russia. _

_Minerva_

"Why did they send a message to us for?" Miriallia asked.

"It seems they want to help us," said Lacus.

"But why?"

"I wonder if a certain someone lashed out," spoke Andrew Waldfeld while sipping his coffee.

"Oh no he didn't! Did he?" Miriallia almost yelled.

"He did," whispered Kira, his head down facing the ground.

"And I thought you told him not to do anything stupid. And I thought he said that he was going to dig for some information. He blew it," Miriallia commented.

"It's not really his fault. The death of Cagalli got to him."

"Kira…"

"Even if he did lash out, we have information on the Chairman's plans. I think the Minerva believed that if we have this knowledge, we could be prepared for what the Chairman and Djibril is up to."

"Why the hell is he and Djibril working together and why are they gathering everyone at Russia? And oh my god! Athrun marrying a fake!"

"Something is terribly wrong. I can feel it. And this feeling is worst than the past feelings I've had," Lacus worded, clenching her fists.

Lacus Clyne clenching her fists? And having the worst feelings of all feelings she's had? This must be huge.

Kira, not failing to notice what Lacus was doing, began to worry himself. If Lacus is acting this way, then something, probably worst than World War Two, is gonna happen to the people.

Everyone in the room was trying to figure out what to do. The tension was intense and even felt sickening.

'Destiny plan? Athrun marriage? The gather at Russia?' The questions just kept popping into Kira's head until Miriallia broke his thoughts.

"We have another message. It's from….. Yzak?"

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted.

"I'm not kidding! Take a look!."

The text message was once again on screen.

_Archangel,_

_Long time no heard of lads. Just wanted to let you all know that the fishes is suspicious of the boat. Something is up and they don't like it. We're heading to see the Chairman right now at Russia. He also gathered a lot of our troops there. We'll keep you posted._

"What the hell?! That sounded like Dearka!" shouted Miriallia glaring daggers at the message.

"It is Dearka. Who else would talk like that?"

Everyone chuckles.

"Well, at least he's lightening up the tension," smiled Lacus. "He also mentioned about the gathering."

"We have another text. It was sent just now. Wait! It's from the Minerva again. It's a sound video. I'll play it."

The whole room was listening to the conversation very keenly. Some were confused, some were wide-eyed. When the tape ended, Andrew Waldfeld was the first to speak.

"So he DID lash out."

"Mr. Walfeld! It's not a time to joke around!" shouted Miriallia.

"I know… I know. I was just making a joke. You gotta admit that it was funny."

They all nodded.

"…let's just say that it's full proof and it would be for the better good of this world. No naturals or coordinators will ever have to think of who's a better human example to follow," Kira quoted in his thoughts and then gasped.

"They're planning to wipe everyone out!"

"What?!" Captain Ramius snapped.

"It all makes sense. The gathering of both sides at a designated country and the pushing of marriage to make ZAFT believe that Athrun fully agrees with the Chairman. That's the DESTINY plan!"

"Son of a bitch!" Andrew slammed his fist spilling his new invented coffee.

"He gave two brand new made gundams to two of their own to battle. And I'm pretty sure that it's gonna be pretty deadly. But what about what Lord Djibril has? What's his weapon?" questioned Murrue.

"Captain Ramius is right," Lacus leaned on Kira tiredly. "If the Chairman has these new gundams, then Lord Djibril must also have something. Maybe worst than what the Chairman has."

"DAMNIT!" Kira snapped but remembered that everyone is counting on him. "Mir, send the Minerva a 'thank you' text and tell them what we know but in a private channel."

"Already did."

"Good. Also tell Yzak. I'm sure this information would be really useful to him."

"Did that too!"

"Mir, what would we all do without you?" Murrue smiled.

"Not much!" chuckled Miriallia and everyone joined in. Just then a text came back.

"It's from Yzak. He's pissed, badly. It says that he prepared ahead of time before he met the Chairman because he felt something was wrong. I've just told him to relax."

Another text received.

"Is he like in front of the monitor or something? He texts so fast! He says… WHAT THE HELL?!"

The crew suddenly all snapped their heads at Miriallia.

"Mir, what did he say?"

"He said _'Ever try sitting on a toilet and someone opens the door on you and you're pissed like hell that nothing is gonna make you relax? Well, I CAN'T RELAX EXPECIALLY WHEN THE WHOLE HUMAN RACE IS GONNA DIE!'_"

Everyone looks at each other and suddenly bursts in laughter.

"Oh shut up! Don't tease me!" pouted Miriallia until she saw a request for an online video conversation. She accepted it and saw something she soooo didn't want to see at all.

"YOU!"

"MIRIALLIA?!"

"You BASTARD!"

"WHAT?! Mir…listen-"

"SHUT UP! UGH!" Miriallia was about to leave but Lacus stopped her and began to talk face to face with Dearka.

"Dearka, it's very nice to see you. It's been a while."

"Lacus?! Oh my god, Lacus! I'm so glad you're okay. We were all worried!"

Lacus smiled, "Yes, I know. But we need to talk."

"You don't think I knew that? Man, Yzak has been a pain in the ass since he lashed out."

"Who?"

"Oh yeah! Umm…hold on a sec," Dearka was out of sight and it seemed like he was tilting the computer to a certain angle. Well, more like at a certain someone. "There ya go!"

Kira looked at the screen and was wide-eyed.

There at the screen was none other than Athrun Zala lying on the bed, right arm over his face and a clutched left hand over his chest.

"Athrun…" whispered Kira.

Upon seeing this, Lacus immediately asked what happened. Dearka told them the whole story and Kira was still staring at the monitor. When Lacus asked where Yzak was, all Dearka said was, "He's busy in the secret room." That made Lacus's face turn awkward until Yzak came through the door.

"Elsman! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Yzak! I thought you and Haenfuss-"

"Shut up! Don't say it!"

"I'll nag you later, but for now… Lacus is online."

"What?" Yzak looked at the screen and saw Lacus smiling at him. She never changes even when something big happens, she always has a smile on. He was glad to have her as a friend.

"Yzak. It's been a while."

"Yes it has. Are you okay? How's Yamato?"

"I'm good and Kira is good too."

"I'm sorry of what happened."

"It's not your fault."

"…"

"Uhh… hey, wake up Lacus is online."

They all turned to look at what Dearka was doing. Apparently he was poking away at Athrun with a pen trying to wake him up.

"How is he?" Kira asked as he looked into the screen.

Yzak didn't want to pester Kira since he lost Cagalli so he put it aside.

"He's been like that since he left the Minerva and joined up with us."

"I see."

"He must've taken it really hard. He's been clutching that necklace since."

"Necklace?"

"Geez Yamato. Remember, the necklace Cagalli gave to him."

"The Haumea necklace."

"Yeah, that. I heard from Dearka who heard from Athrun, that she gave him that necklace to protect him from trouble. I guess it worked huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Kira…"

Kira looked up. Never had he heard Yzak say his name. Even after they forgave each other. Yzak's soft side is being revealed. When the crew of the Archangel heard Yzak say Kira's name, they all strained their ears to listen. They want to witness the soft side of Yzak Joule.

"… look, I know Cagalli died a terrible death, but I don't think she wants you to keep acting this way. I'm sure that she would want you to stop this war and-" Yzak paused. "-I don't know how to say this… go easy on Athrun?"

Kira almost laughed really hard. Yzak Joule, problem with words? Ha! And being a softy. Man, he's burning this moment into his brain. Kira, civilly, responded with a nod and a slight smile reassuring that he understands.

"Awwww… Yzak's a softy. I never knew that side of you."

A zap of annoyance immediately took over the once lightened, relaxed, calm face of Yzak Joule.

"Elsman…. You are so dead."

Dearka gulped and wanted to run but for some reason, he couldn't. Yzak was about to land a fist at his face until they heard Lacus' voice.

"Let us talk to him."

They both nodded their heads and did the unexpected. Yzak walked towards Athrun and pulled him roughly by his shirt and threw him on the chair. Athrun groaned at the sudden action. It seems Yzak still doesn't like Athrun. Well, more like can't stand seeing his former commander be a weak asshole.

Athrun recovered from the sudden action inflicted on him. He straightened himself out and looked at the screen. His eyes were saucers and shocked. Lacus was looking back at him with a serious but kind face. Athrun felt ashamed to look at her because he didn't do anything to stop Meer from ruining Lacus.

"Hello, Athrun. How are you?"

Athrun didn't respond and she understood.

"Athrun, I know what happened. It's okay."

"No it isn't."

"Athrun, I understand. It's not your fault. But right now we have serious problems in our hands and we have to stop them. For Cagalli."

"…"

"Athrun," Kira came to view, "if you don't stop this crap, I swear that I'll kill you and have you hold full responsibility for the extinction of the human race."

Jolting his head up, Athrun had a very scared look and a confused one too.

"What?! What extinction?"

Kira smiled after getting Athrun to snap back to reality. "We know what's going to happen. Listen carefully."

Kira was explaining what they found out and what's going to happen. Athrun listened intently and couldn't believe what he was hearing. He just found out that the Minerva themselves have doubts with the Chairman and they willingly shared the new found information with the Archangel.

"I… I can't believe it."

"Neither could we. We need to figure out a plan and fast."

"I already informed most of my troops to head back secretly as soon as possible. They're also spreading the word," Yzak bud in.

"What about the other side?" asked Dearka.

"That's going to be a problem. But I think we could convince them," Lacus spoke in confidence. "I would like Athrun to come aboard the Archangel since I have something for him."

Yzak and Dearka exchanged glances and nodded. They knew what it was as they partly helped out in it.

"Thank god! I thought you guys would never take him!"

"DEARKA!" Miriallia screamed.

"What? He's making the atmosphere depressing. And I know Yzak totally agrees with me. Don't ya, Yzak?"

"Can't argue with that."

"See?"

Lacus and Kira just smiled and looked at Athrun who had a somewhat hurt and happy look on. Kira got up and walked towards the door.

"I'm going to pick him up. I think it's safer if I went to get him. I can't risk having anyone finding out where we are."

Murrue Ramius smiled, "You go and do that."

Kira smiled back and said to Dearka and Yzak before he left, "Get him prepared. I'll be arriving in half an hour. Oh! And when I do come, make sure his sanity is intact."

"Oh, he'll be sane. We'll make sure of it," grinned Dearka as he stared and cracked his knuckles at the now scared Athrun, who's backing away. "We'll make sure one hundred percent."

"This is going to be fun. I'll keep you in contact. Over and out!" grinned Yzak.

"I hope they don't do anything really harsh," worried Lacus.

"Don't worry. They won't do anything that bad…. At least I hope they won't," laughed Andrew. "I'll go get in contact with Da Costa for the ETERNAL. Lacus, go get some rest, you guys too. I think we all need to re-energize ourselves."

"WE AGREE!" everyone said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: OH! Finally! Whew! That took me days! Oh snap! Naruto is almost on! YES! Thumb Wars are over! I find it weird that I always update on a Friday. Well, ya'll noe dee drill! Review please and NO flambes! Oh yeah, I want to ask you guyz something. I've been watching the dubbed GSD on YTV and watching repeats of GS and I just noticed a lot of stuff now. Let me know what you guys think.**

**1. When Shinn visited the site of where his family got killed and he met Kira there, did he not notice that Lacus was standing right in front of his face?**

**2. You guyz notice that Meer is just like Fllay? They're both INSANE and act the same. They both don't realize their actions until they die.**

**3. Fllay acts like a complete E.A. Her father is the leader of the Atlantic Federation and her outburst fit on how much she hated coordinators proves it. She ain't neutral. And she kept saying that she's not part of the Earth Alliances. Psh! My ass!**

**4. Oh yeah! Do you guys notice that they never make any Cagalli figures? I do. I really want a figure of her in her green dress and in her civilian clothes. They never make any figures on her at all. (Note: I do collect figures and other collectables.)**

**5. I think there are wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy too much figures of Lacus and Meer. They all look the same and they're all the same pose. Meer was barely in the show herself. Not bare bare, but you know what I mean. She only appears when it's a certain time.**

**6. The newer Heroine figures that came out: Luna, Meyrin, Lacus, Meer and OMFG what a F---ing waste, Meer's blond assistant girl. Don't you guyz think that is such a damn waste?! They could've made a Cagalli figure, but no, they wasted it on a blond chick that only appeared on 2 episodes and nobody cares about! God I'm so fucking pissed that they don't know how to make figures. GEEZ MAN!**

**7. Oh yeah, I read that they going to make a show? Or a manga? Of the Gundam SEED Club. Can someone explain to me about it. I soooo want to read or see it!!! I think it would be hilarious! Everyone thinks it's stupid cause it doesn't have action in it. Oh put a sock in it you people!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMERS/NOTES: **Go look at the past chapters. It's all there.

**REVIEWERS **

**Athyra:** They do make Cagalli figures? They don't make alot though. The only green dress I saw of her is the one Aisha made her wear. I want the other green dress. The really nice one from the Calender 2006 one when she's with Lacus (in her pink/white dress)... Tee-Hee! Who doesn't collect these figures! I know which figures is in which so, i never get Meers or Lacus, when I already have it. I get most of them all at Crystal Mall. XP I know the dudes there. Tee-Hee!... They have books on SEED CLUB?!?!?!?! OMG! I didn't know they had books out on them! I saw the Gundam Wing one at Sakura Media. But, DUDE! When did they come out?! Where could I get them?! If it's in Japan, I'll e-mail my uncle right now to get them! ... I knew the GSD movie is coming out this year, but in the NEWTYPE JP, there was a screenshot of Kira in white and meeting Lacus and they hugged and bla bla. Did you see dat screenshot? I'll scan to you if you did. ... OMG! I have GSD: the Edge volume 1-4. I didn't get the fifth one yet. I think there was a part where Athrun went drinking with Heine just to get away from Meer and that's how he woke up with Meer beside him the next morning cause he was too drunk. HAHA! Thanks for reviewing!

**caga2007:** Thx for reviewing! And didn't I update fast or what?! LOL!

**imuzuok:** That's a sweet name man. And DAMN RIGHT GSD was DEPRESSING and it WASN"T good either. And your right! There was too many let downs. THANKS FOR SAYING MY FIC IS AWESOME!

**yuuri13:** Thanks for the review!

**fanficsfan11:** Hehe! I wanted everyone to pitch in the story since they were never in the show. WAT?! You like the Dearka/Meer pair? ...er... speechless... I believe what you say! Cagalli is a tough girl and I also don't care if everyone says she's a crybaby. I mean, imagine if you're in her position. I agree! She is unique!

**brolly501:** Thanks man! I love this story too! LOL!

**Kulu:** WAAA!!! You think so? I thought this story was all over. haha! I really really really want to end this story too! HAHA! Keep your eyes open for the updates! I'm trying to finish the fic before summer.

**Miss Athrun Zala 4eva:** I'm gonna answer you too for fun! 1.) I NOE! That part was completely stupid! 2.)AHAHA! It's sad that they realized their wrongs before they die, but for me, i applaud their deaths! They caused alot of pain and problems for everyone. 3.) Ditto 4.)Is the green dress that Aisha made her wear? I saw dat one. I never saw her in a civilian clothes either. Dat is sooo pissing! 5.) I NOE! I get Lacus, but Meer? HELL NO! There is no way she's way popular than Cagalli. It's cause she's a Lacus poser and so they have to make it. So stupid. 6.) Meer's assistant is all BULLSHIT! She's not a heroine fig! What a waste! 7.) AHAHAHA! Good one! Hmm... i heard from other reviewers that they already made it into a book. One for Destiny and one for SEED. IONO!

**Hades.Throne.Heiress:** Yeah they did make a fig of the blonde assistant/assassinator...She wore a ORB green dress? Really? The one I saw is the one Aisha made her wear and it's 8 inches tall too. I didn't like the dress Mana made her wear either. I like her final green dress one with the flower at the front. It's wayyy prettier!

**midnightgale:** AHAHA! Athrun gets beaten up, I'll watch and cheer on the beater! LOL! I'm glad she's close with Stellar too!

**mika-chan:** Sorry to break it to ya buddy, but I am watching the English version of Naruto, BLEACH, GS, GSD, Eureka, bla bla bla on YTV. LOL! I like the Jap one too! It is wayyyyy funnier! But I'm reading the subtitles more than I'm watching the show. Are you serious? It's not YTV's fault. They had to do all this shit cause it's a family channel...Meer IS a SLUT. Wait, slut is too good for her. How about HAG. She IS Fllay. I hate both of them too. Sooo damn annoying and sickening. Yeah I remember she acted so jealous when she saw Kira and Cags together. She's a complete EA no doubt about that!... Dude, them dying in a bottomless pit of darkness is too good for them. They should suffer in LIMBO which is a trillion times worst than HELL. MUAHAHAHA! Nah, your review ain't long. The longer the better! It makes me feel that you really were into the story. Thank you! HAHA! OMIGAY! I love that! AHAHA! Yzak does have a soft side! Whoo!

**shikin:** My god! So many questions that need answers! Umm... Maybe, Maybe, Maybe, No (she's too cute to die), and don't think so. Even if Shinn was young and lived in Orb, he did live in PLANTS for a while and he should noe who Lacus is... Fukuda and his wife is a BITCH. But, isn't it really the writers of the stories faults? Fukuda and his wife were only directing it. I'm pissed off too that they don't enough Cagalli figures. ARGH!... Tee-Hee! Well, alota ppl complain about the chapters not long enough so... Well, I just keep typing and I don't realize how much blabbling I do. ;)

**Freyris:** OMG! It's an honor! -bowing- Tee-Hee! I hope you received my e-mail on the review reply. Just in case, I'll say my babble... Shinn is a dumbass! Coordinator my ass! His eyes are blind and his brain is dead. It is rare to find Cagalli figures! I'm just pissed that they didn't make any good ones of her. Hey! Nothing is impossible! I do sculpting myself in ceramics and it's easy. YOU SAW A WHAT?!?!?!?! ATHRUN CARRYING CAGALLI "BRIDAL STYLE!" OMG! I'm screaming now! and I'm in class, again. Do you have a pic?!?! I want to see! The only bridal style I saw is the one I have when Kira is saving Cagalli. And WTH?! Why does Meer's assistant have a figure made! She did nothing! She was only in 2 episodes for a brief second and that's it! Meyrin wearing a swimsuit? NASTY! That makes me sick to my stomach. I think the toy makers are all bleeped in the head. Those two are BITCHES in my brain and always will be. They're nothing... Making it into a manga?! They are hilarious! I read them off the net and from Newtype Japan. OH!!! CAN YOU PLEASE SEND ME THE LINK! I'll be grateful! HAHA! I made her kick SERIOUS ass! HA! Everyone is telling me the suspense is killing them. Awww!... -hugs back- Don't be sorry for being to giddy on the review! I'm glad you reviewed and it's a real honor. Your one of the best authors out there!

**Jade Valentine:** HAHA! I thought it was funny too! Thanks for keeping up with my fic! -giving you a candy- ;)

**CriticalEnigma:** Had to put you last cuz the review was sooo long! I really do believe that Athrun and Cagalli are meant to be too! I love that! "they're the poster children of TRUE LOVE!" That is well-said man! And damn right! No one could replace Cagalli in Athrun's heart, not even when he dies. No shit he won't fall for Meyrin or Meer! He'll just be fooling himself. Besides, Meyrin is too young, preppy and she can't satisfy him. Also, she should be ashamed of herself if she did go with him. I mean, Cags did shit for her too. ASS BITCH! What makes her think that he would be with her. HA! And Meer is too much of a reminder of Lacus and she's too slutty. Athrun wouldn't be able to handle all the crap and lies. HA! Everyone liked that chapter! I liked that chapter! It made me crack when Dearka came into the picture. I wanted everyone to pitch in since they were never really in GSD. I'll try to add in more of YxS. I think Shiho is really pretty. Man, your analysis on this chapter really brought my spirit up! THANK YOU! I hope this chapter is good enough for you... Critic?... okay! But I like the Enigma part. LOL! Well, I don't blame Cagalli for crying alot. She's only 18 and she has take care of her country. It was so sudden and yeah, it shows how much she cares for others than herself. In fact, she never once cares for herself. That's a bad thing. It pisses me off that she was kick ass in GS and they made her weak and humiliating in GSD. I was pissed when they took her out of the final battle. That really ticked me off.

**Million Voices: **I was just about to update, but my e-mail alarmed and it was your review! ;) Your the second longest. LOL! I live for my cursings as well! Your name is nice... EXACTLY! Lacus and Meer just look alike and what is the bleeping point of having so many of them. It doesn't make sense and it's stupid. I would love to have Cagalli in the green dress too. You're right! It's about wat the consumer wants! Everything they're doing is really bad! It got me really upset when there was a fig of Luna, Shinn, Lacus, Kira, Athrun and Meyrin for the FINAL PLUS. Athrun had his hand on Meyrin's shoulder while she's sitting on a chair. WTF?!!!! God I wanted to storm to the makers and murder them. Cagalli and Stellar had a stronger roll in the show than the red heads and Meer. Your statisitcs are right too! I've seen them too! I really hope they make more of Cagalli and Stellar figurines. Good ones too! They do really deserve it. Meyrin didn't even appear until the last 5 episodes. What a bleeping waste! I think the people in the banana island needs to go back to school and learn the values of what the consumers want and how to operate a business. ... No, it's alright. I'm glad that you said all that. I started writing my own ending of GSD fics because I feel that is what should have happened. Hey, I don't know when to shut-up myself. That's why I never lose in a quarrelling battle. XD The new figurines? Go to w w w. yesasia . com. And don't forget to check eBay. They have other figures there too that isn't shown on yesasia or any other sites.

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! KEEP IT UP! TELL YOUR FRIENDS!**

**Inner Beauty of Destruction**

**Chapter Eight**

"JESUS, MARY AND JOSEPH! What happened to you?" asked Andrew, trying so hard not to laugh.

"Well, Yzak and Dearka did say that they would make him sane one hundred percent," said Miriallia, holding back her laughter and so was the rest of the crew.

"But this… this is just… damn!"

Standing in front of them was Athrun Zala. The once handsome, dashing, hot prince of ZAFT was completely stripped of his dignity. Bow ties were holding up his hair as the sprinkled glitter gleamed when it made contact with the light. His lips were tickled pink and the shading on his cheeks really brought out his cheek bones. His eyelashes curled and thank god it wasn't violated with mascara. His once ZAFT red coat uniform had mini plushy key chains dangling out and a mini message reading: "I'm a BITCH, come and get me!"

"I don't think I could hold it in anymore…mmph…mmmph.,, AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!"

Everyone in the whole room bursted out in laughter at the sight before all of them. Miriallia even had her camera with her and snapped nonstop. Lacus was even giggling.

"This has to be all Dearka's doing! Yzak would never had done this with his pride and ego!"

"Oh but he did," smirked Kira.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! AHAHAHAHAHHA! Even Yzak dropped his pride just to dress Athrun up! AHAHAHHAHAAHAHA!"

Athrun looked down in embarrassment. Never in his whole life had he ever endured such humiliation. Man, if his parents were still around, his father would disown him and his mother would be even happier for finally having a daughter/son. And if Cagalli were still here, he would've had endless days of her nonstop laughter and poking fun at him.

Thinking about these things made Athrun smile a little. He could imagine her smile shining to his face and her happiness opening like a book. Athrun teared a little at the thought and that caught Kira's attention.

"Hey, I thought I said that your insanity had to be intact? No more tears. Got it?!"

Athrun looked up and saw that Kira's face was lighter. It seemed that he somewhat, minutely, eased off his anger at him, but he knew that he wasn't off that easy. Athrun nodded, "Yeah. I got it."

"Good! Cause right now we've got serious matters to tend to. Everyone! Back to your tasks! Mr. Walfeld, did you contact Da Costa?"

"I did and he said he'll be right on it."

Just then, Miriallia detected a heat source coming straight towards them from the sky.

"Kira! There's two unidentified heat sources coming our way from the sky!"

"WHAT!"

Before they did anything or gave any orders at that, they heard a big boom and suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"_Hey! Archangel! I brought both of them down!"_

"DA COSTA YOU MORON! I TOLD YOU TO BE DISCREET! YOU JUST RISKED OUR POSITION! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" yelled Andrew angrily.

_"Oh I knew that! I jammed up their frequency waves so they couldn't detect us! Smart huh?! OH! I'm right in front! Open up!"_

"That stupid Da Costa. What the hell would we do without him?" smiled Andrew.

Da Costa was boarding the Archangel with the two machines that he brought down from the ETERNAL. Everyone immediately went to the docking room to check out. Lacus was proud of what she was seeing and so was Murrue and Andrew. Kira and Athrun just stared in shock and in the same time, mesmerizing the beauty of craftsmen and the fine details on the machines.

"May I introduce you two, the ZGMF-X20A STRIKE FREEDOM and the ZGMF-X19A INFINITE JUSTICE. It's quite well done don't you think?" smiled Lacus.

"Lacus… This … this is incredible! How did you do all of this?" asked the shocked Kira.

"Well, I did have a little help form Yzak and Dearka and from the rest of the crew," winked Lacus.

"This is a beauty," awed Athrun.

Lacus walked towards Athrun and placed a hand on his arm. Athrun turned to look at her. Her eyes were full of serene and reassurance that made Athrun loosen up a little. As he stared at her, he said to himself, 'She is the real Lacus. Meer, you could never be her.'

"Athrun, I think you finally found your answer."

Athrun blinked in confusion and then it hit him. The question that he kept trying to find an answer for since the first war when he met up with Kira and Dearka. It finally knocked into his head that the answer was in front of him this whole time.

"Lacus…"

"That's right, Athrun. It is your friends and family. They are the answer to all your problems. No matter what happens or whatever, it is your friends and family that are there to give you guidance and help you get through any obstacles."

Kira walked up beside Lacus and pitched in his comments.

"It was right in front of your face all along, Athrun. None of us wanted to tell you cause we wanted you yourself to figure it out like we did. But it seems that you were a little slow and that cost you."

Athrun knew what he meant and took full responsibility for it.

"But, Athrun, it's not too late to fix it," smiled Kira.

Athrun looked at Kira and Lacus and then at everyone else who were all listening. It was true. All he needed were his friends and his family, even if he did things that were wrong, they were still there to back him up.

"You guys… thank you," smiled Athrun.

"Uhh… sorry to interrupt but I think Da Costa is getting impatient," Andrew pointed at the window.

"Oh! I forgot about him!" chuckled Kira.

"Don't worry about it!"

Everyone turned around and there was Da Costa standing there.

"Da Costa, you ass. How you control both machines at once?" questioned Andrew.

"Well, if you don't know something so simple, then I'm not going to tell you."

Everyone laughed at Andrews embarrassed expression until they heard an alarm.

_"CODE RED! CODE RED! EVERYONE TO LEVEL ONE BATTLE STATIONS!"_

"WHAT?! What the hell is going on?!" Kira asked as he and everyone else were running to their stations. When they finally reached the control room, they were all informed that the ZAFT troops were making their move towards the Earth Alliance and vice versa.

"It looks like they're all going to battle," said Neuman.

"What?! We haven't even planned anything yet!" slammed Kira.

"Kira, think abou t what Cagalli would do," said Lacus.

Kira stared at her gentle face and was relieved, "Cagalli would've just went out and try to stop the battle without thinking."

"That's right. There's never really any time to make plans. You just have to, what Cagalli would say, go with the flow and do what your instincts tell you to do."

Kira smiled and closed the gap between them and hugged her tightly. Lacus gasped at the sudden action, since he never really was direct. But she wrapped her arms around him with equal amount of love.

Athrun looked at the happy couple and couldn't help but feel jealous, but obviously he didn't show it. He was happy for them. If only she was still here.

Kira and Lacus finally pulled away from each other and were about to leave to suit up, but not forgetting to give Lacus a little peck on the lips and he and Athrun were gone through the doors.

Lacus touched her lips and smiled. Their first kiss as a couple.

Kira and Athrun quickly suited up and immediately went to their gundams. Doing some adjustments with the machine and quickly absorbing all the new details in the technology into their minds. When everything was completed they were preparing to launch until Kira's face popped up on the screen.

"Athrun, don't die."

Athrun smiled, "I won't. I promise."

"Good, cause I want to be the one who kills you," smirked Kira and the logged out.

Athrun just smiled.

All systems were good to go and they were waiting for the signal. When they got it, they were heading out.

"ATHRUN ZALA, JUSTICE, TAKING OFF!"

"KIRA YAMATO, FREEDOM, LET'S DO IT!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are those two girls?"

"NEO!"

"Hmmm? Oh there you are!" Neo hugged Stellar. "My, my, my, don't you look pretty." Neo commented at Stellar's masterpiece on her sister.

Stellar smiled, "Stellar made sister look very pretty!"

"Yes you did. She is dashing!"

"……" she blushed.

She was wearing a green dress that reaches just above the knees and was wearing an EA uniform. It looked like Stellar's but just a little bit different (A/N: no time to detail on it, so use your imagination!)

"You two get suited up! We're going to battle."

"Battle?" frightened Stellar.

"It's okay Stellar. Remember, your protecting your sister and brother. You don't want them to get hurt right?"

"…no. But Stellar don't want to fight. Stellar hates fighting."

"We all do, but it can't be avoided right?"

"…."

Neo gave Stellar another hug and that made her feel a lot better.

"Now you two hurry up and get suited up!"

"HAI!" Stellar and her sister went to change and immediately came back.

Stellar was in her flight suit (A/N: the one she wore on the show) and her sister was wearing a black one.

Sting ran to them all out of breath. He was doing something and wanted to finish it completely before anything happened.

Neo seeing Sting, walked to him and Sting gave him a nod telling him that it's all done. Neo smiled and wanted to happy tear but he didn't. Neo knew what he was doing but he didn't tell anyone.

"Alright you three, you ready?"

"HAI!"

"Remember your missions. I'll be out there too. Everyone do their best!"

"HAI!"

And they were all out in the battlefield.

The moment they were in position they waited for their signal.

"Alright everyone, NOW!"

Suddenly all the EA troop moved towards the ZAFT forces and began to fire away. They had newer modified gundams which made them move faster and the fire power was double the power.

Stellar stared at her target and aimed a beam canon at them. She fired and completely wiped out her target. She saw some incoming Zakus from above and she positioned her brand new gundam and it aimed everywhere with laser beams, not missing one of her targets and completely annihilated them.

Sting was busying himself with his thing and he was having a hell of a party.

But their sister on the other hand seemed to be destroying them slowly savoring the slow kill. She stomped her way through crushing her enemies under her and aimed at one of ZAFT's areas that concentrated a lot of ZAFT's footmen there.

She stared blankly at the screen and muttered, "…Die," she let her beam canon rip and the sound of disintegration was deafening.

A stream of water went down her cheeks. She reached her hand to her face and just continued to stare blankly at the screen.

Just then, they all detected two mobile suits heading towards them and another couple of suits from another area.

Neo saw this and cursed. He began to try to shoot them down but they were too fast. Then his sensors when off and detected two huge ships nearing them.

"… Archangel and Minerva… Who would've thought they showed up."

He started to shoot at them and they were returning fire.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"EVADE!" commaned Talia.

"Captain! The Archangel is here too!"

Talia sighed in relief. At least she has some back up. "What are their positions?"

"They're making their way towards where Shinn and Rey are going…. CAPTAIN! The ZAFT troops suffered a huge number of casualties!"

"WHAT?! ALREADY? HOW?!"

"There's two huge mobiles suits! They…they're…"

"They're what?!"

"They just annihilated another ZAFT base. Their power is incredible"

"DAMNIT! Contact Shinn and Rey! Tell them to stop those machines!"

"HAI!"

"Dullidal, what the hell did you do?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kira! Look!"

"Oh my god."

Kira and Athrun had just arrived at the battlefield and the scene before was a mess. Both ZAFT and the Earth Alliances equally destroyed each other, but ZAFT suffered more damage and more of their back ups just kept coming.

"Kira, this… this is…"

"I know…. ATHRUN BEHIND YOU!"

"WHAT?!" Athrun flew up and a mobile suit just missed him.

It was Sting.

"HAHAHA! I will destroy you both!" Sting began shooting missiles at them and Freedom started to shoot back, while Athrun was still shielding himself with his shield.

"Because of you… because of all of you… I lost everyone!"

"What?!" Kira and Athrun both confused.

Sting kept on firing and Athrun was now using his saber to smash his cameras, but Sting was too angry and the adrenaline kicked in and he evaded the attack.

"Auel is dead cause of you guys!" and Sting charged towards Justice and managed to push him back really hard to stumble on top of the fallen suits.

"Stop this! This isn't going to bring anyone back!"

"What?" Sting looked up and saw that it was DESTINY. Seeing another new type of mobile suit and recognizing that voice just angered him even more. "You! You're the one who killed my brother! RAGHHHH!!!!!!" Sting charged towards him, but Shinn evaded it and tried to disarm him but he couldn't.

"I killed a lot of people. But…but…"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU! FOR AUEL!!!!"

Shinn didn't see that Sting took out a beam dagger and was almost sliced, but Freedom protected him by kicking him away.

"Freedom…"

"Don't let your guard down."

"SHINN!"

Justice flew to Shinn and he gasped.

"Ath…Athrun? Wha…So… You're with the Archangel now?"

"Yes I am, but we'll talk later. Right now, we have to stop this."

Sting got up once again and flew to the air and all three followed. They started to shoot regular bullets at him since they didn't want to waste too much power. Sting evaded most of them but got hit in some areas.

"STING!"

Everyone turned to where the voice was coming from and saw that it was another new gundam. Kira immediately sent a message to the Archangel to receive information on the new unit but they replied that there was no data.

"STELLAR GET AWAY FROM HERE!"

"Ste…Stellar?"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" shouted Stellar and she blasted her beam canon at Shinn.

Shinn just missed it and couldn't believe that it was Stellar piloting that gundam. Kira and Athrun couldn't believe either on how much power that new gundam had.

Stellar was now using her laser beam canons that shot all over and it was destroying other parts of the area. Kira noticed that the lasers could reach a long range and concluded that it was this gundam that destructively wiped out a lot of the ZAFT troops.

"STELLAR I SAID GET OUT OF HERE!"

Stellar didn't listen neither did she hear Sting since she was full of anger that they were attacking her brother. She just kept trying to blast them away.

Freedom and Justice were dodging every beam that was flying and they both went closer to Stellar to stop her, but Sting blasted them back.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

"Listen to us! Stop all of this or everyone is going to die!"

"Do you think I care?! Huh?!"

Athrun held back and so did Shinn and Kira.

"You don't know anything. None of you guys do. They're all I have left," Sting told them as tears were streaming down his face.

Neo saw what was going on and he quickly blasted his way towards them. But he was shot from the behind by the LEGEND. He stumbled forward and looked at him. Neo smirked and said, "So it's you, Rey Za Burrel." And Neo started to fire back at him as did Rey.

Sting and Stellar noticed that Neo was in trouble and tried to help him but Shinn wasn't allowing them too.

"GET OUT OF OUR WAY!"

"I can't let you do this. It's not right."

Stellar started up her beam canons again and Shinn saw this. He immediately went to her direction to stop her from using it and managed to shoot one of her openings down.

Stellar winced and that pissed her off even more and was about to attack, until she heard a voice.

"STELLAR! STOP!!! DON"T DO THIS!"

"Wha..what?"

"STELLAR! Remember me? It's Shinn!"

"Sh.. Shi.. Shinn?" The confusion was making her head hurt and she held her head and started to scream. "AHHHHHHHH! I don't … I don't know who you are! Get away from me!" Stellar started to blast whatever she had and was recklessly blasting anything.

"STELLAR!" scream Sting as he tried to stop her. "Don't listen to him! He's trying to kill you!"

"Kill?… AHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Filled with rage and fear she fixed on her target: DESTINY. She started to blast at him and one of the lasers grazed his suit and Shinn flew up.

Freedom managed to dodge all the lasers and was about to slash all her canons, but was stopped by Sting. Then suddenly, there were more EA and ZAFT forces heading towards where they are and started shooting all over the place.

Athrun, Kira, Shinn and Sting were shooting away at each other and at the incoming forces. One of them shot Sting at the head and that destroyed his main camera.

Seeing that he was in trouble, Athrun went to cover for him and that pissed Sting off and he started to shoot at Athrun. He didn't need anyone's help, let alone from a coordinator.

" I don't need your help! I don't need any- rgh…"

"STING!" shouted Stellar as she saw one of the Zakus shot at him.

Then out of nowhere, the LEGEND and Neo was where they were. Their one on one battle led them out towards where they were.

Athrun saw the LEGEND and was angered at the sight. If he hadn't left, that would've been his and he would've done massive damage and he would have never be able to live with that. He was glad that he left, but Rey piloting the LEGEND? Athrun was so fixated in dream world when he suddenly heard Kira.

"Athrun! What did I say?!"

"Sorry, it was…nothing."

"I know. Just don't let your damn guard down."

"Oh my, look what I stumbled into," said Neo.

He flew away from Rey and started having a saber battle with Kira. Kira blocked his attack and slashed at him, but Neo back flipped and avoided it. Rey then intervened and now he was having a saber battle with him.

"Rey Za Burrel, I'm not surprised that your this good."

Rey ignored his taunts.

Stellar and Sting were watching their caretaker battling with two mobile suits and they just couldn't sit there and watch. They both charged their way towards them and destroyed oncoming suits. Now it was a three against one battle.

"Having your own to defend you. You're a coward."

"Sting, Stellar get away! That's an order! It's my fight!"

They didn't listen. They wanted to protect them with their life. Ever since they lost their families and don't have any memories of them, Neo was the only one who was always there for them. And they wanted to repay him for his kindness.

Shinn went in to help Rey. Kira and Athrun were trying to stop both parties from killing each other.

"ARGH! YOUR IN MY DAMN WAY!" Sting fired a missile at Kira and he evaded it.

Athrun was blocking each party's attacks from one another and that pissed Sting off even more.

The battle was getting out of hand literally and all the Minerva and Archangel could do was watch them and in the same time, avoid any damage from the opposing forces.

Rey was getting really frustrated with all these suits interfering him and he let the adrenaline from his anger burst. He went straight full on direct attack on Neo. Neo didn't see it coming until his sensors started to beep and he turned around and then…

There was a bright light that blinded everyone. There on the spot, in front of Neo was Sting Oakley.

Sting painfully looked up and muttered, "Neo, thank you for everything... augh..er... I…I'm gonna join Auel. I...I'...I'm finally at peace. P..please, take care of Stellar."

With those final words, his gundam exploded into pieces.

"STING!!!!!!" shouted Neo.

"St…Sting?….STING!!!!!!" cried Stellar.

She heard her cry and she immediately made her way to Stellar. When she arrived, she saw that Sting was no longer there. She looked at Stellar then to Neo then to the other four gundams. She gripped her hand really tight and out of the blue, went full on attack on the four gundams.

Kira avoided getting hit but she was too fast and got punched on the head and that threw him backwards. She used one of her laser beams and shot at Shinn and he was thrown back also. Rey shot some of his dragoon laser beams at the gundam, but they all got deflected back to him.

"What?! Mirror reflectors?"

Athrun took out his saber and tried to hit the gundam from behind, but she totally avoided his attack and jumped into the air. Then there in the air where everyone witnessed, the gundam transformed from a heavy looking DESTROY into a Strike like gundam. It was all black with dark shadings and it made the gundam look like it was an angel of death. It's name DARK NECRO.

Kira and Athrun went into the air as well and stood face to face with it. They stood in the air for a while until the NECRO swiftly took out it's daggers and threw them directly at Kira and Kira just missed it.

"It's so fast."

Kira started to shoot his laser beams at it, but it just kept getting deflected cause of the mirror reflectors. Athrun went to attack directly but the NECRO forward flipped on him and while it did that, it grabbed the Justice by the shoulders and threw him straight to the ground hard.

"ATHRUN!" Kira went to Athrun only to be stopped by the NECRO's laser beams. It shot just pass him and it landed far away and made a huge explosion.

Kira saw it and also took note that not only did the DESTROY have long range but so did the NECRO. Then it hit him. This must be the secret weapon that Djibril had. He didn't have to dwell on the new information since the RAZR was now firing right at him.

While the battle between the NECRO, Kira and Athrun was going on, Shinn and Rey stared in shock as they witness the power of the new gundam.

"So this is Djbril's secret weapon? BASTARD!" yelled Rey.

Shinn stared at the NECRO and was just speechless. Then he thought of something. If that thing was more powerful than the DESTROY then that means, Stellar isn't really the one that was the puppet. Right? He stared at Stellar but panicked when he realized that it wasn't there anymore. Then out of nowhere it was in front of him with a gun aimed right at his cockpit.

"DIE!!!"

"Oh shit!" Shinn boosted up his power and he flew up high really fast just missing the blast by a millisecond.

Stellar immediately aimed up at him since she can't fly high cause her machine is too heavy. She fixed her target and blasted. Shinn was trying to evade every canon laser that it looked like he was dancing in the sky.

Rey and Neo both went up in the air also and Rey was helping Shinn by trying to shoot at the DESTROY while in the same time fighting Neo who was stopping him from shooting Stellar.

"STELLAR! STOP!!!!" screamed Shinn, but she didn't listen. In her eyes, he was an enemy. Shinn thought of the day he gave Stellar back to Neo and made Neo promise him that he wouldn't do anything to Stellar. He lied. Shinn couldn't believe that he lied and the anger inside build up so fast that he erupted into SEED mode.

Shinn stopped evading and went straight to Stellar. Stellar was now freaking out since it was now right in front of her. He took out his Excalibur and slashed every last one of her canons in one full swing.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Stellar as she covered herself with her arms. There was an explosion and she got semi-electrocuted and just before she passed out, she felt that she was being pulled right out.

After that adrenaline rush, there in his hands was the cockpit of the DESTROY with Stellar still inside. Shinn looked at it and then his SEED mode went off.

"Stel…Stellar? STELLAR!"

Shinn immediately gently placed the cockpit down on the ground and pried it open with his hands. Shinn then got out of the DESTINY and went to Stellar immediately.

Stellar was unconscious and Shinn felt her pulse. "She's still alive. Thank god."

"Er…er…"

"Stellar! Stellar it's me, Shinn! Do you remember?"

"Sh..Shinn?… Shinn…" smiled Stellar as all the anger inside of her vanished and she slowly closed her eyes.

"Stellar! Stellar open your eyes!"

He went to feel her pulse again, she was still alive, just exhausted. Shinn sighed in relief and immediately carried her back into his gundam.

Meanwhile, still up in the sky, NECRO, Kira and Athrun were still fighting.

"DAMNIT! It's too fast!" shouted Athrun.

"Athrun, how about we combine our power," said Kira.

Understanding, Athrun immediately went to where Kira was and they connected with their guns and whatnots and fired straight at the NECRO.

None of their attacks got deflected back. They both sighed in relief but then something went wrong.

The NECRO was absorbing their attacks and just like that it disappeared. NECRO then turned around and let their attacks fire away not only at the ZAFT forces but also the Earth Alliances. It made a round circumference and destroyed everything in its path. Nothing was left. Nothing except black ash and smoke.

Neo saw this and was his eyes widened. "No… your not suppose to be like this." Neo flew towards the NECRO and was right in front. "STOP THIS! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

She showed zero emotion. She aimed at Neo and seeing this, Neo quickly got away from her beams.

"It's destroying everything it sees, even it's own comrade. We can't stop it!" frustrated Athrun.

"But we have to stop it!" shouted Kira.

Minerva and the Archangel suddenly came into sight. The NECRO saw this and went to destroy them as well.

"ARCHANGEL!" shouted Kira and Athrun as they both tried to stop the NECRO.

The Archangel was throwing everything they had to stop it from coming any further, but to their shock it was already in front of them. They all gasped and shut their eyes and prayed to God for a miracle.

"…Die."

Just then Kira and Athrun together body slammed it away before it shot at it. The NECRO just looked at them and once again directly went straight towards them. Kira blocked the attack, but got grabbed on the arm and was thrown backwards. As it did, the NECRO quickly grabbed Athrun and blasted him at the face and then threw him on the ground.

Shinn went to help out even if Stellar was with him, but he made sure that she wouldn't get injured. He shot some missile lasers at it, but it absorbed it and aimed it back at him. Shinn dodged it and Rey was there to back him up and he threw a dagger that he found only to get sliced by the NECRO's saber.

"DAMNIT! We can't stop this. Nothing is working! Whatever we do, it just uses it against us!" Athrun shouted in confusion.

"There has to be something!" Kira shouted back also in confusion.

Neo realized that they were all in confusion and decided to take his leave only to be stopped by Rey.

"Going somewhere?"

"Heh, not that you want to know."

Rey and Neo began to fight their own little battle again.

Shinn was thinking really hard and then he thought of something.

"FREEDOM! JUSTICE! I have an idea!"

Kira and Athrun looked at him and listened to his plan. The odds were really off, but it's worth a try. Then they all went to take their positions.

Kira first shot a laser beam canon at it only to have it absorbed, but then it didn't get a chance to finish. Athrun directly sabered off its legs just below the cockpit to knock off its balance.

"What?! How did they… rgh.." she winced.

Shinn shot a missile from behind and it was enough to knock off one of the mirror deflectors.

"…rgh…" she winced again and was slugged forward.

Kira and Athrun went to destroy the other reflectors. The NECRO was now defenseless now that the mirror reflectors were destroyed. But even if they were destroyed, the NECRO still attacked brutally. It managed to evade the next oncoming direct attacks and flew higher up. The three gundams followed, but they were being shot at by the NECRO's head lasers.

"It has it there too! DAMN!" shouted Shinn.

They were really close to the NECRO and all started attacking at once. The NECRO evaded Kira's attack while Athrun was shooting at it. But the NECRO went behind Shinn and grabbed onto him using him as a shield and Shinn was heavily damaged by Athrun's attack.

"SHINN!"

"I..I'm okay. BEHIND YOU!"

"What?!" Athrun didn't have time to look since he was blasted really hard from the behind. Kira came just in time to break his fall and then went straight at it himself.

NECRO only looked at him and was about to attack, but Rey and Neo got in the way. Angered by their interference, the NECRO grabbed Rey and accelerated its power and threw it straight at the Minerva crashing him on top of the ship and in the same time grabbed Neo and swung him hard at the Archangel.

"REY!"

Rey didn't move. He just laid there since the sudden attack and the hard impact knocked him out unconscious.

"You… YOU BASTARD!!!"

Shinn went straight for the NECRO. Kira and Athrun both did the same thing as all three's SEED mode was activated. They attacked all over and didn't manage to hit the NECRO once. It flew off a little only to be grabbed by Shinn and thrown to the ground really hard.

The NECRO stood up tiredly and started to shoot aimlessly at the incoming Kira, Athrun and Shinn, only to miss them all. They were all about to go for the kill until…

"STOP IT! THE PRINCESS IS IN THERE!"

"WHAT?!" everyone gasped. Including the crew of the Minerva and Archangel.

All three haulted their attacks just in time before completely destroying NECRO and killing the pilot..

Using all the energy she had left, as she is completely exhausted, she looked up at her screen seeing three gundams staring down at her and finally collapsed into her seat as the darkness took over.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Ohhhhhh! 6 hours!!! I thought that I would update this week since today is May 18****th**** and it is Cagalli and Kira's B-DAY!!! WHOO! Cheers! And it's a Friday. HA! My update day! I was going to add more stuff but I just don't have time since I have to go to my uncle's wedding tomorrow and juggling school. UGH! **

**Sorry if I didn't mention other kinds of fighting weapons except lasers and beam canons they used. My brain didn't really have a file on it and I was in a rush so yeah. I had a choice between "DARK RAZR, DARK CHANCILOR and REDEMPTION for the gundam, but…. I think DARK NECRO is better. **

**And OMG, I just can't stand to watch DESTINY anymore, but a little minute thing inside me wants too. I just don't want to watch all the horrible things that pissed me off. You guyz no what I'm talking about. It just had a bad storyline and it was all over. It was like multiple stories like Sin City.**

**OMG! I'm still damn annoyed, angry and any definition that describes "PISSED OFF." The figure of Athrun having a hand on Meyrin's shoulder! ARGH! **

**OH DUDE/ETTE! CSI! The miniature killer! I still can't believe Grissom and Sara are together. Nasty. The miniatures are sooo COOL! Don't ya think?**

**Okay, okay…. Enough babbling… All you guys push that purple button on the left corner side and submit a DASHING review! And NO flambes! **

**Oh yeah, if anyone got any more info on the SEED CLUB thing, PLEASE TELL MOI! ****And read the reviews! You might find answers to your questions or whatever. I just realized that every first letter starts with "O." LMAO!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMERS/NOTES:**Go look at the past chapters. It's all there.

**A/N: **Dudes/Dudettes, Athrun and Cagalli NEVER separated! They never specified that they did. Besides, Athrun said that they didn't have to take it so fast and that he would wait for her before they left to space. Also, they had a pic of the official couples and they were KxL, AxC, and SxL. Although I prefer Shinn and Stellar than with Luna. She's too old for him.

Listening to Westlife's "I Lay My Love On You." English and Spanish. Spanish version sounds better. This song is HOT!

**REVIEWERS**

**yuuri13**: I noe! It was a real battle in my head too! I had a dream about it.

**Hades.Throne.Heiress:** I was gonna make Cag's word as 'father.' I think the dress Aisha gave her is better too. But i still like the one with the hibisus flower too. And i agree! Pastel green and gold shows elegance and grace too.

**brolly501**: Tee-Hee! ya think? To be honest, i was writing all over the place and had no idea what i was writing about.

**Azalie-Kauriu**: Heheehe! Thanks 4 zee review!

**midnightgale:** I NOE! I can't bare to watch the teeny weeny bit of it myself! Dudette, Cagalli and Athrun are together! No matter what! I noe! They don't get the fact that she has a whole nation on her shoulders. I mean, I'd like to see them do better.

**caga2007:** I thought it was obvious on who shouted. It was Neo.

**Miss Athrun Zala 4eva:** It is a repetition but in a real bad shitty way.

**mika-chan**: LOL! Me too! But i have a better site to watch anime.

**asucagafan**: HAHA! I'm updating...NOW!

**ChildO'God**: I thought it was obvious on who spoke. It was Neo.

**shikin**: Awww! But i'm planning to end it soon cause i don't want to dwell on it and i only have a limited time at school to use their printers. It's free! LOL!

**imuzuok**: AHAHA! I lmao too! He deserves it! Dude, THEY DID NOT BREAK UP! They never specified that they did. Besides, Athrun said that it was okay and that he would wait for her. I NOE! I was pissed when they killed Stellar off. I HATED GSD. I totally agree that their union is an example that Naturals and Coordinators CAN be together. I'll let you in a secret: my fic will have that union. XD OoO I'm sooo flattered! THANK YOU!

**Jade Valentine:** Oh yeah baby! This chapter would shock you!

**XMusicLuverX:** HAHA! I thought i update slow. I realized that i didn't want to kill Sting or Auel off, but it's too late. LOL! My fwnd said that Athrun is a girl too. NOOOOOO! LOL! OH yeah! Cagalli IS KICK ASS in that MS! LMAO! I noe! My lil bro pointed out that she did her last final dance spin before she died. HA! In her damn face! AHAHHA! Man, you are soo funyn!

**Freyris:** Oh wouldn't you be surprised on wht Yzak and Dearka could do. Cags and Stellar are the kick ass girls in GSD! WHOO! Dark NECRO is swt! REDEMPTION i like too. You ARE the BEST author out there! And you're hearing this from me. Oooo!!! Pleeze send me the SEED CLUB links and the Athrun/Cagalli 'BRIDAL STYLE' pic! I'll be patient in waiting for it!...jittering with suspense... Definately SEED is WAY BETTER than GSD. Stupid wife! I'd bitch slap her! And AxC is NEVER over. They didn't specify they were over and they had an offical couple picture in NEWTYPE. It was KxL, AxC, SxL.

**Happy Reader**: HAHA! Awww...OUCH! Hey, now you noe how i felt with cliff hangers from other fics. It's pissing.

**Million Voices:** LOL! I love what Y nd D did to Athrun. I would've done that myself, but worst. Cags and Stell ARE KICK ASS! WHOO! I thought NECRO was a swt name. OMFG! Me too! I was beyong pisstivity myself! Jesus! Any lighter than Michael Jackson? POSSIBLE! I'll join you! OH YEAH!! OMG! Cagalli looks sooo pretty! She looks like she was dancing like Stellar and being with her bro is a rare pic. I don't get why Yzak was there, but who cares! The pic was BEAUTIFUL! They should have a Athrun and Cagalli one! EVEN SWEETER!

**reviewer**: Thanks dude/dudette!

**sweetsimplcity:** Thanks!

**Cagallirocks:** Don't worry buddy. It's all here in this chapter!

**annstar5647**: HAHA!

**CriticalEnigma**: LOL! Thanks man! Athrun deserves it and everyone knows it! LOL! Nah, it's all good man. Vent it all out in the review. I don't mind!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Inner Beauty of Destruction**

**Chapter Nine**

"…Cagalli?… CAGALLI!"

Athrun came out of the Justice and immediately ran to the NECRO's cockpit and behind him were Kira and Shinn carrying Stellar, who were also rushing towards the NECRO upon hearing Neo's cry.

When they reached the cockpit, Kira and Athrun fiddled the system and opened the cockpit while Shinn was standing back watching. When the door opened, all they saw was a person dressed in a black flight suit and it's head tilted to the side.

Athrun reached his hand out, he hesitated a little, not sure if it was really her, but held his breath and proceeded to remove the pilot's helmet. When he did, he and Kira gasped. There in the cockpit, behind the helmet was Cagalli. They all stared and just couldn't believe it was her, but her shiny blond hair and beautifully sculpted face never lies.

She groaned and moved a little and that knocked all of their shockness. Realizing that she needed medical attention, Athrun immediately carried her out of the cockpit and ran to his Justice to fly to the Archangel. Kira called him but he didn't hear, as he was still shocked and extremely concerned for Cagalli. Kira understood and he also went to fly back to the Archangel but not forgetting to tell Shinn to follow him, as they need to examine Stellar. Shinn was worried about it for a little, he looked at Stellar and remembered how the Minerva couldn't do anything to help her last time, so Shinn followed Kira to the Archangel.

When they finally reached the Archangel, Athrun immediately came out carrying Cagalli's limp body, followed by Kira and Shinn. He ran to the infirmary in high speed and shouted for a doctor.

"WE NEED A DOCTOR! HURRY!" and in seconds, the doctor came out and already prepared a bed for her and Stellar. They took them to the examination room and told the three men that they have to wait outside. Athrun protested, but Kira and Shinn held him back and told the doctors to do what they need too.

When the doctor left, Lacus, Murrue, Andrew, Miriallia and even the crew of the Minerva were coming towards them. Kira looked at the Minerva crew with question and so did Shinn. Athrun was too worried to even notice them as he kept staring at the doors, waiting for the doctor to come out with the news.

Lacus broke the eerie silence, "I requested the crew of the Minerva to come to the Archangel as one of their owns are here."

Talia held her hand out towards Kira, "Captain Talia Gladys of the Minerva."

Kira looked at her for a second and then he shook her hand with a smile. Talia smiled too and then she turned to Murrue.

"Murrue Ramius. Captain of the Archangel." Talia stared at her, remembering her back at Orb but didn't say anything, as each Captains understood each other and they both shook hands. "I think we have some things to discuss."

"I say so too."

"I like to discuss things immediately, but-"

"It's okay, I'll let you know when he and Cagalli wakes up," Lacus spoke since she understood who she was concerned about.

Murrue smiled and she guided Talia to her corridors.

Rey went up to Shinn and he sat beside him not saying anything and he didn't have to as he understood everything that's going on. Luna sat beside Shinn too and Meyrin looked at Athrun. She wanted to sit beside him to reassure him that everything would be okay, but he seemed so occupied and she didn't want him to lash out on her again so she sat beside Luna.

Kira sat beside Athrun and as did Lacus and Miriallia. They both put a hand on his shoulder and told him that everything was going to be okay.

"Athrun, she's a fighter. She'll be okay. I know she would be."

"Kira…"

"Don't worry. I don't think she wants to see you like this," Lacus smiled.

"Lacus… You guys…" Athrun broke into tears and seeing him cry made Lacus and Kira cry as well.

Lacus thought that she could calm everyone if she held it up, but again, she couldn't.

"Ohh… She's alive… Cagalli is…alive," Lacus cried hard.

Kira cried hard himself, "Cagalli is alive… I can't believe…how?…she…"

The Minerva crew watched them and they couldn't help but tear up a little except Rey. Deep inside he wanted to cry but he stopped himself.

Then the doctor came out and pulled off his mask. He didn't seem to have an expression.

Lacus, Kira and Athrun instantly went up to him.

"How is she?!" Athrun asked eagerly.

The doctor still had a poker face on and that made them think of the unthinkable. Is she dead? After what seemed like forever, the doctor put a smiley face on and gave them a peace sign.

"She's fine. They both are. They're just really exhausted. I've drawn some blood out so I could do some testing. And the other man is okay too. In fact, he just woke up. You can go see them right now," concluded the doctor and he left.

Athrun didn't even hear the last sentence as he zoomed into the room. There he saw her lying on the bed. He walked to her side and sat down taking one of her hands into his. He began to cry again and smiled. She looked so peaceful.

Shinn was with Stellar and he was doing the same as what Athrun was doing. Shinn caressed her cheek and Stellar stirred. She opened her eyes revealing her magenta orbs and she stared at her surroundings. She came to stop at a red eye boy who was staring back at her. She stared at him for a while and then her face suddenly changed from a questioning one to a freaked out one.

"AHHHH!" screamed Stellar. She jumped off the bed and everyone backed away.

"Stellar! Stellar it's me, Shinn."

She glared menacely at him and he was about to run away, but Stellar grabbed him and punched him hard in the stomach and Shinn fell holding his stomach. Stellar was trying to find a way out and saw a door but someone was in the way. She charged her way through and Rey tried to stop her but she dodged him and Luna was in the way and didn't have time to react as Stellar grabbed her from the neck and was choking her.

"H…e.elp!" choked Luna.

"Nee-san!" cried Meyrin as she watched helplessly her sister being choked by Stellar.

"Stellar! Stop it!" Shinn grabbed Stellar from the waist and tried to pry her off of Luna, but she had a firm grip on. Shinn pulled harder and she finally let go but she kept wailing her arms and legs to break free of his grips. Luna sank to the ground and massaged her neck and Meyrin rushed to her.

"Strap her to the bed!" yelled Rey.

Shinn managed to get her to the bed and held her down. Rey strapped her with the straps that were hanging off the bed and Stellar was finally secured. They all backed away from her and she kept on screaming. The doctor came in upon hearing a commotion and he immediately sedated her. Stellar started to feel weak and she slowly passed out and stopped wailing.

Shinn looked at the helpless Stellar and he rolled his fists. "Why?… what did they do to you?… Stellar." Shinn broke into tears as he fell to the ground. Rey patted his shoulders and for once in his life, had no idea what to say or do.

Kira, Lacus, Miriallia, and Athrun couldn't believe what they witnessed. The sight angered Kira. "Is this their experimentation? On humans? Their words of hate against coordinators were lies. How could they? How could they when they do it themselves!"

Lacus wrapped her hands over Kira's, "Kira…"

Just then they heard someone speak.

"Scary isn't it?"

They all turned around and saw that it was Neo. His hands were cuffed and he was sitting up.

"You…. Mwu-san… is it you?" asked Kira.

"Mwu? I have no idea who're your talking about, but I ain't him."

'Did they do the same thing to you?' thought Kira.

"I didn't want them to be like this. But-"

The doors swooshed opened revealing not only Talia, Murrue and Andrew, but Dearka and Yzak.

"Dearka? Yzak?" shocked Miriallia, "What are you guys doing here? I thought you went back to PLANTS?"

"Uhhhh…. We'll tell you later. But we're here cause-"

"We had to see for ourselves," interrupted Yzak. "When we received the message, I just had to see it for myself."

Yzak walked to Athrun and Athrun didn't look at him since he was too occupied with staring at Cagalli. Understanding, Yzak didn't say anything. He looked at Cagalli and gasped wide-eyed as did Dearka.

"How?… How can this be?! I thought-"

"We found her and saved her."

They all once again looked at Neo. Murrue had a scared look and Neo saw that and he couldn't help but feel some kind of weird feeling for her. He looked away and continued his story.

"She washed up near our base after the battle at Orb. I noticed that it was the Princess and couldn't resist helping her. She was pretty much battered up and we immediately took action. She was already healing, which I thought was weird, and after that she was resting."

"Is that really all the story?" Kira asked.

Neo looked at Kira and he nodded his head from side to side.

"No. She was to be Lord Djibril and Chairman Dullindal's ultimate weapon."

"WHAT?!" gasped everyone.

Neo looked away in shame and continued his story. "Before this war started, they always fantasized on how great of an advantage it would be to use the Representative of Orb as their weapon. Everyone looked up to the Princess and they both knew that. They thought that if they had her, everyone would believe in what she says and everything. Miss. Clyne is well known, but not a lot knows her. The Princess on the other hand, was a different story. It was first a fantasy, but they made plans just in case they were ever to capture the Princess."

"And you guys did," Athrun finally spoke. "How dare he?… HOW DARE HE?!"

"Athrun relax! Let him finish," Kira pulled Athrun down.

"As I was saying. When they received notice that we had her, they took action." Mwu moved around a little and winced in pain.

"Mwu!" ran Murrue. She helped him up and Neo looked up at her and saw her worried face.

"Uhh… thanks, but I'm okay…wince…"

"No you're not. I think you need some rest. You can tell us later."

Athrun was about to protest cause he wanted to know what they did to Cagalli, but Kira stopped him and shook his head.

"I think we all need some rest. We'll keep these two here until they wake up. You can all stay here if you want," said Kira.

Everyone nodded their heads. They all left the room except for Athrun, Kira, Lacus, and Shinn. Kira walked to the other side of Cagalli's bed and held her other free hand. He couldn't help but let some of his tears fall. Lacus went to his side and sat beside him. She too also had tears in her eyes.

"Cagalli… It's me, Kira. I've been so… heh… well, you know. Just to let you know, I cried again. I know you're probably going to get mad at me for that, but I couldn't help it. You… you… I thought you were dead…. When you were gone, I didn't know what to do. I just kept on crying. You were so full of life. You were the only thing that kept my sanity you know… I …I just can't… DAMNIT!"

Kira was crying really hard and so was Lacus and Athrun. Lacus hugged Kira and he was crying into her chest.

"I'm sorry."

Kira stopped crying and looked at Shinn. Shinn was still holding Stellar's hand and his eyes never moving away from her.

"I'm sorry that I… I killed her."

Kira looked at him confused but then he understood.

"It wasn't your fault."

"YES IT WAS! Because of me, she's like that. If only I wasn't so…so…"

"She forgives you."

Shinn looked at Kira with a confused look.

"Cagalli always forgives everyone. No matter what they did. Even when you… you know, Cagalli would still forgive you. She understands what others feel and why they do things and that is why she forgives."

"But…but…"

"Cagalli never holds a grudge on anyone," said Lacus and gave him a serene smile even when she was still crying.

Shinn just looked at them and couldn't help but let his tears flow out.

"Th…thank you."

They all smiled but Athrun. Sure Kira and Lacus forgave him cause they're too nice and understanding. Athrun in the other hand isn't going to let it go so easily. He just glared at him with murder.

"I think I have to get back," stood Kira. "Athrun, are you going to stay here?

Athrun didn't say anything. Kira understood. Lacus gave Athrun a hug but he didn't move. She whispered, "She'll be okay," and they both left the room.

… _3 hours later ... _

Shinn and Athrun fell asleep and were both still holding Cagalli and Stellar's hand not daring to let go, afraid that they would lose them.

Stellar stirred and once again woke up from her slumber. She looked around and realized that she couldn't move at all. She flinched her hands and felt that someone was holding on to her left hand. She looked at the person and realized that it was a raven-haired boy. He was asleep. She looked intently at him and pictures were flashing in her mind. She winced and shut her eyes really tight. She kept seeing the same boy who was holding her hand and then she was reliving a moment when they were at the shore under a small cave.

"_I…I'm Shinn. Shinn Asuka."_

"Shinn?" Stellar spoke confusingly then she remembered. "Shinn…"

Shinn stirred and he awoke upon hearing his name being called. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times.

"Rgh… how long was I asleep?"

"Shinn."

Hearing his name being called again, he turned to where the voice was coming from and then met eye to eye with Stellar.

"STELLAR!" Shinn jumped up and held her face. "Stellar! Do you remember me? It's me, Shinn. Do remember? We met at the shore. Do you remember when we met?"

Stellar responded with a nod and a smile.

Shinn smiled and cried of happiness and he gave her a hug. "Stellar!"

Stellar leaned her head on top of his and she caught a glimpse of something glittering. She looked down at his neck and saw that it was a necklace. Shinn felt her move away and looked at her. Noticing that she was looking at his necklace, he pulled it out.

"Stellar, do you remember this?"

Stellar nodded and looked down. Shinn seeing that she was trying to show him her necklace, he unstrapped her without once thinking that she might lash out again. He was just too happy and relieved that Stellar remembers him. When he unbuckled the last one, he helped her sit up. Surprisingly, Stellar didn't knock him out or punch him in the gut. She just sat up and pulled her necklace out and held it up to Shinn.

"Stellar remembers Shinn. Shinn saved Stellar. Stellar miss Shinn."

"Stellar… Oh! How much I miss you too," Shinn embrace her really tight and she returned the embrace.

When they pulled away, she couldn't help but notice Neo on the other side of the room.

"NEO!" Stellar jumped off the bed and ran straight to Neo's bedside.

Neo feeling a sudden movement opened his eyes wide and stared at the intruder of his slumber. He softened his eyes. "Stellar… How are you?"

"Stellar is worried for Neo."

Neo smiled, "Don't have to worry for me. Look! I'm okay. Just a little tied up that's all but I'm fine." Noticing Shinn, Neo looked back at Stellar. "Stellar, is this your friend who gave you that necklace?"

Stellar nodded.

"I guess this the famous…uhh…what's your name again?"

"Shinn. Shinn Asuka."

"Yes. Shinn Asuka."

"You lied to me."

"What?"

"You promised that you wouldn't do anything to harm Stellar."

"And I kept that promise. If it weren't for me, Stellar would've ended up like last time she was under your care. When I saw how sick she was when you gave her back to me, how bad the effect was if she didn't get the medicine they were giving her, I couldn't bare to see her suffer. I changed the medicine they were going to use on her so she didn't have to suffer any of the after effects if ever she were to be missing again. You should be thanking me, kid."

Shinn was lost for words and Neo knew it. Stellar was looking back at the two and was lost. She thought of something or rather someone and pulled on Neo's sleeve.

"Neo, where's sister?"

Neo looked at her and then looked past her.

"She's over there with that young man."

Stellar turned and shock filled her body. She dashed towards Cagalli and started patting her face waking Athrun up.

"SISTER! Sister, are you okay?! Why are you sleeping?!"

Athrun saw Stellar and was shocked to see that she was not strapped down anymore. He was about to stop her, but Shinn saw him and he mad dashed towards Stellar and stopped Athrun before he could do anything.

"Athrun stop!"

"Shinn!" yelled Athrun.

"Athrun, she's not bad anymore. She remembers me!"

"SHINN!"

Suddenly the doors swooshed open and Kira, Lacus, Yzak, Dearka, Miriallia, Andrew, Talia, Murrue, Rey, Luna, and Meyrin walked in. They witnessed the scene before them and immediately tried to pry Athrun and Shinn off from each other.

"ATHRUN! STOP! LET HIM GO!" shouted Kira holding Athrun from the waist and trying to pull him off of Shinn with the help of Yzak and Dearka. When they finally did get him off, Rey ran to Shinn to see if he was okay.

"Athrun! What the hell is wrong with you?! Why are you attacking him?!" demanded Kira.

Athrun pointed with a evil finger and shouted back, "Look at what he did!"

They all looked up at Stellar who was now behind Shinn scared to death. They suddenly realized that she was now loose from the straps and roaming free.

"Shinn, explain yourself!" demanded Talia.

"She… she remembers me. She… she…"

"It's okay. The kid is right. Stellar isn't going to attack anyone."

All eyes balled at Neo. Neo was sitting up and smirking and once again winced. Murrue ran to his side and Neo once again looked at her puzzled.

"How do we know that you're not lying?" asked Kira.

"Puhleeze, look at me. I am in no position to lie to anyone. Besides, I know Stellar longer than anyone one of you and I think I know if she's on a rampage or not."

"That is true. Then why is she suddenly like this?"

"Oh that's a long story. The kid knows about it already. Do you want me to story-tell?"

"Yes, I do."

"Very well. It started out as-"

A groan interrupted Neo and all eyes fell upon Cagalli. Athrun ran to her side and waiting for her to open her eyes. When she did, Athrun was looking at a pair of amber eyes that he so longed to see. He was happy crying and caressed her face. Cagalli only looked at him and then suddenly, out of the blue, her face morphed into a satanic one.

"ARGH!!!!" she screamed and she jolted herself up and punched Athrun down.

Everyone was in shock at her sudden action and realized that she's acting like Stellar when she awoke. Eyeing all of them intensely, Cagalli immediately jumped off the bed and tried to make a run for the door. Kira held her down only to be flipped forward by Cagalli and was about to go after Lacus until Yzak and Dearka held her down. Lacus was in sheer fear and shock as she backed away.

Feeling being held down by two men, she head butt Yzak and twisted Dearka's arm from behind. Dearka screamed in pain and Cagalli kicked him from the back and he crashed forward meeting the floor with his face.

Cagalli made another attempt to the door only to have Shinn in the way and instead of wrestling him down, she held him from his neck and smashed him onto the door causing it to swoosh open and because of the strength and speed, she crashed him onto the wall on the other side still holding him on the neck. She was choking him big time.

Everyone ran towards them and Kira and Athrun were trying to pry her hands off of Shinn, but her strength was just too strong. She squeezed him tighter and Shinn couldn't breath. Stellar screamed for her to stop.

"SISTER! STOP! PLEASE! LET GO OF SHINN! SISTER!"

Cagalli turned her head and looked at Stellar with murder. She stared at her face and suddenly felt something weird. She loosened her grip and threw Shinn at Kira and Athrun, then made a mad dash away. Athrun got up immediately and ran after her with his coordinator speed, but somehow she was faster than him.

She knocked out anyone who was in her way and she kept on sprinting to wherever her legs took her. She then found herself in the docking area and she noticed two gundams. She went to the nearest one and got herself into the cockpit. She turned everything on and was typing with speed that no one could match. When she was finished she started to maneuver the gundam to the gate.

Athrun finally reached to wherever she went and realized that the Freedom was moving.

"No…"

Athrun stood where he was standing and Kira finally caught up to him and was staring in shock at the sight before him.

There was Freedom, aiming it's gun at the gate and you could see that it was powering up and about to blast the it open until it suddenly stopped.

Cagalli was holding her head as she was wincing. She let out a cry of pain and shook her head really hard. The pain in her head was throbbing so bad that she fainted.

Realizing that something happened, Kira ran to the Freedom and opened it's cockpit and revealed that Cagalli was unconscious and pain was written all over her face. Kira carried her out and immediately went back to the infirmary.

When he got there, they quickly strapped her down and called for the doctor. Then Cagalli started to gain consciousness again and began to wail. She was struggling so much and she looked at her right arm and concentrated all her strength as she pulled her arm up and snapped the straps off. She did the same to her other arm and broke herself free. Athrun, Kira, Dearka and Yzak were holding her down and screamed for someone to restrap her. Shinn and Rey took action and used as many straps to hold her down. When they finished, they all got up and looked at the sight before them.

Cagalli was screaming and struggling to break free and was clenching her fists on and off, digging her nails into her palms causing it to bleed. She moved her head all over and kept on screaming like a Siren.

Everyone couldn't help but watch. Lacus was holding on to Kira, Stellar was scared shitless and clinged to Shinn like there was no tomorrow, Miriallia buried her face into Dearka's chest and everyone else just stared at the screaming Cagalli. Not believing what they were witnessing.

Athrun threw himself on her and tried to calm her down.

"CAGALLI! CALM DOWN! RELAX! IT'S OKAY! IT'S OKAY!"

The doctor finally came in and hastily sedated her and Cagalli was slowly getting weaker.

"…It's okay… Everything is going to be okay," Athrun cried.

Cagalli was slowly quieting down, she was breathing really hard catching her breath, she had tears in her eyes and she slowly fell asleep with a pained face.

Athrun got up and looked at her and bursted into tears. He couldn't believe what he witnessed. Hell! No one could! The once, kick-ass, strong, willful Cagalli was no longer what she was.

Neo looked at every one of them and felt guilty and miserable. He himself couldn't believe that Cagalli acted this way.

The doctor ordered everyone out so he could examine Cagalli.

Everyone waited outside and no one spoke a word. They were all too shock to even cough or breath a word out.

Uncomfortable with the awkwardness, Andrew Walfeld was the first to speak.

" I can't believe it. I…I just can't believe what they did to her. Those bastards!"

Captain Ramius and Captain Glady's looked up and Andrew was still looking at the ground and his fists clenched.

"I'm never going to make fun of her again," said Dearka still holding his arm from the attack and Miriallia placed her hand over his.

It was Kira's turn to speak. "How could they? How could they do something so…so…so…ARGH!" Kira slammed his fist on the wall.

"That was his plan," said Talia and everyone looked at her. "It was his plan all along."

Rey placed a hand on her shoulder. Then the doctor came out.

Athrun sprung up and asked, "How is she?!"

"I don't know how to say this."

"What? WHAT IS IT?! TELL ME!" yelled Athrun.

"She's not doing so good."

"WHAT?!"

"Whatever they did to her, it's tearing her up. None of the medicines I gave her is working."

"How? Why?" questioned Kira with anger.

"I don't know, but there's more. Her blood, it's not a Natural."

"What? What do you mean?" shocked Kira.

"I mean that she's not a natural. Her DNA is different from Natural's. It has a different kind of strand."

"Is…is she a Coordinator?" stuttered Athrun.

"She's not a Coordinator either. Well… kind of not."

"What? Then what the hell are you saying?!"

"I think she's part Natural and part Coordinator, but more of a Coordinator and not just any kind of Coordinator."

Everyone's face spelled confusion. The doctor continued on.

"I compared her DNA with Kira's since she is her twin sister and found that some of it's information were the same as his but a little different. I remember someone telling me about Kira's history and then it hit me. I think Cagalli is part Ultimate Coordinator.

"WHAT?!" everyone gasped.

"That explains her strength and speed," said Yzak.

"Then how do you explain the Natural part?" asked Miriallia.

"That's the point. I don't know. Her DNA tells that she's kind of a Natural and kind of a Coordinator."

"She's a product of the PLANTS…," said Kira, "…like me."

"I think so."

"That doesn't make sense! I thought that only Kira was born in the artificial womb and Cagalli was born regularly," bursted Athrun.

"Well that doesn't make sense either. You see, how could Kira be born in an artificial womb and Cagalli straight from their mother? Aren't twins usually born together? And if they did remove Kira from their mother's womb, wouldn't Cagalli be…OH!"

Everyone looked at the surprised doctor. He was giving a really good explanation and he suddenly stopped and said 'OH!'?

Kira was worried and asked, "Doctor, are you okay?"

The doctor hit back to reality and then, "It makes sense now."

"What do you mean?"

"Coordinators had the technology to remove a twin from the mother's womb. Well of course they did! And when you do remove a twin from it's other, it would risk of killing the other twin. But they knew that. They knew the risk and so they injected a special serum into the other twin to ensure its survival. The serum had Coordinator plasma in it. It explains everything! Cagalli being your twin and her Coordinator abilities."

Everyone in the hallway was trying to digest all the information that the Doctor was saying. Some were shocked at the information and some were confused.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Yzak.

"There's nothing I can do. I'll try and find something, but I can't guarantee I'll find anything. We'll have to pray for a miracle that she fights what ever is killing her... I'm sorry," said the Doctor and walked into the lab to do more testing.

"DAMNIT!" screamed Kira and punched the wall again making a dent. "Why?… WHY?!"

Kira fell to the ground and cried. Lacus wrapped her arms around him and this time, she felt completely useless. She cried with him.

"NO! SISTER CAN'T DIE! SHE CAN'T!" cried Stellar, not realizing that she said the 'D' word, and Shinn wrapped his arms around her. "She can't die… right Shinn? Sister can't die, right?"

Shinn looked away. He didn't know what to say and Stellar cried harder.

Shinn thought of the day of the battle at ORB. The episode replayed in his mind over and over again on how he destroyed the Strike Rouge. "It is my fault," he thought. If it wasn't for him being so damn selfish about himself, none of this would have happened. But it's too late now. Cagalli's dying and it's his fault. His thoughts kept rolling in and he broke in tears and tightened his hug on Stellar.

… _2 hours later ... _

Everyone left to their assigned corridors. Each one of them still can't believe what the Earth Alliances did. How could they? How could they do something so inhumane? Especially to ORB's Representative.

No one's lights were on, except for their desk light. They all just sat either on the chair or on the bed with their faces down. Each with a tear stained face. Hell! Even Yzak's face was stained with tears and sadness.

Shiho had came over to the Archangel on her own choice, having the feeling that someone needed her. And she was right. Her lap was occupied with Yzak lying on her with his left arm over his eyes. Yzak filled her in with what's going on and she, even though she didn't know Cagalli, broke down in tears herself. Cagalli was like an idol to her, in the attitude department. She loved how she didn't care she was a girl and that nothing was going to stop her from following her beliefs. Shiho looked up to her on that and that is how learned to tame Yzak and wear a red uniform. But right now, she couldn't do anything but sit there and share Yzak's grief.

Stellar wanted to stay with Cagalli and Shinn accompanied her. Kira and Lacus were in the infirmary room as well, just in case Stellar relapses and staying by Cagalli's side. Stellar fell asleep and Shinn carried her to a nearby couch while Kira and Lacus took her place and held Cagalli's free hand.

Athrun was beside Cagalli holding her hand in his. He hadn't let go since he went back in to be by her side, fearing that if he did, she would leave him and he couldn't let that happen. She can't leave because he won't allow her too. He needs her. Kira needs her. Everyone needs her. She just can't leave everyone just because of some stupid experiment that the EA did to her. She's too stubborn to let death take her life. Besides, she couldn't bear to see everyone she cares about and loves sad.

Listening to what the Doctor was saying was still shocking. Athrun couldn't get it out of his mind. Cagalli, a part Ultimate Coordinator? It all makes sense but if it were all true, then wouldn't that mean all those years that everyone, including Cagalli herself, believing that she was a Natural all a lie? I mean, if the people found out that a Coordinator was leading their country, then wouldn't they, the neutrals, start to hate the Coordinators and another war would break and it won't be easy stopping it. But no one knows that… yet.

Cagalli was breathing really hard and clenched her fist couple of times and sometimes gripping the bed sheets. Her face cringes in pain and it pains everyone to see her suffering. Especially Athrun because he caused her so much pain when he left and re-enlisted with ZAFT, fighting against them, not believing what they were telling him and because he wasn't there for her when she needed him.

Athrun had a teeny smirk at a thought.

"Remember when I use to drag you out of the office to give yourself a break when you needed one and that I carried you out in front of everyone who knew about us and you blushed so hard? …Heh…. And you threatened to fire me if I did it again but I shut you up with a hug and a kiss and you blushed even harder…. That was one of the best moments I've had with you."

Stellar woke up from her sleep when she heard a voice. She noticed that Athrun was saying something and listened. Kira, Lacus, and Shinn's attention were caught when they heard Athrun talk. They listened to him like children listening to a story read by their teacher. And it also seems that Athrun forgot that there were people in the room and he was spilling all the moments he had with her.

"Oh! And remember that day when you found out that you were engaged to Yuuna? You were so angry that you took it out on me. You were even crying. I was really worried when you cried. I asked you what was wrong and you spilled it all out. To tell you the truth, I was really angry. No…pissed beyond pissed. I couldn't believe that you were engaged to **him.** Of course I didn't show it. You were crying that you didn't want to be married to him and wanted to break it off. I told you to do it but you couldn't because it was your father's wishes…"

Cagalli flinched.

"…You wanted to respect him and you were scared so you didn't break the engagement off. You know what, I was actually really sad when you didn't break it off. I…I thought that you wanted to be with me, you know? After all, we were seeing each other secretly. I didn't want to force you to do something you didn't want to do so I kept my mouth shut. Now I regret it. I should've done something to stop it. But I was a coward to do it. Just like I was a coward to stop Meer from impersonating Lacus…"

Kira and Lacus looked at each other.

"…I always thought about what I wanted to do and yet every time I think of something, it all goes wrong. I was scared…Yeah… I was scared. Scared that if I did push you, I would lose you and that you wouldn't trust me anymore. Scared that if I tried to stop Dullindal and Meer, they wouldn't trust me and would do something…I know… that was stupid. It's just… I ..I…heh…I love you Cagalli."

"…you jerk."

Athrun's head shot up and so did everyone else who was in the room.

Cagalli slowly fluttered her eyes open and blinked a few times to adjust to the light. She turned her head to Athrun and plastered a smile.

"Hey."

"CAGALLI!" cried Athrun as he got up and hugged her and caressed her face with his free hand.

Stellar and Shinn ran over as soon as they heard her voice.

"Sister! Sister! It's Stellar!"

Cagalli looked at Stellar and smiled at her. Stellar's eyes welled up and her tears fell.

"CAGALLI! Oh my god!"

Cagalli turned to stare at Kira and Lacus. She gave them a smile.

"Kira…Lacus."

"Oh Cagalli… we…we were so…" Lacus couldn't finish her sentence as she cried.

Cagalli smiled and suddenly winced sharply in pain.

Athrun freaked.

"Cagalli! What's wrong?"

She didn't respond as she was squirming all over, shaking her head and screaming in pain. She arched her back couple of times and cried in pain. Her breathing was even harder and she felt like she was suffocating as she couldn't breath. Athrun held her hand tight and she gripped him pretty damn hard numbing him but he didn't care. Kira and Lacus was trying to calm her down but Cagalli just kept screaming out in pain.

Kira screamed for the Doctor and he came in immediately. The Doctor gave Cagalli an oxygen mask and it helped her breath easier but wasn't good enough as she continued to breathe really hard and scream in pain.

The Doctor gave her a shot and in a few seconds, Cagalli's screaming died down and she relaxed and closed her eyes in relief.

"What did you give her?" asked Kira worriedly.

"Pain killers. But it's only going to last for three hours…If the pain comes back, call me immediately."

"Yes, we will. Thank you, Doctor."

The Doctor nodded and took a glance at Cagalli and she gave him a 'thank you' nod and he nodded back. He couldn't help but feel sad and upset that he couldn't help her. He went back to the lab and was now determined to find a remedy.

"Cagalli," called Athrun worriedly.

"I..I'm okay."

Athrun cried on her and she stared at him and everyone else worriedly.

"W..What's…wrong?" she asked.

No one responded as they were all crying themselves. No one was even looking at her. The awkwardness and the annoyance that no one was telling he anything angered her.

"W...what… the….hell….is going…on?…Tell…me!" she struggled to say as she lost a lot of breaths.

Stellar was about to say something but Kira interrupted her before she was going to spill it all out.

"You need some rest, Cagalli. We'll tell you but for now, get some rest. Okay?"

"No…Tell…urgh….me….now!" she demanded painfully.

It was murder to see her keep wincing as she talked and how she is still demanding to know what's going on even when she's in pain. Even though it's killing Kira and everyone else, they are not going to say anything.

Athrun tightened his hand on hers and she looked at him, but he wasn't looking at her.

"Please Cagalli, get some rest. Listen to Kira, okay?" Athrun pleaded with a hint of cry in his voice and it didn't go unnoticed by Cagalli. The look on his face told her that something was really bad.

"Alright…," she squeezed his hand and he looked at her and she smiled at him, "…I'll rest….but…you …have to …tell me…when I wake…up."

Athrun smiled and place a kiss on her hand, "I will."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Cagalli smiled and she slowly let her eyelids fall and the darkness take over.

"Athrun, we need to talk," said Kira.

"B..But I don't want to leave her."

Kira gave him a look and Athrun complied but before he left, he placed a kiss on Cagalli's forehead.

Kira, Lacus, Shinn, Stellar and Athrun are now at the far side corner of the room.

"Kira, what's wrong?" whispered Lacus.

"Did you notice that Cagalli seemed to forgot what she did?"

Shinn spoke, "Yeah I noticed. How did she suddenly remember who we were?"

"Maybe Nee-san is getting better. Just like me," said Stellar.

"That is a possibility but she can't just suddenly forget everything that's happened."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"She didn't forget. It's just blocked for a moment, but she didn't forget."

They all turned their heads to see in front of them sitting up was Neo.

"Hey."

Athrun was already up to Neo's face and grabbed him from his collar.

"What do you know?! Tell me!"

"Hey hey! Don't have to be so rough."

"Athrun, put him down!" commanded Kira.

"…Whew… that's better. Anyways, as I was saying, Cagalli didn't forget anything."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Lacus.

"I'm saying that it's the drugs that's warping her memories in and out. Because she hasn't had the daily dosage to keep her stable, the cells in her body are going out of control and some are self-destructing themselves. That is why she's experiencing excruciating pains"

"WHAT?!"

"But Stellar recovered from it. How do you explain that?" Shinn demanded as he took a step but Stellar held him back.

"She's different. Because of Cagalli's DNA that I'm sure all of you found out by now, we had to develop a new kind of drug. Well, more like them developing it, not me. But anyways, the drug we used is kind of dangerous and daily dosage of it is mandatory to ensure her stability and sanity. We just made it at one shot and there didn't seem to be anything wrong with it but I had my suspicion. I secretly assigned one of the scientists to do more research on it and made another scientist develop an antidote for it. That is how I know why she's suffering. If all her cells self-destruct, she'll…you know "

They couldn't believe what they were hearing. They're not sure if he was lying but in the same time, he sounded truthful. Then suddenly they heard Cagalli's cry and immediately ran to her.

"Cagalli!"

She kept on screaming and screaming. The pain was so bad that it was about to take a toll on her.

"AHHHHHHH! IT HURTS! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

The cry of her pain and plead to make the pain go away made Neo feel so bad. Suddenly, the whole crew came in with the Doctor. The Doctor immediately gave her another pain killer shot and she settled down a little but now, she's starting to twitch.

"What is going on?" asked Murrue.

"Cagalli… her cells are self-destructing themselves causing her to feel every one of it's destruction," said Kira sadly.

"Wh..what?!"

"I don't think her body could take this anymore. In my estimation, she'll… she'll succumb in five hours," said the Doctor sadly.

Everyone's eyes widened like saucers.

"N..no… No she won't die! She can't!" cried Athrun.

"Athrun…"

Athrun recognized the voice and tightened his grip on hers.

"…I'm scared."

He covered her hand with both his hands, "Don't worry. I'm right here. See?… I won't let anything happen to you, alright? I'm not going to lose you. I won't!"

Cagalli's tears fell as she closed her eyes, as she couldn't talk anymore. She was just too tired and too much in pain. She continued to twitch.

"Cagalli?… Cagalli!… Cagalli come on open your eyes!"

"…I'm…so…tired."

"I know you are…just hang in there, okay?… The Doctor is fixing up a medicine right now and you'll be good as new. Come on stay awake."

"…okay…for you."

Even after all the things he did, Cagalli was still willing to stay awake for him. She tried to stay awake as long as she could but her eyes kept falling down. She was about to succumb to dream world until…

"AHHH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

Neo hopped his way up towards where Cagalli was even when his feets and hands were bounded. But Yzak, Dearka, and Rey blocked his way.

"I won't let you get any closer to her," said Yzak and Dearka and Rey nodded.

"If you don't get out of my way, she'll die."

"Yzak, Dearka, Rey, move it!"

"Athrun…"

"I SAID MOVE IT!"

Even though Yzak hated listening to him, he complied since dealing with a "PISSED OFF" Athrun won't be so pretty.

Athrun cut off his binds and Neo examined Cagalli.

"This is bad. You guys should've told me how bad she was. This isn't good at all. She's at the last stages. I have to hurry."

"What do you mean?!" demanded Kira.

"We only have precious time with us and she's going to die in about half an hour."

"But the Doc-"

"He's wrong. Here hold this."

Neo tossed a small tube of liquid to Kira.

"You! Tan Face, get some cold towels to cool her down. You! Anemia, make yourself useful and help Tan Face. You! Blondie, get out of the way, you're freaking me out. You! Satan, take Stellar away. And finally, you! Traitor, get me a needle. The rest of you hold her legs and arms down!"

Everyone followed their orders even when the name-calling pissed some off really badly, but they sucked it up for the sake of Cagalli's life. When they were all positioned, Neo held Cagalli's head down, in case she reacts to the medicine violently.

"Alright everyone, cross your fingers. I don't know how you might react but try to be strong, okay?" Neo looked at Cagalli and she nodded. "Good girl. Okay, everyone get ready."

Neo slowly injected her with the liquid he had in the small tube. She winced a little when the needle penetrated her neck. Neo pulled the needle back out and waited.

The suspense in the room was deafening and murderous. Waiting for a reaction and praying to god that whatever Neo gave her would save her life.

They all stared at her and some were already gripping her down. You could hear breaths being held within each person in the room. When suddenly…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

The siren scream from Cagalli snapped everyone's eardrums. They all held her down and Neo was holding her head from moving so violently side to side. Athrun held her hand tightly and her grip on his was so damn strong that it could break his hand. He didn't care.

Cagalli was moving all over and some couldn't hold her down.

"HOLD HER DOWN YOU MORONS!" shouted Neo. He looked back at Cagalli and was whispering prayingly, "…come on… come on… you can do this."

Cagalli was feeling so much pain that she was about to give up. She suddenly was getting so many flash backs from all the things that she's seen and done. It was as if a film was being fast-forwarded really fast and her brain was registering every single square of it. Then she saw something and she snapped her eyes wide open and stopped struggling.

Everyone realized that she suddenly stopped and looked up.

Her eyes were wide like saucers and her mouth partly opened.

"Cagalli?… Cagalli can you hear me?" Athrun panicked. "Cagalli! Cagalli come on! Look at me!"

No response.

"Cagalli! Come on! Don't do this! Don't leave me!"

"SHUT UP"! yelled Neo with murderous eyes.

Athrun was about to scream at him but Neo interrupted him.

"Look."

Athrun looked at her face and there was tears falling from her eyes and her chest was moving up and down normally. Athrun caressed her face and called her.

"Cagalli?"

She turned her head at the direction of his voice and she stared into his emerald eyes. She saw that his eyes were full of worries and the bags that were hanging down under.

Athrun stared into her eyes. They were so dull and the fire within was just a little flare left. It pained him to see that her fieriness was drained out.

Their eyes didn't leave each other as they kept staring. Then Cagalli's face softened and gave him a small smile.

"Athrun."

Finally, after months of being separated from each other, he finally heard her angelic voice call his name.

"Yeah...Yeah it's me!… Oh Cagalli!"

Athrun cried on her and she leaned her head on top of his. Her eyes closed and the smile still plastered on.

The people in the room couldn't help but tear at the scene before them. It was like a story of two lovers finally in the arms of each other after being apart for so long.

Neo stared at the scene and smiled at his work.

"I have exercised the demon."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Damn yo! Man, this was so hard to write. I was trying to remember how Stellar reacted and stuff. Basically, Cagalli was acting just like Stellar but worst. Would've updated earlier but my parents are pissed beyond pissed at me so… yeah. We're not even talking and I'm to blame for crap. Damn, being a crap scapegoat and a stereotyped bitch is such a ass. …Aitez, REVIEWS ****sil****vout****plai****s! NO FLAMBES! **

**Oh yeah! Anyone please give me info on what SEED Supernova is about? **


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMERS/NOTES:**Go look at the past chapters. It's all there.

**A/N: **Dudes/Dudettes, Athrun and Cagalli NEVER separated! They never specified that they did. Besides, Athrun said that they didn't have to take it so fast and that he would wait for her before they left to space. Also, they had a pic of the official couples and they were KxL, AxC, and SxL. Although I prefer Shinn and Stellar than with Luna. She's too old for him.

**REVIEWS**

**Flame-user Laurena:** Thanks! I like your name! It's swt! The SEED Supernova? Well, iono myself. That's why I asked.

**caga2007:** Oh yeah they're back together! My fics are ANTI- ANGST!

**yuuri13:** HEHEE! Thanks! I liked it too! Neo sooo kicks ass!

**midnightgale:** I like dat word, "I.N.T.E.N.S.E" HAHA! I love name calling too! Well, Cagalli is Kira's twin so I don't see why she isn't part Ultimate Coordinator and it does make sense doesn't it. You're right! It does benefit that she's part Coordinator and Natural and she's running a NEUTRAL country.

**anonymous:** Please put a name next time so I could address you properly. XD ... I think Cags should pilot a MS. I mean, GSD pissed me off big time when she didn't pilot one anymore.

**CriticalEnigma:** AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA!!! That's my favorite part of the whole chapter! And YES, you are right with the name calling! AHAHAHAH! The Blondie one was the real winner! AHAHAHAHHA! I was gonna have names for all the main characters, but I thought it was too long.

**Jade Valentine:** HEHE! Oh yeah, Cags is part Ultimate Coordinator! There's no way that she couldn't be one! Now she's part of the family! LOL! It was intense wasn't it? LOL!

**naiyobi:** WHA?!?!?! REALLY?! Have you watched the move, "The Exorcist?" It's a famous line! LOL! It just meant that Neo cured her of the whatever crap the scientists did to her.

**Minatsuki:** HEHEHEHE! My fics will ALWAYS end HAPPY! I don't like ANGST at all. I HATE them. ASUCAGA FOREVER BABY! There is no such thing as asumey. EWWWWWWWWWW! SHIVERS Awwwww! I'm glad you liked my story. ... I NOE! Damn, I'm listening to Westlife right now in class! Shane is sooooo HOT!

**CagalliRocks:** HAHAHAHAHAHA! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! I love the part when Neo called them names! AHAHAHAHHAHA! You know what, I didn't realize that Athrun punched Shinn, but now that you mentioned it... I'm glad Cagalli beat the shit outta Athrun. Serves him right! ... Nah, it's all good. My parents are sometimes asses to me. Exactly! They should stop blaming me for shit. ... I'd gladly read your story! I just have to get out of this hell hole (class). I'll read it when i get home... or right now! LMAO!

**SacredBlade:** Neo is like a second Dearka. HAHA! But I wonder who's funnier?

**asucagafan:** WAT?! How could you think that was the end?! I'm hurt. LOL! Of course that's not the end! I don't end my fics like that!

**Knives91:** AHAHAHA! I'll keep that in mind.

**Mage666:** Really?! I thought my tension making sucks. I'm happy to noe that this story kept you hooked on.

**Anime Luver7895:** No no... I reply to all of my reviewers! I like to acknowledge everyone and that means you too. Thanks for reviewing!

**mika-chan:** AHAHA! I didn't even realize that it was like the movie until i re-read it. Dude! I think the EA was a cult from the beginning! They're CRAZAY! I feel ashamed to be a Natural. LMAO! Don't we all wish we're Coordinators. AWWW! I'm sorry that the chapter made you sad. -hug- It was kinda sad though. I imagined this as if it was an episode and you noe what, it made me cry too.

**Hades.Throne.Heiress:** AHAHA! Well, Neo is the type of guy who's like, "You didn't ask." LOL! Athrun deserves a broken hand! LOL!

**AK-110:** You noe what, I was just thinking of that idea. That would be really sweet! The Le Creuset Team all over except Kira is the new member! I can make those 4 bad-boys rage-a-holics. That would be sweet wouldn't it? Well, it depends on how the story goes.

**Kim Stirling:** I like that line. Except that there's one thing wrong. Athrun isn't going to be forgiven that easily. Well, in Kira's eyes. AHAHHA!

**phoenixblaze07:** HEHE! Thank you! Take it as if this is MY version of GSD.

**Million Voices:** OoO!NO WAY!!! OMG! I'm...I'm..I'm speechless! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm actually crying. I'm soooo happy to hear that this fic is ur fav on this site! I didn't think my fic was that good? OMG! I'm throwing you a trillion hugs and kisses! ... I think it would be awesome too if Stellar and Cags did a tag team. They almost look like each other and act the same! Oooo! A face off between those two would be murder! I like the idea! Maybe I'll make them do a tag team in later chapters. LMAO! The name callings are just to die for! LOL! ... Wouldn't it be cool if Stellar was Cags and Kira's long lost little sister? OHH!!! I smell a new fic! I haven't signed the Asucaga petition yet. Parents banded me from L.T. and cpu. That's why I haven't updated in a while. But I have something for all ASUCAGA lovers out there. Read my note at the end. You'll scream and cry like I did!

**imuzuok:** NO KIDDING CAGALLI ROCKS! She's the most kickass character ever! OH YEAH!

**Freyris:** Yep! Yep! I got it! OMG! I LMAO really hard! Neo is always funny! HA! Well, he's second to Dearka. LOL! Yep! Cags is part Ultimate Coordinator and Natural. Well, Coordinators were Naturals to begin with. I HATE Dullandal and Jibril too! Expecially Dullandal! Pissed me off that he made Athrun do screwed up crap. The final battle was all over and it was a rush. I kinda fast forwarded a lot of parts cause the battle just didn't catch my eye.

**ewngpwngh:** I wished Athrun acted that way in the series too. You noe, I was trying to figure out how to give Athrun a harder time to have Cagalli's trust again, but I just couldn't find a way to incorporate it in the story. But if I find a gap, then I would write that part in. If not, then I'll do it in my future fics. Dude, Neo is the number one name caller! LMAO!

**shikin:** RAD!

**fanficsfan11:** Of course Athrun remembers their memories. If he didn't, then he doesn't deserve her. LOL! Neo, Dearka, and Yzak kicks ass!

**katkat:** Those lines make me LMAO soooo damn hard that I was sent to the psychiatric facility. AHAHAHA!

**Inner Beauty of Destruction**

**Chapter Ten**

It had been about five hours since Neo "exorcized the demon." Of course after that statement of his, everyone gave him a pissed look. But in a way, it was kind of like Cagalli being possessed by a demon and Neo being the Exorcist.

Since her cure from a deadly experiment that almost took her life, everyone had been jumping for joy in the Archangel. Even Yzak! You could see Miriallia videocam the happy, hyper Yzak who was, by the way, hugging Shiho and jumping up and down. He is so going to get a major lifetime supply of teases from Dearka.

"Her vital signs are all good. Breathing rate and pressure are normal. I say it's like she was never injured at all," the Doctor said. "I'm going to see if I could make more of this medicine for future cases." With that said, the Doctor left.

The restraining straps were removed an hour after her come back. She was no longer struggling or throwing any tantrums. Her wounds had all healed and she looks as if she was never hurt at all. Except that she was still exhausted. Yep, the hyperactive, stubborn Princess is back in action! She's completely back to her normal self and things are now going to be back to order... … or is it?

Athrun hadn't left Cagalli's side ever since and neither had Kira or Lacus. They were just so happy that their Cagalli was back and alive. Their family is complete again with the addition of her being part Coordinator.

Athrun's hand was holding on to hers and she gave him an equal amount of squeeze. Their eyes hadn't left each other since. They both just couldn't get their eyes off each other. Well, anyone could understand why. I mean, being apart for months with not a real good explanation why was murder for these two. And now that they're finally together again and on the same side, they couldn't let each other go. Fearing that if they did, the past would repeat itself.

"Ummm… can you guys like stop oggling? You're making me jealous," smiled Neo.

Cagalli turned to face him and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Neo, thank you."

"Uhh…heh…no problem. It was my fault to begin with. I should have never listened to them. Because of me, you ended up like this and did things against your will. I'm very sorry, Princess."

Neo was staring at the floor with guilt and shame. Murrue put a hand on his shoulder and he looked at her beautiful face. He knew who she was, but he just can't pinpoint why.

"No… This wasn't your fault."

Neo looked up with a confusing look.

"You didn't do anything wrong. You were only following orders. Besides, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have remembered anyone at all and I would've died. Because you cared so much for us, you did what you thought was right and I'm grateful."

"You…you remember _**everything?"**_

Cagalli nodded. "Of course I do. I remember you, Sting, Auel, Stellar and-"

Suddenly her eyes went wide like saucers and the color from her drained out. She began to shake and this terrified Athrun. Fearing that it was a relapse, Athrun cradled her into his chest and tried to calm her down.

"Cagalli! Cagalli what's wrong?"

Kira and Lacus were terrified also and Kira immediately demanded an answer from Neo.

"What's wrong with her?!"

"She…she…she remembers everything."

"What's that suppose to- Oh..."

Kira's sudden 'Oh' snapped into Lacus and Athrun's head and they now get what was going on.

Athrun tightened his hug on Cagalli as she continued to shake with fear and shock. She snapped at her state and pulled away.

"Show me," she demanded with her powerful voice.

"Cagalli…you need rest. How about-"

"I SAID I WANT TO SEE IT!"

Everyone looked at each other and Kira nodded at Athrun.

Athrun helped Cagalli up and led her out to the viewing deck with everyone else tagging behind.

There was absolute silence as they made their way to the viewing deck. As they were nearing closer, Cagalli stiffened and tightened her hold onto Athrun's clothes. Feeling her actions, Athrun also tightened his arms around Cagalli's waist.

Finally they made it to the viewing deck. Some had already stopped walking as they gave space for Cagalli. Kira and Lacus were a step back away from Athrun and Cagalli.

Cagalli slowly let her hold go from Athrun and slowly approached the window. Her eyes wide like saucers, mouth open and body trembling. Her hands shaking as she slowly placed her palms against the glass. She gasped at the sight before her.

It was still night. The wind blew violently as the snow fell hard and danced with the wind. The snow had blanketed many scraps as you could see uneven surfaces and open faces of other objects. There was smoke still steaming into the air from a fallen gundam and you could see dark lumpy lines on the ground as they were, up close, bodies of fallen soldiers. A little speck of light could be seen from afar. Except that this kind of light was a flaming fire that is still burning of what used to be a building. There was a huge hector space of blackness of what used to be a town. To sum things all up, the entire area was destroyed and all what's left are lost innocent souls and ashes of what used to be alive.

"I…I did all of this?" trembled Cagalli.

Their silence was her answer.

"I…I..I-"

Cagalli fell to the ground as she cried. Athrun aided to her side and hugged her tightly as she cried into his chest. He held back his tears and so did the others as they watched the Princess cry. They wanted to cry but they couldn't.

Neo stepped forward, "No… it wasn't just you who did all of this."

Cagalli turned to look at him as she hiccupped and tears continuing to fall.

"It wasn't just you. We all had a part in this."

They were all dumbfounded at his statement except for Kira and Athrun as they knew what he meant.

Kira kneeled down to Cagalli and placed a hand on her head. "He's right. You weren't responsible for all of this. I too was part of this and so is everyone else in this room."

"NO! YOU'RE LYING! I KNOW THAT YOU STOPPED KILLING. YOU ONLY DISMANTLE THEM! DON'T LIE TO ME!"

"Cagalli, listen to your brother!" yelled Athrun. Cagalli eyed him this time. "I was part of this too. We all are."

This time Stellar and Shinn stepped up. "I did this too, Nee-san. Shinn too…" Stellar bent her head back to Shinn, "…right?"

"She's right, Cagalli. You weren't the only one who had a killer machine. Even Stellar admitted that she was part of this."

Everyone nodded.

"B..But I…" she flinched her face away from everyone, "… I know I did more than all of you combined. You saw it! I was out of control! You saw how I killed all of them with no mercy as I savored the moment! I even attacked Neo and Stellar!"

Faces were turned.

"And I'm supposed to be a Representative of Orb… Heh… I don't …I don't deserve-" Cagalli buried her face into her hands and cried again.

Lacus grabbed Cagalli's hands and held them in hers. Cagalli saw Lacus' face but closed them back as she couldn't face someone as innocent and a saint like her.

"Cagalli… even I was a part of this."

Her eyes shot open and she stared at Lacus shocked.

Lacus nodded, "It's true. Even though I did not pilot a gundam, I was the one who ordered to have Freedom and Justice made and I didn't stop Kira or Athrun from killing."

"Lacus…That was in the last war!"

"It's the same thing. I've killed many things like bugs. Killing is not necessary applied to a human being but also applies to nature. A person making a weapon and someone else using it to kill is still part of the killing. Isn't that right?"

"B..B..But-"

"Cagalli, sure you were brainwashed and did many things against your will, but you cannot take full responsibility for everything that happens. Just because you were part of something, doesn't mean that you are fully responsible for what's happened."

"Lacus is right. I mean, look at Dearka," said Miriallia.

"What?! What did I do?!"

"Lots of things that you spilled."

Dearka pondered a little and then it hit him.

"Oh…OH! Milly! You promised you wouldn't tell!"

Miriallia flashed him a smirk and everyone chuckled.

"Cagalli, you don't want to turn out like Athrun here do you?" pointed Kira.

"What?!" gasped Athrun, his face was priceless.

Kira continued, "I mean, he re-enlisted because he thought that it was **his responsibility** to clean up the mess from his late father. He blamed himself for all the things his father did. And did anything come out good when he **left?**" Kira stressed on the last word as he glared at the gulping Athrun. "No. Because he was a fool to realize that all his answers were in front of his face, his friends. But he was soooo stupid and went out **on-his-own** to deal with things by** himself.**"

Athrun's bangs covered his face, "I get it."

"Do you? Maybe I should beat you up for causing us so much trouble."

"Uhh… that won't be necessary."

Cagalli chuckled at this. Kira smiled at her response. He made her smiled.

"Come on, Cagalli. Go get some rest. It's been a long day. Hey, Athrun?"

"Hmmm?"

"Would you be a good dumbass for once and please escort my sister to her quarters?"

"I..I..uhh…I…..sure."

"B..But"

"Don't worry. We'll fill you in later. Just please go get some rest. We still have unfinished business to deal with later, so don't go all softy on me."

Kira received a punch on the arm.

"There's my fiery sister….Oww!"

Cagalli cracked a smile. She got up with the help of Athrun and they both made their way to her room.

When they were out of earshot, Kira went back to their little group.

"Thank you, Neo."

"Why you thanking me for? I just pointed out what was right. Besides, the person who is really responsible for this tragedy is Dullandal, Jibril and me."

"Those two, yes, but you? No. You were only following orders and if it wasn't for you, Cagalli wouldn't be here."

"Eh…er…."

Kira chuckled but for a split second and he got down to serious business.

"We still have some things to discuss."

"Yeah."

Kira faced the other people. "I think we should head back to Orb."

"Wh..What?!" everyone blurted.

Murrue nodded, "I think we should head back too. Maybe we can find something there. Since it is confirmed that the Seirans has some connections with Lord Jibril."

"That's right. Maybe Kisaka found some information for us."

"Why don't you have him send it to you?" said Shinn.

Kira looked at him, "You still have lots to learn. If we had Kisaka do that, then we would risk not only the Archangel being found, but also Kisaka's life."

Shinn was lost.

"Is it traitor?" said Stellar.

"Yes. They would brand Kisaka as a traitor and who knows what they would do to him since Cagalli isn't there right now."

Shinn felt stupid and smacked himself on the face with is hand.

"When are we planning to leave?" asked Rey.

Neo stared at him and couldn't help but feel that he knew him.

"Tomorrow after we rest up and do a little bit more planning."

Everyone agreed.

"Yzak, Dearka, what about you two? What are you two going to do?" asked Lacus.

"I think we're going to head back to the PLANTS and keep an eye on the Chairman. I'm going to prepare and inform my troops on our plan. I don't want to see the end of Coordinators caused by the Chairman. When we get more information of his movements, I'll contact you guys immediately."

"That would be great Yzak, thank you."

"Anything for a dear friend."

Lacus gave him a smile and Yzak returned one back. He only smiles for someone close to him and seeing Yzak smile… is **EXTREMELY RARE. **

"What about you, Captain Talia?" asked Murrue.

Talia stared at her for a second and smiled with a nod. "I think we're going to follow the Archangel for now and go from there if that's okay with you?"

"Alright then."

"Uhhh…before we all retire to our nappy place, I need to do something."

Everyone looked at him with confusion.

"And what is that?" asked Murrue.

"Well, it's for Stellar. But it's back at the base. I'm asking for permission to go out for about two hours. Don't worry, I won't do anything or runway. I just have to do this."

Murrue though about it for a while and gave him a 'permission granted' nod.

"Thank you. Stellar, meet back here in an hour. Go get refreshed. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright, everyone go get rested and freshen up," commanded Kira and left to his quarters with Lacus.

The rest went to take showers, get something to eat and hanged around the ship.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_**Cagalli's Quarters…**_

Cagalli sat on the end at the edge of her bed as she was staring into space. Athrun had gotten her something to drink from the cafetaria and sat beside her.

"Cagalli, drink something."

"I'm not thirsty."

Athrun didn't push her to drink since he knows what she's going through. He placed the drinks on her table and sat back down beside her.

Athrun was about to say something until she started talking.

"Tell me… how badly did I fight?"

He was taken back at her question, but regained his composure.

"To be honest, you weren't a bad fighter at all. You were really… overpowering. Even Kira couldn't stop you."

"I didn't mean that. I meant, how badly did I mercilessly kill?"

"Cagalli…"

"Tell me, Athrun."

"… You were out of control."

Cagalli looked to the ground. She knew it. She knew that they were all pretending just to make her feel better. Suddenly, she felt strong arms wrapped around her.

"But it wasn't your fault."

"B..But I-"

Athrun turned her around and forced her to look at him.

"Look at me. It isn't your fault."

Those eyes. Those bold emerald eyes were staring straight into her fiery amber ones. There was something about his eyes that made her feel calm and warm inside. For some reason, she believes in what he was telling her. His gorgeous eyes were piercing through her doubts and disintegrated all her thoughts and feelings of being responsible for the battle. His eyes assured her that it truly was "not her fault."

He brushed a bang away from her eyes and caused her to blush like a little schoolgirl. He noticed it and smiled at her. Cagalli turned away but Athrun wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close till her back leaned against his chest. His actions caused her to flush even more that she made a tomato look in shame. But after a couple of seconds she slowly wrapped her hands on top of his and his head leaning on top of hers.

They stayed in that position for a while until Cagalli broke the silence.

"You never told me your reason."

Athrun looked at her and was lost.

"Why you went against us and why you didn't stop that impersonator from ruining Lacus' image."

Now he gets what she meant.

"I..er…I thought you guys were making the situation worst," Athrun looked down in shame.

"And?"

"And I thought that, since Lacus couldn't be found by the Chairman, it was alright for Meer to replace her for now and help keep the peace. I believed what the Chairman was doing was the right thing."

"You're an idiot!"

Uh-oh… she's back.

"You should've known that when the Archangel and Kira made themselves noticed meant that there was a really good reason why they came out! You should've known that they knew something terrible was wrong that caused them to come out! And what the hell is wrong with you! How could you let someone who looks and acts like **that** tarnish Lacus' image?!"

"I..I don't know. I was-"

"A moron."

"…"

"What else?"

"…What do you want to know?"

"What do you think I should know?"

"Alright… I think that you should know everything I know and went through while I was 'away'."

"Go on."

"When I went to meet the Chairman, I was shockingly greeted by Meer who I thought was Lacus but knew that Lacus was down at Earth and so I knew that she was a fake. The Chairman and Meer told me boldly that Meer was a fake and was just taking her place for now. I was a fool to believe them. I should've known that Lacus would NEVER act or let alone dress like that and never would she encourage ZAFT to fight. The Chairman told me to use my power and help the PLANTS make a difference. He gave me the Savior, made me a member of FAITH and told me to join the Minerva. I took the Savior and made my way down to Earth to see you. They wouldn't let me through cause my codes didn't match which I assume that that crack-hole knew I was coming and changed my code so I couldn't come back and which I think you were on your wedding and which they almost shot me down."

Cagalli flinched at the reminder of the day that she **ALMOST** married that eggplant.

"And which I could've stopped if I knew about it and save you from that crack-hole. Thank god Kira saved you. Because I was an absent-minded 'moron' I went straight to the Minerva and was notified by Captain Talia that Kira crashed your wedding and which that news totally made my world turn. The thought of you marrying that bastard crushed me. But hearing Kira saving you from it was relieving. After that, I didn't pay too much thought about it since as long you were with Kira, I knew that you were safe. I went on with what I was supposed to do. Then we were told to meet the Chairman. When we got there, we talked and stuff and I was trying to get away from Meer. She thinks that she's the REAL Lacus Clyne and kept advancing towards me. Of course I pushed her away. I got drunk one night with Heine and when I woke up the next morning I found that Meer had snuck into my room and slept beside me."

Cagalli stiffened and turned swiftly to face him. Athrun waved his hands.

"No… no…no. Nothing happened. She said that, because Lacus was my fiancé, she did what she thought Lacus would do. I scolded at her and yet she played dumb. She tried to kiss me saying that I should kiss my fiancé but I pushed her away. Right now, she truly believes that she's the real thing and she won't give it up. The last time I met with the Chairman was when I lashed out at him and Meer and left with Yzak and Dearka. He wanted me to marry Lacus so I could be an example to the ZAFT soldiers. And that's what ignited my anger and that's when Yzak and Dearka intervened and threatened the Chairman and that's when I left with them."

"…I see. Is that all?"

"I think so."

Cagalli stared back to the ground. Hearing all of this from Athrun himself made her feel better but she couldn't get over what he told her about Meer. I mean who couldn't! Having a slutty whore advance to your man is pissing beyond pissing.

"So what about you?" asked Athrun, breaking her thoughts.

"Hmmm?"

"What do **YOU** think I should know?"

She knew what he meant and now it was her turn to tell him her story.

"…sigh… When you left, I was pressured and pushed into a wedding that I didn't want. The Council said that it's what's best for ORB and that the citizens of ORB wanted it. I thought that it was what my people wanted too, but I guess I was wrong. I just assumed that it was what they wanted so I went through with it. I sent Kira a letter and enclosed the ring you gave me. I didn't want them to take it and throw it away. I'm sure that Kira was pretty pissed and knew that what I was doing was wrong so that's why he came and saved me from an unhappy future. During the whole time I was getting prepared, all I thought about was you."

Athrun smiled at the last statement.

"I thought about the time when we first met, our first kiss, our vows to protect each other and our last kiss before you left for PLANTS. I cried. I cried endlessly at what was happening. I was praying for you to come and save me. But I guess I didn't pray hard enough."

Tears were falling as she continued on her story and it didn't go unnoticed by Athrun. He gave her a reassuring hug and wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"I can't forgive myself for what I did. That bastard knew about you and the ring. He said that it wasn't going to work because we were two different people. He said that the people of ORB wouldn't have accepted it. He even brought up that my father arranged me to marry him and that he knew that I wouldn't go against my father's wishes. I didn't believe him one bit about Coordinators and Naturals couldn't be together. Then why did I go through with the wedding? Because I was a fool for what he said about what my people wanted and about my father's wishes. I shouldn't have done this. My father never once trusted the Atlantic Federation and I signed a treaty with them? Heh… I'm a fool. I knew that Orb was a Neutral country and yet I signed a treaty with them because of what the Councils said and I was selfish. I was so worried about my own country that I didn't think about the other countries as long ORB didn't burn down again. Kira pointed that out to me. I didn't realize it till he said it. I should've never let them walk over me. This whole thing was my entire fault. If I didn't sign that thing, if I wasn't so weak, the PLANTS wouldn't have been an enemy of ORB. And then there was you."

Athrun's eyes widened.

"When we met you at sunset, you totally bagged on us. I mean, I was really worried about you and you just started blaming us for interfering with something that didn't concern us? I was totally hurt. And that you didn't believe that Lacus was almost assassinated by the Special Op Force from ZAFT. How could you? Lacus is your friend and you didn't believe us about anything we were telling you?! You should've known damn well that anytime we talk about Lacus, it's the truth! No one lies about her!"

Cagalli pushed away from him with anger.

"I couldn't believe what you said to us. You didn't believe your friends because you believed the 'Chairman would never have done that,' right? Why do you think he had that imposter with him?! I hated you for that."

Athrun's face turned shock and sad. _'I hated you for that.' _Those words were like a mantra in his head.

"You made me cry for so long. But of all the crying I've done, I could never hate you. I just couldn't."

"Cagalli…" he called as he once again cradled her towards him. He stroked her hair as she continued to cry into his chest. All the things she said and he heard made him feel extremely guilty. If he hadn't left for PLANTS, she wouldn't have to suffer this whole thing. She would have never signed that treaty and would have never agreed to wed the bastard. Kira was right, she was crying all because of him.

"You probably hate me now."

"Cagalli…" he drew her face up to face her, "… I could never hate you, ever."

"But-"

"It wasn't your fault. You were pressured and pushed around. If I didn't leave, none of this would've happened."

"…"

"I should be the one to be hated. I didn't believe in my own friends, but worst of all… I didn't believe you and I didn't protect you. Because of me, I almost lost you. When we all thought that you were dead, I…I just couldn't…"

"Athrun…" she whispered. Cagalli placed a hand on his cheek.

He covered hers, "I know I couldn't keep my promise about protecting you before, but this time, I'm going to protect you for real. I'm not going to let you out of my sight from now on. And this is a promise I'm surely going to keep. We're going to stop this war together and when it's over, I'm gonna make sure you and I walk the golden road down the aisle."

Cagalli hugged him tightly and he returned the hug. The moment was cut short when Cagalli pushed away and slapped him **HARD** across the face.

_**SLAP!**_

"What makes you think I'm forgiving you this easily?"

Athrun was left speechless as he touched his left cheek that was throbbing red. Not once had it crossed his mind that he was forgiven or not let alone, think that she would smack him really hard.

"If you thought that I was gonna let you go that easily. HA! Guess again! You're going to have to prove yourself for my forgiveness and trust after all that crap you put me through. And I'm not going to go soft on you not one bit."

"…I…Uhh…"

Cagalli smirked at him.

The great Athrun Zala was stuck. He usually gets his way in almost everything, but this time, he has to work hard to prove his worthiness. Just when he thought the moment he was having with his Princess was getting better, she had to wake him with a slap. But it didn't matter. He's so love sick with Cagalli that he's willing to do anything for her. And he did deserve the slap.

After what seemed like forever, Athrun chuckled. "If I have to work my ass off for you to gain trust in me again and your forgiveness, then bring it on! I'll take on anything! Anything for you, my Princess," as he kissed her cheek.

Cagalli blushed like a mad tomato gone wrong again. 'Damn! Why does he always do that?!" she thought.

"You said we shared our last kiss…" he propped Cagalli up against him, "… well, we didn't because our last kiss won't be for a long time."

As quickly as he said it, he captured her lips to his and it brought back all different kinds of sensations. Cagalli stiffened for his sudden action but then relaxed and melted into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, ran one hand through his silky blue hair and deepened the kiss. Athrun pressed her closer and that deepened their kiss even more. He placed one of his hands on her cheek and one on her waist. The kiss was getting intense and it passed the passionate department by a long shot, but because of the laws of nature, they both needed air and parted their lips.

Their foreheads leaned against each other and their noses touching as they breathed. It's been such a long time since they last kissed and this was probably their first time sharing a kiss that intense.

"I missed tasting your lips."

Cagalli blushed madly.

"Cagalli…I love you."

Cagalli looked right into his eyes the moment he said those three words. Her eyes were filled with tears of joy as she smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I love you."

Athrun's heart skipped a beat. For a second there, he thought she didn't feel the same way. But he was just being an ass. Of course she loves him!

He hugged her tightly and they pulled away to bring themselves to another kiss. The only difference was that this kiss was deepened even more with more passion than before. He licked her lips when he kissed her and she parted for him to explore and taste every part of her mouth. Their tongues clashed in battle with each other and that build their passion for each other even more. They held each other closer as they kissed that unknown to them both, their Orb uniforms were found decorating Cagalli's room floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**…_In the halls of the Archangel…_**

"I wonder where Athrun is."

She walked to her destination: Athrun's room. How she knew where it was? Well, she wasn't a CIC officer or a Coordinator for nothing.

She stood in front of his room and took in a deep breath and pressed the intercom button.

"Ummm… Athrun, are you in there?"

No response.

"He's not in his room. Where could he be?"

Meyrin continued to walk along the halls when she suddenly thought she heard something. Something that no one wants to hear unless they were really perverted. She stopped in front of a door that wasn't far from Athrun's room and listened to the sounds of what appears to be moans. She looked up.

"This…this is Miss. Cagalli's room."

She stared at her door for a while and then it hit her.

"Athrun was escorting Miss. Cagalli to her room! That was an hour ago!"

"…_Athrun…"_

"Huh?!"

Meyrin leaned her ear to the door and-

"… _moan…"_

Meyrin gasped as she threw her hands to her mouth.

"This couldn't be happening? No. Can it? There's no way! He can't… but…no…NO! "

Meyrin ran. She ran to where ever her legs could take her as long it was away from…_them._

She kept on running when she bumped into someone and almost fell but someone caught her. Meyrin looked up and saw that it was Luna.

"Geez, Mey watch where you're going."

"Uhh… Sorry, Nee-san."

Sensing something was wrong in her, Luna asked.

"Mey, what's wrong?"

"N..Nothing! I…I was just getting some exercise, you know! Lazing around lately had me gaining some weight!"

Luna didn't buy that one bit. She knew something was wrong but didn't want to push her so she kept quiet.

"Luna, where are you going?"

"Oh! Hehe! Since Shinn is going with that Neo guy back to their old base, I thought I would tag along."

"Why?"

"I don't know. But Rey wanted to go too so…yeah."

"Oh."

"You wanna come?"

"Of course!"

Neo, Shinn, Stellar and Rey had just walked by.

"So, you guys ready to go?"

"Yep! We are! Oh! If you don't mind, can my sister come along?"

"Of course! The more the merrier!"

"This isn't the time to be all merry especially since you're now an ex-EA soldier."

"Sheesh! Relax, Goldie Locks. I was just trying to lighten up the mood. You should try some of it sometime, you'll like it."

Rey's left eye twitched and was going to argue back but didn't. "Psh! Whatever."

"Anyways, alright everyone! Let's get going!"

"WAIT!"

They all froze on their track when they heard a yell. They turned behind them and it was Dearka, Yzak, Miriallia and Kira.

"I want to come along!"

"What?! Milly, you can't!"

"Shut up, Elseman! I can if I want to!"

"But… "

"Kira thinks it's okay! Don't ya, Kira."

"Uhhh… yeah."

"But, Kira!"

"Don't worry, Dearka. He seems like a trusted man. Besides, I trust him."

Neo smirked at Kira and mouthed a 'thank you.'

"See! I told you Kira lets me!"

"…sigh…. Fine. But I have to come with you."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because, I don't want anything to happen to you, that's why. Besides, I don't know how the buildings condition is and I don't want anything to collapse on you. I'll never forgive myself if anything were to fall on you."

"Dearka…"

"Elsman! We are leaving tonight back to the PLANTS! Are you forgetting about that?!"

"Yzak, for once, could you just shut up and let me do something for myself. Besides, you have Hahnenfuss to keep company."

"ELSMAN!"

"Hehehe… works everytime. Yzak, please, as my best friend, let me go?"

Yzak thought really hard and I mean **REALLY HARD**.

"…sigh… fine."

"Thanks man."

"But, you have to be back in 3 hours or I'm leaving without you."

"Don't worry. If ya do leave, I don't mind staying here keeping 'someone' company."

"ELSMAN!"

"Hehehe! Kidding."

"Alright, let's stop wasting time! Let's go everyone!"

"HAI!"

… _**One hour and a half later…**_

"Wow! I can't believe it's still intact. The inside is still …well…okay."

"Can you just lead us to wherever your suppose to show this girl."

"Man, you are such a party pooper. Loosen up and smell the roses for once. You do know what roses are, right?"

"…hmph!…"

"Hehehe… oh! Here we are!"

They all stopped walking and stood in front of a silver, metal door.

Neo walked to Stellar who was clinging onto Shinn. He kneeled to her height and patted her head.

"Stellar, do you remember Sting leaving you and your sister saying that he had to do something?"

"…yes."

"Well, Sting thought about this for a while when Auel…died. He wanted to do something special for you so you don't have to be sad. And this…this is what he did for you. Are you ready to see it?"

Stellar was confused and it took her a while before she nodded.

Neo smiled and checked if the system was still up and running. Apparently it was, but barely. There was just enough power to punch in some codes and the door swish opened.

It was pitch dark until Neo pressed a button. Then suddenly, the lights illuminated the room as if there were a thousand candles. But these lights weren't just those regular white lights. They were glow lights in different colors.

The room was full of the glow lights. There were transparent scarves around walls and some suspended in air. They were also in different colors. There were two tanks of colorful fishes on each side of the room. The bubble sounds coming from them made the people in the room feel like they were in an aquarium.

Big beanie pillows, in her favorite colors, lie all around the room and flowers in every corner. There were silver stars suspended by fish string and they twinkled with the lights. The room not only felt like an aquarium, but the setting was like a room of a gypsy. It was all just speechless.

Stellar gazed the room in awe. She walked around and looked at every inch of the room. Burning the scene into her mind. She laid on one of the beanie pillows then she got up and admired the fishes in the tank.

Miriallia had a video camera with her and recorded every millimeter of the scene before her. Dearka looked at her and thought, 'so that's what was in her bag.'

"This…this is amazing!" said Shinn.

Luna and Meyrin just nodded as they too were mesmerized by the sight.

Stellar continued to gaze speechless when something caught her eye.

It was a rectangle package wrapped in a metallic pink paper with a huge bow tie and a card with it.

She opened the card, read it and cried.

Shinn ran to her worriedly upon hearing her cry.

"Stellar!" he ran to her and she threw herself on him and he hugged back. "…Stellar."

Neo took the card from Stellar and read aloud:

_Stellar,_

_Isn't this beautiful? I thought you would like it so I did this just for you. When I saw how sad you were when Auel died, I couldn't bare to see you like that. So I thought that I do something for you to cheer you up. I hope you like what you see. It took me a while to get all these things but I got them! Of course with the help of Neo. Hehehe! _

_Stellar, I don't want to see you sad anymore, okay? And neither does Auel. Live your life in the happiest way as possible. When the war is over, I want you to live your life to the fullest! No more fears of the "D" word, okay? I want you to promise me that you live a happy life no matter what! Can you do that? Of course you can! Cause you're my baby sister. I know you could do it!_

_Love always, your Big Brother, Sting._

_P.S. No matter what happens, we're always watching over you._

Miriallia let a tear drop and Dearka placed an arm around shoulders. Luna and Meyin teared a little as well.

Neo sat beside Stellar and held her hand and called her to look at him. She turned away from Shinn and stared at Neo with tears.

"Stellar, no more crying, okay? Sting and Auel doesn't want to see you sad."

Stellar nodded, trying to hold back her tears.

Neo held the wrapped present, "Stellar, would you like to see what's in here?"

Stellar wiped her last tears away and nodded. She grabbed her present and unwrapped it carefully, saving the paper and big bow. She removed the tissue paper and pulled out her gift and gasped.

It was a beautifully decorated light blue dress with a very unique pattern embroidered on the edges. Stellar ran her fingers on the dress' fabric. It was soft like satin.

Neo smiled at her until his watch began to beep.

"Oup! It's time to go. Stellar, are you ready to go?"

Stellar eyed him and nodded and got up. Shinn helped her up and didn't once let his hands go from her waist. He made sure that they didn't forget any part of the present.

Everyone was out the door with Stellar and Shinn being the last on the train. She stopped and looked at the room one last time before walking away.

The doors slowly swish closed and the room preserved until one day the facility will give way and preserve the memories within.

It didn't take long for the group to get back to the Archangel. Kira and Yzak waited for them at the entrance. Kira told the crew to get some rest as they have a big day tomorrow. Shinn accompanied Stellar to the cafeteria as she must be famished and the Hawke sisters followed.

Kira, Lacus, Murrue, Talia, Neo, Yzak and Dearka were in the control room discussing their plans. It was a long three hours of planning, but they finally came up with one.

Yzak and Dearka took their leave. Well, more like Yzak and Shiho dragging Dearka from his collar. He didn't want to leave Miriallia even though she already assured him that she'll be alright. It's not as if the crew of the Archangel is going to do anything to her. Because Dearka wouldn't leave, Miriallia promised him something and that lighten Dearka's face with a million candles. Finally, Yzak, Shiho and Dearka departed to PLANTS.

The rest of the crews and occupancies in the Archangel were in their own quarters and waited for tomorrow where challenges and unexpectencies are awaiting for their arrival.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** **Hohoho! I'd bet all of you were waiting for **_**that**_** part ehh?! HA! I noe I was! Alrighty then! NO FLAMBES! **

**It's funny. I was watching GS and GSD on YTV and it just happens that I'm getting the refreshed info and using it as I write my fic. Just like the part where Kira pointed out that Cagalli wasn't thinking properly that her country was more important and it didn't matter about other countries as long hers didn't burn down. Man, the dubbed version was clearer on the info. **

**And OMFG! They did make it known that Meyrin had a thing for Athrun! The episode when he joins the Minerva, Meyrin was like, "Oh! I'll take you to the Captain…" but Luna buds in and takes him instead. Then later, you see Meyrin on the computer and pulled out a profile on Athrun and studied it. Then that means that she did FAKE her fall and Athrun offered to escort her to whatever. SON OF A BITCH! That pissed me off big time.**

**BUT! Cagalli and Athrun never separated. They're still together! How do I know? I HAVE PROOF! Check out my profile and there's a link there that would make all of you guys cry with joy and erase all your angst! Go on! Ya know you want to check it out. Enjoy it like I have! –smiley face-**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMERS/NOTES:**Go look at the past chapters. It's all there.

**A/N: **Dudes/Dudettes, Athrun and Cagalli _**NEVER**_ separated! They never specified that they did. Besides, Athrun said that they didn't have to take it so fast and that he would wait for her before they left to space. Also, they had a pic of the official couples and they were KxL, AxC, and SxL. Although I prefer Shinn and Stellar than with Luna. She's too old for him.

**REVIEWS**

**Kim Stirling:** No kidding! Gawd, Athrun is such an ass! If i were his best friend, i'd kick ass so bad that no one would recognize him!

**Hades.Throne.Heiress:** Actually, i was going to write a little lemon and lime in it, but decided not too cause it wouldn't sound like a show show. Ya noe? I'm rewriting GSD in my version so that's why i didn't include a tinch of lemon and lime. But i have this oneshot coming up that will have a mini lemon lime in it! D AHAHA! I like the eggplant description too!

**caga2007:** I think that was the best chapter EVER! WHEEEE!!!! I do? I guess i do leave good cliffhangers as i have alot of people PMing me about it. TEE-HEE!

**LoLZ:** Really?! I love OCC! Well,... some of them. I love Neo's teasing! In a way, Mwu was a teaser in GS... More like if Rau wasn't too busy trying to kill Mwu.

**phoenixblaze07:** AWWW! THANKS BUDDY! I love this chapter too! It's the best out of all don't ya think?

**Freyris:** OMG! OMG! OMG!!!! I reacted exactly how you did! Man i was on the floor in tears! AHAHA! That's a good analysis! Athrun going straight to Cags and meeting up with Kira and Lacus after dumping Meyrin off at the dump site (where she belongs). LOL! No problem! I'm glad i posted that pic up! That way, NO MORE ASUMEY and the rumor that ASUCAGA broke up! HAHAH! I knew you would like this chappie of ASUCAGA together. I noe i did. I totally wish that happened in the series too. This fic is my version of GSD. XD GUNDAM OO! It looks like a spinoff of GS/GSD by the looks of the gundam. ARGH! It's coming out in October. Teaser trailers?... I GOTTA CHECK IT OUT!

**Minatsuki:** Hey dudette! Thanks SOOOOO MUCH for reviewing!!!! And thank you for loving my fic! XD

**Million Voices:** AWWWWWWW! Thank you sooo much for caring for me. Don't worry, i'm fine. My parents are finally talkin to me but we're not as tight as we used to be and that they took my internet so i'm using whatever cpu available and i'm banded for going out with friends. TOT ... HA! Athrun didn't get enough of what he deserves. I'll make it harder for him in the future chapters. He caused all his friends alot of trouble. Friends: PAYBACK! Hoho! Kira and Cags isn't goin to let him off that easy. Especially Kira. Neo/Mwu is really funny in the series. Oh yeah baby! Athrun and Cags got to DO IT! Meyrin's reaction, PRICELESS! HA! IN HER FACE! If Kira found out, he'll kick Athrun's ass big time! Their comeback, "You did it with FLLAY! And you didn't love her! How do you think Lacus feels?" OHHHHHHHH! BURN! LOL! Stellar is an angel. I call her the other side of Cagalli. LOL! I actually cried myself at that part too. It was so sad... Yeah, i didn't think it was good. I doubt myself alot cause of my horrid past. AWWWW! I won't cry if you don't cry! Deal?... Tag team for sure! I think i am going to do. I have an idea on how they're going to do a tag team. I just got to incorporate with the story. Oh yeah! Another story indeed! This fic was suppose to be about like four chapters. I didn't think i get up to ten!... WHAT NEW FIGURINES OF CAGALLI AND LACUS?!!?!??!?!? The one that their in Aisha's green dress and the dress Lacus wore in GS? PLEASE SEND ME A PIC OF IT!!!!! I GOTTA SEE IT!... I just got another idea for a fic! Stellar as their long lost sib! OHHHHHHH! ... Nope! I got the pic off from my friend's magazine! I begged her to buy me the same magazine and she's holding it hostage as my b-day present! NOOOOOOO! HOLY PEANUT BUTTER! I haven't been to Minitokyo or Moonscape in such a loooooooooooonnnnggg time. HAHA! Maybe Fukuda heard alot of threats and feared his life so he begged the artist to draw that pic. Meyrin and Meer are equally as bad. But i think Meer is a little worst. I mean, sneaking into his room while he's drunk?! WHORE! They should give up! Athrun is NEVER unfaithful to his Cagalli!

**characagalli:** REALLY?! That's awesome! HAHA! Yep! This fic is MY version of GSD and what i think should've happened. Well, i hate Meyrin so i think she got what she deserves. I mean, she should know that he would NEVER go for her and she continues to move in on him? For god sakes, she's too young and Athrun knows better. Make Cags pregnant? It did cross my mind. We'll wait and see! ;D As much i understand jap, i can't read it. I'm sorry if i can't translate. But the way i see it, it seems to be a pole. LOL! Luke Skywalker! Athrun does look like it! Nope, your English is understandable to me! WOW! Indonesian! I have a friend that's Indonesian too! He's crazay! LOL! Nice to meet you too!

**thesoulofthegreatbell:** THANKS MAN! Sweet name!

**SacredBlade:** Miriallia blackmail Yzak? She's suppose to blackmail Dearka.

**Cagallirocks:** LOL! Me too! I totally forgot about DARK NECRO. I cried for Steallar too! It was soo sweet! HA! A huge SLAP at Meyrin's face! Cagalli sooo REMAINS a KICK ASS girl! You updated? SOB! I think the site didn't send me an alert again! Unless i already read and review?...

**asucaga supporter:** NO shit i should! Those directors are F---ed! Of course MY version is better! LOL! I NOE! How could they not include Yzak and Dearka in GSD?! Dumbasses! Who couldn't point out that the PLANTS were morons not to notice she was a FAKE. It shows Coordinators weren't as smart as the claim to be. LOL! My heart stopped when i saw the pic. Umm... As much as i understand jap, i can't read. But it seems to be a pole of some sort. Which character is best maybe?

**mika-chan:** Are you saying that i'm a coordinator? LOL! Essays are such a bitch. OH GOD! Pulse is a freaky movie! I had the chills while goin to the bathroom at skewl. Our bathrooms were just like from Pulse. Drama?... I'm not sure, but i'll try to make it into one. I hate stupid girls in dramas. It's soooo sad.

**XMusicLuverX:** OH YEAH! I love that part too!

**fanficsfan11:** I feel bad for her too. If i were in her place, i take on revenge! HEHE! Your welcome! That pic is just CRAZAY!

**Jade Valentine:** Sweet chapter ehh?! HOHOHO! Oh yeah! You can count on them being like this after the battle!

**Inner Beauty of Destruction**

**Chapter Eleven**

It's eight o'clock in the morning and a start of a new day. Well, more like the start of 'ending-the-war' day. The room is still dim with the only lighted lamp on the side desk. All is quiet and the sound of blissful breathing was all you could hear.

Two bare bodies lay on a single bed, facing each other with one larger hand entwined with a smaller one held close to their hearts, while the other larger hand was wrapped around a soft, silky skinned body in a hugging form.

Due to the use of getting up so early as a soldier, our blue-haired hottie awoke from his slumber and blinked a few times to adjust his eyes. He felt something warm cuddling up against his chest and he gazed his eyes down to see a blonde-haired princess asleep.

He smirked into a smile and his eyes gazed at her sleeping form lovingly. It had been a long time since he last saw her asleep. He found it very cute when she sleeps, but this time, it was different. She looked like an angel.

His eyes didn't once move away from her sleeping face until she stirred a little and snuggled up closer against him. He blinked out from gazing at her and that's when he realized that they were both bare.

His cheeks tickled pink.

The night they had was just indescribable. They were all over each other and the love for each other continued to grow bigger. The endless kisses, long pleasures and the discovery of many things. I mean like, two rounds for their first time is pretty damn good. Who would've thought that they could take it to TWO rounds?! And hours of love-making all in one night?! It must have been pretty something for these two.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_He hugged her tightly and they pulled away to bring themselves to another kiss. The only difference was that this kiss was deepened even more with more passion than before. He licked her lips when he kissed her and she parted for him to explore and taste every part of her mouth. Their tongues clashed in battle and that build their passion for each other even more. _

_He unbuttoned her ORB uniform as did she, their lips not leaving each other. When they successfully removed each other's jacket, they threw it to the side. Their next mission: the removal of their turtlenecks._

_Athrun ran his hands under her shirt, feeling and tracing her silky, petite figure with his fingertips. His actions caused Cagalli to prop up and pull him even closer to their battle of kisses as she let out a moan._

_Their kissing battle went on to the point that they couldn't take it anymore and with a quick swift movement, Athrun pulled Cagalli's turtleneck over her head and she did the same with his, making them separate for a second, and kissed each other again. Athrun left her lips and began to place kisses on her neck. She bent to the side to let him have full access. His hot lips were just so indescribable. Cagalli wanted to taste his lips again and made a swift movement, capturing his lips with hers._

_Both their pants mysteriously came lose on their own and joined the party of the thrown clothes. Both now only clad in their boxer, lacy bra and panties._

_They broke for a moment, their foreheads touching and staring into each other's eyes. Their eyes both were sparkling with care and love. Cagalli examined his well built, muscular, rippled, chiseled chest. It was as if his body was seducing her as she ran her fingers on his abs, feeling every bump of them. He shivered at her touch._

_Athrun gazed with awe at the sight before him. Cagalli in her white lacy bra and panty made her look even sexier than Aphrodite herself. He couldn't believe how hot she was under those clothes she wore. And he couldn't believe what he almost lost if he had continued to stay and abide by the Chairman. The sight of his Princess in just only in her undergarments was completely priceless. Nothing in this whole universe could compare to what he's witnessing. Not even Meer Campbell with all her modifications._

_In Athrun's eyes, Cagalli was the Goddess of Beauty and his to keep forever._

_They hungrily locked lips again and he gently pushed her down onto the bed. Their clashing tongues were once again building up their lust for each other. _

_He caressed the sides of her body as he slid his hands down when he came to a stop at her underwear. He hooked his thumbs to the sides of her underwear and skillfully slipped them off._

_Cagalli feeling that she was now completely bare, she made it her mission to rip his boxers right off. And man was she skilled. It was as if she done this a billion times. Athrun didn't know why and neither does he care but his boxers were gone the moment he slipped her underwear off._

_She wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled him closer to deepen their kiss. When Athrun felt her actions, he was ready to completely take her. He wanted to fuse with her completely, explore and to feel her within him._

_With a quick, swift movement, he took her._

_She gasped at the pang of a slight pain as he went inside her and the pain was instantly replaced by pleasure as he moved._

_He looked down at her. Her face was full of pleasure and she was enjoying it. He loved that look. His breathing became erratic as the minutes ticked by. Every couple minutes, he would lean down to kiss her._

_She dug her nails into his broad shoulders as the feeling of pleasure was overwhelming her. All her sense were on fire and it felt so damn good. She threw her head back, moaning frequently as he moved his pace._

"…_Athrun," she cried out his name and moaning in the same time. **(A/N: That's when Meyrin hears this. HA!)**_

_Cagalli wrapped her arms around him in an embracing way and tightened her wrapped legs around his waist, bringing him closer so he could go in deeper._

_He quickened his pace and with every repeated entry, was a faster, harder thrust. _

_She threw her head back and brought it back again burying into his neck as he kept moving without slowing his pace. Both their breathing was erratic, hair damp and bodies sweaty. _

_Cagalli could feel that he was about to burst and she as well was about to reach her end. When Athrun felt it he let one last powerful, hard thrust causing Cagalli to moan aloud as she felt her release, throwing her head back._

_Athrun let out a loud moan as he came crashing down on her. He lay on top of her, both panting, still inside. He moved in a couple times inside just to feel her again before rolling off to the side of the bed beside her. He pulled her close to him, hugging her while she laid her head on top of his chest._

_She stared up to his face and Athrun sensed her gaze and opened his eyes to meet with her amber ones. She smiled at him and he returned it while putting a strand of hair behind her ear and caressing her face. She leaned into his caress, her eyes closed._

"_Athrun…"_

"_Hmmm?"_

"_I'm happy that you came back."_

_He smiled at her and placed a kiss on her forehead._

"_I came back for you."_

"_I thought you thought I was dead?"_

_He chuckled, "I came back in memory of you."_

"_You are so lame," she chuckled._

_He chuckled again, "Am I?" With a quick movement he flipped himself over and was now on top of her. She laughed at him and brought him in for a kiss._

_They broke away and Athrun stared boldly into her eyes._

"_How about I show you that I'm not what you say I am?"_

"_Oh really?"_

_Athrun smirked and attacked her with kisses on her neck, tracing to her collarbone and to her lips. He asked for entrance again and she opened for him to taste her._

_In between kisses, Cagalli mumbled, "…A..Athrun…it's..g.et..getting.." _

_She never finished what she was going to say as he completely shut her up with his powerful and hungry kiss. She knew there was no point and she kissed him back with equal amount of passion. Both had no idea where their energy came from, but wherever it did, they thank them. They felt each other smile while they kissed and this ignited another round of an adventure._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

He gazed at her sleeping face and saw the ring she wore that he gave her. He smiled and clutched onto his necklace that he received from her in the last war. He dipped his head down to place a sweet kiss on her forehead.

She felt something warm and someone's eyes on her. She took in a breath and inhaled a familiar scent. She recognized whom it belonged too and snuggled closer. Feeling him cuddling her closer she opened her eyes to meet deep, bold, emerald eyes.

"Good morning."

She smiled, closed her eyes and snuggled back against him. "Good morning."

"Sleep well?"

"Mmmm…like a baby."

He chuckled and shifted their position so that his lips were beside her ears.

"It's time to get up. We have a big day."

"Mmmm… Couple more minutes."

He chuckled again. He loved her childness.

"If you don't get up…" he faced her this time with his lips close to hers, "…I'll use my secret weapon," and he kissed her deeply while his hands were on her waist, preparing to tickle her.

Feeling his hungry lips on hers, her eyes shot open and she lightly pushed him away.

"Alright, alright, I'm up."

He sat up and leaned on his arm for support.

Feeling the warmth disappearing, she turned around and met his eyes once again. When he locked on to hers, he dipped down again to capture her lips. He explored her mouth and she deepened their kiss the moment he began his adventure. Once again, they were all over each other.

But because of their big day, she broke the kiss away from him leaving him pouting. She laughed at his reaction and pecked him on the lips and whispered against his lips.

"I need to take shower," and she got up wrapping a sheet around her body and was walking towards her personal bathroom, until she was encircled with strong arms from behind and kisses were being planted all over her neck.

She leaned her head to the side giving him full access and he gladly accepted. She moaned at his kisses and was trying really hard to stop him but it was just no use. He continued his attacks until she swiftly turned around and kissed him with passion.

His hands traced her body and wrapped around her waist as her hands wrapped around his neck. He pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss.

This was getting out of control.

Because it was the morning of a big day, and she didn't want to start another round as much as she wanted to, she didn't want the other crews to get suspicious of their tardiness.

She pulled away from their kiss and he once again pouted. He looked so cute, but she wasn't going to give in.

"Athrun, behave yourself."

He pouted again and she chuckled.

"I need to take a shower. We have a big day like you said."

He sighed in defeat. It looks like he has to wait.

"Fine"

He looked like a lost puppy and that made him even cuter.

"Hehehe… I'll give you a rain check."

He perked his head up and she chuckled at him.

"Now…if you don't mind, I'm going to take a shower."

"I'll accompany you."

"No, no. There's no need."

"But I have too, just in case."

"In case of what?" she smirked.

"Do you really want to find out?"

She had a thinking expression and her index finger on her chin.

'Man, she looks so cute like that,' Athrun thought.

"Ummm… actually, yes I do."

"Well…" he carried her bridal style and she laughed, "…I guess I have to show you huh?"

She giggled and whispered in his ears seductively, "I guess you do."

He blushed at the sound of her seductive voice.

'Okay, that's it!'

He carried her to her bathroom so fast that they were gone in a blink of an eye. All you could hear were giggles, moans and laughter. If the crew were to hear all of that, they would all cut their ears off and made sure it was thrown and burned in the sun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder where they are," said Miriallia.

"Yeah… come to think of it, I don't think Athrun ever made it back to his room," said Kira. "I mean like, I went to go talk to him last night, but he wasn't there."

Everyone was present in the cafeteria except for two people. They were all waiting for these two certain figures so they could get the day going.

"Maybe, he went to think again like he always does and returned late," said Lacus.

"Yeah… maybe you're right. But something seems fishy."

'Heh! Yeah right!' thought a certain pigtail. 'They're probably still doing 'it''

Her hands were tightened to a fist and her bangs covered her face. She was trying to hold back her tears. Her emotions were mixed with sadness and anger. But more of anger. Lunamaria noticed this and asked what was wrong.

"Hmmmm?...Oh nothing!" she waved her hands. "I was just thinking of something that's all."

Lunamaria didn't believe that one bit. 'I'll get her later.'

They all talked amongst each other while they waited for the tardy couple. Suddenly they heard Andrew and Neo scream.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Captain Walfeld, Neo, what's wrong?" asked Kira panically.

"My coffee! It's better than the last one! Oh! I gotta write this down!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"What about you?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you scream?"

"Oh!…Ummm… Uhhh…I was just… I think…those two…uhh…"

Suddenly the doors swooshed open and revealed two giggling people hand in tow who they were waiting for the past two hours.

"Where were the two of you?! Do you know what time it is?!" asked Kira venomously eyeing Athrun.

Lacus analyzed the couple and her eyes widened as her cheeks were slightly tickled but then softened. Oh yeah, she knows.

"Oh!…I…uhhh… went to wake Cagalli up."

"Really?" said Kira taking a step closer to Athrun, which caused him to stiffen a little by his gaze. "Then where were you last night?"

Because of super fast coordinator skills, Athrun responded coolly, "After escorting Cagalli to her quarters, I went out to think."

'Whew! Good thinking!' thought the rosy cheeked Cagalli.

Kira reverted back to his normal state, "Oh!… Geez, Athrun, when will you stop doing that?"

"When I feel like to"

Kira chuckled, "You'll never change."

'Whew! I thought he almost found out! If he did, I'd be a dead man,' Athrun thought.

"Anyways, since you two are finally here and it seems that you guys solved your problems, let's get down to business."

Kira began his speech and Neo stealthily moved in between Athrun and Cagalli and whispered, "Details you two. **DETAILS**."

They both flushed like an over-ripe tomato and Neo laughed at them.

"So that's why we're heading back to Orb," finished Kira.

Her embarrassment suddenly dissipated upon hearing that last line replacing her expression with fear.

"Wh…what?! Why?!" she yelled in fear and shock.

"Cagalli…we have too. We need to-"

"No! I can't! I…I can't!"

Kira walked towards Cagalli and held her face up to face him.

"Cagalli, you know we need to head back. You need to regain control of your country."

"But I can't! I don't deserve to be their leader. After what I've done. I'm a coward and a murderer."

Athrun held her close rubbing her back, reassuring her.

"Cagalli, what about Kisaka and your people?"

She darted her eyes back at Kira.

"Do you really think they want to be lead by Jona Seiran and especially by the Earth Alliance?"

Since her "kidnapping" the Earth Alliance had taken over. Of course Jona allowed it cause he was part of them from the beginning.

She averted her eyes and mumbled a "no."

"That's what I thought. Besides, you made this problem and you have to fix it."

She gave him a face.

"That's right. You heard what I said. We're going back to fix that little problem first, find out what Kisaka knows and gain back your position as leader of Orb."

She just nodded her head.

Kira smiled and patted her head.

"It'll be fine. We're here for you. Don't worry about it, okay?"

"Kira…" she said with tears in her eyes.

Kira wiped them away with his thumbs and they both nodded at each other.

"Alright! Everyone get to your tasks! We're off to Orb!"

"HAI!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_**PLANTS: Chairman Dullandal's Estate…**_

'Damn. They're on to my plans. I guess I have to kick things up a bit.'

"Ummm… Chairman?"

"Hmmm? Oh! Lacus! Do you need something?"

Meer felt uneasy upon being called Lacus.

"Ummm…"

He knew why she came.

"Lacus, don't worry about a thing. Everything will be all right."

"Yeah… but…"

"Do you not trust me?"

"Uh! No! Of course I do!"

Dullandal smirked and ushered Meer to come forward and she did.

"Lacus, you trust me right?"

She nodded.

"Things are a little shady right now and I have to go to December City for a meeting. How about you go for a break at the Moon? You must be very exhausted with all these things going on."

"Y..Y..Yes. But I want to help too!"

Dullandal shook his head..

"No…no. You've done enough for me. I don't want to drag you into my problems. Please, go to the Moon and relax."

"B..but"

"No buts. Just go and relax. Okay? For me?"

She looked down and answered, "Yes, Chairman," and walked out of his room.

Little did she know that he has plans for her to accomplish. Dullandal went to his phone and contacted a certain blonde lady.

"Accompany Miss. Clyne to the Moon would you please?" smirked Dullandal.

'_Yes, sir.'_

"Hehehe… I know they're going to be there. Just you wait Lacus Clyne. We'll see who'll win this."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_**ORB: secret cave…**_

"Get the dockings ready! They'll be arriving any minute now!"

"YES SIR!"

'I'm so glad to see you guys okay,' he thought.

"Colonel Kisaka! They're here!"

"Open the gates!"

"Yes sir!"

In a matter of seconds, the back of the Archangel could be seen moving inside the huge cave. When they were completely in, the gates closed and regained the stealthy rock looks from the outside.

"_Boarding complete!"_

Kisaka ran to the side of the Archangel and waited for Kira and the crew to come out.

The doors slowly swooshed open and Captain Ramius and Neo were the first to come out followed by Kira, Lacus and the crew of the Minerva.

"Kira! Lacus! Over here!" waved Kisaka.

They all noticed Kisaka and went to him immediately. Upon meeting him, Kisaka eyed the Minerva crew suspiciously and asked Kira, "Why are they here? And who is he?" pointing at Neo.

"Long story."

"Where's their ship?"

"I've asked my crew to hide it under the ocean to avoid any detection from Orb. Hello, my name is Captain Talia Gladys. Please to meet you." _**(A/N: Just go with it!)**_

"Like wise. I'm Colonel Kisaka."

Suddenly Kisaka and some of his men heard some commotion up at the entrance of the Archangel.

"_Come on!_

"_No! I don't want to! I'm not ready! Let me go! I wanna go back to my room!"_

"That voice."

"_Don't make me drag you out!"_

"_I don't- A..Athrun! Put me down!"_

"It can't be."

Then, there in front of his eyes was Athrun carrying a golden-blonde haired Princess down the steps while she was smacking him on the chest.

"Oh my god."

"Athrun! Put me down!"

"Alright, alright," and Athrun carefully lowered her to the floor and she faced him with a menacing glare.

"Jackass! Do that again and I'll-"

"Cagalli?"

Cagalli froze. Did she dare to turn around and stare at the person who had called her name?

"Cagalli…is that you?"

Athrun placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered into her ears. She nodded and slowly turned herself around to meet the muscled man.

"K..Kisaka…"

"Oh Cagalli!" cried Kisaka as he embraced her and she returned the embrace. "I thought you were dead! I…I saw you…"

"I'm alive, Kisaka. See? Not a single scratch on me," smiled Cagalli.

"B..but how?! I saw it with my own eyes!"

Kira stood beside Kisaka, "We'll explain later. Right now, we need to talk."

"Y..yes, Master Kira. Follow me."

All the crew present followed Kisaka to an underground room. When they got there, almost everyone gasped.

The whole room looked like a regular room from the Attha Estate. It was so posh and decorated with a lot of royalty spelled into it.

"This is amazing," said Lunamaria. "Are all your secretive and regular rooms like this as well?" she asked Cagalli.

"Actually, I have no idea."

"Let's get down to business everyone," spoke Kira not wasting anytime.

Everyone took their seats, wherever they could find one, and some stood on their toes. Kira first began to explain about how Cagalli survived and the discovery of her being part Ultimate Coordinator. Then he explained about Neo, Stellar, the Minerva and the information they found out about Dullandal's Destiny plan.

Kisaka couldn't believe what he was hearing and neither could the ORB soldiers. What shocked him the most was about Dullandal's Destiny Plan and Cagalli's genes.

"I can't believe it."

"Believe it. We don't have much time. How's the situation with Orb?"

Kisaka coughed to clear his throat and began his pinch.

"It's not doing so well. The people of ORB are outraged that we allied with the Atlantic Federation and of course the kidnapping of our Princess…"

Cagalli looked away in shame and Athrun comforted her.

"…Not only that, but we've found out that Jona Seiran and his family had been siding with the Earth Forces all this time and was exchanging information with them from the past and now."

Cagalli's eyes stretched open.

"What?! But, Unato… he was … he was a like a father to me."

"They used you Attha," said Shinn and he earned an elbow from Stellar.

"You're right, boy. Cagalli, the Seiran family had been using you since the beginning, even when Uzumi was still alive. Apparently, they wanted more power for themselves and wanted to control ORB."

Cagalli couldn't believe what she was hearing. All this time, the Seirans were using her for power. She trusted them. Espcially Unato. She's pissed…VERY pissed.

She slammed her fist on the table.

"How dare they?!"

The room was in silence. That was until Kisaka remembered something and shuffled through his uniform looking for something. He was going through every pocket and then.

'Found it.'

"Achem… Cagalli…"

Cagalli looked up with the most scariest eyes ever but Kisaka ignored it since it wasn't the time to deal with her behavior.

"…. when I thought you were… you know… I went through your father's things and I found this in his hidden safe."

He handed a letter to Cagalli with a wax seal symbol from the Lion of Orb broken. Kisaka had opened it when he found it since Cagalli was so-called dead.

Cagalli took it from his hands and eyed the letter for a second before taking out the paper that was folded inside. Athrun, Kira and Lacus stood beside her to read the letter.

They all gasped. Especially Athrun and Cagalli.

Cagalli's hands shook and tears were forming in her eyes. She stared at Kisaka and he nodded with a smile. She shot up from her seat and hugged Kisaka tightly.

"Oh Kisaka…"

He stroked her hair, "Cool welcome back present huh?"

She lightly punched him and they both smiled at each other. Cagalli turned to Athrun and she hugged him tighter than she hugged Kisaka. So tight that she was going to break his bones. Obviously, he didn't care. This was awesome news!

Cagalli broke away from their embrace, stood up straight and her head held high like a true leader and wiped her last tears.

"Let's get this party started and get those bastards!"

They all nodded. Except for some, more like the people who didn't read the letter seemed confused.

First she was all 'No!-I-don't-wanna!," then she was pissed and now she's all ready to kick some serious ass? What was on that letter?

"Kira…" said Cagalli, "… what's our plan?"

Kira smiled and he too held his head high like a leader. He began to explain his plan, ignoring the others confused looks, and Cagalli listened as she had a face of someone ready to kill a certain someone. An evil grin plastered on her face. Everyone in the room listened intently as well and all their eyes went wide and a grin plastered all their faces. This plan must be pretty something.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_**ORB: Military Headquarters…**_

A man in uniform walks around like a lazy buffoon and hums an out of tune song. His "so-called" grape hair bounces as he walks and his bitty eyes shone like a wannabe Prince poseur. This man was Jona Seiran.

"Mr. Seiran, what about our situation with ZAFT that's on the other side of our borders?"

"Hmmm?"

"Mr. Seiran…"

"Oh!… Yeah… them. I don't know."

"Sir, we need a plan and-"

"Just get rid of them. Is that so hard to do?"

"But Sir, we're a-"

"You dare cross your line with your words?"

"Uhh…no, Sir."

"Thought so. Just send out our troops and wipe them out."

"But Sir, that would be a surprise attack! And we don't even have a plan! They haven't made their move yet and it doesn't seem that they are at all! And we're a Neu-"

"Like I said, is it so hard to get rid of them?"

"Sir."

"Do as you're told! Do you want to go to jail? Huh?! Besides, I'm too beautiful to get stressed over something as pitiful as those Coordinators."

"Sir…"

"I'm going to go take a nap. You guys deal-"

"SIR! THE ZAFT TROOPS ARE ADVANCING TO OUR BORDERS!"

Jona smirked, "I guess they finally made their move huh? See what I told ya?"

'That's right. Everything is going according to the plan like you said, Djibril.'

"SIR!"

"Sigh…. What is it?"

"What do we do?!"

"Like I said before. GET RID OF THEM!"

"Er..But…yes, sir."

Jona smirked and sat his ass down on a chair and cross his legs with his hands on his lap.

'We'll wipe those degenerates out of this world. For a blue and pure world!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_**ZAFT base outside the ORB border…**_

"_In position!"_

"_Copy that!"_

"_Why are we doing this again?"_

"_Orders from the Chairman."_

"_Right."_

"_But what about what Commander Joule said?"_

"_I know…."_

"…_."_

"_Just disarm them. Try not to kill anyone. I'm sure that they don't want to kill us either. Afterall, they are a neutral colony."_

"_But their Princess was kidnapped! And rumor has it that she is dead."_

"_I know…Commander Joule told us to trust him and that we must. Besides, I feel as if there was something wrong with the Chairman. Just trust Commander Joule. Got it?"_

"…_. Alright… over and out!"_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…_**ORB: secret cave…**_

"COLONEL! ORB AND ZAFT ARE ENGAGEING IN BATTLE!"

"WHAT?!"

Everyone dashed their way to the control room and Kisaka ordered to on screen the battle. All eyes widened. ORB and ZAFT were in battle as they speak. Not only that, it seems that the Earth Alliances' forces were also present like the last battle they had in ORB waters.

Cagalli clenched her fists. "Jona…you bastard."

"What's the status on both sides?!" demanded Kisaka.

"ZAFT is overpowered by the ORB and EA forces."

"Damn."

"WAIT!"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure, but it seems that the ZAFT troops and the ORB forces are disabling each other."

"What?"

"Take a look!"

All eyes once again glued to the screen and surely enough it was true.

"What's going on?" questioned Cagalli.

"Yzak."

They all turned their heads to Lacus.

"It has to be Yzak."

Shinn stepped forward, "But I thought the forces stationed here only take orders from the Chairman himself."

"Yzak must've said something," said Kira, eyes still on the screen.

"Are you sure it was Yzak?" Miriallia asked.

"It has to be. Who else would it be?" said Athrun.

"Well, Dearka could've said something. We all know that he only uses his brain when it needs to be used. He does think like Yzak."

Athrun tried **HARD** to hold in his laugh. This earning him a glare from Miriallia.

Lacus pondered, "That's true."

Murrue stepped forward with Neo. "What are we going to do now?"

"We're sticking with the plan. We need to get Cagalli back in command. That's the only way that ORB would stop their attacks."

"Alright," Murrue nodded and ordered in a commanding voice, "What are you all standing there for? Get to your stations!"

Without further ado, all pilots and officers went straight to their assigned task. The crew of the Archangel went back to their ship to get suited up while the Minerva crew waited for their ship to be close enough to their base so they won't get detected. Luckily, thanks to Kisaka, the Minerva was very close that the crew was able to get in, suit up and have one more meeting with the Archangel at the docks before they were off to battle.

"Is everyone ready?"

All heads nodded.

"Good. Remember our objective. Escort Cagalli as safely as possible and try not to kill anyone. Got that!" commanded Kira.

"YES!"

"Good. Go to your machines and wait for my signal."

All pilots were on their way until Cagalli saw one person standing in the same spot, shivering in fear. Cagalli walked to this person and gave her a hug. This caught everyone's attention.

"Stellar, you don't have to do this. You can stay here and wait for us."

"B…But I want to help Nee-san."

Cagalli's heart melted.

"I know you do, but you don't have to. I have Kira, Athrun, Luna, Rey, Neo and hell even Shinn."

Shinn's face cringed.

"I don't want you to do something you don't want to. You've done enough, Stellar…I think you should stay here. I know Shinn doesn't want you to go out there. Right Asuka?"

Shinn nodded, "Of course not! I don't want anything to happen to Stellar!"

"See… Shinn and everyone else care for you a lot. They don't want to see you hurt."

"But Stellar want to help Nee-san!"

"Stellar…"

"Nee-san went through a lot. She cried a lot. Stellar doesn't want to see Nee-san hurt. Stellar wants to help!"

All eyes softened at Stellar. Even if Cagalli isn't her real blood sister, Stellar cared for her a lot and would do anything to help her sister in need.

Kira sighed and walked up to Stellar and Cagalli.

"Cagalli, I think Stellar here really wants to help. Maybe you should let her."

"But Kira-"

"I know… I know…but as her **siblings**, we protect each other right? So, if Stellar wants to help because she wants to protect the people she cares about, then I think you should let her help."

"But Kira, I don't want-"

"I know… Don't worry, she has all of us to protect her. Especially that Asuka kid."

Cagalli nodded, "….sigh… Alright Stellar, you can come too, but be careful."

Stellar's face lit up and she hugged Cagalli with joy. "Arigato, Nee-san."

"Just promise me that you be careful and you come back alive."

"Mmmm" replied Stellar and she ran towards Shinn holding his hand causing Shinn to tickle pink across his cheeks.

"Those two are something huh?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry, he'll protect her. Just like me protecting you."

Cagalli turned around and faced Athrun with a smile. "That's true."

Athrun smiled. "Let's get you back," and he held out his hand. Cagalli gave him hers and he entwined it with his fingers and was about to leave until…

"Where do you think you two are going?"

Athrun and Cagalli turned around to meet eye to eye with Kira and Lacus beside him.

"You don't possibly think that I'm going to have my sister be escorted by you, do I?"

Both looked confused. After a while, Cagalli understood what he meant and let go of Athrun's hand.

"Cagalli?"

"Kira doesn't trust you escorting me safely. I mean… you know… last time…"

Cagalli didn't have to explain any further as Athrun got what she meant.

"One day I'll forgive you, Athrun."

"Thanks?... I guess."

Cagalli couldn't help but giggle at Athrun's state. He looked sooo adorable looking down with a pouty face like a little boy who just got disciplined.

She walked up to him so close that she was leaning on his chest, which startled him. Cagalli chuckled again and stood up with her hands on his chest to hold herself up. Her lips were close against his ear and she whispered something that caused Athrun to ripen like a tomato.

She chuckled again and pecked him on the lips. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

His senses were turned back on when she pecked him and he found himself embracing her.

"Be careful."

She smiled against his chest and he felt it. "I will. You be careful too."

They pulled apart from their embrace, stared into each other's eyes and they both leaned in for one more passionate, tasteful kiss.

Stellar and Shinn blushed at the sight. They were too young to see this. Are they?

Lunamaria smiled at the kissing couple and couldn't help but stare at Rey. She had feelings for him, but never showed them as she knew that Rey would never return the same feelings she held for him.

Meyrin turned away trying to hold back her tears. She couldn't bare the sight of her first love kissing another woman. _**(A/N: As if she was ever with him! Psh! Keep dreaming.) **_A woman that she could never match up against.

"Alright you two! Can you stop your display of affection and let's get going!" Neo called out. "You're making us all jealous like a loser. I mean Satan over there has a face of an over-ripened bruised tomato. I think he's gonna pass out"

Shinn stopped blushing and his face immediately went angry. He was about to give Neo a piece of his mind when Stellar held him back and gave him the most cutest, loving face ever. Shinn completely melted at that and his angry eased off.

Athrun and Cagalli finally stopped kissing each other and they hugged once more. Athrun made his way to his gundam while Cagalli went to Kira.

"What did you say to him?"

"Another rain check."

"Huh? What does that mean?"

"I think we need to go right now while we still have this chance open," interrupted Lacus.

Cagalli mouthed a thank you to Lacus and she nodded.

"Uhh…Y..yeah! Alright let's go!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_**PLANTS: Joule base…**_

"Commander Joule! ORB and the EA forces are engaging battle with ZAFT as we speak!"

"I knew it."

"Yzak, ya think that they believed you?"

"I know so."

"Commander! Our troops are overpowered!"

"Damnit! Where the hell is the Archangel?!"

"You think they got held back?"

"No way. Yamato is too good to be held back."

"Was that a compliment from the Great Yzak Joule to Kira Yamato?"

"Shut up! We have a situation that's-"

"Commander! The Archangel took surface! So did the Minerva. The FREEDOM and the JUSTICE are there too!"

"Heh, I guess you were right, Yzak," Dearka stared at the smirking Yzak.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir! The Archangel is here! Here in our waters!"

Jona jumped out of his chair and his face was in panic. "WHAT?!"

The CIC on screened the battle and lord and behold, there was the Archangel.

"What the hell are they doing here?! Destroy them damnit!"

"Y…yes sir!" The CIC exchanged glances with his Commander and he sent a text message to all ORB frontlines to _**NOT **_destroy the Archangel but just make it look like they are. The CIC officer knew what Jona was doing was wrong and he knew that the Archangel was here to stop this battle. They were ORB and the world's only hope to end this war. Besides, his Commander and the crew had a secret talk that if ever the Archangel was present, they are to pretend that they're attacking them.

Jona was glaring at the screen menacingly. That's when he saw FREEDOM. He couldn't believe it. FREEDOM, the very gundam that crashed his wedding and kidnapped his one and only.

"He dare… HE DARE?!!! GET THAT GUNDAM! DESTROY IT!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_**FREEDOM: Inside the cockpit…**_

"It seems like your 'almost' hubby is pissed."

Kira received a deadly punch.

"OWW!"

"Serves you right! And FYI, he is **NOT** and I repeat **NOT** my hubby!"

"They said that they're pretending to attack us," said Kira who was pressing some buttons.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I just got a text message. Apparently, the ORB military doesn't believe that what Jona is doing is right so they took matters into their own hands and pretending that they're listening to him."

Cagalli smiled. "They still believe."

"Of course they do."

"This is great….KIRA! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! GET MY ASS DOWN THERE!"

With that, Kira sped his way through the crowd, disarming them on the way. He was so close to get Cagalli through but only to be stopped by the EA forces.

"Damnit! ATHRUN WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"_I'm busy at the moment!"_

"Damnit!"

"Kira… I have a plan."

Kira stared at her for a moment and she nodded. It didn't work last time, but maybe this time it will since she's in the FREEDOM. Kira understood and opened a channel.

"SOLDIERS OF ORB! THIS CAGALLI YULA ATHHA! SUPREME COMMANDER AND REPRESENTATIVE OF ORB! I DEMAND THAT YOU ALL STOP THIS AND LET ME THROUGH!"

The CIC was in shock upon hearing Cagalli's voice. "Sir! Did you hear that?"

"It's…It's my Cagalli!"

Jona grapped the microphone and demanded to be connected to the Freedom. The CIC officer did so and Kira's dashboard went a beeping.

"It seems that you caught someone's attention," said Kira pressing the button. "This is the pilot of the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom-"

"WHERE IS MY CAGALLI!"

Kira couldn't help but chuckle and was about to get another smack by Cagalli only to be interrupted by the screaming siren of a monkey.

"GIVE MY CAGALLI BACK! GIVE HER BACK YOU DISPICABLE-"

"This is Cagalli Yula Attha."

Jona's eyes fell out of his sockets and jumped for joy on the floor. "Cagalli? CAGALLI! OH CAGALLI MY HONEY!!!" _**(A/N: That gets me all the time! LMAO!)**_

"_AHAHHAHAHHA!" _Athrun laughed.

Cagalli twitched her eye at that and made a mental note to kill Athrun later. "Jona Seiran, do you confirm that I am Cagalli Yula Athha?"

"YES! OF COURSE! OF COURSE!" Jona pointed at the CIC and commanded, "TELL THEM TO HOLD THEIR FIRE!"

"Of course, sir," the CIC responded with a sting on the 'sir.'

The ORB troops received the message and all sighed in relief. But the EA forces didn't receive it since if they did, they would back fire on ORB. The EA continued their attacks and as did ORB on the Archangel and the Minerva. ORB just avoided hitting Freedom.

Kira flew in front of the base and helped Cagallli out.

"Be careful, okay?"

"Yeah… yeah…" and Cagalli jumped off. She ran towards the doors when unexpectedly, a laser beam was heading her way and Kira just noticed it and was trying to save Cagalli from it.

"CAGALLI!"

"HUH?!"

_**BOOM!**_

Kira feared the worst. As the dust cleared, he saw a huge red machine in front of his face. It was the JUSTICE.

"_And you didn't believe that I could protect her."_

"Athrun…" Kira relieved.

"_CAGALLI! YOU ALRIGHT?!"_

Cagalli got up and saw the Justice upon hearing Athrun's voice. She smiled at him and waved her hands. She then ran towards the front of the door and went in.

Athrun smiled with relief. He went back to the battle, as did Kira, disarming as many MS as possible.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cagalli ran through the hallways and finally on what seemed like endless running was the doors that lead to the control room.

She punched in the code and was surprised that the bastard didn't change the code.

The doors swished opened and all present in the room turned their heads swiftly and eyeballs rolled the floor.

"Re…Representative…you're..you're-"

The Commander couldn't finish what he was going to say since a shriek of horror interrupted him.

"CAGALLI! MY DARLING! OH HOW I'VE MIS-"

"_**SLAM!"**_

Jona fell back two steps and fell to the ground holding his bloody nose. He whimpered in pain only to be grabbed by the collar and pulled up with strong force.

"You bastard! How could you do this?!"

"Ca..Cagalli- eh….ahhh!"

Cagalli threw him to the other side of the room and he skid rolled like a desert weed.

"Jona Roma Seiran, you are being charged on account of treason. Get him out of my face immediately!"

"Yes maam!" saluted the Commander and other officers as they approached Jona.

"No…No!.. Cagalli! What are you doing! I did no such thing! You're my wife! I love you!… Ehhh… AH!"

Jona was punched in the gut not by Cagalli but by the Commander of the ORB's Military.

"I've been dying to do that for a long time."

Jona coughed the blood that was on his lips and nose.

"C..Cagalli…"

A paper was held up in front of his face and Jona, who was confused, took a moment to read it. His eyes widened to the top of his head and to the bottom of his jaw.

"This can't be… No!…No! … THIS CAN"T BE!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Man… I'm sooooo F---ing pissed! I've typed out the whole story, oneshots, a new story and ideas and saved them on a disk only to have it completely corrupted after I used it at school. All that hard work and time all gone. FUDGE!!!! I'm like in SUPER depressed mode. God damnit! Yeah, I know, 'why did I use a disk?' Well it's cause it's easier to open and save instead of doing all the hard labor of using a CD-RW. And no, I didn't back them up on my computer. I used to, but it took too much space. ARGH!!! DAMN!**

**Anyways, you guys noe what to do. REVIEW and NO FLAMBES!**

**BTW, someone PLEEZ give me some INFO on the SEED SUPERNOVA! I just saw a DVD/CD thing of Athrun and Kira on YesAsia and it's loaded with good stuff and extras!**

**Oh BTW2, do any of you guys remember a CD or DVD of Yzak, Dearka, Kira, Athrun, Shinn, and Heine or is it Rey? on the front cover that the background is all red and the boys were all in tuxedos holding a rose? It was on YesAsia and now it's not there. I asked my uncle to get it but he said he never saw that there.**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMERS/NOTES:**Go look at the past chapters. It's all there.

**A/N:**Dudes/Dudettes, Athrun and Cagalli _**NEVER**_ separated! They never specified that they did. Besides, Athrun said that they didn't have to take it so fast and that he would wait for her before they left to space. Also, they have a pic of the official couples and they were KxL, AxC, and SxL. Although I prefer Shinn and Stellar than with Luna. She's too old for him.

_**A/N:**__** I am sooooooo SORRY to all of you who were waiting for my lazy ass to update! –bow bow- I know it's been 6 months, but you all have to understand that I'm only human. It's NOT easy dealing with life, college, work, family problems (especially relatives on how they compare and look down at you. For all you Asian families, you get what I mean), and friends. I have a friend who is feeling suicidal and he is top priority. Please understand that I didn't leave you all on the cliffs on purpose. I didn't forget about you guys for a second. Also, I made mistakes while writing the next chapters so I had to go back to my other chapters, re-read it and rewrite these chapters. Just so you guys don't complain to me about how the next chapters don't make sense with the other chapters. Ain't I smart?**_

_**I want to say thank you to those who constantly PM'd me. If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't have motivated myself to write the next chapters even with my hectic life. I especially want to thank **__**Cagallirocks**__** for listening to my rants and complaints. THANK YOU!!! MUAH!!! HUGS!!! Oh! And**__**thesoulofthegreatfirebell**__**. I gotta admit, your reviews really got my ass to work. Thanks! XD**_

_**And finally, to those who PM'd me with rudeness, I didn't think it was very nice that you guys did that. If you wanted to know what would happen next, then do what everyone else does…. USE YOUR IMAGINATION or BE PATIENT! Because of that, you guys placed a brick to my fingers. If you're going to be rude, then take it out on yourself instead of on someone who's trying to do multiple things at a time. **_

**REVIEWS**

**Hades.Throne.Heiress:** JONA is a bitch. LMAO! Yeah, i think he did say something like that. It made me LMAO when all the officers introduced their fists to him! WHOO!

**phoenixblaze07**: AHAHHAHA! I left it there so the suspense kills you guyz! OHHHHHH! MUAHAHAHAHHA!

**AKAAKAAKA:** WHAT?! Really?! Actually, i kinda forgot to put the warning on. I was suppose too but didn't. Sorry bout that.

**midnightgale:** I'll tell you one thing, it AIN"T divorce papers cuz they were never married. OHHHH!!!! LMAO! I love the "IN UR FACE!" at Meyrin! I'm sorry, but i just don't like her at all.

**lyssaGSD:** I hate her too! Cags IS the ONLY best for Athrun! NO ONE ELSE! Thank you very much! You're great too! For reviewing!

**Minatsuki:** I did specify why i didn't update. XP LOL! Oh yeah BABY! It was worth it! I think this chapter was the longest! I'm trying to update ASAP!

**magician of the silver sky:** Dude, i would gladly tell you the info for GS Supernova, if i knew any myself and if you put your email down. XP All i noe is that it was some kind of concert thingy? they held at Japan or something. And that the new dvd, cd stuff includes alot of extras on the show.

**thesoulofthegreatbell:** Oh yeah! I feel that Cags and Stellar are alike in looks. Ya noe? This was the longest chapter! I'm trying to finish before summer ends. And BIG THANK YOU for adding me to your favs!!

**Freyris:** YESSS! I think you were the only reviewer that knows that they were NEVER married OFFICIALLY. Everyone kept saying about a divorce. AHAHHA! I was smiling myself while typing the flashback...Actually, i was going to make Athrun confront Jona later. OHHHH!!!! Before he dies. LOL!... I'll try and watch the trailer for Gundam OO.

**Mage666:**It's alright. As long you reviewed once then i'm down with it. XD LOL! Me too! I couldn't stop smirking and smiling myself! Well it's the truth! Meyrin was never with him anyways so i don't know why she's all pudding about! And i do BELIEVE that the pic in my profile was published in May of this year?

**charcagalli:** XP yeah, i forgot to give ppl bout the lemon-ish warning. REALLY?! The ending song had no Meyrin there?! I didn't see that! I got vol. 13 dvd and i didn't see that part. Unless i was blind. ?:o OMFG! ME TOO! Of all ppl, it had to be her who helps him! UGH! I was sure that it was gonna be Luna cause she knew about the fake. Meyrin probably intended to take her clothes off in front of him. BITCH! I like Jap versions too. The Eng is sooo weird. The pronounciation is stupid! Yes, there is suppose to be a movie coming out but they never said when. Maybe in October? Yep! Yep! I'll send the link to ya! Or post it on my profile page!

**ewngpwngh:** You do have an idea about it:O Was i dat obvious?!

**Jade Valentine:** Yes, this part is nearly the end of Gsd. Which means, this fic is almost finish. ToT

**SacredBlade:** Why is everyone talking about divorce papers? They were NEVER married to begin with. ... But to let you know, they ain't divorce papers. LOL!

**Million Voices:** OH yeah I did! LMAO! And HELL NO it AIN"T wrong to LYAO at Meyrin's situation! LMAO! Athrun is a dumbass. He asks to get his ass kicked. LMAO!... Wouldn't it be awesome that Stellar was their real sister?!... SUPERNOVA!! OoO! TELL ME MORE ABOUT SUPERNOVA! Everyone is talking about it and they're not telling me! ToT

**Jess:** AWWWWW! Thanks girl! The letter?...It's a secret! Shhhhhh!

**Mika-chan:** OMG!!! WTH WAS THAT?!!?!??! AHAHAHHAHAHAH! I missed that song! ... Meyrin is pathetic. She should kill herself and save all of us the trouble! DUDE! Pulse was a stupid movie. But i was scared. I couldn't go to the bathroom or the library by myself... LMAO! I thought it was a "taking a dump" face. AHAHAHHA!

**shiloah18 (chaps 10-11): **Dude, there is NEVER a Yzak and Cags pairing in my fics. It's not right!...LOL!...Dude, are you serious? They text msg each other via their MS...Neo didn't give da antidote cause he had doubts on the effects and they never asked him about it AND he didn't noe how bad she was in...She didn't meet Auel, but she knows him from Stellar and Sting. They had a bond thing going on and i just didn't write it in cause i didn't want to drag on the story...I noe Cags didn't sign da treaty. Iono why everyone says she did...I forgot da Blonde assistant's name cause she was just an extra so i made it up... Lacus and Meer being sisters? HELL NO! Meer is copying Lacus...LOL! Da raincheck you have to find out!... Cags was a Stellar. During the battle when she was already brain washed... Nah, i think da rating should stay as it is. I mean like, i'm not that explicit and detailed on "S" scenes...I always thought that Stellar looked like Cags. TEE-HEE! WHOO! You're reviews are sooooo LOOOONG! I couldn't answer all of them!...BTW, the links you sent didn't show. Fanfiction reviews don't allow links to be posted. You have to send them to my e-mail. Can you send them to my e-mail please? O

**thesoulofthegreatbell (chap.9):** Hmmmmm?...I'm lost... Ummm... Da dark NECRO is left behind in the cold snowy land unfortunately. I wanted to bring it back but i couldn't write it in the story. And yep yep! Cags is cured!!!...Or is she?

**shiloah18 (chap.9):** Ohhhhhh!... HAHA! Sorry, i didn't noe what you meant back then but now i do. I still have the side effects from Playland here in Vancouver Canada...Meer was only doing what she was being told; act like Lacus. And yeah, i do pity her. All she wanted was someone to notice her...Athrun is a moron. He jdoesn't see his faults till the end. Dat dumbass! But i'm still a ASUCAGA fan too! LOL!... AHAHAHAHA! Seriously?! You don't noe da "raincheck" thingy?! I thought you were kidding!... It's kinda hard to say without using da words i normally use...Ummm... remember what they did in the room?...O"O Dat's da raincheck thingy. O"O

**thesoulofthegreatbell (chap.8):** I'm sorry man but i have very nil time now. I have work and skewl. I'm jst about finished with 12 and i don't like what i wrote. It's soooo lame so i'm adding another part to it. ... i'm gonna continue it. I NEVER leave my fics undone! ... dude, you ain't da only one excited for the nxt chapter.

**MySweetAmethyst04 (chap 11):** HEHE!!! Thank you sooo mucho!!!... Yeah... i do, A TEENY WIDDY BIT, feel sorry for Meyrin too. I wanted to pair her up with Auel, but i killed him off. XP... Maybe i can pair her up with ...uhhh...dat guy with orange hair that hangs with her... I ...somewhat already paired Rey up with Luna. XP ... What suggestions do you have in mind?

**thesoulofthegreatbell (chap 4):** Would someone know that Cagalli was part Coordinator? HEHE! My lips are sealed. You know what? I actually didn't remember what she saw during her struggle in chapter 9. So i re-read it and now i remember. I thought people would get what she saw. She actually saw Athrun in her flashbacks. HEHE!

**Candyxluver (chap 7):** THANK YOU SOOOO MUCHO! Am i right or what?! I'm glad to hear that you agree with me about the stuff in GS and GSD!

**KimStirling:** KimKim! I'm sorry i didn't update. I hope these nxt two chapters make it up. Thank you for reviewing!

**AsuCagafan:** If you weren't soooo far away, i bear hug you and kiss you! Lol! Thank you soooo mucho!!! I believe that my story should be what happens in GSD. I'm glad to hear that you think this is sooo much better than GSD itself! LOVE YA LOTZ!

**Inner Beauty of Destruction**

**Chapter Twelve**

His eyes were wider than anything you can compare to. His jaw no longer attached to his mouth. And finally, his face was like a mortified baby who just saw something that it wished it never saw.

"This is a trick! I know it is! You're playing with me! He put you up to this didn't he?! DIDN"T HE?! … Euhhh!"

The Commander socked him in the gut.

"I will not allow you to use that tone towards the Representative. If I were you, I know my position."

As much as Cagalli was enjoying seeing Jona getting beat up, she had to stop it since she didn't have time to deal with this.

"That's right Jona. Read it and weep. And by the way, no, he didn't put me up to this and it is surely NOT a trick. This is the truth and written by my father's own hands."

"No….NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

"Take him away!"

All nodded and immediately dragged the screaming, flailing Jona.

Cagalli let out a sigh and immediately turned her attention back to the battle.

"What's the situation now?"

"Representative, all ORB and ZAFT are currently in a friendly fire and the Earth Alliance has absolutely no clue of our plans."

"That's good. Give me the mike."

"Yes Maam!"

"THIS IS THE SUPREME COMMANDER AND REPRESENTATIVE OF ORB. I DEMAND THAT ALL EARTH ALLIANCE FORCES HOLD THEIR FIRE AS JONA ROMA SEIRAN IS, AS I SPEAK, UNDER ARREST."

"_What?!"_

"_Seiran is under arrest?!"_

"_The Representative is back? I thought she's dead?!"_

The Captain of the whole squad sent a message to their Leader immediately.

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

…_**Earth Alliance Base outside of ORB territory…**_

"Sir! We have an incoming message!"

"On screen."

"_Lord Dijibril, the Representative of ORB is alive and back in order! What do we do?!"_

"WHAT?! How could this be?!"

"Sir, what do we do?!"

"Damnit! This wasn't supposed to be this way. ARGHHH!!!! Tell them all to fall back!"

"Yes Sir!"

"And get me the Chairman!"

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

"Representative! All Earth Alliance Forces are retreating!"

Cagalli sighed and so did the rest in the room.

"Thank god."

After the retreat of the Earth Alliance Forces, the Archangel and the Minerva docked their ships at the Orb port while Kira and Athrun landed beside the base, in case of further attacks, as did the others. Yzak's team and ORB's forces weren't far from the base either as they were waiting for further instructions. Although, they all did come out for medical attention and talk amongst each other.

Cagalli ran to where Kira and Athrun were and saw Athrun coming out of his machine. When he landed on the ground, he heard someone call his name and noticed that it was Cagalli. He ran towards her with full speed and captured her into his arms.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks to you."

Athrun chuckled.

"Achem…"

The couple turned around and noticed that Kira, Lacus and the rest of the military were present.

"Are you guys done? Cause I think we have matters to discuss."

Both the couple's cheeks blew red, "Uhhh….yeah!"

Kira smirked at them and walked to his destination. The rest of the crew followed because they had no idea where anything is. Since most of them are from the PLANTS.

After a long walk through hallways and secret doors, they finally made it to what appears to be inside the mansion.

"WOW!" awed Lunamaria. "Representative, this is amazing! Is this your mansion?!"

"Ehhh…… yeah….. It's connected to the base for a reason. And please, just call me Cagalli."

The teenagers were about to go on a touring spree but Kira stopped them.

"Hey! No touring around! We can do that later! If you all please, come in here." He opened a door and it was the conference room where all the meetings take place.

They all sat their bottoms down and it's amazing that there were enough seats. Well, only for the captains, commanders and all but Cagalli insisted that Stellar, Shinn, Neo, Lunamaria, Rey and Meyrin take a seat as well. Athrun sat beside Cagalli of course and Lacus beside Cagalli with Kira beside her.

"Alright, we have successfully got Cagalli back into command-."

"What do we do now?"

"Shinn! Don't interrupt!" shouted Lunamaria.

"Oh…uhh..sorry," blushed Shinn as he turned away and looked at the smiling Stellar which he blushed even more.

"Anyways, as I was saying, ORB is back in order now but the civilians don't know that so, we need to make a broadcasting speech not only in ORB but to the PLANTS as well."

"WHAT?! NOW?! But, I just-"

"I know. But you have too. Either wise the whole country would start a riot and something would probably take form that we don't want."

"Yeah….but-"

"Don't worry… " Athrun placed a hand on her shoulder, "…you'll be fine."

"But…I..I don't…..sigh…. fine."

"Good, let's go now!" Kira said as he stood up.

'That was a quick conference,' thought Cagalli.

Suddenly Mana came over and dragged Cagalli up.

"Ma…Mana?!"

"Let's go! We need to get you out of your flight suit."

"H..how?" Cagalli managed to say as she was tripping by the pull of Mana.

"Later… right now, we need you in your uniform."

The doors closed and you could hear the protesting Cagalli and the sound of her gasp as she kept tripping over.

Mostly everyone in the conference room sweat dropped. And just when they were about to start planning, Mana came back to the room.

"Ummm… I'm sorry for interrupting, but do you mind if we borrow this young lady here."

"Hmmm?" Stellar questioned as she pointed at herself.

"Yes you, Missy. Let's go!...Oh! Miss Lacus, I will be returning for you also after these two."

Lacus flashed a sweet smile and Mana returned a smile back. She then grabbed Stellar and dragged her out of the room.

Mana poked her head back in the room again. "Oh yes, I forgot. Mister Athrun and Master Kira, you two as well will be fetched from the other maids. You both reek…from battle of course." She flashed a toothy smile and left for real this time.

Kira and Athrun were red in embarrassment and sweat dropped.

Everyone was confused until Lacus broke the awkwardness.

"Let's get down to business shall we?"

They turned their head to her and she gave them all a serene smile.

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

…_**Cagalli's Room…**_

"M..Mana!" Cagalli yelled as she was being stripped by her maid.

"Hurry up and get undressed! You too Miss-"

"Stellar."

"OH! What a beautiful name! And look how cute you are!"

Stellar blushed at the comment.

"Come on now! Cagalli you go in your own bathroom! Stellar you can use the other bathroom on the other side." _**(A/N: She has two bathrooms.)**_

When Mana pulled off Cagalli's flight suit and Cagalli only in her undergarments. Mana gasped.

"Miss Cagalli Yula Attha! What is that on your neck?!"

"Hmmmm?" Cagalli was confused. She walked to her mirror and looked at her neck and her eyes went wide. "Ummm… This…I …I don't…."

Mana was lost at her words for a second and then it registered in her head.

"Oh my!"

Cagalli blushed.

Mana grinned. "So he did this huh? Oh how I'm so happy for you two!" she squealed as she hugged Cagalli.

Cagalli was confused.

"I** NEVER **wanted you to be with that… that Seiran. Mr. Zala is a wonderful man! And I dare say a good kisser?"

"Mm..Mana!" she blushed.

Mana giggled like a little school girl. "So... Are you two engaged?"

Cagalli didn't answer as she herself doesn't know. I mean, she's not even sure! They never talked about being engaged or anything and he never really proposed in a way anyways. All he did was slap a ring on her finger!

Mana understood her silence.

"You younglings these days. I hope you two didn't you know what."

Cagalli blushed and looked away.

"You didn't do the 'you know what.' Did you?"

"… … …"

Mana's eyes went wide.

"Oh my!"

"Can we not-"

"Miss Cagalli! You are too young to commit such acts! How did this-"

"CAN WE JUST DROP IT!"

Mana was shocked at her outburst.

"Sorry Mana…. It's just that we don't have time to talk about this. I promise that I'll tell you everything later, okay?"

Mana's eyes softened.

"Alright. After what you've been through and what I've been through," Mana almost teared when thinking about the suppose death of Cagalli, but held them back when she was informed that she was alive. She wanted to cry in joy when she went to fetch Cagalli but knew that she couldn't do that in front of important figures. "But I want**DETAILS **young lady!" Mana giggled.

'Oh God! Where did I hear that from?!'

"Ummmm…."

They turned around and forgot that Stellar was there.

"Oh! Stellar! Oh! I'm sorry! I forgot that you don't know the place. I'll show you right away! Cagalli, get your dirty bum to the bathroom!"

"Alright! Alright! I'm going!" And she was gone as the door closed.

Mana turned around and faced Stellar. "Now let's get you cleaned up as well, shall we?"

Stellar never met anyone as sweet and nice as her brothers and Neo but Mana… she was so kind, caring and sweet to her. She softened her eyes and listened to what Mana tells her. This is the beginning for her opening up to other people.

Stellar was guided to the bathroom and she took it from there.

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

"_What the hell is the meaning of this?!"_

"Lord Djibril, please calm down."

"_Calm down?! How the hell could I be calm?! The Representative is back in order!"_

"I'm aware of that!"

"_How did this happen?! You were supposed to make sure that she was completely-"_

"Someone didn't do their job."

"_What?!"_

"It looks like someone in your lab didn't do their job or more like, didn't _**want**_ to do it."

"_Wha?.. What are you- LORRNOKE!"_

"Precisely."

"_That bastard!"_

"Well, what's done is done. Right now we need to-"

"_Chairman! The Representative of ORB is making a worldwide broadcast!" yelled his right hand man. __**(A/N: It's five hours after Cagalli's shower.)**_

"WHAT?!"

"_Dullandal! FIX THIS!" yelled Dijibril as the screen went blank._

'Keh…..What the hell do you think you're doing?! Damnit!'

"Get Sarah on the line immediately!" _**(A/N: the blond chick with Meer.)**_

"_Yes sir!"_

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

"_CITIZENS OF ORB. I AM THE SUPREME COMMANDER AND REPRESENTATIVE OF ORB, CAGALLI YULA ATTHA."_

_"What?!"_

_"The Representative is back?!"_

_"I thought she was kidnapped?!"_

_"I thought she was dead?!"_

_"What's going on?!"_

All the citizens were all lost. They were confused as they all thought that Cagalli was kidnapped or killed. They ran to the nearest television and some were watching from the big screen television that was plastered on a giant building for all citizens to watch.

'_Commander! The Representative is making a speech!'_

Yzak smirked.

"_I KNOW THAT YOU ALL THINK THAT I WAS KIDNAPPED AND/OR KILLED. BUT TO MAKE THE FACTS STRAIGHT, MY BROTHER, KIRA YAMATO, WAS THE ONE WHO SAVED ME FROM A WEDDING THAT I DID NOT WANT."_

_"Kira Yamato?"_

_"He's the pilot of the FREEDOM?"_

_"Her brother is a Coordinator?"_

"_TO MAKE IT ALL BRIEF, JONA ROMA SEIRAN IS UNDER ARREST FOR TREASON I HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO BUT DUE TO THE CURRENT SITUATION, I DO NOT HAVE TIME TO EXPLAIN. WE ARE AT WAR."_

_"I knew that bastard wasn't good news!"_

_"Thank god!"_

_"GO! MISS CAGALLI!"_

"_I PROMISE YOU THAT I WILL EXPLAIN ALL THE THINGS THAT HAD HAPPENED UP TO THIS POINT. BUT FOR NOW I MUST ALSO GO INTO WAR AS I HAVE A DUTY TO PROTECT MY COUNTRY AND OTHERS WHO NEVER WISHED FOR THIS TO HAPPEN. PLEASE UNDERSTAND MY DECISION."_

Cagalli looked down from the camera as she said those words. She still felt completely ashamed after what she did. She couldn't bare the fact that her own people would hate her for life for her actions. Suddenly she heard what sounded like a chant.

"What is that?"

"Cagalli look!" said Miriallia.

Cagalli looked up and saw that her people were cheering. Cheering for her.

"_CAGALLI! CAGALLI! CAGALLI!"_

"_YOU GO KICK THEIR ASSES!"_

"_WE BELIEVE IN YOU! BRING PEACE HOME!"_

Cagalli couldn't believe what she was hearing. Even after all that's happened, that they still need to know, they still believe and trusted her. Even though she was gone for months after Kira rescued her away.

"This…This is incredible," she said as her eyes were watered.

She looked up and saw all her friends and family smiling at her. They nodded at each other. Cagalli looked back at the camera.

"_CITIZENS OF ORB, I WILL NOT-"_

"_MY NAME IS LACUS CLYNE."_

"What the hell?!"

Meer's image appeared on the other side of the screen. Cagalli's face turned into anger as she clenched her hands but still kept a straight face.

"_I'M SURE YOU'RE AWARE OF THE RECENT CONFLICT WITH THE ORB UNION. ORB UNION USED TO BE OUR ALLY-"_

"I guess this is my queue, ne?"

Kira smiled.

Lacus made her way to Cagalli's side.

"_-WE ARE TRYING-"_

"_CITIZENS OF ORB."_

Meer stopped her speech as she looked at the television in front of her. Her eyes went wide and she whitened like a ghost. There in front of her, was the _**REAL**_ Lacus Clyne, in the flesh. She started to tremble. She looked at the paper she was holding and looked back at the camera and everyone else. They were all confused. Whispers began to sound in the room.

_"What?! There's two of them?"_

_"Which is the real one?"_

She didn't know what to do.

"_PLEASE DO NOT BE FOOLED BY THIS IMPOSTER. MY THOUGHTS ARE VERY DIFFERENT FROM THE IMPOSTER'S. I DO NOT SUPPORT OR CONDONE CHAIRMAN DULLANDAL'S WORDS OR ACTIONS. PLEASE DO NOT BE FOOLED BY HIS WORDS. WE NEED TO LEARN MORE ABOUT CHAIRMAN DULLANDAL'S TRUE INTENTIONS."_

Meer was trembling even more. More like scared to death.

"_I AM THE DAUGHTER OF THE LATE SEIGEL CLYNE. MY NAME IS LACUS CLYNE," she said with a smile._

The crew, where Meer was, told them all to cut the camera off and they immediately did. Meer's image from the television was off in seconds. Sarah walked over to Meer's side and tried to comfort her.

"Don't worry Miss. Clyne, the Chairman will fix this. Let's get going, shall we?"

Meer didn't say a word. She was too shocked and scared. Now that the real Lacus Clyne made her appearance, her jig is up. They're all going to find out soon and she's going to be hunted down like an animal by an angry mob.

"_I TOO, PROMISE YOU ALL THAT I WILL GIVE YOU FULL EXPLANATION OF WHY I HAVE FINALLY APPEARED AND MY WHEREABOUTS ALL THIS TIME. BUT WE HAVE A SITUATION IN OUR HANDS AND WE NEED TO STOP IT. PLEASE ALL UNDERSTAND THAT MY GREAT FRIEND HERE AND I NEED TO DO WHAT WE HAVE TO DO TO END THIS SENSELESS WAR."_

Cheers were heard all over the country and some in PLANTS.

"_She's the real Lacus! I know she is! Look at her!"_

"_YES! SHE'S LACUS CLYNE! THE OTHER IS A FAKE! THE REAL LACUS WOULD NEVER GO AGAINST ORB! "_

"_GO LACUS! GO CAGALLI!!!!"_

Cheers continued to be thrown and heard all over the PLANTS and ORB.

They did it. They both did it.

Upon finishing their speech, they both bowed and the camera was cut.

"Whew!" Cagalli sighed as she wiped a sweat off her forehead. "That was a close one. Thanks Lacus."

"Don't mention it. I think she's done enough, don't you think?"

"No kidding."

They smiled at each other. They were making their way to Kira when Cagalli felt faintish and slightly fell on Lacus.

"Cagalli! Are you okay?!" panicked Lacus as she was holding her up.

"Uh…yeah…yeah! I'm fine! I was just, you know… nervous back there and now all the tension is gone. You know what I mean!" she gave a toothy smile.

Lacus understood but there was something she knew was wrong, but let it go when Cagalli called Kira.

"KIRA!"

"Hey!" he responded as he hugged his most important ladies in the world.

"You two did great!"

Cagalli looked around and noticed that a certain someone was missing.

"Ne…Kira, where's Athrun?"

"Hmm?...Oh! He said that he had to go do something."

"He said that? During or after?"

"After."

"Where the hell did he go?" mumbled Cagalli. Then, for some reason, she knew where. "Oh god!"

"What?! What is it?!"

"Get outta my way!" she yelled and ran pass everyone. Kira and Lacus followed her.

_'Athrun, you jackass! You're not gonna do that without me!'_

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

…_**ORB Jail cell…**_

He sits alone in his tight cell only made room for one person. His clothes unbuttoned, ripped and dirty. He talked amongst himself, lost in his frustration and disbelief. He heard the heavy door sound open and he looked up to meet eye to eye with the one person he loathed and vowed to kill since the day he met him.

"…you."

"Hello to you too."

Jona ran towards him, near his face and grabbed the iron bars.

"YOU! It was you wasn't it!"

"What are you talking about?"

"BECAUSE OF YOU! MY CAG-"

"You have no right to call her name."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me. You have absolutely no right to call her by that name."

"You bastard!"

"I'm the bastard. Please. You're the one who committed treason and almost plunged this whole **NEUTRAL** country into chaos. You're the one who made Cagalli do something against her will and thank god my best friend, also known as her brother, saved her."

"SHUT UP!"

"You did this to yourself."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?! Have you come to give back my _**wife**_?!" Jona smirked as he said that last word with emphasis.

"Correction. My fiancé and soon to be _**my**_ _**wife**_. And for your information for that brain of yours, she is not your wife as Kira crashed your wedding before everything was complete. So technically, Cagalli is **NOT** your wife."

"SHE IS MY WIFE! HER FATHER AND MINE ARRANGED US TOGETHER SINCE WE WERE CHILDREN! SHE WOULD NEVER GO AGAINST UZUMI'S WILL!"

"Once again, you have no right to call her father by that name either."

"I'm going to get out of this! You'll see! Cagalli would never let anything happen to me as I am her arranged husband! And she is **NOT** your fiancée! She would never marry a Coordinator like you. Her father wouldn't have approved!"

"_You're forgetting that my father is neutral."_

Athrun and Jona turned their heads and saw Cagalli leaning on the wall with Lacus and Kira behind her.

Cagalli walked to where Athrun was and he placed an arm around her waist and she hugged him. She looked back at the gawking Jona and grinned.

"Athrun is right. I am **NOT** your wife. Nothing went through, thank god."

"But Cagalli, my sweet-"

"SHUT UP!"

Jona's mouth snapped shut.

"You dare call me that after what you did?! You are a pathetic bastard."

"Cagalli, I was doing this for the good of the country."

"You mean for the sake of your family! For my power!"

"N…N..No! That's not wh-"

"I don't want to hear it! I came here so I could tell you this in person. You are going to be tried and jailed for the rest of your pathetic life. You're going to be in a cell in another place where I and everyone else don't have to hear or see your pathetic self ever!"

"Cagalli! You are my wife! You're father-"

"You are so stupid! Didn't you get the message at all?! Our engagement was broken long time ago! It was stated in my father's will before he died! He knew about the Seirans. He knew every one of your family's moves. My father also stated that he had **NEVER **wanted me to be betrothed to your family, ever. So technically, you and I were nothing to begin with. This whole thing about me with you is all a joke. I never wanted or ever to be with you. Athrun is the one I wanted. He's always been the one for me. Coordinator, yes, but there's something you don't know. I am also a Coordinator myself…"

Jona wide eyed again. He didn't believe it. She was bluffing.

"Don't believe me? Well, it doesn't matter if you do or not. Athrun and I are meant for each other. We were already one…"

Jona took that meaning in his own way. 'No she didn't. She couldn't have! He and her… they… '

Cagalli smirked. She knew he knew. She wanted to laugh really hard at his interpretation when it wasn't what she meant. She actually meant about how her and Athrun fell for each other first glance back at the island. It seemed that Jona had fantasized too much about himself with her.

"And…" she placed her hands on Athrun's chest and he brought her closer. They looked into each other's eyes lovingly, their lips almost touching, "…I love him with all my heart," she said against his lips and Athrun kissed her full on. She made a slight moan.

Jona's eyes went wide and he backed away to the very back of the cell wall as he saw their lips moving.

The couple broke apart and she looked back at him.

"Goodbye Jona Seiran. Hope you enjoy your life."

The couple began to make their exit.

Jona ran back to the bars and screamed, "YOU CAN"T DO THIS! HE'S A COORDINATOR! YOU"RE MINE! I LOVE YOU! CAGA-"

_**POW!**_

Jona fell back a meter holding his face as it stung in pain.

"I've always wanted to do that," smirked Athrun and went back to Cagalli who was laughing her ass off.

Kira and Lacus felt bad for Jona but he did deserve it.

The heavy door closed as the darkness took over, leaving Jona to drench in his own guilt, if there is any, faults, and everything else that could describe is actions.

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

…_**Outside the jail…**_

"Well that was something huh?"

Cagalli smirked and nodded when suddenly she felt light headed again and fell on him for support.

"Cagalli! Cagalli what's wrong?!"

Kira and Lacus ran to her side. Lacus felt her pulse.

"I..I'm okay. Just dizzy that's all. I am tired you know."

"You need to rest. Here, I'll take you to your room."

"N..No, it's fine! I'm- Athrun put me down!"

"No way!"

Athrun carried her bridal style and made his way to her bedroom.

"Uhh…guys! What about the meeting and the plans?"

Athrun turned around, "Oh yeah! ….Uhhh… tell them to come to the room."

"What?! NO!"

"I'm kidding. Tell them to have a video screen meeting since Cagalli is tired."

"No I'm not! I can mmmph," she was silenced by Athrun's kiss.

He parted and whispered, "Please, get some rest okay."

She could never argue against his soft words. Instead of saying anything, she just nodded.

"Good. Kira, Lacus, can you go to the meeting instead."

"Not like I have a choice," said Kira. "What about you?"

"I'm babysitting."

Kira chuckled.

"Whatever! We'll fill you in later!"

"Alright!"

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

…_**3 hours later…**_

"UGH! They are unbelievable! Now I know what you and Cagalli go through!" complained Kira.

Lacus chuckled.

"Well, this is politics and you did _**agree**_ to fill her place when she needs it."

"UGH!"

Lacus chuckled again.

"Hmmm… I wonder how Cagalli is. She was really tired out."

"Oh yeah… Let's go check her up!"

They were only a few doors away from her room and were close on approaching when they saw someone come out.

"Athrun!"

"Hmmm? Oh! Hey!"

"How is she?"

"Well, she was pretty tired. We talked a little and then she fell straight to sleep."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I stayed with her all the way until I got thirsty and that's when you guys showed up…. So… How was the meeting?"

From the sound of Kira's groan, he knew the answer. He laughed at his reaction since he knew exactly how he felt. I mean like, going to meetings and stuff when his parents was still alive. It was hell. But getting to important matters, Lacus spoke and got to the point.

"We need to go to space. Particularly PLANTS."

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

"…" It pained Lacus to say that one word, but she had to. "…war."

"Although we know what the Chairman's plans are and having Yzak and Dearka watching him, we still need more information on the when and the where," said Kira rolling his eyes and felt a little disappointed at Athrun. He thought Athrun knew better than asking them a stupid question.

Athrun didn't say anything further. He knew it was about war and wanted to smack himself for asking such a rhetorical question. He thought about it for a while and realized that it's going to be the same thing they're going to do that happened last time, only this time it's different. Knowing the Chairman, he learned about the last mega weapon and would take precaution with his plans.

Just then, they heard a loud yawn and immediately knew who it was. Without further ado, all three went into Cagalli's room.

"Hmmm? Oh! Hey guys! So… How was the meeting? –gasp- Oh! I fell asleep while you were talking Athrun! I'm so sorry!"

Athrun chuckled.

"No..No, it's okay. You needed your rest," he said as he walked to the side of her bed and sat down at the edge. She got up and leaned her head on his well-built chest, using him as a pillow. Her head was still pounding but she didn't say anything, knowing that if she did, they would never stop nagging at her.

"Cagalli…Are you okay?" asked Lacus out of the blue.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh!... Just worried that's all."

"Oh! Don't be! We've got better things to worry about."

Lacus chuckled. She loved how she relieves a bad situation with her fiery, yet truthful, response.

"Cagalli, the meeting was crap, but to get to the point, we're going to space."

"...sigh…. I knew it."

"And you're staying here."

Her thoughts were snapped upon hearing Kira.

"WHAT?! NO WAY IN HELL I'M STAYING! I'M COMING WITH YOU!"

"No you're not. I'm not allowing it."

"You can't tell me what to do! I'm the ol-"

"Are you? Do you have proof? I don't think so. Besides, I think I'm the oldest since I'm more you know what."

"Even _**IF**_ you are, I'm still coming!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're-"

"I HAVE TO!"

Kira snapped his mouth shut.

"I have to. After what I did and what _**they **_did to me…. This is personal." Athrun embraced her.

Kira sighed as he knew that there was no point in arguing with her. Either way, he knew that she would find a way to go with them anyways.

"….sigh… alright."

Her eyes began to glitter.

"BUT!... you have to promise that you won't get hurt."

"I don't know about that, but I'm willing to make a promise that I won't die."

"That's an even better answer," he smirked.

She smiled back and they all began to make plans of their own. There were also sounds of gasps and disbelief as well.

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

…_**Earth Alliance: Moon base…**_

"Sir! Preparations are almost complete."

"How long will it take to be fully completed?"

"In estimation, about five days, sir!"

"Excellent. The sooner the better!"

"Yes sir!"

The soldier exited his office and Djibril turned his chair to face his televisions, while petting his evil, black cat.

"Everything is going according to plan. That bastard Seiran. He can't do anything right. Heh, doesn't matter, he was a mere pon. I'll destroy every last one of those Coordinators. And to think that I, Djibril, would partner with him. Teh! **I'M** going to be God of this universe!"

"_Meow," yawned the cat. __**(A/N: LOL! I just had to put that in!)**_

"Well, I should thank the PLANTS for the development of gene manipulation. Heh! That's right Chairman, you won't even know what's coming. For a pure and blue world! Muahahahahaha!"

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

…_**ORB: docks…**_

All crews from the Archangel and Minerva were all present at the docks. All ready to deport to a mission in space to end all suffering reined upon the universe.

"Are you going to head back to the PLANTS?"

"Yes we will later, but for now, we will be following you just in case you need more back up for what you have told us. We're going to pretend that we're tailing you as our enemy."

"Yes, that would be greatly appreciated. We don't know how it works yet but we have an idea. It's just like the last war. It's surely going to be heavily guarded."

"Of course."

"_HEY! ARE WE GOING OR WHAT?!"_

"I'll be seeing you later."

They nodded at each other and went to their ship.

Suddenly…

"WAIT! DON'T LEAVE YET!"

"Hmmm? … Kisaka? What's up?" asked the ever so cool Cagalli.

"You… never…change…do you?" said Kisaka breathlessly.

Cagalli stared at him dumbfounded for a second and then a bulb sparked in her head.

"Oh! You mean leaving without telling you? Psh! I thought you knew!"

"Don't play dumb with me."

"Okay… okay… I won't do it again, for real. So what is it that you stopped all of us for?"

"There's something you need to see."

"Uhhh… Kisaka, we're kinda in a hu-"

"It's from you're father."

"Wh...what?!"

"Come with me."

Cagalli didn't say a word as she just followed Kisaka with the others behind them. Athrun ran to Cagalli's side to support her as he felt she would need it.

They went through many different passageways and heavily secured doors. Many of them that Cagalli herself hadn't known about.

After what seemed like hours in an endless maze, they were confronted with a gigantic steel door. The gang was all puzzled yet anxious to know what's behind those closed doors. By looking at the side of the doors, it seems that it needed multiple codes and passwords to open the door.

Kisaka was the only one who was entrusted with such numbers and keys.

The green lights lighted up showing approval of the multiple codes and keys inputted, but nothing happened.

Kisaka turned to Cagalli, "Read the words engraved over there. It's made to respond to your voice."

Cagalli did as told and read what was engraved, "_I hope there will never be the need for this door to be opened."_

Suddenly, the huge doors slowly creaked open. The gang entered the dark room. They can feel that it was some kind of storage room, but for what?

The lights suddenly flick on.

Gasps were loudly echoed.

"… oh my god."

Cagalli slowly walked towards the big golden machine that was dawning upon her and halted mid way through the bridge.

"Akatsuki."

She turned her head to Kisaka's voice as he walked and stopped beside her.

"The gundam. It's called the ORB-01 AKATSUKI."

"Kisaka…"

"You're father had this made especially for you. It's the newly made gundam with an advance system. Kind of like the Strike Rouge with the system like the Freedom and the Justice. He knew that you were part Coordinator and that one day, you would show signs of one. Your father knew you were against all weapons of mass destruction but there was no way to avoid anything from producing such things. It was for the sake of the country and the world beyond. Without any protection, all would be lost tragically. He gave me strict instructions, that if he were to ever pass on without fulfilling his hopes, I would represent him on his behalf and give this to you."

All were speechless. Especially Shinn. In his mind, he was regretting all the things that he said and done against the Attha's.

'_It was true. She was right all along and I didn't believe her. I was soooo angry and let my selfishness get in the way and killed all those who supported them. I almost killed her too. I'm…I'm unforgiveable!" _

Shinn jerked his head to the side which caught Stellar's attention. She held his hand into hers and gave him a reassuring smile which made him feel better.

"Cagalli, come with me," ordered Kisaka and Cagalli followed.

She stood in confusion and in the same time, shocked. There before her was a golden plaque with a message written on it. She read the plaque and in an instant, tears welled in her eyes as she fell to the ground.

_**(A/N: Sorry guys, I don't remember what it said so I'm going to write what I think, to me, is more meaningful. It might be cheesy so spare me.)**_

_Cagalli, this is my gift to you for the day you decide to engage in battle. This is your sword. Use it to protect others. I hope from my heart that you will never need this. The opening of this door means my hopes were unfulfilled. Be strong, my dear, Cagalli._

_The golden armor that shines with hope_

_The inner astras who long for peace._

_The key to everlasting harmony_

_My precious rose. _

Athrun instantly caressed her in a hug and let her cry into his chest. He read it soon after she did and tried to hold back his own tears as did the others.

Kisaka crouched to her level and pat her head. He fiddled inside his jacket pockets and pulled out a large golden packet letter with the official wax seal of the late Lion. "Cagalli, your father also wanted me to give this to you. "

Cagalli stared at the letter for a while before slowly taking it from his hands. She looked up at Athrun and looked back at the letter. She slowly opened the letter and took out the rose scented paper.

_Dearest Cagalli, my feisty daughter-_

Cagalli couldn't help but chuckle at that.

_By the time you read this, I am probably no longer here. Don't be sad. If my little princess is sad then who should the people have beliefs in? The Seirens? I think not! _

_I am hoping that Kisaka had given you my other letter. I pray to god that you got it on time before they force you to marry that fool. It was never brought up and I apologize that I never had the time to tell you that. That is my greatest mistake of all. The Seirens had refused to acknowledge the fact that your engagement with their son is broken. I know how much you looked up toUnato. By now, you should know that they only wanted our power. I did everything I could to minimize their involvement with our family and the country. I had never wanted you to be with them, ever. I am truly sorry, my daughter, please forgive me. _

_I don't want anyone to control your life. The only person who can do that is you yourself. You can be with whom ever you want to be with. Whether Natural or Coordinator, it does not matter as we are all the same being. May I suggest that fine young man that was with you and your brother. What's his name again?… Oh yes! PLANT Chairman Patrick Zala's son. Athrun is it? He seems like a fine young man. I'm sure the people would agree and understand._

_Speaking of your brother. I'm sure you finally know that Kira Yamato is your biological brother. Surprised? Don't be. Please understand why I never told you about him. I have enclosed documents of everything you need to know about your brother and your biological parents. As you may know Cagalli, you are part Coordinator. Your mother entrusted me with you as she could, at that time, only save you from your father.She was devasted that she couldn't save your brother. I made a promise to your mother before her death that I would raise you as my own daughter and protect you always. _

_I entrust everything to you and your brother.Do what you believe in. It's going to be a heavy load on you both, but you have your friends and each other and together, you can do anything. Kisaka will be there for you two when you need assitance. He's a loyal friend and I trust him with every piece of my soul. Do your best you two and I am forever with you in your heart, Cagalli. My precious rose._

_Love you always,_

_Izumi Nara Attha._

_P.S. Cagalli, be __**NICE**__ to Kisaka. _

More tears flowed from her eyes as she finished the letter. But it wasn't tears of sadness or anything. They were tears of strength.

Athrun whispered into her ears, "Let's do this together."

Cagalli faced him with a smile and nodded. She got up to her feets and wiped the last drop of tears from her eyes. "Let's get going. We don't have much time." She made her way back to the docks with Athrun. The rest of the gang were curious of what the letter said, but for now, they have a war to win.

When they made it to the docks, the crews boarding their ships, until…

"Nii-san…"

Cagalli felt someone tug at her sleeve and turned to see Stellar. "Stellar, what's wrong?"

Stellar looked away and didn't say anything.

Cagalli understood what was wrong. "Stellar, don't worry. Shinn's there to protect you. You'll be fine with him. The people on the Minerva are very nice. They'll treat you like everyone else."

"But…"

"I'll be fine and so will you. I trust that twerp."

"HEY!"

Cagalli giggled. "See?…If you need to see me or talk, just contact me at the ship and you and I will have a face to face conversation. Just make sure that loser boyfriend of yours isn't there."

Shinn was all red with a mixture of anger and shyness.

"Nii-san will be okay without Stellar?"

"Yes. I have Athrun and Kira to take care of me."

"She's right. I'll take care of her, okay Stellar?" Kira said as he put an arm around Stellar. "I'll make sure that the bad people don't hurt her. But you have to promise me something Stellar."

Stellar pointed at herself and Kira whispered, "Make sure you tame Asuka's temper. He might make a mistake during a battle and blame himself for it. And, I don't want to see YOU in the battlefield. Got that?"

Stellar faced Kira and he gave her a serious face. She knew about Shinn's mistake of almost killing Cagalli and the thought of it made her sad. She didn't want anyone she cared about get hurt by her boyfriends uncontrollable temper. And she couldn't bare seeing Shinn blame himself for it. She can deal with not going into battle, or can she?

Stellar nodded her head, "Okay." Kira gave her a hug and she returned one back. "But you have to promise me something too."

It's Kira's turn to point at himself. Stellar whispered to Kira, "Don't you or Nii-san die."

Kira smiled at her and noogied her head and Stellar laughed.

Shinn and Cagalli both looked at each other with questions marks.

…_**in another area…**_

"You don't have to come with us if you don't want to. You're free to do what you please."

"Yeah, but I got nowhere else to go or do. Might as well tag along for a free ride and meal. Besides, you guys might need me. Ain't I right, beautiful?"

Murrue blushed and smiled. "If that is what you want."

"It sure is, my lady."

"Let's get going shall we?"

"You're the boss," Neo saluted and Murrue chuckled.

Kisaka watched as they all board their ships. Until he saw Cagalli run out of the Archangel and towards him. She lunged herself at him as he caught her and she gave him a hug.

"Take care of things for me while I'm gone?"

Kisaka smirked. "As always."

She smiled at him. "Thank you for everything."

He chuckled, "Don't go soft on me. I'm not used to it. Now get your butt up there and kick some ass."

Cagalli smiled and ran back into the Archangel.

When all were on board, they prepared for take off and they were off within minutes after boarding.

Kisaka stood at his ground and watched as the two ships flew to the sky.

'We're all counting on you guys. Please come back safely.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMERS/NOTES:**Go look at the past chapters. It's all there.

**A/N:**Dudes/Dudettes, Athrun and Cagalli _**NEVER**_ separated! They never specified that they did. Besides, Athrun said that they didn't have to take it so fast and that he would wait for her before they left to space. Also, they have a pic of the official couples and they were KxL, AxC, and SxL. Although I prefer Shinn and Stellar than with Luna. She's too old for him.

_**(A/N: I know they went to Carepentaria after they left ORB, but I didn't remember till now so I'm just going to leave how I wrote it. It is my story after all. So don't write about it in your reviews. CHEERS!)**_

**Inner Beauty of Destruction**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"How long before we get to the moon?"

"At our pace now, in about six hours Captain."

"That's great. Keep your eyes out for anything. Don't overwork yourselves either. Follow your day and night shifts."

"Yes Maa'm!"

Murrue let out a heavy sigh as she turned her chair to face Kira, Lacus and Neo with a smile. "Are you guys prepared? We will be landing in ORB's neutral territory of the moon, but practically the entire moon is Earth Alliance's territory. It's their primary base. There is a tiny part that's ZAFT, but they've left since the war started. We're not sure if the Earth Alliance took over their base or if they took refuge in ORB's region. We may be sighted on route to that destination."

"Of course we are! Don't worry about it! Especially since we have this guy here," Neo pointed at Kira as he gave a cheeky smile.

'_Heh, still the same," _Kira thought. Then he noticed two certain people weren't in the room. "Uhhh… where are those two?"

"Hmmm?" Lacus looked around her. "You're right. Where did those two go?"

"We better go find them and inform them that we'll be there in a couple of hours," Kira said as he and Lacus were walking towards the door only to be blocked by Neo.

"Hey hey! What's the rush? I'm sure they're both fine and you can tell them later. Besides, after what the Princess read from the letter, I think she needs to be alone for a while. And that boyfriend of hers is just there to comfort her."

Kira eyed him suspiciously as Neo was holding up an awkward smile as if he knew something. Lacus tugged at Kira's arm and smiled at him. "He's right. After all, the letter was from her father. She does need some time to think."

Kira knows something's up but decided to let it go. Besides, if Lacus thinks they should give her time, then he'll listen. This is Lacus we're talking about. She would never in her life, tell a lie.

"By the way, what was on that letter?" Neo asked changing the subject.

Kira's suspicion of their whereabouts soon disappeared when he heard Neo's question. "Oh yeah!" He fiddled through his pockets and took out the letter. "Cagalli gave this to me before she _**"disappeared"**_ somewhere."

They all huddled around Kira as he took out the letter and began to read it.

**…**_**Meanwhile…**_

"You know… the last time I saw you, I never thought you were like this. You've changed. Are you sure you didn't… you know… with that fake?"

"Wha…What?! NO! I would **NEVER **do that with anyone except you. You still doubt me?" Athrun pulled her closer to him as she was resting on his chest.

"Well… you did sleep with her."

"Not in that way! She came into my room!"

Cagalli giggled at his reactions. _'It's so funny to see him overreact.' _"Are you sure you're a Coordinator? I never heard of Coordinator's senses being that dead, especially from someone who's an elite class in all of PLANTS."

"Yes, I'm a Coordinator and just to let you know, I was drinking that night."

She looked at him with teasing eyes, "Oh really? Aren't you underage? And saying that you were drunk, you would've slept with her then and there not caring who that person was."

Athrun stared at her eyes with somewhat of a happy anger. He knows that she's _**probably**_right. But still, he would **NEVER **do it with anyone other than Cagalli. And **ONLY **her.

He leaned down and captured her lips with his and making sure that what he said is the real deal, he made their kiss long and passionate.

Breaking for air, he leaned his forehead on hers. "I would **NEVER **be with anyone but you. You're the only one who has my heart and no one else. I will never kiss or do anything of a sort to anyone but you. It has been only you and that's that. Even when I'm drunk, I have enough self control to see whom I'm with."

She smiled at him. "I know. I just love to see you overreact. You look so adorable like that." She snuggled up to him as he rested his chin on her head. "You do know that you used up one of your rainchecks."

He chuckled. "I did huh? I guess I couldn't help myself. I believe I have one left. And to answer your first question. Yes, I did have thoughts of you and me like this. You can't blame me. I am a guy after all. It's just that we never had the time for just us to be together. I couldn't express how much I love you without the councils getting suspicious with us. You have no idea how much I hated not being able to do any couple stuff with you. I wasn't even allowed to hold your hand or hug you."

Cagalli felt bad. She didn't know he felt that way back then. She was so busy with running her country that she didn't notice how much he was hurting. "I'm sorry."

Athrun tightened his hold on her. "Don't be. It wasn't your fault."

"It is, and that's going to change. I'm going to do what I want and be with whom ever I want. I don't care what the council or anyone else says."

"Your father would be so proud of you."

He placed a kiss on her head. "I know he is… Well, I think it's time for us to get up. I feel like Kira's on to us."

Athrun had a scared face on by the mention of his best friend. Cagalli almost laughed at his face. She knew that Kira would kill him. "You're right. He already hates me for the other thing. I can't imagine what he would do if he knew about this."

"You're such a baby."

"Am I? Then I think this baby needs some pampering."

He leaned in for another kiss but Cagalli backed away and wrapped herself with a sheet. "If I have to pamper you, then you're no better than Jona."

"What?! Never ever compare me with him!"

Cagalli laughed at his reaction. _'Oh! I so had to say that. Look at his face!' _"Well, if you don't want to be compared to him, then stop clinging on to me like a lost boy."

"It's for your protection. I can't leave your side, ever. And I'm not a lost boy."

She knew how much he loves her. "Uh huh… I'm taking a bath."

Cagalli walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Athrun laid on the bed; eyes shut with a smile on his face. Until he heard his laptop beeping.

He got up and pulled on a robe. He went to his computer and noticed that someone was requesting a face-to-face conversation. Taking precautious, he scanned where the signal was coming from and to his surprise, "Yzak?"

Thinking that since it's from Yzak, it must be really important. He accepted the invitation and after it finished loading, there on the screen was…

"WASSSSSUP?!"

"DEARKA!" yelled Athrun as he fell back from his chair.

Dearka was laughing so hard at his reaction. "Didn't expect it was from me now, ehh? You should've seen your face! It was priceless! OH!!! I should've had a camera with me."

After recovering from the sudden shock, Athrun straightened himself out and held a calm face as long as possible without screaming at Dearka.

He coughed. "Dearka, I should've known that it was too good to be true that Yzak would contact me. Are you using his computer again?"

"Yup! It's more private! Besides I have to show you something."

Dearka showing something? That gave Athrun the eeriest feeling in his life. "Wha…What is it?"

"Don't worry. It's not me. Although I am VERY photogenic. But anyways, I, Dearka Elsman, have something that would blow you away!"

"Really? It's not anything related to that mind of yours, is it?"

"What? No… not this time. But the thing is Athrun my friend, do you want to see it?"

"…sigh… Sure Dearka, let's see it."

Dearka mischievously smirked and chuckled that creeped Athrun out a little. "Oookay."

He fiddled around with the computer and with a big smirk on his face, "TAA DAA!"

Athrun fell back once more off his chair. There on the computer screen was a picture of Cagalli. Full on **dressed** in her wedding gown with **MAKE-UP**!**MAKE-UP!**

"AHAHAHAHAHHA! Oh my god! Look at you! You're red as a tomato! AHAHAHHA!" laughed Dearka who was spinning on his chair, holding his stomach.

Once again, Athrun recovered from the shock. "Where?! Where did you get that?!"

"Hot ehh? I never knew your girlfriend looked this delicious."

"WHAT YOU SAY?!"

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding… What? Of all the times you were being her bodyguard, you never saw her in a dress? DAMN!…Anyways, Mir sent them to me."

"Mir? I thought you guys were over. And why would she send them to you of all people?!"

"That's what she thinks. And shut up! I am soooo not what you guys think of me. Anyways, she thought it would be useful for me to get your sorry ass back to the Archangel, which is a little too late for my part since I couldn't find you. She couldn't bear to see Cagalli crying her eyes out."

Athrun looked all down. If Dearka and Yzak found him earlier, then he would've totally gone back for Cagalli.

Dearka saw his sad look and sighed. "Hey man, don't worry about it. She's back with you isn't she?"

"…yeah."

"Then don't look so glum. I don't think that fiery Princess would like that. Cheer up, buddy!"

Athrun could almost feel Dearka slapping his back. The image of him doing that made him smile. "Thanks Dearka. For once you said something cheerful."

"Psh! I've always been the good guy. It's just you and Yzak who don't see it."

Athrun chuckled. "Yeah…Yeah… I'm sorry I failed to notice your "other" side."

"Heh! No sweat man. Anyways… wanna see more?"

Athrun blushed and that was enough to tell Dearka what his answer was.

Dearka sent a whole folder worth of Cagalli in her wedding dress. Starting from when Kira came back to the Archangel and helping her down from Freedom to all the way till she took it off. It was a film strip worth of pictures.

"Impressive huh? Who could imagine that our little Princess would wear a dress and make-up! Damn! Although, she looks waaay better without make-up."

"I agree. Probably that asshole made her wear it."

"Oh oh! Check that one out! Doesn't she look like a goddess from the heavens? I wish Mir would dress up for me."

"She is a goddess." Athrun couldn't stop looking through the pictures that Miriallia took. Miriallia is truly a fine photographer. Every one of these shots looks as if Cagalli was modeling down a runway.

"Hey, don't tell Cagalli that I sent them to you or she's going to kill me."

"_Too late."_

Dearka froze and went white as a ghost at the sound of none other than Cagalli's voice. He sensed her venom through those two words even when they're light years away.

Athrun turned around and there she was, standing at the bathroom doorway with a robe on and her hands to her hips. Athrun couldn't move an inch from the sight in front of him. How could he? This is Cagalli we're talking about.

Cagalli walked towards the monitor screen and faced Dearka with a calm, cold, expressionless look. "Elsman, you're a **dead **man."

"Ca..Cagalli! I…uhhh… I was just… uhhh… why are you in a robe?"

Cagalli didn't flinch a bit.

Dearka thought that the tables had turned and smirked at her. "In fact why are you **both**in a robe?"

Nothing yet.

"Ohhh! I see. Athrun, you dog! I'm jealous! I've taught you well, my grasshopper."

Athrun went totally red in embarrassment.

"Nice try, Elsman. The tables didn't turn one inch."

"Oh really? Hehehe!"

"I can make something up about you."

Dearka felt his soul leave him. He thought that he had the most scandalous news that he could use to blackmail them, but he was wrong. She was right. The tables didn't turn one inch.

He had two choices. Use this scandalous news against them or lose the one he loves for the rest of his life. It's a hard decision but he made one right choice.

"Alright…alright… I won't say anything if you don't make anything up about me to Mir. Deal?"

Cagalli plastered on a victorious smirk. "Deal. You know Dearka, if you weren't such a dork, I'd go for you." Cagalli posed seductively and Dearka was almost getting a nosebleed as he gawked at her, jaw dropped. "HA! Now I got the goods on you!"

"Wha..WHAT?! You did that on purpose!"

"Sure did! HA! Anyways… what's up at your side?"

"…sigh…Nothing much. No movements from the Chairman yet, but we'll keep ya posted."

"Thanks. By the way, of all the times you have, why did you pick this hour to talk to Athrun and using Yzak's computer?"

"Oh that! This **IS **my only free time I have. Besides, Yzak's with Shiho. What Yzak don't know, won't hurt him."

"_Oh really now?"_

Dearka, once again, went white as a ghost. _'Why does bad luck follow me everywhere?!' _ "I think I have to go now. See ya guys around. If I'm still alive that is. Tell Mir that I'm thinking of her."

"Good luck, buddy," Athrun saluted him.

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it. _Yzak, my buddy o'l pal!_"

"_You're dead Elsman!" _

Screeches of horror could be heard from the blond as Yzak was chasing him around the room and through out the door.

"…sigh… Well, that was amusing," Cagalli sighed as she secretly typed a message for Dearka and turned the monitor off. "So… are you just going to sit there or what?"

Athrun came back to reality after being silent for the past ten minutes since she caught him and Dearka looking at pictures of her. "Oh…ummm…uhhh…How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to see you guys checking me out," said Cagalli as she sat on Athrun's lap and wrapping her arms around his neck with Athrun holding her by her hips. "So… care to join me?"

Athrun kissed her and replied in between their kisses, "You…know…I wanna… By… the way…" he pulled away, "Will I get to see you in that dress?"

Cagalli blushed and replied, "Not in **that **dress. That dress is too much of a reminder of you know who. I don't want to wear or have anything to do with **him.** Besides, I burned it."

Athrun pouted, "Awww… do I get to see you in another and a much more sexier dress?"

"I don't know. Maybe," she smiled seductively as she ran her hand through his hair.

He smiled at her and took her lips with his again. Deepening their kiss as he lifted her into the bathroom to make another round of love. Only this time, his raincheck doesn't count as it only applies to a bed. As long as it's somewhere else, he can do it whenever he wants.

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**…**_**MOON: ORB territory…**_

The wind blew smoothly through the air as the sound of wave like motions were heard; a large pool. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. A perfect place. A place where anyone from anywhere would feel happy and completely worry free regardless on what conflicts they face. But a happy and calm place could only make you feel free if you believe and is willing to let yourself absorb what it's offering.

Clad in a yellow two-piece with a tropical drink, one person sits in loneliness on a single chair and a single table with uneasiness written on her face.

"Miss Clyne, are you alright? You seem very nervous."

"Hmmm?! Oh! Uhhh…Yes, I'm fine. Thank you," as she grabbed her drink and sipped the straw.

Sarah eyed her with a teeny cold smirk. "Do not worry Miss Clyne, everything is under control."

Meer gives an uneasy smile and sipped her drink. "Ummm…Sarah?… What do you think of me as Lacus Clyne?"

"What do you mean? I think you are a beautiful role model and a talented singer. The people look up to you. You **are** **Lacus Clyne** after all."

"Heh..R..Right."

_BEEP! BEEP!_

Sarah took out her cell phone and looked at the caller ID. "Miss Clyne, would you excuse me."

"Oh!…sure." Sarah walked away taking her call and glancing back at Meer with a cold smirk. "They are now?… Understood." Sarah hung up her cell and went back to Meer. "Miss Clyne, it's time to go."

Hearing that made Meer's worries and uneasiness grow even more. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go through the Chairman's plans or continue her get-up as Lacus Clyne anymore. But if she gives it all up, she would go back to what she used to be: a nobody. She lost her family long time ago; she was living and raising herself alone until the Chairman came to her. If she continues her act, everything would be all right, just like the Chairman said. She'll be loved by the people and can sing for them. And if the Chairman says so, then what's there to worry about. Right?

…_**FLASHBACK…**_

_Meer was on the shuttle along with some ZAFT soldiers and Sarah. She was still in a state of shock after what happened. Being deep in thought, she didn't notice Sarah sat beside her._

"_The Archangel is heading to the Moon."_

_Meer sharply turned her head to face Sarah as she startled her a little. "Re..Really?"_

"_I'm sure the real Lacus Clyne is on board. This is a great chance! You'll help won't you?"_

"…"

"_After all, she's causing problems for the Chairman and preventing world peace from happening. You do want to help the Chairman, right?"_

"_Ye..Yes, of course. The Chairman had always helped me."_

"_That's right. And you want to be Lacus don't you? You're happier when you're her."_

"_Yes. Yes, I want to be Lacus. I am Lacus!"_

_Sarah smirked._

…_**END OF FLASHBACK…**_

"Time does pass by," Meer said sadly as she got up and went to prepare with Sarah by her side. As they walked to their destination, Meer looked down and asked Sarah, "Sarah, everything will be okay, right? The Chairman would take care of me?"

Sarah blankly said, "Of course, Miss Clyne. The Chairman never lies and I'll be here. So don't worry about anything."

Meer only nodded.

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

…_**Minerva: Cafeteria…**_

Everyone was all on break except for those who were scheduled to be on deck. So where would youngsters be during this time? The cafeteria.

There were lots of noises going on. Mainly the noises were composed of the people making jokes and the response of laughter. Even when the situation of the war is getting really tense, these youngsters are making their moment joyful. Because, you never know what the future has in store for these people in this room.

Speaking of future, there's this one girl who sits alone at a corner. You can't see it, but you can tell that she is pondering about her future. She has no memory whatsoever about her past; not even her family. In truth, her childhood and life had been literally torn out of her by experimentations and by those who only know evil.

"Stellar? What's wrong?"

"Hmmm?" Stellar looks up only to meet eye to eye with his ruby ones.

"Is something bothering you?"

She didn't say a word and only looked down.

Judging by her quietness and actions, Shinn sat down beside her and enveloped her into a hug.

Caught by surprise, Stellar's eyes widened but softened and wrapped her arms around his. Her tensions all disappeared and she relaxed into Shinn.

Sensing her relaxing, Shinn broke away and held her face with his hands. "Stellar, what's bothering you?"

Stellar looked into his worried eyes and couldn't help but blush. "N…Nothing. Stellar…Stellar feels lonely."

Shinn held her hands into his, "Stellar, you are never lonely. I'm here for you and I promised you that I'd protect you. I understand that you don't know anyone here but once you get to know them, they're not really bad people. They're very friendly and I'm sure they want to get to know you."

"But I have no past. How can they get to know me?"

"It doesn't matter if you have a past or not. The past is the past and not everyone remembers anything from it. You know that guy right there?" Shinn pointed to Rey who was talking with Lunamaria, "…he doesn't remember anything about his past at all. But he never let it bother him cause what matters now is the future."

"Future?"

"Yes, future. We all have one and you definitely have one as well."

"I do have a future?… Future with Nii-san and Onii-san? Or is Stellar's future with Shinn?" she asked innocently causing Shinn to blush extremely red.

"Y..You can have whatever future you want. You can count on having one with your brother and sister, no doubt." Shinn looked away but then shyly turned back to face her with his cheeks tinted pink. "Or… you can have one with me? You can have both. That… It… It's your decision. Whatever makes you happy"

Stellar looked cutely at Shinn and smiled at him. She snuggled up against Shinn, resting her head on his chest as she whispered, "I want both. As long Shinn's with Stellar, I'm happy."

Shinn's face colored into a bright bold red. You would mistake him for a stop sign anywhere. He hugged her hiding his red face as Stellar returned the hug, only to break away after a couple seconds. Shinn was confused.

"Shinn, I want to see Nii-san. Can I see Nii-san?"

Shinn smiled, "Of course you can."

Stellar brightened up as she lunged at him and gave him a peck on the cheek to cause, once again, a bright bold red color on his face.

Meanwhile as Stellar and Shinn are having their moment, Lunamaria and Rey were watching the couple for the past five minutes and couldn't help but feel jealous. Although both of them wouldn't show it, well, Lunamaria did.

"Argh! Even that hotheaded moron has a girlfriend! And it's that blond one."

"Are you jealous?"

"What?! Me?! Psh! I'm never jealous! Especially over Shinn! He can be with whoever he wants!"

"Really? I don't know why, but I have this really weird feeling that someone I know is really jealous," Rey pointed at Lunamaria while looking another direction.

Lunamaria gave him a death glare. "I am not jealous if that's who you're pointing at."

"Me? Pointing? What gave you that idea?"

"Pipe it Za Burrel."

"I'm just saying. If you like Shinn a lot, you should fight for him."

Lunamaria looked at Rey in shock. "Wow Rey, I never knew you were a pro at the relationship department."

"Wha…what?! I'm just saying what everyone says during this situation!"

"Mmmm Hmmm…sure," said Lunamaria as she walked away with Rey babbling away behind her. A smile crept at her face as Rey continues to defend himself about his statement. She felt happy whenever Rey was around. Especially when he's whining away. It's very rare to see him like this and Lunamaria couldn't help but savor this moment.

'Heh! You're wrong Rey. It's not Shinn who I like, it's you. You're right about me being jealous though and I did like Shinn for a while. But he has Stellar now. I'm so glad to finally see Shinn smile with happiness. She's perfect for him.'

"Hey! Are you listening to me?!"

"Oh shut up, Rey!"

Rey's eyes widened. Never in his life had he have someone tell him to 'shut up'. "You dare? You dare tell me to shut up?"

"What? I did tell you to pipe it a minute ago didn't I? It's the same as shut up. Man, you need to get out. Unlike the others, I could careless about your pride. I treat everyone the same."

"I can't believe your talking to me like this!"

"Hehehe… Awwww… Rey's being a baby. How cute!"

Rey blushed. "I..I'm not a baby!" shouted Rey as he started to chase Lunamaria.

"Yes you are!…HAHAHA! Come and get me!" Lunamaria shouted back as she was running away from him. From a distance, it looked like two children playing tag.

Lunamaria was almost close to the doors when she suddenly tripped on her heal and was falling forwards. She closed her eyes shut, waiting for the stinging pain, but nothing happened. All she felt was something or rather someone hugging her from behind.

She looked behind and came face to face with a worried Rey.

"Luna, are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Lunamaria blushed at him and turned away. "Uhhh... I'm fine."

Rey let out a sigh and blushed really badly when he noticed that he was hugging her tightly from behind. He quickly let go of her and coughed. "We…we should get back to work."

"Ye..yeah. Let's go."

The two went out the door with both their faces looking down and extremely red. Both were walking stiff like a wooden bored. Unknown to them, they were watched from everyone who was in the room.

Vino looked at now closed door and said to the silent crowd. "Did you guys see what I think I saw?"

"I think we did."

"Rey and Luna? WOW! That's really… uhhh…"

Stellar spoke in response to everyone, "I think they like each other."

"Hehehe, no kidding. They constantly pick on each other and fail to notice it," said Shinn.

"I think you two are right."

Stellar smiled, "They're cute together."

Shinn hugged her, "Like you and me?"

Stellar blushed and Shinn chuckled. She looked so cute blushing.

"Echem… ahhhh guys, can you not do that in front of all of us."

Shinn laughed, "Alright… soooo…."

Vino hugged the two lovers from behind and laughed, "SO! What's the story about you two? Huh? Tell us! What's the scoop! Come on!"

Stellar and Shinn blushed.

Vino stared at Stellar, "Hey Stel, you're cute," Stellar blushed shyly.

Shinn's eyes suddenly went on fire and he deathly said, "…Vino…"

"I was kidding! WHOA! Relax! Anyways, I heard that the Archangel is heading to the moon and we're following them. Something there and…uhhh…. I forgot…Hey! I heard they have an awesome mall at the ORB territory! I wanna go!"

"We can't and you know it. Besides, are you forgetting that we're at war?"

"No, I didn't forget. It's just, I'm soooo bored." Vino yawned, "Anyways, I'm gonna go bug Mey. You two are no fun. See ya around Stellar!" Vino shouted as he winked at Stellar.

Stellar smiled as she watch Vino and the rest of crew exit the café.

"See? I told you the people here are nice."

Stellar smiled at him and snuggled against him. "Let's go, Shinn. I want to see sister."

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

…_**Moon: ORB territory…**_

"Man, Asuka, you can't do anything right."

"What was that Attha?!"

"Seriously, who would come out in their uniform when we're in a place like this? We're supposed to blend in. You want to give us away? Thank god Stellar was there to tell you before you totally blew our cover."

"Oh shut up!"

"Dumbass."

"Air brain."

"Satan."

"Freak."

"Alright you two! That's enough! We've got business to deal with!"

Shinn cocked an eyebrow at Kira, "Business? You mean shopping."

"Well, actually, we're here to look for some clues and since we're here in this big mall, might as well shop!" Lacus cheerfully explained.

Kira was wearing his usual black jacket and pants with buckles around while wearing a red shirt inside and black buckle shoes.

Shinn wore his casual long, oversized, dark grey sleeveless vest with a white long-sleeve shirt and a grey square hood that hangs from his back. A grayish beige color pants complete with biker Ugg boots that goes half way up his legs

Athrun wore a dark purple shirt inside his beige jacket and the usual black pants with shoes. And since everyone knows who Athrun Zala is, he wore his sunglasses.

Lacus wore a long, creamy purple skirt with pointy toes high-heels. Her shirt was pastel white and tucked in with the sleeves cutting off and hugging her elbows with a string bow tie at the front. She wore a purple hood to hide her disguise.

Cagalli wore her green pants with dark green shoes and orange wristbands. Her yellowy beige shirt with avocado green at the sides and red trimmings at the front were accompanied with a dark green belt. She borrowed one of the Archangel's crew's reading glasses and punched out the lens to hide her identity as well.

Stellar wore her violet purple and white dress. With purple straps that goes around her front neck across the back to hold her dress up. Long, wide, white sleeves that extends from half her arm down to her hands with purple wrap around strap high heels.

The six people group toured their way up and down the mall with the girls giggling as they lead the way and the guys groaning behind them.

It had been a couple hours since they landed at the Moon and about four hours since they've been at the mall. Each of the men's thought, _'how the hell could girls shop for this long?!"_

The girls were busying trying on clothes at a vintage boutique while the guys stood outside as guards for them. During the girls clothing rampage, the guys started up a conversation with complaints.

"Oh my god… I can't believe they're doing this to us," complained Shinn.

"Doing what?" asked Kira.

"Torture! That's what they're doing!"

"Relax this is nothing. They are girls you know and you know girls, they love to shop," said Athrun.

"Psh! Says the person whose girlfriend believes that any form of shopping is a sin. Which by the way, why is she suddenly being all girly? From what I've heard and seen, she's not a type of girl who likes these things. What you do, Zala?"

Athrun was speechless. Shinn did have a good point. Cagalli never liked shopping, let alone trying on clothes. Did being brainwash make her girlier? Something's up.

Kira eyed him suspiciously while Shinn was eagerly waiting for his answer. Being on the spotlight, Athrun changed the subject to a serious note. "Man, what are those three doing? We don't have time for this while the Chairman is going to wipe out mankind," stated Athrun as he threw a hand to his forehead.

Kira's suspiciousness completely disappeared as if he never heard anything. Then he remembered something. "Oh… ummm… I don't think we had a proper introduction."

Athrun was shocked. He totally forgot about Shinn and Kira's introductions to each other. But he was worried. "R..Right! Ummm… Kira, this is Shinn Asuka. Shinn, this is Kira Yamato, my childhood best friend…"

Kira stuck his hand out and Shinn stared at it for a while before taking his hand with his and both gave a firm shake with a smile.

"…He's the pilot of Freedom."

As if his heart was stabbed right through his heart, Shinn felt as if all his happiness that he just had was taken away from him. The sudden flashbacks of what happened to his family replayed in his mind. He started to shake.

Kira held a straight face as if he knew what Shinn was thinking and feeling. His battle experiences with him explained it.

Athrun knew Shinn still had issues with Kira. He can't help but feel worried about where this was going. If only Shinn could see that it wasn't Kira's fault and that it was war itself that caused all these sorrow.

But, something happened that Athrun didn't expect to see. Especially with Shinn's deep hatred for Freedom.

Shinn recovered from his painful flashbacks and gave Kira a smile, once again. "It's a real honor to meet you, Kira Yamato."

Kira returned a smile, "Like wise."

Athrun let out an extremely heavy sigh. _'I thought they were gonna kill each other!' _"Shinn…"

"What? You thought I was gonna lunge at him? I've gotten over it. I've realized that it wasn't his fault, but war itself. I've let my anger get the better of me. But I've come to realization…especially with witnessing what Stellar and Attha went through, how they fought and how determined Attha was to keep peace from being destroyed and how loyal she is to her country that she was willing to sacrifice her own life for them. I was wrong to think badly of the Attha's. And... uhhh..I..I'm sorry that I almost killed you," Shinn looked down.

Kira placed his other hand on top of Shinn's and shook it. "It's alright. I understand what you went through. I'm glad that we could work together in stopping this pointless war."

Shinn smiled, "Me too."

"Awww…"

The guys looked at the direction where the voice was coming from.

"La..Lacus!"

Lacus smiled at Kira and twirled around, "Well?… What do you think?"

Lacus wore a black skirt and shirt with black stockings clad with a dark red mini jacket with red high heels. _**(A/N: The clothes she wore in the show. Don't really remember what it looks like.)**_

"You look beautiful."

Lacus made a face, "Kira…you always say I look beautiful."

Kira gave a smile, "But you are beautiful."

"Still…Anyways, wait till you see what Stellar and Cagalli are dressed in!" Lacus cheerfully said. "Come out you guys!"

Stellar came out first and she was wearing a spaghetti, strapped, light blue dress with decorative white patterns on the edge of the seams with white, knee length boots.

Shinn's jaws almost dropped as he was mesmerized by the beauty before him.

"Stellar…you…you look… beautiful."

Stellar blushed as she shyly mumbled a, "…thank you."

While the two men were admiring the beauty of their woman, Cagalli finally came out and in something that no one and I mean no one had ever thought they would see her in.

Cagalli proudly posed with her hands on her hips in a victorious manner that could possibly make every last man in this universe melt.

"Ca..Cag…" Athrun couldn't even say her name as he was just frozen at the sight of her. Shinn blushed and felt that a nosebleed could come any second and tried to look away but he couldn't. Kira gave a shock expression. Never in his life would he let his sister walk out in something like that. His eyes instantly went on guard mode as he gave every last man in the store a deathly glare that said, _'Lay eyes on my sister and I'll make sure you won't see the next minute.'_

"Soooo?… How do I look?" asked Cagalli in a Transylvanian accent as she twirled around.

Cagalli was clad in a ruby red, rip-ragged styled t-shirt that shows off her bare shoulders and diagonally cuts off from her ribs to her waist as the ragged fabric hangs off to her hips exposing her belly button. The cold blue, low rise, overlapped, miniskirt definitely complements her petite curvy body as the blood red, strapped high heels make her legs stand out in sexiness. _**(A/N: I remembered the way I drew Cags in this outfit on my Grade 12. art portfolio. It's hot! XD)**_

"Oh!" Lacus clasped her hand as did Stellar, "You look beautiful!"

"Nii-san looks very pretty. Nii-san should wear pretty clothes more. What do you think, Shinn?"

"You look…look…ho..nice! You look every nice," said nervously said as he felt Kira's eyes.

"Change… NOW," commanded Kira.

Cagalli smiled at them, gave a smirk to Shinn and ignored Kira. _'Well, at least he didn't think of me the way like Asuka did. If he did, INCEST.'_She noticed Athrun ogling at her and she devilishly eyed him, "Well, Athrun? … What do you think?" as she posed for him to see him twitch. She chuckled inside.

"…Gorgeous. I think you're gorgeous," he shyly said with a smile as his cheeks tickled pink.

Cagalli almost blushed at his gentle smile but controlled herself and smirked at him, "Really? … Good to know," she winked.

Athrun blushed badly.

Suddenly they heard a scuffle in a nearby large pot plant. Athrun, Kira and Shinn immediately took their position in front of the girls and held on to their gun strapped inside their jackets.

They waited and suddenly a red electronic ball rolled out.

_HARO! HARO!_

"That's Meer's!"

Lacus walked towards the rolling ball.

"Lacus! It could be a trap!"

Lacus reassured them that it was okay and picked up the red Haro. When she did, the red Haro's mouth opened and inside was a note and a map.

Lacus opened the letter and read:

"_Miss Lacus! Please help me! They're going to kill me!"_

"They know we're here," said Athrun. "This isn't good. This could be a trap!"

"Even if it is, we still need to go. I feel that she does need our help."

"But, Lacus!"

"Lacus' right. They know we're here which means they were expecting us. I know what this person had done, but I too, feel that she needs our help."

"Kira…"

"Oh shut up, Athrun! If someone needs help then we need to help them! I know what she did was wrong but everyone deserves a second chance! Just like you!" Cagalli yelled as Athrun looked down.

"So it's settled, we're going to help her."

They all nodded their heads.

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

…_**Moon: ZAFT territory: Ruin Coliseum…**_

"So it's abandoned after all."

"Shinn, stay focused!"

"Y..yes!

"Alright, guys protect the girls. Especially Lacus. There's no doubt in my mind that they're going to try to kill her. Alright, let's go!"

"RIGHT!"

They all had a weapon in hand, except for Lacus as she is too innocent to carry such things. All guards were on alert as they move from stone wall to wall.

They made their way around the Coliseum to the East wing. When they saw a lone person sitting on the rocks. The guys scanned the area and could see sniper shooters hiding and waiting for them to walk into target sight.

The group stood their ground behind the walls.

"They're everywhere. What are we going to do?" panicked Shinn.

Suddenly, Lacus just walked right out into the middle of the Coliseum making her whole entourage run with lightning surrounding her with their guns cocked.

"Lacus! What are you doing?!" shouted Shinn.

"I am Lacus Clyne," shouted Lacus, "I am here as you asked!"

Meer instantly looked up as she heard Lacus' voice. She couldn't believe her eyes. The real Lacus Clyne was right in front of her, in the flesh. Meer had always wanted to meet the real Lacus in person. Unfortunately, she had to meet her in this situation.

"Lacus? Lacus!" Meer shouted but her face fell when she caught sight of Athrun. "Athrun? ATHRUN!" She ran towards them.

"_Argh! You stupid girl! Who asked you to move?!"_

"ATHRUN!" she was almost near them when suddenly a gun was pointed at her.

"Don't move!" Athrun venomously said.

Meer stopped at her tracks.

"What are your true intentions in asking Lacus here?"

"I..I…I wanted-"

"You are not Lacus! Why don't you just drop the act!"

"I..I am Lacus! I am Lacus Clyne!" Meer shouted as she took out a gun from her purse, pointing to them only to have it shot off her hands by Athrun. She glared at him.

Suddenly, they heard an echo of guns being cocked and bullets started flying.

Screams were let out as Meer stood her ground. It seems that the bullets were being shot around her to avoid hitting her.

Lacus' entourage grabbed each other and went straight for cover as the bullets flew pass them. When behind a stonewall, they were returning fire. Some bullets shot through the walls and some were being broken down with the bullets striking by. **_(A/N: Picture the scene from The Matrix.)_**

Stellar and Cagalli were sharp with their targets and tried to shoot down the snipers as did the others. For a sweet girl like Stellar and a kickass like Cagalli, they were pretty good with their aim. Kira, Athrun and Shinn were already a pro with their shots as they were shooting down the last of the gunners. Kira protectively held Lacus close to him.

After many rounds of bullets and reloads, all the snipers were down and it was safe to come out.

They slowly crept out from behind the walls and held their guns out. It didn't seem like there were anymore attacks as the deafening sound of the coliseum whistled with the wind.

Scanning around once more, they all confirmed that they were safe for the time being and placed their guns away.

Meer still had her hands covering her face, but soon slowly removed them when she no longer heard anymore gunshots. When she removed her hands, she was face to face with Lacus and her gang.

"Meer. Meer Campbell. Am I right?" Lacus sweetly smiled at her and walked closer to her.

Meer couldn't believe it. After all that's happened, Lacus was still smiling at her. It's as if Lacus had forgiven her for all the things she did.

"Why?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why are you being so nice to me? After all I did, you act as if I didn't do anything wrong. Why? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!"

Lacus smiled at her and held Meer's hands, "Because everyone deserves a second chance," Lacus looked at Cagalli and she smiled at her. "You might have done a lot of things that ruined my image and caused many problems, but you did it because you thought you were doing something right. It's not your fault."

Meer looked at her with shock. She couldn't believe it. She was forgiven for all the things she's done. It made her feel so happy that she started to cry.

Cagalli came forward and stood beside Lacus. "Lacus is right. Even though I was pretty pissed off that you did this to Lacus, but I believe that everyone deserves a second chance. Especially you. You were fooled by the Chairman and he used you like a puppet doll. All you wanted to do was sing and be noticed, am I right?"

"Ho…How did you know?"

"I can tell. For someone who idolizes Lacus and does everything like her and refuses to give up her role play, it's obvious that you had it rough back then and only wanted people to notice you."

Meer slightly smiled._'She's so nice and beautiful.' _She noticed that Athrun had his arm around Cagalli's shoulder. Meer couldn't help but feel sad but in the same time, a little happy for her, _"_You must be the girl Athrun was talking about. You're very lucky to have him."

"I am?" said Cagalli playing stupid.

Meer chuckled, "You're so funny."

Cagalli chuckled. "Well, it seems like we're getting along just fine. I think we're going to be real good friends."

Meer's face changed, "Friends?... You want to be my friend? After all I've done?"

"Of course I want to be your friend! We all do! Well, I still gotta pummel you for hitting on Athrun … We all forgive you and didn't I say that you deserve a second chance? …" chuckled Cagalli. "…right Zala?"

Athrun smiled upon her, "…of course

Meer had a cry-face smile, "I'm … I'm so happy. I never had friends," she wiped her eyes.

"Now you do. True, real friends," Lacus said.

"That's right! And I know how much you love to sing, so I believe Lacus wouldn't mind helping with your career, right Lacus?"

Lacus giggled, "Absolutely. **BUT**, you must have your own image."

Meer chuckled, "Of course. I'm sorry that I made you look…you know."

"Oh! So you did know you dressed a little… you know," Cagalli said shakily and leaned on Athrun. _(-hint-)_

"Hehe, yeah. Oh!" Meer went through her purse and took out a picture and gave it to Lacus. It was a picture of her real self. A total opposite of what she looked like. She actually had grayish blue hair, her eyes were smaller and her clothes were eighties like.

"So that's why you dressed like that."

"I've always wanted to wear things like this. But I didn't think I could because of how I looked. I didn't want people to make fun of me."

"You are very beautiful no matter how you look," smiled Lacus and Meer shyly smiled.

Kira walked over to them after talking through a walkie talkie, "Neo is on his way with the Akatsuki."

"WHAT?! Who asked him to take that?!"

"He said that they heard fire shots and detected heat sources at our position other than us so he took the Akatsuki, ignored Captain Murrue's protests and took off. He felt we were in danger."

"That Neo," Cagalli sighed, "…always the same. At least we don't have to walk back."

Suddenly, they heard a loud voice and saw a glimpse of a golden speck flying towards them._"Hey!"_

Kira smirked, "I think we should get going. Miss Campbell, would you come with us?"

Meer didn't have to think about that question since she's already a traitor to the Chairman, she firmly stated, "Yes."

They all started walking to the sides so Mwu has enough room to land. While they walked, they didn't notice a certain blonde agent on the ground struggling to hold a gun.

"C..Cl…Clyne… I must…k..kill…you."

The target scope was moving around when it locked on to Lacus' head. The trigger was slowly being pressed.

Meer heard a noise and turned her head to see that Sarah was still alive and was holding a gun. Meer panicked and shouted as she pushed Lacus, "LACUS!"

_BANG!_

The guys immediately turned around the moment they heard Meer scream out for Lacus as she pushed her to the ground. They saw Sarah and immediately shot her down.

Meer lay on top of Lacus.

"Meer!... Meer!" panicked Lacus as she turned Meer around, holding her.

"L..Lacus.."

"I'm right here," Lacus held her hand.

"I..I'm sorry… I don't…think I..can…"

"Shhh… save your strength," Lacus gently said as tears streamed down her face.

"I…I'm so glad….to finally meet you-" Meer winced in pain with tears in her eyes.

"Meer! Come on! You can't go like this!"

"Heh… Athrun…" She faced him as Athrun kneeled beside her with Cagalli holding onto Meer's other hand. "I'm sorry…"

"I..It's okay…. You can't die… Don't die," stuttered Athrun. Stellar cried on Shinn as he held her with his teary eyes still looking at Meer.

Meer faced the teary Cagalli, "You're so lucky. He..he loves you sooo much."

"What are you saying?" cried Cagalli.

"I..I tried to make him mine…But..no matter how hard…I tried, he never once… went for me."

"Heh…He is a Zala, right? Too hot to not fall for," tearily smiled.

Meer smiled with tears in her eyes, "Y…you're so funny." She choked out blood as her last breath was seconds away.

"Meer… you're a beautiful woman, full of potential and charisma, please… don't die," Cagalli squeezed her hand as one of her tears dropped at her cheek.

"Heh… I'm sorry…I don't think I can... stay around….much longer," she faintly smiled, "…I..I'm so happy… you're all my… friends," tears flowed from her eyes. "Live for me and ... p..please…don't forget me." Meer faintly said as her last drop of tears flowed down her cheek, her breathing stopped and her hands slowly fell as her eyes slowly closed shut forever.

"MEER!!!!!!!!!"

Athrun punched the ground as he cried endlessly as did Stellar, Shinn and Lacus. Meer's body laid lifelessly on Lacus and it was at that moment that Mwu finally came and saw the sight before him.

He gripped the controls angrily, "Damnit!"

Kira's eyes were closed as he looked away. He opened them again to look at his sweet Lacus crying as she held Meer in her arms. His eyes shifted to Cagalli. She was kneeled in the same position, her eyes were covered by her hair and you could see her tears but only this time, she was holding her sides and looked extremely pale. Kira felt something was wrong and in an instant as he noticed it, Cagalli collapsed.

"CAGALLI!"

Athrun and the gang heard Kira's scream and he turned to his left to see Cagalli lying on the ground.

"CAGALLI!" Athrun cradled her to him and shook her. "Cagalli! Cagalli! What's wrong?!"

Kira was immediately by Cagalli's side and tried calling to her but she wouldn't wake up. Stellar and Shinn too ran to her side. Lacus looked at Cagalli shocked but couldn't move as she was still holding Meer.

"Onii-san! What's wrong with Nii-san! Onii-san!"

"Shinn! Keep Stellar back!"

"Cagalli! Wake-up!" Athrun continued to call her when he suddenly felt something warm on his hands. He turned his hand to his palms and saw what made fear run through not only his body but everyone else's as well. It was her blood.

Kira's eyes grew more concerned, "What?! How?!"

Athrun removed Cagalli's hand that was clutching to her sides and saw that she was bleeding badly.

"She was shot!"

The Akatsuki's hand came down and they looked up at Neo who was shouting at them.

"GET ON! SHE NEEDS MEDICAL ATTENTION! HURRY UP!"

Athrun immediately carried Cagalli and got on the Akatsuki's hand. Kira carried Meer's body with Lacus' running beside him. Shinn and Stellar got onto the Akatsuki's other hand.

"HOLD ON!"

The Akatsuki's hand slowly clasped its hands into a fist and immediately flew out of the coliseum. Neo flew with top speed and prayed that they get back to the Archangel in time.

Athrun held onto Cagalli's limp form and prayed. "Don't die Cagalli. Please… don't die!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: HOHOHO!!!! Was that crazay or what?!?! Man, the hairs on my beck were standing! I hope Chapter 12 and 13 made up for the times I made you guys wait. Once again, I am truly sorry for not updating. I hope you all understand that I'm only human. **

**NO FLAMBES! You flame me, I won't update for another half a year! MERRY BELATED X'MAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! AND, just in case I don't update before this date, HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR! CHEERS!**

_**BTW: Is it true that the GSD movie comes out on May 2008? It better be a good one to make up for the lost ASUCAGA moments. There better be ASUCAGA in it!!! All the fans would be UBERLY PISSED if there ain't any. I know I would be. I smell a riot up a breeze. … Awwws… I want to get the dvd of it. I can't find fake dvds with subtitles anymore cause the anime store I go to moved into a mall where all the ANTI-FAKE cops are. Bad move stupids! Now I have to get them online. If they have any. XP**_


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMERS/NOTES:**Go look at the past chapters. It's all there.

**A/N:**Dudes/Dudettes, Athrun and Cagalli _**NEVER**_ separated! They never specified that they did. Besides, Athrun said that they didn't have to take it so fast and that he would wait for her before they left to space. Also, they have a pic of the official couples and they were KxL, AxC, and SxL. Although I prefer Shinn and Stellar than with Luna. She's too old for him.

**A/N: Today is Friday March 28, 2008 and GSD's last episode is airing on YTV. I thought I update today to celebrate the last episode. LOL! Lame, I know. I apologize for the late updates. Little brother crashed the cpu with his SilkRoad, CS, Vent and so-on. Also, some bitch author, who will not be named, completely pissed me off over a stupid review. If you like AsuMey then fine, write about them! Fuck, didn't have to throw all your shit at me. I would never bash on another author for their choice in couples and how they write their story. It is unprofessional and low. Her interpretation on my review was wrongly judged and she took things way to seriously. It's really sad that she had to use that tactic on me. Authors learn to take criticism. Unfortunately, she couldn't and took offense. I wonder if she does that to other reviewers. She completely angered and insulted me. Telling me to deal with it? She should deal with criticism like a man! Anywayz, enough about that unholy being, I had to edit and add a lot of other things to these chapters so that was another reason why I didn't update. The brain keeps flowing with ideas and I wanted to make it good for you guys! Also, I have college coming up in April and my parents told me to get my ass together. UGH! But I think you guys would love these two chapters. HAPPY READING!**

**oOoO REVIEW OoOo  
**

**Stephanie Jelly:** Hehehe... I like your name. It's cute!...OH! Thank you so much for letting me know! My japanese isn't that great now that my uncle is living over there and not teaching me anymore. I knew something was wrong everytime i typed out 'Nii-san' for Cags. Thank you so much for correcting me! And i hope you enjoy the story!

**Hades.Throne.Heiress:** Hehehe! I try to make chapters short but i never do. But i guess the longer the chapter, the more worth it to read?...I wonder if Cag's is gonna be okay myself! Maybe she's having a relapse?! :O Thank you for wishing me a Happy Chinese New Year! It was insane at my city! Lol! Happy..uhhh... BELATED EASTER BUNNY! Lol!

**caga2007:** THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! Many have asked about Cags, but i won't tell. Lol! She could be relapsing? :O Updates is on it's way! Hope you enjoy it!

**Canadian-Girl:** I know Freedom didn't kill Shinn's parents, but i had to write it in cause Shinn doesn't seem to let it go. He will eventually. Lol!

**serebii-san:** Yeah, Rey was OOC, but i didn't want him to be what he was in GSD. I didn't think he deserved to be what he was. Thank you! I like to twist alot of things around to go my way! HAHA! In this case, the characters who didn't deserve to die, are alive! -smirking cutely- OoO! I didn't see shots being fired either! So how did Cags get injured? Wait and see! BTW, your name... by any chance, are you from Vancouver and named Serena?

**ACysDMkl:** Thank you for reviewing! Really? Ya think so? ... Hmmm... She might be having a relapse. :O Lol! Her being shot is killing everyone! -evil grin- Don't worry, updates are on it's way!

**kyuuin:** YES! Finally they did make up! Man it pissed me off when they were apart!...Haha! I don't think anyone is patient for updates. I know i'm not. XP Hehehe! I am evil ain't I? Don't worry! The next chapters are coming!

**phoenixblaze07:** AWWW! I'm sorry it took so long. -bows head- But don't worry, i won't let you down with the next chapters coming up! I hot and ready from the brain, ready to be read by a special person like you! :)

**Minatsuki:** Damn right they better make it with lots and lots and lots of ASUCAGA scenes! You and I are HUGE fans of that couple! If they don't, then screw them to hell! They should'nt make a movie then!... AWWW! Hearing you happy, makes me all SUPER happy! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!! You and another reviewer are the only ones who complimented me on how i twisted the original story of GSD. I'm glad my plot isn't predictable. Eitherwise it would've sucked. Lol! Don't worry, i plan on keep on writing! Lol! I'm sorry, it didn't seem like i updated before Chinese New Year. I did have them ready but needed heavy editing. Then the worst happened. ToT My little brother crashed the cpu and i lost everything. Thank god i saved it on a USB. I keep adding extra stuff in the chapters cause my brain kept on flowing. It was irresistable! I had to meld it within the story. I wanted to make it really good in every chapter cause i didn't want to let anyone down. Also for my delay in updating, i had this one author that i wrote a review for in another story totally bash on me through PM. I was completely shocked and was upset for a while. It was totally uncalled for. I didn't say that i hated or bash the AsuMey pairing in the review. She assumed i did and that her sister told her that i hate that pair, which i do, but i didn't bash her in the review about it. She told me to suck it up and deal with it cause some people have hopes for the pairing. (PSH! my ass!) I swore that i didn't bash on that pairing on a review cause that is just unprofessional and low. I know better. If that author liked the pair, then fine, do what you want. But she didn't have to take it out on me. I wonder if she does that to other reviewers. Authors all should take criticism like a man/woman. It was utterly pathetic and completely insulting for her to use that kind of tactic. ...Anywayz, i'm sorry that i was blabbing this. I'm still very upset about it and i don't usually get over things like that so easily. I tend to hold it in for a while. I'm very emotional but try to hold up my famous 'i don't give a damn' face. XP... Anwayz, once again, thank you soooooo much for your review and compliments. You've really made me happy! ASUCAGA FOREVER!! ROCK ON!! WHOOOO!!

**rhid:** HAHAH! Me too. I only read fanfics cause i like manga and anime and when i have free time. Me too, i saw Athrun still in the ORB uniform. I assume he's staying? Cause Kira's with Lacus up at PLANTS. I think that's totally fair. Athrun at Earth and Kira at PLANTS. They both switched! Lol! You're not sure that Athrun and Cagalli are gonna be together? OoO! HAVE HOPE! HAVE FAITH! Seiren dying in th most horrible way possible? I thought having him witness Asucaga kiss would drive him insane for the rest of his life. He is annoying. Thank you for reviewing!

**Mage666:** HAHA! It makes me laugh when people groan at my cliffies! Don't worry! I won't wait another 6 months, even if one bitched up author totally bashed me off through PM about a lame review. What a whore! Anyways! Yeah me too. The movie better be damn worth it and packed with ASUCAGA eitherwise, they shouldn't make a movie at all! Really?! WOW! We only have YTV and FOX KIDS for anime and some other channels. News on anime is usually on the net. No -bleep- there's going to be hell to pay if they put Athrun with Meyrin! OMG! I can't even imagine what people would do! I know i'd blow the -bleep- to smitherines! Sure! No problem! I'll let you know about it more when i find more info about the movie! I hope you had a nice christmas and new year as well! Even though it's late but... HAPPY EASTER BUNNY! LOL!

**DreamersLTD:** Me? Drop a story? NOT IN MY WHOLE DAMN LIFE! WHOO! When i start something, i finish it! BOOYA!

**shiloah18:** WHOO! A long review! You sound sooo cute when you use japanese. I can imagine you in a chibi form! KAWAII!! Cags,... she could have a relapse? Iono! Don't worry, I got things up my sleeve for Jona! AHAHA! I LMFAO when Athrun punched his hideous face through the bars! Kira's cute when complains. I didn't like it when they made him to a monotone character in GSD. SO i amped him up a bit, but still in character. He's more...read and fine out! HA! I KNOW! AHAHHAH! OMG! I LMAO at that! "MEOW." SOOOO RANDOM!! Thank you for the brother and sister confusion! Don't worry, i'll make Stellar cute like a teddy bear with her third person. She'll still do it, but barely cause she's learning. Oh don't worry! Neo will call Kira 'kid.' HAHHA! Dearka and Yzak will never fail to amaze me! Meer sang to herself? Oh well! Too late to add it. I gotta ask, is Youlant Kent the guy in the dark grey hair? and Vino Dupre is the guy in the orange right? I need that info for upcoming chapters. I would scan my pic of Cags in those SEXY clothes of hers, but it's sooo big! It'll take too much time to puzzle them together. I was gonna digicam it. But i fear that ppl would say about it. How about i only send it to you? How she was shot is THE question. Hehe! Oh! Cause Kira didn't want Stellar to lunge at Cagalli cause Stellar cares deeply for her and is still a child. AHAHHA! You're soooo innocent! MY "rain check" version is the other way around. The naughty way for them. But my explanation tend to be confusing anways. You're definition was wayyy better! Hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters! Whoo! Long review!

**AsuCagafan:** Jona sooo damn deserves what he gets. That jerk of a man! You'll have to find out soon what the letters were about! I assume everything about Cagali and Kira's life? ... Uzumi is sweet huh? Such a gentle person... Awww! Thank you soo much! I will forever love this story too! Not because i'm the author of it, but because it's written in a way that i would have liked to see it. THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!

**DarkXSpades:** THANKS DUDE!! OMG! I TOO, HOPE THAT THEY HAVE ATHRUN AND CAGALLI BACK TOGETHER IN THE MOVIE!! IF NOT, DON'T MAKE ONE!! WE ALL AGREE WITH YOU DARKXSPADES!! ASUCAGA FOR LIFE AND ETERNITY!!

**xtsubasa:** THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I LOVE ALL THE ASUCAGA MOMENTS TOO!! Your name... do you watch Tsubasa Chronicles? It's an AWESOME show!

**charcagalli:** OH!! DON"T CRY!! OMG! Now YOU"RE making me cry! ToT Your review! ToT "You're...(there are no words)...) amazing." That line made me the happiest girl alive in this universe! And not just me is amazing, but YOU are amazing as well! Your drawing never ceases to amaze me! EXTREMELY TALENTED! Keep the pictures coming! I LOVE IT!

**Kim Stirling:** OMG! Did i tell you yet on how much i LOVE your last name?! It's sooooo hot! I read a book on vampire love and the vampire dreamboy's name is Alexander Stirling! The last name makes him soooo HOT! For you, cause you're a girl, it makes you sooo cute and sexy! LOL! ... Kim, this is Cagalli we're talking about. What do you think? Do you think she'll recover in time to kick those two men's ass? For me, ... HELL YA!

**Freyris:** OMG! Everytime you review, i feel sooo honored! You're such an awesome author!... AHHAH! I love how you word things! I wish alot of things happened in the series. Too bad, it didn't go that way. ... Hehhe.. everyone thought i gave up on this story. NOT on my life! I start something, i finish it! It's really great to hear from you!... OMG! I can't get enough of them either! They are just soooo...no words to express them. But just "OMG." LOL! The "MEOW" was random. I lmao when i wrote that it. Thank you for the brother and sister japanese correction. I knew something was wrong when i wrote them out. Yeah, I wished that Cagalli went with them to the mall instead of Meyrin. Mey is an eyesore. She SHOULD've died and drowned! Dearka is such a dork. HAHAH! He's sooo funny! Yeah, they better have ASUCAGA in the movie. If not, they shoudn't make one! They disappointed us to much and too far! I'll atom bomb them if they don't! I hope they release a dvd copy too! Copying dvds these days are really strict now apparently. THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FREYRIS!! I LOVE YA!! You know, when i just say 'Frey' in japanese tone, it almost sounds like "Fllay." Hehehe! I'll see ya in the next chapters!

**SacredBlade:** Nono... it's alright. You ARE my numba one reviewer! Wow! No computer for 3 weeks is murder! If i were overseas, i'd find a cpu asap! ... AHHAHA! I love your reaction in every cliffies i send to you!

**thesoulofthegreatbell:** Don't worry, Seiren will die in a few moments from now. Yep, unforutnately she was shot.

**orb 90:** AWWWW!! Don't worry, i won't let you down! There WILL be MORE ASUCAGA moments from here on out! I TOO, HATE, LOATH, DETESTE and any other synonyms that describe 'hate' for the ending of GSD! ARGH!! It makes me soooo mad seeing that!

**i love hershey:** Indeed. The drama was crazy! I'll update soon! Just a few more touchups!

**girlsniper:** Who is this 'we'? AHAHHAH! AWWWWWWWW!! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! LOVE YA LOTS!

**Liverpool-GK-Hayabusa:** OH THANK YOU VERY MUCH!! You sound like a critic! Your words really got to me! I agree myself that my version of GSD is better and cooler with unpredicatable outcomes that makes all you guys want more. LOL! I just wrote out what you said. The ending... i'll have to say is gonna be WAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY BETTER than the one they made! Hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters!

**oOoO Inner Beauty of Destruction oOoO  
**

**oOoO Chapter Fourteen OoOo****  
**

It had been a couple of hours since they came back to the Archangel and Cagalli was still in the operating room. They've sent word to Yzak and Dearka that Cagalli was clinging to life and Meer was killed. Both the elite soldiers were shocked. They had just retrieved Cagalli back from a life-threatening situation not so long ago and now she was on the edge of death once again? It had seemed that everyone is trying to kill not only Lacus but also Cagalli. It wouldn't be a surprise. They are the only ones who could bring about peace.

Yzak was feeling guilty for Meer. He didn't think that what he said to her would actually come true. **(A/N: Back in Chapter Seven.)** It was just anger talk, but words can be very powerful. Dearka and Shiho reassured him that it wasn't his fault for Meer's untimely death. Everyone's timed at a certain date to go to the heavens and that day was Meer's time. No one said that everyone's death would be in a natural or brutal way. **(A/N: God's eyes from Death Note!)**

Yzak and Dearka requested to come over as soon as possible but Kira denied them and reminded that they are to watch the Chairman and protect the PLANTS from any attacks and also that Cagalli wouldn't want them to worry over her. They knew Cagalli all to well. They thought about it and complied, knowing that if they did come over, she would yell at them. So they stayed where they were and made Kira promise to inform them of her condition every hour and to let her know that they're worried for her. Even if they didn't really get to know each other, they all felt that Cagalli was part of their family due to her friendly charisma and her strong heart. I guess you could say that it's a Coordinator thing.

They all waited outside the operating room where the lights of the sign was still on, indicating that they're still working on Cagalli. The ticking seconds of time was killing them. Not knowing how the progress for their beloved Princess was doing.

"How the hell did she get shot? We were completely covered!" Shinn frustratedly stated.

"Could it be the old ruins?" commented Neo.

"It had to be. The bullets were passing through them," Kira blankly said as Lacus held his hand.

"But why didn't she say anything?" asked Stellar.

"It could be the adrenaline and the built up tension to stay alive that blocked her from feeling anything," said Neo.

"All this happened because of me."

They all turned to Lacus.

"They were after me. It was I they wanted dead. Because of me, Meer's dead and Cagalli's struggling between life and death."

Kira engulfed her in his arms. "Don't say that. This is no one's fault. None of us knew what was going to happen. No one can predict the future. The only person to blame is the one who played with people's lives. And that is the Chairman."

"She didn't deserve to die," cried Lacus.

"I know," Kira said has he hugged her tight.

"No one deserves to die in this meaningless war. There is no one to blame but the one who instigated it," Murrue said.

Lacus teared as she smiled. She then noticed someone who had been pacing back and forth for the past couple hours and hasn't sat down or even taken a bathroom break.

"Athrun, why don't you sit down?"

"I'm fine."

They all looked at each other and couldn't help but feel really bad for him. They all could see how much he loved Cagalli and completely cared less about his own well being knowing that someone he loved could be dying. Just then the lights of the sign went off and the Doctor stepped out.

Athrun immediately confronted the Doctor and demanded an answer. "How is she?!"

The Doctor lowly sighed and everyone's face slowly went white.

"Her heart stopped…"

All eyes widened and tears instantaneously welled up as outcries of sadness came from everyone.

"…but we managed to revive her…"

They all sighed in relief. Athrun and Kira wanted to punch the Doctor.

"…she lost a lot of blood, but I did replicate her blood from before just in case something like this happened. She's lucky she's part Coordinator. Her abilities saved her life. If she was just a regular Natural, she would've died almost instantly for the amount of blood she lost and trying to revive her would've been hopeless. After we've revived her, fixed her wounds and gave her a blood transfusion, her body began healing almost instantaneously. All in all it's as if it was just a regular wound that wasn't life threatening. She'll be up and about in no time."

Everyone sighed with instant relief. They all hugged each other and some had tears in their eyes. Athrun and Kira shook hands with the Doctor and couldn't thank him enough.

"You can go inside. They're resting right now."

Athrun and Kira raised an eyebrow. "They?"

"Why yes. The Princess is to expect a child. She is well beyond two weeks." The Doctor stated with a smile and took his leave.

Every last person in the hallway was shocked beyond belief. Did they hear what they thought they heard? They all looked at each other and finally all eyes laid on Athrun.

He didn't take notice of the number of eyes on him as he was still trying to process what the Doctor had said. Was what he said true? That he and Cagalli are expecting a child? That he's going to be a father? A parent? At his age now?

Athrun felt something tug at his collar and he was suddenly grabbed with insane strength and was pounded against the wall.

"KIRA!" Lacus screamed as she tried to unlatch Kira's deathly grip on Athrun as Neo and Shinn was trying to pry Kira off Athrun.

"YOU BASTARD!"

"KIRA STOP! PUT HIM DOWN!" pleaded Lacus.

"AS IF YOU HAVEN'T HURT HER ENOUGH! YOU HAD TO IMPREGNATE HER! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS BEHIND MY BACK?! AND YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND!" Kira punched Athrun across the face. Athrun fell to the ground in the direction of the punch. Kira went after him as he threw another fist across Athrun's face as he held his collar again.

"I KNEW YOU WERE UP TO SOMETHING WHEN YOU WEREN'T IN YOUR ROOM THAT NIGHT!"

"KIRA STOP THIS!" shouted Neo as he ripped him off Athrun with the help of Shinn.

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS DIDN'T YOU?!" Kira glared at Neo.

"It was none of my business so I didn't say anything."

"Kira…" Lacus began.

"AND YOU TOO! YOU KNEW TOO DIDN'T YOU?!"

Lacus looked at the ground and faced Kira back again with a slight teensy weensy anger in her eyes. "Yes, I did know. But like Neo said, it was none of my business."

Kira glared back at Athrun who was wiping a slight drizzle of blood from the corner of his mouth. "HOW COULD YOU?! HOW COULD YOU ATHRUN?! I TRUSTED YOU."

Athrun didn't say anything.

"Kira, please stop this," Lacus pleaded.

"I..I just didn't want her to get hurt again. I..I-" Kira limped to the ground crying as Neo was slowly easing off his grip on him.

Lacus knelt down beside him and held him in her embrace. "Shhhh… it's okay. You know Athrun would never hurt her. He loves her too much to do anything like that. You were just protecting Cagalli, right? You couldn't bear to see her hurt again, right?"

Kira nodded.

Even if Kira only knew Cagalli for two years, he felt as if they both knew each other since the day they were born. The bond they have as brother and sister was truly amazing. They are twins after all and Kira feels that he needs to take every precaution necessary for his sister's safety and happiness as a representative roll model for their late parents. Aside from his adoptive mother, Cagalli is his only biological family he has.

He slowly got back up on his feet and walked towards Athrun. Neo and Shinn got ready just in case he lunges at him again.

Kira stood before Athrun and Athrun waited with his eyes shut for another punch. Feeling he didn't receive anything across his face, he opened his eyes and saw Kira's extended hand.

Athrun stared at it for a while before taken it as Kira helped him off the floor.

They held each other's hand and Kira placed his other hand on top and shook it, which made Athrun confused.

"Congratulations."

Athrun was stoned for a second but soon smiled and whispered, "thank you."

"I..I'm sorry. I was just-"

"I know. It's all right. I did deserve it anyways for what I did in the past."

"Hehehe… ya you did….sigh… how about we go in and see how she's doing?"

Athrun nodded with a smile as Kira placed an arm around him as they walked into Cagalli's room with Lacus following beside them.

Everyone sighed. They all actually thought Kira was gonna kill Athrun right then and there in the hallway. With what they witnessed of Kira's strength in physical form, they all now know not to mess with Kira in any way.

"_And to think that I was going to kill him? Damn! I wouldn't have a chance!" _Shinn thought

They walked into the room and saw Cagalli peacefully sleeping on the bed as if she was just taking a nap back in her own room in ORB. There was a soft beeping sound from the monitor which was monitoring her heart rate.

Athrun pulled a chair towards her bed and kissed her forehead as he held her hand. Kira and Lacus too pulled a chair towards the bed on the other side.

Just then, Cagalli's eyes opened.

Athrun brushed away a bang from her eyes as she was slowly adjusting to the light.

"Where…where am I?"

"You're back at the Archangel," said Athrun.

"What happened?"

They all looked down.

Noticing this, Cagalli demanded an answer and squeezed Athrun's hand.

"Meer's gone… She protected Lacus and took the bullet for her."

It all came back to Cagalli now. She remembered that Meer protected Lacus and died in her arms. Cagalli had tears in her eyes but stopped it from flowing out. Kira, Lacus and Athrun saw this. She held it in and her tears went away, but then something didn't make sense to her.

She slowly got up as Athrun placed a supporting hand on her back and fluffed her pillow so she could sit up with comfort. "Why am I in here?"

Once again silence and that was starting to piss her off. Just when she was about to say something, Kira broke the silence.

"You were shot. You passed out from losing too much blood and it's been about seven hours since we got back to the Archangel. You're heart stopped during the surgery but the Doctor managed to bring you back. You would've died instantly if it wasn't for your Coordinator abilities."

"B..But how? I didn't feel anything."

"We think it was because you had adrenaline rushing through you to stay alive and the tensions building up inside you that blocked you from feeling anything."

Cagalli was in disbelief. She didn't know what to say or think. The thought that her heart stopped made her feel useless and a failure.

Seeing her face, Kira knew exactly what she was thinking and squeezed her hand as she looked at him. "You're alive and that's all that matters now. Remember the promise you made me?"

Cagalli remembered and that made her feel a little better. She squeezed back and smiled, "I promised you I wouldn't die."

"That's right."

She felt a little happier. But something else was bothering her. She didn't know what it was but she knew there was something else going on and they weren't saying anything. She looked at Lacus and it seemed that she was dying to say something. Athrun looked really nervous and Kira wouldn't stop smiling at her.

"Okay… What else is going on? I can see it in all your faces."

They were all looking at each other, which annoyed her, and trying extremely hard not to grab her brother from the collar, a sign of her future moodiness, she tugged on his hand for an answer. She watched his and Lacus' eyes and it seems that they were all giving eye signals to Athrun. Cagalli squinted her eyes in slits with annoyance.

"I think Athrun should be the one who should tell you," Kira nervously said as he felt Cagalli's nails digging into his flesh.

"Okay!…" she let go of his hand and Kira immediately retreated his hand and was rubbing it as he examined the nail marks. Cagalli glared at Athrun and as sweetly as she could, she asked Athrun, "What is it that you want to tell me, Athrun?"

"I..uhh…you're..we"

"What is it, Athrun?"

Athrun took a deep breath and let it out. He held her hand in his and looked straight into her eyes. And with a loving smile, Athrun told her, "We're having a baby."

Cagalli's eyes widened in shock, "WHAT?!" She looked into his eyes to search for any specks of evidence that he was lying but she couldn't find anything. All she saw was the love he had for her and true happiness and joy through his glistening eyes.

She turned to Kira and Lacus and they too held happiness in their eyes indicating that Athrun wasn't lying at all.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. A mixed of emotions were overwhelming her and her mind was going all over the place.

"I..I'm going to be…a mother?"

"Cagalli…I'm sor-"

"I'M GOING TO BE A MOM! … Oh my god! But…But I can't. I'm only eighteen. I have a country to run. Everyone's counting on me. I..I won't have time to care for my child. I…I can't-" Cagalli began to cry as Athrun held her in his arms and rubbed her back. She cried into his chest as Kira and Lacus sadly looked at her. It was completely understandable of what she's going through. She was, out of everyone, carrying the biggest load on her shoulders.

"Shhh… it's okay. We can do this together. You don't have to do any of that alone. You have Lacus, Kira, Kisaka and all your friends. You have a lot of people who care about you. You'll be a great mother." He held her face in his palms and made her face him. He wiped away her tears with his thumb and smiled at her. "And most importantly, you have me."

"B..But what about-"

"Don't worry. I'm sure the people are going to be really happy for you. They love their leader very much."

"How can you be so sure? They all believe that I'm a pure Natural. They won't accept me with bearing your child and me as a Coordinator all this time alone."

"Now that is where you're wrong?"

"Kira?"

"ORB is a neutral country remember? And you're not entirely a Coordinator. You're the only one with both genes…in a **NETURAL** colony. In a way, you're not doing anything wrong. You're sticking to what your country is living up to. They're not being lord over by just a Coordinator, but both Coordinator and Natural. Besides, consider this as a blessing from the Gods. Not only are you a symbol of neutrality, but you and Athrun's child symbolizes the fact that Coordinators and Naturals **CAN **coexist."

"Kira…"

Kira's speech was shocking. Every word he said was true. This could be the key to all existence of the human world.

Lacus held one of Cagalli's hands and gave her one of her pure smiles. "Cagalli… You have the capacity to embrace a child so gently. I'm sure with all my heart that everything's going to be fine. The bond that you and Athrun share surpasses more than emotional but even physical relationships and family ties. If you two have that unbreakable bond, then I'm sure that no old councilmen or duties could destroy your freedom and future."

"Lacus…" Cagalli smiled as she caressed her still flat tummy, "…you're right."

Seeing Cagalli smile made the three people in the room heart's melt. Even when there was no window with a shining sun, Cagalli seemed to glow in their eyes.

She suddenly reached out and placed a hand on Athrun's cheek which caused him to color pink. Cagalli didn't seem to notice as she had a serious look on her face.

"Athrun…did someone hit you?"

Athrun didn't say anything as he and Kira exchanged glances.

Almost like she was reading their minds, Cagalli grabbed Kira. "What did you do?"

"I…uhhh…when we found out…you were…expecting… I kinda went…crazy?"

Her cold still face was deathly menacing. But she let go of Kira and he took a step back taking deep breaths. Even when she just got out from another life and death situation, her strength and attitude was still strong as ever.

"I'll get you later."

Suddenly, Cagalli began to crawl out of her bed. They all attempted to stop her from moving around so much when she just came out of surgery and needed her rest. But Cagalli ignored them and got up anyway to her feet with the help of Athrun.

"Cagalli, you need to rest!"

"I'm fine."

"You just came out of surgery. You need-"

"I said I'm fine. Besides, I'm mostly healed anyways... See?"

"That's not the point. The Doctor says you need to rest and I won't let you wonder around with no rest."

"Relax. I'm not a glass doll you know."

Cagalli took a step towards the door when her legs suddenly went weak and she almost fell over when Athrun held her close to him before she fell. She gave him a cheeky smile.

He sighed. "Where do you want to go?"

"I want to see her."

They all knew what she was talking about and nodded. But before she left the room, Lacus told her to change as she was just in a hospital gown. Cagalli went extremely red as she totally forgot and couldn't imagine how embarrassed she would be if everyone saw her bare back.

* * *

Inside a cold room, lay a large rectangle box in the middle. There were only two chairs next to it as the spotlight lights shone down at the object. There was a bed of flowers inside the box and in that box lay a motionless figure.

The doors slid open as a couple of people entered the room. Four figures stood before the large box. The rest stood behind them.

"…Oh Meer…" said Cagalli as she brushed a bang from Meer's eyes. "…You didn't deserve this."

Meer lay on top of a bed of flowers. She was changed out of her black clothes to one of Lacus' gentle color dresses. Her hands were entwined with each other as they rested on her stomach. She looked peaceful.

Lacus' tears fell. Cagalli held her hand and reassured her that it was going to be okay. Lacus nodded as she and Cagalli placed a flower beside Meer and paid their last respects to Meer as did the rest.

No one said anything as they all stood in silence, some with tears. Kira held it strong while Athrun let a few tears flow.

"Everyone…please pay your last respects for Meer…" said a tearful Cagalli, "…she deserves it."

All had their head down as they stood in a silent prayer.

"_Let's end this war."_

* * *

…_**EARTH ALLIANCE: Moon Base…**_

"Sir! The preparations are complete!"

"Hehehe… excellent. Commence OPERATION NECROPHADES."

"Yes sir! Commencing… NOW!"

* * *

…_**ORB: Central Military Control…**_

"I wonder how they're doing up there."

"Sir, I'm sure they're fine. They don't have a ship called the Archangel for nothing. Right?"

Kisaka smiled, "Heh… you're right."

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"SIR! INCOMING ENEMY!...IT'S THE EARTH ALLIANCE!"

"WHAT?!"

"THEY'RE HEADING STRAIGHT FOR US!"

"ALERT ALL TROOPS AND CITIZENS! THIS IS A HOSTILE CODE RED!"

"YES SIR!"

"What the hell is going on?"

"Sir! All troops and citizens have been alerted. ORB troops are battling as we speak!"

"Why?! Something's wrong… Why are they attacking us when the Arch-!... ALERT THE ARCHANGEL IMMEDIATELY!"

* * *

The whole ORB military were running around like crazy. Every soldier were heading for their stations and heading towards the battlefield. In the same time, they were escorting Jona to a prison.

"Hmmm?... What is going on?" Jona asked in confusion as he was being rushed to a nearby building. "Excuse me! Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Suddenly one of the Earth Alliance's gundams crashed to its doom beside him. Immediately taking note on what was going on, Jona ran from the hands of his escorts as they were recovering from the dust and debris.

He laughed at his escape as he was clumsily running to an unknown destination. "AHAHAHAHAHA! THANK YOU LORD!"

Jona's escorts notice his escape and screamed as they saw a falling gundam heading straight for him, "JONA! WATCH OUT!"

Too drunk from his escape, he didn't hear a word from his escorts. He continued his destination until he noticed a gundam heading straight for him from the east.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Jona screamed his last breath as the gundam came crashing down on him. It seemed that the Lord didn't want him to escape without punishment. All you could see was a smear and a splat of blood under the giant machine.

His escorts looked in shock as soldiers screamed for them to take cover.

* * *

…_**PLANTS: Dullandal's Estate…**_

"…sigh… it's a tragedy that Miss Campbell had to die," Dullandal said as he threw the folder across his desk. "…It wouldn't have happened if you just listened to me….sigh… what a waste."

_BEEP! BEEP!_

Dullandal lazily pushed the intercom button. "Yes?"

"Chairman! ORB is under attack by the Earth Alliance!"

Dullandal jumped off his chair. "WHAT?!"

"They're battling as we speak!"

"Get Dijbril on the line!"

"I've tried Sir, but it seems he's not picking up!"

Dullandal slammed his fist on the table. "DAMNIT! What the hell are you doing Dijbril?! This isn't part of the plan!"

* * *

…_**PLANTS: Yzak and Dearka's station…**_

"Commander! ORB is under attack by the Earth Alliance!" Shiho breathlessly informed Yzak and Dearka.

"WHAT?!"

Yzak and Dearka along with Shiho raced to the control room and watched in shock as ORB was indeed under attack.

"Something's wrong," said Dearka. "They wouldn't just suddenly attack ORB. I can think of reasons why they would attack them, but this just doesn't seem right."

"I agree. What's the status on the Chairman?"

"Sir, apparently he was informed but doesn't seem he would be making a move."

"DAMN!"

"Commander, should we send our troops in?"

Yzak thought really hard; trying to come up with an idea of what's going on. He found nothing. "..No… have the ZAFT forces margin the PLANTS at the border. I have a bad feeling something is going to happen."

* * *

"SIR! OPERATION NECROPHADES HAS COMMENCED! ALL IN POSITION SIR!"

Dijbril made a malicious laugh as he shouted, "PERFECT!"

"AWAITING YOUR SIGNAL!"

Lord Djibril watched the monitor. Little red, green and blue dots were moving around. Most of the red and green dots were scattered within a shaded yellow and Dijibril smiled as he shouted, "NOW!"

Suddenly a giant rush of bright red light and deathly electric sounds shocked throughout space in a straight line bouncing off reflector mirrors in nearby costumed cylindrical asteroid rings. The light expanded from the left and right to a wider fanlike shape, disintegrating everything in its path. Not only was this beam of light deadly, it was fast.

* * *

"COMMANDER! A HUGE RUSH OF ENERGY IS HEADING TOWARDS THE PLANTS! IT'S COMING REALLY FAST!"

"Oh no…the battle was a diversion!… GET EVERYONE OUT OF THERE! FALL BACK NOW!"

The CIC officer desperately made a call to all ZAFT troops to fall back as fast as possible. Then suddenly…

"COMMANDER! THE ENERGY IS MOVING!"

"WHAT?!"

The rush of energy, which is usually thought of just going in a straight line, suddenly started to move, as if it was like a bending rope and then it happened.

The beam of energy light bended towards one of the PLANT'S major cities: JANUARIUS 1 and 4 slicing through it clean in half as the light faded after impact. The PLANTS slid off each other as smokes of explosions erupted from the fallen PLANTS. But something inevitable happened during the moment JANUARIUS 4 exploded. As it fell to it's destruction, a part of it's half collided with December 7 and in turn causing that PLANT to be destroyed and adding the body count to another million.

Everyone stood in shock at the sight before them. There was nothing they could do. All they could do was watch as the fallen city exploded with the screaming cries of innocent victims.

"…God help us…"

* * *

Dullandal gripped his fists hard as a trickle of blood escaped from his hand and whispered one word through his gritted teeth, "...Djibril..."


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMERS/NOTES:**Go look at the past chapters. It's all there.

**A/N:**Dudes/Dudettes, Athrun and Cagalli _**NEVER**_ separated! They never specified that they did. Besides, Athrun said that they didn't have to take it so fast and that he would wait for her before they left to space. Also, they have a pic of the official couples and they were KxL, AxC, and SxL. Although I prefer Shinn and Stellar than with Luna. She's too old for him.

**OoOo Inner Beauty of Destruction oOoO  
**

**oOoO Chapter Fifteen OoOo**

…_**Archangel: Onsen…**_

"…sigh…"

"Lacus?...What's wrong?" Cagalli asked as she dipped herself in the hot springs with a towel wrapped around.

"Oh!.. it's nothing.. Hehehe…"

Cagalli made a 'yeah right' face. "Lacus… is it about Kira?"

Lacus' blushed and tried to hide her face but Cagalli already saw it. "Wha…what? No no…it's-"

"Lacus…" Cagalli came over and sat beside Lacus on an artificial rock. "…are you worried that he doesn't feel the same way about how you feel about him?"

Lacus held her hands up and stuttered, "No no! It's not like that!"

"Oh!... I get it." Cagalli gave Lacus a hug. "It's okay. I'm sure that Kira loves you as much as you love him." Lacus' eyes went wide and relaxed. "He might not admit it yet, but the way you two show affections for each other, that's proof that you two are lovey doveys. I know this had been on your mind for a while… Kira still has feelings for Fllay." Lacus turned her face away. "He just needs a little more time, ya know? After all the things that he went through and the guilt he carries for trying but couldn't save innocent lives. Lacus, I know Kira loves you so much. So… just give him a little bit more time, okay?"

Lacus hugged her back with a smile, "…sigh… you're right. I shouldn't even be thinking about that at a time like this. It's just the way you and Athrun portray your love for each other… I can't help but feel a little jealous. Hehehe…"

"Hey, we are girls aren't we? All girls and boys should be thinking about that and not be in a war. And there wasn't a time that I wasn't jealous about you. You _**were**_ engaged to him first and he kissed you first. And that you are waaayy hotter than me!"

"Heh… really? Hehehe..."

"Hey Lacus…"

"Hmmm?"

"You know how you said that I have the capacity to embrace a child?" Lacus turned to her as Cagalli was caressing her flat tummy. "I believe that you have that capacity too." Lacus blushed. "Lacus…will you be my child's godmother?"

A feeling arouse from within Lacus. A feeling that she hasn't experienced in such a long time. It was the feeling of joy. Lacus' eyes were full of happiness as she embraced Cagalli. "I would love too." Cagalli smiled.

The two girls relaxed in the hot springs as the warmth and comfort of the water soothed their whole body.

"Cagalli… I kinda knew that something was going on with you when you began to have headaches and kept on having fainting episodes."

"Really?… See… you would be a great mother if you sensed something like that."

Lacus blushed. "I..It's a girl's intuition."

"Sure it is," Cagalli giggled.

Just then, Kira and Athrun walked in. The two boys blushed really hard.

Cagalli whispered to Lacus and smiled at her. She got out of the waters and took Athrun with her. But before she left, she grabbed Kira by the ear and deathly whispered, "You better kiss her soon or there will be consequences." She let go of his ear and dragged herself and Athrun out. Kira just stood there in a state of a shock but then took a glance at Lacus whose back was turned from him. Kira went into the springs to join her.

He didn't know why but he just suddenly had the urge to embrace Lacus. His strong muscular arms wrapped itself around Lacus' body causing her to jolt in shock. Kira buried his face in her neck and whispered, "Lacus…"

Feeling that he wasn't going to do any weird stuff, Lacus relaxed into his arms. She adjusted her neck so Kira and herself could get comfortable.

"Kira… guess what?" Kira lifted his face to stare at her. "…I'm going to be a godmother."

Kira's eyes were filled with happiness. "That's great! You'll be a fantastic godmother." Lacus smiled at him.

There was a moment of silence. They both didn't know what to say to each other and the silence was making them both feel awkward. At times like this, they wish they were like Athrun and Cagalli. Sometimes, they would get jealous about how many things they have to talk about. Breaking the awkwardness, Kira decided to speak first.

"Lacus…I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier." Kira looked away in shame.

Lacus turned to him and gave him a smile. "It's okay. You were just protecting Cagalli. If it was me, I would be yelling at everyone myself," she giggled.

Kira smiled. He knew Lacus would forgive him but was he thinking selfishly about having Lacus all to himself and taking advantage over kindness?... Yes he would, because not only had he fallen for someone that was pure and sincere, but an angel from the heavens.

"Ummm… Lacus…how do you … you know… feel… about me?"

Sensing his nervousness, she remembered what Cagalli said. _"Let him break it to you first. It's his job after all."_ "How do you think I feel about you?"

"_Is she teasing me? Cause if she is…I like it." _"Uhhh… I think…" Lacus brushed away the wet hair from his eyes and let her finger fall slowly down his cheek. Kira was getting tingly and he saw that Lacus was somewhat smirking at him? He let out a big breath and took a deep breath in. "…Lacus… I…I like… I like you...a lot."

Lacus blushed and felt all tingly inside. Kira shyly looked away and Lacus smiled at him. She embraced him and whispered, "…I love you too."

Kira's eyes went wide in shock. It's not a surprise that Lacus can decipher what emotions you're feeling but to Kira, it's different. He hugged her back tightly and said, "..I love you Lacus… I love you so much." He could feel Lacus smile against his chest. He broke their hug and gazed deep into Lacus blue eyes. Kira nervously asked like an innocent boy, "Lacus… may I…may I kiss you?" He felt he had to ask since Lacus wasn't like any other girls. She is ZAFT's princess.

Lacus caressed his face with her hands and pulled him close as Kira was doing the same. Their lips were an inch away, "You don't have to ask, Kira." And with that, Kira brought his lips down to hers and kissed her with a lot of passion. A kiss that wasn't anywhere near the same as the kiss he shared with Fllay. This kiss… was the kiss of true love.

While Lacus and Kira were enjoying the moment they were sharing, they didn't notice that someone was peeping on them through the curtains.

"…sigh… finally," Cagalli said as she moved away from the curtains and let the two lovebirds be alone.

"You know… it's not nice to spy on people."

"Psh!...says you."

Athrun smiled at her and made his way to where she was. He hugged her from behind and kissed her forehead. "You know… when you pulled me away from them, I thought you wanted to… you know."

Cagalli gave him a face, "Is that all you think about?"

"Right now…yeah."

Cagalli pushed herself away from him. "I came here to relax and clear my mind. Not to be making out with you."

Athrun chuckled at her state and embraced her back into his chest and he felt her smile against his chest. "So… how you feeling now?"

"Mmmm… better. Although I'm still a little scared. About being a mom, ya know? Oh! I asked Lacus to be our baby's godmother."

"Really! She would be a great mom, just like you."

"I know she would be… sigh… How are the others?"

"Well, when you were in surgery, worried like hell. But right now, they're fine and went back to the Minerva. Stellar wanted to stay and be here with you and the baby but she said something that she made a promise to Kira to watch Shinn. By the way, I heard Shinn went to speak with you."

"Yeah he did. I was actually nervous cause you know… it's Shinn. He wanted to apologize for all the things that he caused me and congratulate me for our baby. I told him 'thank you' and that it was totally understandable, but it seems that he won't get over it that easily. I told him that he has Stellar to look after now and that she depended on him so he shouldn't be going all depressed over what he said and did to me…sigh… Stellar's so young and innocent, she shouldn't be involved in this war."

"I know what you mean. No one should be in a war at all."

"Yeah… a war only messes people up and destroys innocent lives. Just like how I know someone who totally messed up and almost lost _**everyone."**_

"You're never gonna let that go are you?"

"Nope! Just like how I'm **NEVER** going to let go of a certain someone dressed up like a girl gone wrong."

Athrun's eyes widened in complete shock. "You saw those pictures!! HOW?! WHEN?! WHERE?!"

"Dearka sent them to me. I heard about this when I came back to the Archangel from Miriallia and she told me that if I was to find anything and I mean anything scandalous, it would be from Dearka."

"Soooo that's what you asked him for when you typed him an e-mail a while ago… Uhhh! I thought Dearka was worst about not letting this go but now you… I'm sooo not gonna survive both your wraths."

Cagalli laughed, "I was going to use those pictures as an example to all men out there if they were to betray anyone they love or care about."

Athrun just smiled at her and in the same time felt like burying himself behind close doors for the rest of his life cause of the pictures. But when he really thought about it, he did deserve it.

"Whatever makes you happy, Princess."

"Awww… if you're cool with it then it wouldn't be any fun. I'm gonna have to think of something else," she giggled.

"That's okay. I have things up my sleeve."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"I don't know… Maybe a certain someone playing dress up with Stellar and another in a _**very **_nice looking EA uniform with a ZAFT belt." Athrun took a side peek at Cagalli and saw her face in shock. He smirked at her.

"H..How?!.. .When?!"

"I have my ways."

"Argh!" Athrun chuckled at her. Cagalli heard him laugh and she too giggled. "I guess we're both even. But I think mine is better than yours. Ain't I right?" Cagalli stopped giggling when she felt Athrun's sad gaze. She caressed his cheek and asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's…It's just that… I did a bad job protecting you. I almost lost you again."

Cagalli smiled. "You didn't. I'm here ain't I? And look… I'm fine… see? I'm almost completely healed. And Kira agreed that you and I share rooms so we could take care of the baby together. He's soooo careful with me," she said, rubbing her tummy.

Athrun hugged her tight. "I'll protect you better."

She hugged him back, "…sigh…"

"You know… I didn't want to say anything but… back at Orb, when you fainted… I thought you were having a relapse."

"You know… you're not the only one who mentioned about me passing out. Lacus and I talked about that but in a totally different way."

"You've been having headaches and fainting lately haven't you? Even when we were at the former PLANT coliseum?"

"Would you get mad if I said 'yes'?"

"…sigh… why didn't you say anything?"

"Cause if I did, you and Kira would've made me stay at Orb. I know how you two are."

"True… but you still should've told me."

"Yeah… I should've. And the difference between you and Kira is that you could be reasoned with by me!"

"That's true. I'm a total sucker for your wrath."

"Indeed you are!" Cagalli giggled. Athrun gave her a surprise kiss and caressed her flat tummy as they both relaxed in the springs.

"I still can't believe that I was pregnant for that long."

"Could that be why I was soooo 'attracted' to you during that period? Even now?"

"Maybe… but I'm sure it's cause you're a perv."

"Or, that I love you soooo much I couldn't help myself."

Cagalli giggled as she splashed water at him. "Perv."

"I'll show you a perv." Athrun smirked as he and Cagalli began to have a water fight as Athrun chased her. Their screams of laughter echoed throughout the room. Lacus and Kira smiled at their direction. Those two lovebirds were so in love.

Cagalli's towel began to unravel itself from its owner and she quickly caught it in time and fixed it. She looked up to see Athrun staring at her with a dazed expression. He suddenly caressed her face with his hands touched her nose with his.

"Be careful… or I won't be able to control myself."

Cagalli smirked and lifted an eye brow, "Oh really?" With that, Athrun dove in and captured her lips and they both disappeared into the water.

The two soon-to-be-parents kissed passionately as they came up from under the water. Cagalli's arms wrapped around his neck as Athrun caressed her waist as he brought her to him as close as possible to his chest. He let one hand slither down her body as it slowly went down under her thigh and brought it slightly up. At that moment, Cagalli broke away from their kiss and slightly pushed Athrun away.

She giggled at his confused and shock look and in the same time, trying really hard to resist his hot look. His hair wet and dripping to his face and washboard chest as it was pulled down from the water and gravity. "Athrun… not here. They're going to hear us. Especially when Kira and Lacus are on the other side." Athrun pouted with a sad look. "Nice try though… you almost got me off guard."

"B..But, we haven't done it here before. It's totally different from a tub and I still have one more."

"Nut-uh… you can experience it when we get back to the mansion."

"But it'll be forever till we get there!"

"No sex for you."

Athrun pouted like a child whose mommy wouldn't buy him candy. Cagalli giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck as she went right up against his chest. As she did so, Athrun wrapped his strong arms around her waist.

"But…" her nose was touching his, "…you can kiss me how ever you like." Athrun looked at her with a pouty face still on. "But that still doesn't land you any pleasure. No matter how intoxicating your kisses get."

Athrun did a tiny sneer but replaced it quickly with a teeny smile. "Ehh! Better than nothing!" He swooped down and captured her lips with his and instantly began an extreme make-out session with his one and only. Cagalli smiled against his lips and he felt it making him kiss her with even more passion as he slipped his tongue into hers and she moaned at his actions. He moved to her neck but soon went back to her lips since that is where there's more sensual contact.

"Mmmmm…maybe this one I'll let go." Athrun smirked against her lips, which she felt, and kissed her with even more passion than before.

He spoke against her lips, "...Maybe…. we should…go…to ….our room."

The only response he got was a smile against his lips and an increased amount of passion.

* * *

_CODE RED! CODE RED! CODE RED!_

"What's going on?!"

"Captain! It's a message from ORB!"

"What's it say?!"

"It says that they're under attack by the Earth Forces!"

"What?! Why?!"

Suddenly Lacus, Cagalli, Kira and Athrun came rushing through the control room doors.

"What's the emergency?"

"ORB is under attack by the Earth Forces."

"What?! Why?"

"We don't know and neither do they… Something is up. They wouldn't just suddenly attack them knowing that we're up here."

"Captain! Team JOULE has margined the PLANT borders."

"Wait a minute… if Yzak's team is margining the borders. This means that he knows something isn't right."

"What do we do? We can't just turn back to Orb when we're this far out and very close to Yzak."

Kira thought for a minute. "We have no choice. We can't go back to Orb. From all we know, this could be a trap from Lord Djibril. We're gonna have to keep moving to where Yzak's at and hope that Kisaka could handle things."

Cagalli knew it couldn't be helped. As badly as she wants to go help her country, Kira's right that they're already too far out. She had no choice but to keep on going and pray that Kisaka could fend them off.

"Let's go."

Everyone looked sadly at Cagalli. They continued their destination. Suddenly a cry from Miriallia was heard.

"CAPTAIN! A HUGE SOURCE OF ENERGY IS HEADING OUR WAY!"

"WHAT?!"

"IT'S COMING AT US REALLY FAST!"

"The attack on ORB was a diversion. EVADE NOW!!"

The Archangel tilted to its side sharply as everyone held on to anything. They gassed as much speed as possible as they tried to get out of range. They barely survived as the heavy energy hit one of their tails that caused a major explosion damage to their ship. When they were in safe range, they gazed at the screen.

"Captain! The energy is bending and fanning out!"

"What?! How?!"

Everyone looked before the screen and in an instant witnessed something that was nothing like what they've seen before. A feeling of déjà vu smacked to each and every living person in this universe.

"Jesus God…"

The beam of energy light bended towards one of the PLANT'S major cities: JANUARIUS 1 and 4 slicing through it clean in half as the light faded after impact. The PLANTS slid off each other as smokes of explosions erupted from the fallen PLANTS. But something inevitable happened during the moment JANUARIUS 4 exploded. As it fell to it's destruction, a part of it's half collided with December 7 and in turn causing that PLANT to be destroyed and adding the body count to another million.

Everyone stood in shock at the sight before them. There was nothing they could do. All they could do was watch as the fallen city exploded with the screaming cries of innocent victims.

* * *

The crew was rushing and running around the ship as they tended to the injured and tried to fix the damaged ship and making sure that none of the gundams were damaged.

In the control room, there was a three way communication underway.

"Everyone's completely devastated. Shinn's furious and Stellar tried to hold him down from acting rash. He almost went out with his gundam."

"We've lost many soldiers who were caught in the blast. Many of our surviving soldier's families were in Aprillius," said Yzak.

"That Djibril. He was building this in secret all this time. Even when ORB knew there was something up in space, they couldn't figure out what it was with the Earth Alliance heavily guarding their territory."

"Requiem."

Murrue turned her seat to Neo as everyone else looked at him in confusion.

"It's called the Requiem. It's just like the GENESIS from the previous war but much more advanced. It has the ability to bend energy towards any target by using a costumed cylindrical asteroid ring that are built with a special kind of metal that reflects and fans the energy from asteroid to asteroid towards it's target. There are a total of four of them. Just like the GENESIS, it needs to change mirrors every time a blast has been fired. And to shoot at a certain target, the rings need to move and angel itself towards the target. The Chairman didn't know any of this.…. I'm…I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. It was in the early stages of construction. I didn't think that they would finish it this fast and that it slipped my mind."

"You…YOU! BECAUSE OF YOU! WE'VE LOST MILLIONS OF INNOCENT LIVES!"

Dearka held Yzak back away from the screen. "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! IT'S NO POINT IN YELLING AND BLAMING ANYONE NOW! WHAT'S HAPPENED HAPPENED! WE HAVE TO FOCUS ON HOW TO BRING IT DOWN! COME ON!"

Miriallia was shocked at Dearka's angry state. Sure he's a complete dumbass and acts like a total freak but never in her life did she think that she would witness him be like this. She always thought that he would act in a calm manner.

"Dearka's right. We can't pursue the Chairman right now. We have to focus on bringing the Requiem down. We can't let another PLANT and innocent lives be destroyed by that thing."

They all looked in silence at each other. When suddenly, Neo began to speak again.

"Just in case it slips my mind again and while it's still fresh in my head. While I was still back at the EA, they had blueprints of a new gundam. It's called NECROPHADES. I only took a glance at the prints but got a lot out of it. It's apparently really advanced with deflector mirrors, energy absorbers, and some kind of thing that makes them go really fast. Like at the speed of the Justice and Freedom and the accuracy is supposed to be just like them too. I'm thinking they made a Justice and Freedom like gundam, Earth Alliance style. And I don't know about the pilots. They're probably going to use the EXTENDEDS."

"Damnit. We have to deal with their new gundams too?!"

"The god of darkness."

"Huh?"

"Necrophades. You know, Zorc Necrophades from Egypt?"

Shinn displayed a huge amount of confusion. "I don't get it?"

"Didn't you learn anything in History class? Anyways, Zorc Necrophades first appeared in ancient Egypt some stone ages ago. He was some kind of evil worshipper. They say that if some kind of extreme disaster or a form of extreme evil comes about, he would be reborn to the modern world."

"He already is born to this world. And he took form of two different people. But Necrophades being reborn or not just seems highly unlikely. It's just that these two leaders of different races are characterized like that guy. I'm sure that Djibril only named these new gundams after him cause he represents the dark side. " **(A/N: I got that from Yu-gi-oh! LOL!)**

"Wow, for someone like you, you know your stuff. I like you Suntan Boy."

"Oh shut up."

"We have no choice then. Whether they made these new gundams or not, we can't let it slip out of our minds. We'll assume that they already made these gundams and we're going to have to wait and see what it could do."

"….sigh… Alright, my team will go and retaliate back those assholes and take down the rings. Yamato, you and the Archangel stay behind us. We can't afford to have you guys get damaged since you still have to accomplish your goal. You're the only ones who could stop this. Minerva, I'm not sure what the Chairman still thinks of you guys, but judging by right now, he still thinks that you're on his side. Make sure you don't let him know what you're doing and when you're having a video confrontment, don't let him see Stellar. Either wise, I don't know what he'll do."

"No problem. I know Gil inside and out."

"Good-"

"COMMANDER! THE CHAIRMAN IS MAKING A WORLDWIDE SPEECH!"

"On screen!"

Dullandal's face appeared before everyone's eyes.

"I AM SURE THAT ALL OF YOU HAVE WITNESSED THE TRAGEDY THAT HAS BEEN BESTOWED TO OUR KIND BY THE EARTH ALLIANCE. I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS KIND OF ACTION. OVER AND OVER AGAIN THE EARTH ALLIANCE HAS CONTINUED TO ATTACK AND DESTROY INNOCENT LIVES. ALL WE EVER WANTED WAS TO LIVE IN PEACE AND BE ACCEPTED FOR WHO WE ARE, BUT THE EARTH ALLIANCE AND EVEN ORB STILL FAIL TO ACCEPT US. AND USING THIS VILE WEAPON AGAINST US IS ULTIMATELY INHUMANE. I WILL NOT LET ALL THOSE WHO HAVE PERISHED UNDER THEIR HANDS BE IN VAIN. IF THIS IS A FIGHT THEY WANT, IT IS A FIGHT THEY WILL GET. AS OF NOW, ZAFT WILL TAKE DOWN ALL OF THOSE WHO FAIL TO LEAVE US AT PEACE. FOR ZAFT!"

"He does hold some truth into that. But we still can't allow him to destroy everyone for the sake of his DESTINY plan."

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"It's a message from the Chairman…. He wants us to destroy the Requiem."

"I got one too. It says that even though I don't trust him, he wants us to protect the PLANTS from any incoming attacks and also destroy the Requiem at all costs. He's using the 'protect the PLANTS' tactic on me."

"Either way, we can't let the Chairman do whatever he pleases or let the Requiem fire another shot. Too many innocent lives were lost and I don't want not one more to join them. Follow what Yzak said previously and let's end this war together."

Everyone shook their heads in agreement.

* * *

"Just you wait Djibril. You'll be so sorry for firing that thing."

* * *

It had been a long fifteen hours and the gang had finally arrived at their positions. They were really close to the borders of the Earth Alliance and as suspected, they were heavily guarded. Each cylindrical ring were protected by the brand new made advanced gundams; the NECROPHADES. It seems that the Earth Alliance had already finished making their new gundams after all.

ORB had placed their troops at the outside border of the Earth to prevent any attacks from hitting the earth grounds. Their special Op forces were further ahead to assist allied troops.

Each squad slowly inched their way towards the Earth Alliance and with in seconds, the battle began with the Earth Alliance making their first move.

Down at Earth in the naked human eye, you would see bright lights dancing in the night sky with many colors. It would look as if a fireworks display is taking place when really, a deadly battle of life and death is in full throttle. The occupants in the inner blueberry **(a.k.a. Earth) **could only watch from below as their loved ones fight for peace.

DESTINY was up against the brand new NECROPHADES. The EA's new machine had equivalent speed as the DESTINY's.

"Argh… their too fast!"

"Shinn! Behind you!"

"What?… Argh…"

Rey took out his saber and tried to slice the Necrophades but because of their new mirror reflectors, it did no damage.

"I can't cut through it!"

Kira and Athrun were both going through the same problem. Nothing was working against the Necrophades. Not even when Kira, Athrun and Shinn were in SEED mode. Kira sent a text message to the Archangel to see if they found any more information on the Necrophades.

Miriallia came into view. _"You guys… The Necrophades is incredible. Attempting to strike it with the saber won't work neither shooting at it. The energy absorber is encrypted into the mirror reflectors. It'll just absorb your attacks and it seems that the pilot could use that energy and send it back at you. Their speed is powered by nuclear energy."_

"They haven't done that yet."

"Kira, I'm going to go test it out."

"Athrun!"

Athrun didn't listen as he flew towards five incoming Necrophades. He shot randomly towards them in order for them to split from their form. He took his chance to a nearby Necrophades and shot three times at it.

The Necrophades, as Miriallia said, absorbed the energy and something started to form in the middle. A mini circle of bright light gradually went bigger and within seconds blasted out its chest and straight towards Athrun at an enormous speed.

Athrun was trying to fly away as fast as possible but it seems that he would get hit. Kira came in just in time and grabbed Athrun's arm and flew off with triple the speed and the blast just missed Athrun's left leg.

"Phew… Thanks Kira."

"No problem… Now that we saw it in action, we have to figure out how to take it down without killing the pilot."

* * *

"Yzak! Kira said-"

"I know! We have to do something! Djibril is getting ready to fire the Requiem!… ARGH!!… Out of my way!" Yzak took down some of the simple gundams that the Earth Forces were still using. "At this rate, we'll never make it!"

"Yzak! Shiho's in trouble!"

"What?!" Yzak turned around and saw that Shiho was struggling against three Necrophades. Yzak finished off the other gundams, not caring to save the pilot, and fought his way to where Shiho was. "SHIHO!"

"Commander!.. Arghhhhh!…" Shiho was shot from behind and one Necrophades in front was just about to shoot her cockpit. Shiho widened her eyes in shock. Just then, a beam came flashing down between them and the Necrophades backed up. Shiho looked to see that it was Yzak. "Yzak…"

Yzak smiled at her but threw his attention back at the Necrophades. He observed the battle before his eyes and didn't know what to do. His own forces were being annihilated and not one Necrophades went down. Yzak was soon joined by Dearka, Athrun, Kira, Neo, Shinn and Rey.

Shinn yelled. "We have to do something!"

"Don't you think we know that?!"

"You guys! Shut up! We have to figure something out!"

"Kira! We found something!"

"Mir! Hurry up! What is it!"

"_The whole body of the Necrophades is unscratchable. But there's only one part that doesn't have a lot of the concentrated barrier. You have to attack from just under their cockpit!"_

"But… that'll kill them."

_"I know… But there's something else. We've detected another Necrophades but with completely different properties. It seems that it has more power and it's bigger than the other Necrophades. If you take that one down, then the rest of the Necrophades power would revert to a regular gundam."_

"So we have to take out the mother ship. I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to take on the mini ones with Yzak. You guys try to find the mother ship." Yzak only smirked. Dearka knew him so well. Yzak wouldn't mind taking out a person's life as he was trained to do so. He does feel guilty about it, but it was either him or them. This applies to Shinn and Rey as well.

"That's a good idea. Dearka, you and Yzak make your way to one of Requiem's rings and take it down as planned. Neo, go with them to back them up."

"Got it! Let's go, Joule! Old man!" Dearka smirked at his own words as he, Yzak and Neo took off. He felt as if he was lording over Yzak this time. Of course he knows Yzak would get him for it later.

"Old man? I'm not that old!" Neo yelled back only to hear Dearka laugh through the intercom. "…Kids these days." Neo smirked.

The rest of the guys went to where the Minerva and Archangel were. All those two ships could do was defend themselves. There attacks weren't fast enough to compete with the Necrophades, but they were able to take down the other gundams with the help of ORB and Yzak's forces.

"Fire the lohengrins!"

"Captain! One is still damaged from the Requiem!"

"How long till repairs are done?"

"It's only at eighty percent! If we use it, it'll be useless to use it again."

"Lock on target and fire the missiles!"

"Target locked on!"

"FIRE!"

Missiles were shot from the Archangel and went straight towards a couple of Necrophades under cockpit.

"We got it!"

"Talia…how are you doing?!"

"We're okay, except that we've sustained heavy damages. Most of our weapons needs repair and are immobile."

"We'll back you up!"

"Right!"

The battle continued for hours and the guys were able to take down a couple of Necrophades but their numbers were too great and its speed is still tops. It's useless to take on this many with only a few men. Even for an Ultimate Coordinator and ace pilots. But their determination to end this war was even greater, giving them the adrenaline and will to take down all those who gets in their way.

* * *

"Lord Djibril! The Requiem is almost complete! We're at seventy percent!"

"Good… When it hits ninety, fire it at those abominations!"

"Yes sir!"

"This is going to end it all and I'll be god! Muahahahha!"

* * *

"Argh…just a little more. Almost there…"

Yzak took down another Necrophades and is just so close to one of the Requiem's rings. But was soon blocked with ten more other Necrophades.

"Damnit! Out of my way!" Yzak attempted to slice it but it's mirror's absorbed it's energy and threw it back at Yzak which he dodged just missing it.

"ARGHHH!!"

"DEARKA!"

Miriallia heard Yzak's cry and immediately switched to Dearka's screen. Her eyes widened as Dearka was shot from the front and smokes flew out.

"DEARKA!"

Dearka shook his head from the impact and gave her a thumbs up and a smile. "I'm okay." Miriallia's eyes let up as her worries left her. She touched the screen, tracing his face, which only Dearka saw.

Yzak came to his aid and blasted the Necrophade away. "Dearka! You okay?!"

Dearka moved his gundam and he did sustain some damage from the front making him an easy target, now that his front cockpit was weakened. "It must be my birthday. I had the girl of my dreams show concern for me and now my best friend."

Yzak shook his head at his comment. Even though they were in such a bad position, Dearka never ceases to add a joke. "Dearka… you're such an ass." Dearka only smiled.

"Hey morons! Stop clowning around! The Requiem is gonna fire soon!" shouted Neo as he was battling.

Yzak and Dearka broke their positions and went back to their goal.

"Yamato! Did you find it yet?!"

Kira was busy with five gundams. "Arghh…no! I'm kinda in a loop!" Kira kicked one gundam and it flew to the other four smacking them all away. Just then, Kira noticed something. "What is that?"

There was a lone Necrophades in the middle of space and it was indeed much bigger than the other ones. It was darker in color; almost matching the color of space. "No wonder we couldn't find it…. YOU GUYS! I FOUND IT!"

"Kira! The Archangel!"

Kira heard Athrun's voice and saw that the Archangel and the Minerva was being pummeled.

"Lacus!" Kira flew straight towards the Archangel with Athrun as they flew in top speed.

"Captain!" screamed one of the crewmen. Murrue only looked in shock with her eyes wide as saucers. Lacus, Miriallia, and Cagalli gasped and only looked in shock before them as did the other crew.

The Minerva too was facing the same thing. Both ships stood in position as there was nothing they could do. Their ships were too badly damaged. Meyrin screamed with her eyes closed as she, Lunamaria and Stellar covered their heads. The two Captains tightened their grips.

Two Necrophades aimed their guns at the ship's main control window and you could see the energy being collected into a single point in their guns.

They all waited for their deadly fate with eyes closed when suddenly…

"DIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!"

Murrue opened her eyes to see the Akatsuki come up from underneath the Necrophades and blasted its gun right under their cockpit, destroying the gundam. Same goes for the Minerva when the DESTINY came into view.

"Whew!… Almost got you there huh?…" smirked Neo.

"You guys okay?!" screamed a concerned Shinn.

Talia sighed heavily from relief as she returned a smile. "Thank you, Shinn." Shinn smiled at them and went back to the battle. Talia turned her chair towards Stellar and smiled. "You are a very lucky girl." Stellar blushed, while Meyrin and Lunamaria felt jealous.

Athrun and Kira sighed in relief when they heard Neo's voice. "I got it covered! Get your ass back out there!" They both smiled and thanked him as they went to find the big Necrophades.

"It's right there!" shouted Athrun.

"Athrun, you go directly to it! I'll come up from behind!"

"Got it!"

Kira flew out as Athrun went straight towards it. The Necrophades saw it and took out its saber. And soon, Athrun and the Necrophades were in a saber battle.

"I see… you're size is limiting your speed."

Athrun continued his saber battle to distract it from seeing Kira coming up from behind him, taking out his own saber. Just when Kira was about to strike it, the Necrophades flew up and Kira nearly sliced Athrun.

"What the hell?!"

It seems that the Necrophades saw Kira coming up from behind it. Just then, Kira and Athrun received a call.

"Miriallia!"

_"You guys! There's no one in there! It's computer automated! I detected no heat source or living object within!"_

"That explains why it dodged my attack."

"Kira! I have a plan!"

"What is it?! Hurry up!"

"If I'm right…Kira, remember what we learned back at the moon? Our project about jamming signals from a distance?"

Kira thought about it and his eyes went wide. "Oh yeah… Just like the function of a heart. If we send out multiple random jammer signals, the computer would receive every one of it all at once, overloading it's memory and stressing it to work harder to receive more of the signals and eventually exhaust itself and..-"

"That's right…boom."

Kira smirked. "Leave it to you who would remember things like that."

"Shut up… That's because it was my hobby," smirked Athrun. "…and it was me who figured it out."

"True… I was always letting you do the work. Since you love to work that brain of yours."

"Wouldn't talk."

Kira and Athrun exchanged nods with a smirk and soon, went off to finish the mother Necrophades.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dearka and Yzak were busying trying to make their way to a nearby ring. They were just so close but the Earth Forces are doing everything in its power to prevent them from destroying it.

"Arghh… Damnit… We'll never make it!"

"JOULE team! I'll make way for all of you to get to the ring. Destroy it with everything you got!"

"ROGER!"

"Yzak let's go!"

Yzak and Dearka were taking out the Necrophades as they were better at destroying them than the others. The JOULE team finally made their way to the ring and tried with all it's best to break the metal strip that was surrounding the ring. But something was wrong.

"Commander! It's not breaking!"

"What?!"

"Could it be that it has an energy absorber as well?"

"Damnit!… Even if so, that thing can't absorb all energies, right?"

"What are you saying?"

"All right! Concentrate all attacks at a single point! That should overpower the barrier and crack the metal!"

"ROGER!"

"Ohhh…I get it."

"You weren't really smart to begin with, Elsman."

"Hey, I am smart! I just didn't want to stress my brain. Besides, I let you have the opportunity to figure it out so you wouldn't throw a fit if I thought of it first."

"Uh-huh…sure… Now shut up and destroy them!"

"No killing remember."

"PSH!"

* * *

"My lord! It seems that ZAFT has reached one of our rings!"

"WHAT?!"

"The barrier is weakening!"

"Fire the Requiem!"

"We can't! It's not complete yet!"

"I don't care! Just do it!"

"If we do it, it'll reflect damage to ourselves! It'll be useless!"

"DAMNIT!"

* * *

"Athrun! Behind you!"

The Necrophades just missed Athrun with its saber.

"Kira, do we have enough to confuse it?"

"I don't know… but to be cautious, I sent a text message to Rey and Shinn."

"Right… their gundams are just like ours. We're the only ones with the neutron jammer system."

"They're waiting for our signal."

"Ready when you are."

"Okay… All right! Send it now! Right into its chest!"

The four gundams took their stance and immediately sent their jammer wave signals straight directly into the Necrophade's chest.

The Necrophades stood at its position and you could see ripples of energy being absorbed right into its chest. It began to shake and discolor and soon it just floated in mid air.

"Did it work?"

"I don't know."

Suddenly the Necrophades took motion once again and began to attack Kira and Athrun with twice as much speed than before. They both dodged its attacks and they found themselves only defending against it as the Necrophades was just too fast to even land an attack on it.

"I didn't work!" yelled Kira as he dodged another attack.

"Wait! Look!"

The Necrophades began to shake really badly and was crunching into a ball and then stretching out back. The whole body began to glow red and the bright light was getting brighter.

Kira and Athrun backed away from it as soon as it began to discolor and within seconds, an explosion erupted from the Necrophades as the shock waves were sent throughout the solar system.

"We did it! It worked!"

All mini Necrophades suddenly de-colored into a darker color after the destruction of the mother ship.

Shinn looked before his eyes and hit the air with his fist. "They did it!!"

"Well I be damned," smirked Neo.

"That's great! Now let's finish this!" said a smiling Rey.

* * *

"They did it! All right!"

Murrue and Talia smiled at their cheering crew.

At the same time, they ordered, "Let's finish this!"

* * *

"Chairman! Team JOULE is attacking one of its rings as we speak!"

Dullandal smiled evilly. "Good…" He stood up from his chair, glanced out the window and began to hum a tune.

* * *

"All right! They did it! Whoo hoo! Now we can take them down easily without killing them!"

Yzak sighed a heavy sigh. "Now I don't have to feel bad about killing the pilot when I could now just immobile them."

"What's this? The all-mighty Joule feels for someone?"

"Shut up you ass! Let's just hurry up and finish this!"

"Aye, Captain!"

They went to finish off the remaining gundams that was attacking their team. The metal ring was almost broken as cracks could be seen but they needed more time. While they were taking down the Necrophades, they noticed that even when their barrier was gone, they were still tough to handle. Just then, Kira and Athrun joined their team and were helping them take down the gundams.

"Great job guys!"

"You too!… What's the status?"

"It's just about there, but they need more time. It also seems that even though the Necrophades barrier is gone, they got skilled pilots behind the wheel."

"Extendeds"

"Yeah… I thought of that too."

"Dearka, you go help them out. Athrun and I will do the rest. Where's Yzak?"

"He was just here a minute ago."

They looked around and saw Yzak far out near the Earth Alliance's base.

"How did he get there?!"

"He must've got there while attacking the others."

"That idiot."

"There's no time to chit chat. Hurry up and help them Dearka!"

"Right!"

Dearka flew to his team and began to blast at the already red-hot concentrated point of the ring. His blast began to crack the ring and soon everyone began to fire all at once into that single point.

* * *

…_**Georgie Porgie pudding and pie…**_

"My lord! The ring!"

"FIRE THE DAMN THING!"

"It's not completed!"

"My lord! A ZAFT gundam is near our base!"

"Take it down!"

"We're trying!"

Yzak was firing everything he had at the Necrophades and was beginning to get really frustrated.

"Eighty percent!"

The JOULE team was almost there.

"Eighty-three percent!"

…_**kissed the girls and made them cry…**_

Cracks began to get bigger and bigger.

"Eighty-five percent!"

Athrun and Kira joined Dearka and aimed their guns at the hot point. Energy began to collect.

"Eighty-eight percent!"

"Arghhhh….!!" Yzak took down the remaining Necrophades and glanced at Earth Alliances base. "You…" Yzak hissed menancingly as he flew extremely fast towards them. "DJIBRIIILLL!!"

"Ninety percent!"

"FIRE!!"

The Requiem began to collect energy with insane speed and fired its gamma rays to one cylindrical ring as it bounced off to the next.

…_**when the boys came out to play…**_

"COME ON!!" screamed Dearka. The whole team including Kira and Athrun aimed their guns and at the same time blasted all at once to the already cracking metal and finally after an exhausting effort, the ring cracked in half and began to slide off each other. Just when the gamma rays were coming towards them, they all backed away from range and the energy went through the ring and disappeared as the ring was destroyed and there was no support to send the energy.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" screamed Djibril.

Just then Yzak came into view at the window and pointed his gun at them. Djibril shrieked in shock.

Yzak stared blankly at the window and whispered one word.

"Die."

He blasted his gun at Djibril as the whole room was engulfed in flames with explosions. All you could hear was the cries and screams of victims and the once Lord of the Earth Alliance.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

* * *

"…Georgie Porgie ran away. No wait… died. I think that's how it goes," smirked Dullandal.

* * *

**A/N: How was it guys? I didn't take me 6 months this time. LOL! Most of you asked if Cags was having a relapse or dies. In my fic, there is one thing that NEVER happens; the death of a main character. No way! ... Unfortunately, for those who haven't realized yet, that this fic will be coming to a close soon. I'm seeing two or three more chapters left. ToT NOOOOOOOO!! Don't worry, I have another fic in mind. Some oneshots and other anime stories. All based on ASUCAGA and other couples from other animes. Probably mostly GS though. XD **

**I've just watched Paradise Kiss and was shocked at the ending. Yukari doesn't end up with George! Well... in my fic... THEY WILL! I'm gonna make an alternate ending for that show! It's sooo good! ... ALSO! Have any of you read "Vampire Knight?" It's really good!! ZERO and KANAME is soooo HOT! But my favorite is AKATSUKI KAIN!! OMG! His hair makes him look soooooo SEXY! Oh! They're making an anime for that show too! It will be aired for the first time on April 7th! I'm soooo excited!**

**I'm trying to speed up all my fics and oneshots and stuff before school starts cause I know that I won't be able to update for a while with the homework they're going to give me. No, I don't use paper cause I think it's a waste. I only use one paper for notes for all my fics and type stories out from scratch in my head. But I NEVER leave a fic undone. If only my dumbass siblings can leave me alone to type away. They don't know I'm an author. If they find out, they'll make fun of me endlessly and think lowly of me. **

**BTW, any updates on the GSD movie? I found out that they're releasing the FINAL PLUS dvd in english in April. What about for GS! It's sooo much better!**

**Oh yeah... the editing process was such a pain. If there were some mistakes, don't blame me. Stupid fanfic won't save my underlining stuff.**

**I love to babble... !CHEERS!**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMERS/NOTES:**Go look at the past chapters. It's all there.

**A/N:**Dudes/Dudettes, Athrun and Cagalli _**NEVER**_ separated! They never specified that they did. Besides, Athrun said that they didn't have to take it so fast and that he would wait for her before they left to space. Also, they have a pic of the official couples and they were KxL, AxC, and SxL. Although I prefer Shinn and Stellar than with Luna. She's too old for him.

**REVIEWS**

**AsuCagafan (chap.14-15):** Yes! YES!! -screams- Isn't that exciting?! AWW! I cry too when a really good story comes to an end. And THANK YOU SOOO MUCH for reviewing all this time since i started and for commenting on my story being the greatest. You have no idea how much that means to me... Yes, Dullandal is UGLY! I have no idea wht Talia saw in him. GROSS! He's like a walking corpse or ugliness... Rey die in the end? Hmmm... read and find out! LOL! I don't really like good characters dying, but when i have to write that in, i have to. He is cute though. LOL!... Yep! Ur the only person who noticed it was from Yu-Gi-Oh! I think 'Necrophades' sounds really cool and great for the story! Thank you again for reviewing since the beginning of the story! -muah-

**i love hershey (chap.14-15):** HEHE! I'd punch the doctor too! Yep! The hideously screwed up Jona is finally dead! I was trying to make him have the most brutal death ever! I thank you for waiting for the next chapters. I hope these chapters are worth your wild and wait.

**Stephanie Jelly:** AWWW! Ur name is cute! I went to change the places where it hit. Thank you for letting me know! You saved me from people who would nag me about the accuracy. I love Escaflowne! Folken is sooo cute!! Kira is very protective over Cagalli. Especially since she's the only live and only related family member he has.

**Hades.Throne.Heiress:** HAHA! I got the Georgie Porgie thing from God Child. I thought it would be cool to show how demented Dullandal is.

**GK-Hayabusa (chap.14-15):** Yeah, to be honest, i didn't want Meer to die in the fic but it was essential for my storyline. Yep! The gamma rays is exactly like the G.E.N.E.S.I.S. only deadlier. OoO HEHE! I've been dying to write that Cags gets pregnant with Athrun. It's destined for them! Omg! I can see little junior now running around! KAWAII!!... Hey, when a man gets his first time, they always want more. LOL!... I was trying to make the fic sound realistic with the battle since my aim was to rewrite DESTINY's storyline my way. If only the writers and producers read my fic. Maybe they wouldn't have screwed up the show.

**566bravo (chap. 7):** Oh really? Damn! I knew Fllay's father was something else!... Not kidding you buddy, it's true! I can't believe they did that too! Such a god damn waste! That's what's wrong with industries now adays. They're suppose to give the consumers what they want. Not give them what's crap and a complete waste of time and money to make. For god sakes Cagalli is like the GRAND HEROINE in the story! Stupid people. I agree with you 100 percent! They are fcuked up!

**phoenixblaze07:** AHHHH!! I'm' screaming with you!! It was good and suspenseful wasn't it?! For me, it was like i was watching the actual events happening in the show! If only they read my fic. LOL! ... Ur question is answered...NOW!: Meyrin and Luna felt jealous cause they're not experiencing or more like getting any kind of love and care like Shinn and Stellar have.

**girlsniper:** Thank you!! You know what girl, go and write FF! Trust me, it feels sooo good to voice out on what you think should happen on shows or what you think would be cool for the characters! Don't let your sibs get to you. I ignore mines and although my stupid little bro still laughs at me about it, i try to hold it in and continue on on what i want to do. I started writing FF secretly. I always have ideas in my mind that forms the moment i watch an anime. Once again, who cares what they think! Only me and my best friend read FF. We don't care and we love what we do! You should do the same! I'm throwing at you my two big thumbs up!

**HaroTaro:** OMG! I rely on fics to make up to the disappointing ending they did for AsuCaga. I've been reading and i think only AsuCaga fics since! OoO! I'm soooo happy that I've wrote what you wanted to see on the show. I believe that this is how the show should've went. I thank you sooo much! Omg! It feels sooo good to hear that from you! You know what's dumb? They do a crap ass ending for GSD, but then they bring out official pictures of the couple. Like WTH?! Why screw the ending and then bring pics out of those two after? Might as well make a better ending! Maybe they're using the suppose "movie" to make up for it after realising they angered the fans. And i just have no freaking idea on how the hell people came up with AsuMey. Like HELL NO! They don't even look right!... Vampire Knight is sooo good! I think the graphics look movie like and scary. LOL! I love it! The opening title was long. And u noe what?! The artist are twins too just like Zero and Ichiru!! Have you read the recent chapters?! I can't believe Kaname and Yuuki are ..incest! Gross! I want Zero with Yuuki! OMG! I cried when Ichiru died! ToT Now he's finally at peace at least. I just love VK!!

**ACysDMkl:** I was laughing at the doctor part too! It seems that everyone loves that part.

**MixedBeautyNDanger:** Well, Kira only did all that because he was angry. I would've done that too if i was that angry. I mean, Cagalli is his ONLY family member alive. It's not a surprise for Kira to be extremely protective of his sister. And sometimes, Lacus has to loosen up too. Yep! True that Kira is slow in the relationship with Lacus. I'll say what i said to another reviewer. Echem..."When a man gets his first time, they will always want more." LOL! Athrun is a pervy boy. I think he hangs with Dearka too much! LOL! Yzak is just putting up a front. Dearka is just too damn funny! Hmmm... Rey and Luna... there might be something... hint hint... nudge nudge... ;)

**orb90:** Hey! Cags is the first woman to be pregnant in space on a ship! Kira is slow in his relationship with Lacus but they somehow show more affection for each other. No kissing like Athrun and Cags, but definately more affection... Everyone loves the doctor part! I'm sooo glad i wrote that in there! HAHAHAH! It makes me laugh sooo much to hear you voice out a !(#!! and say that you feel good after that. It does feel good saying all that! LOL!

**SacredBlade (chap.14-15):** Jona ALWAYS dies in my fics. LOL! I hate him! He's sooo ugly and so is his family! You see his mother? GROSS! Alot is happening at this point of the story. The only time i thought Dullandal was funny was the last part as well! HEHEH!

**Asucagafans:** Thank you sooo much! I'm glad that my story grabbed your attention. I definately agree with you that my fic is a must read for all of those AsuCaga fans out there who are still in angst over the crap ending they did. To be honest, i didn't really intend to throw in comedy but it just somehow happened. It's cause of Dearka! LOL! The website you gave me isn't complete. I think FF blocks that. How about you email it or try to PM me about it? I would love to join the website!

**shiloah18:** My goodness! You review was sooo long! I'm going to compress everything to what you wrote with a response like this: LOL!! I LOVE YOU!! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCHO!! And my gosh! All what you wrote made me laugh at what i wrote! They could've used a coffin, but they're in space and i don't think they could go get a coffin out of the blue. And the part where you said "all they did was bird watching." That was soo funny! Cags in EA or PLANTS uniform looks really good on her! I think Athrun would think she's hot and sexy in it. Athrun is a dog! He wants to let everyone know that Cagalli is his and his only and nobody can touch her except for him. I would have to say that he's being greedy. Well, Kira is portrayed as a dummy in SEED CLUB. I think it's sooo funny that Athrun helps Kira when they're kids. Now Kira helps Athrun when they're grown-ups! I'm glad my fic brightens your day all the time! Hope you like these chapters!

**thesoulofthegreatbell (chap.14):** Kira is the loveable and overly protective brother. Just like my little bro. He doesn't like it when these guys check me out in a weird way. Little bro always tells me to watch myself and gives off bad vibes of "Don't mess with my sister!"... You're welcome! And i hope that these chapters could make up for the long wait.

**Cuteface:** HEHE! I'm glad it's breath taking! It was suppose to be! LOL!

**DarkestAngel19871:** I can read any manga i want! Tee-Hee!! I'm glad you love my fic. If you like Meyrin then that's totally cool with me. I'm more down for Asucaga! WAHOO!!

**InOcEnT-schoolgirl:** Thank you! And it is totally ORIGINAL! My own idea so NO ONE ELSE TAKE IT! -growls with fury- Thank you! My English teacher always say my writing is crap but i don't think they know what they're talking about. LOL! I hope these new chapters would make you excited to your toes!

**nequam-tenshi (chap.11/15):** Hmmm... to be honest. I don't think there's anything wrong with that scene being in the 'T' rated section. There are many scenes like that in alot of rated 'T' shows/stories/blablablabla. I only see rated 'M' as a very descriptive thing on those scene. Mines aren't really that dirty. It was just suggestive and there's no problem with that. ... I know you're not rude. At least don't think you're not. But i am only human and can only do so much. I do have a life other than my alter ego. But i'm glad to see that you're giving me a push and telling me to get my a ss on writing! That's what i need to get my work done! Tee-Hee!

**Mage666 (chap.14-15):** I didn't want to kill off Meer but i had too. I can't believe it either! That bitchin author really blew my head off. I blocked the bitch and forbade her and her sister to do anything with me. Stupid whore! ARGH!... Writing the action in it was really hard. But i'm glad you loved it. I wanted all of you to get the feel as if it was actually happening in the show. Sometimes i picture myself in it. It's crazy!...And to finish what we were talking about previously. My school is a typical CANADIAN High School with a little hint of Americanism in it. I would have to say that our school is full of discrimination by status, intelligence, and nationality. It's sooo stupid. I left the "in crowd" group cause I just couldn't bare the sight of them looking down and bullying others. I gave everything up to help, who is now, my best friend. She had a hard and horrid life. Some say that I shouldn't have given everything up for her. But if it meant to help someone who was suicidal and bring her happiness, then I don't care. I'm willing to make sacrifices for people who just want someone to care and acknowledge them. CANADA IS NOT WHAT THEY SAY THEY ARE! Including me, my whole school is just full of asian people, more Chinese though. We were nicknamed the "Chinese and Asian" school. What's sad is that even though we had many asians around, i still can't speak or barely understand my own language. LOL! All that chinese school from grade 1 to 11 wasted down the drain. That's cause in my schools, no one spoke chinese at all so i never used the language. I don't even speak at home... You're not the only one. Someone told me to join an "Athrun's Mey and Cagalli" and "AsuMey" and "Athrun's girls" group. I was like WTF?! I only join AsuCaga and that's it. Man, people are dumb!

**oOoO Inner Beauty of Destruction oOoO  
**

**oOo Chapter Sixteen oOo  
**

**OoO (originally this is suppose to be a really long chapter, but I split it up to two chapters. Fanfiction won't let me underline the titles! ARGH!) OoO  
**

The battle with Lord Djibril was finally over and everyone cheered with joy. The Earth Alliances weapon of mass destruction, REQUIEM, was finally brought down and as of now, the JOULE team is deactivating whatever energy remnants and source of threat the Requiem still has within its rings.

It took a while to get back to the Minerva and Archangel as they were so far out in space when they were battling with the Necrophades. After what seemed like hours, they finally docked into their ships.

Engineers and Murdock awaited them after they landed. Kira was the first to come out and floated to where Athrun was with Murdock while the crew was checking on their gundams to assess the damage they sustained as well as the ship.

"Athrun!" Athrun turned towards the direction of Kira's voice and placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"You guys!"

They all turned to the sound of that voice and it was Miriallia and it seemed like she was distressed by the look on her face. They steadied her and told her to calm down as she was catching her breath.

"Miriallia, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No…Not me. I'm fine."

"What?"

"It's Cagalli." Athrun and Kira's face morphed into a concerned and worried one. "She fainted right after Yzak and his team destroyed the ring."

"What?!" Athrun exclaimed almost immediately after Miriallia told them what happened.

"Come on! Let's go! She's in her room! Lacus' with her!" Miriallia shouted as she went to the door from where she came from. Athrun soon followed.

"I'll take care of things here. You go on ahead."

"Thanks Murdock."

Kira joined Athrun and Miriallia in the hallway as they were running really fast to Athrun and Cagalli's shared room. Athrun was so intensely worried for his dearly beloved that he used all his strength to run as fast as he could to their room, passing Miriallia. Kira and Miriallia caught up with Athrun as best as they could. Kira could've easily caught up but he didn't want to leave Miriallia behind.

They finally made it to where Cagalli was and Athrun punched in the numbers so fast that the computer almost couldn't read it but it opened. They entered the room and they saw Lacus and the Doctor with Cagalli. Lacus held onto one of Cagalli's hands. The Doctor flipped through his charts, wrote something in it and placed the chart under his arm and was about to make his way out when he encountered two scary looking males.

Athrun passed the Doctor before he could even breathe out his gasped air. Athrun sat down on the chair hastily and held onto Cagalli's other hand. He immediately demanded an answer. "What happened?! How is she?!"

The Doctor took a breath to recover from his shock at the sight of Kira and Athrun's expression. He cleared his throat and explained. "She's just fine. The Princess just fainted from stress. I have to say, she should not be under so much stress, especially in her condition. It's not good for the baby or for herself. She has different genes as you all may know and we still do not know what her type of genes can or cannot adapt to. You all must take very good care of her. I don't know what will happen to her or the baby if she were to be placed under a huge amount of stress again."

Kira sighed, "We understand. Thank you Doctor."

The Doctor nodded his head. "You are welcome. I suggest she gets lots of rest and proper eating. I can tell she hasn't been eating a lot lately. She's not only feeding herself you know? The baby needs to eat too."

"We understand."

The Doctor was half way out the door and before he left, he turned and looked at Kira and Athrun. "And I'll be seeing you two later," and out he went.

The people in the room were confused by that but let it pass. Their concerns were now on Cagalli.

Kira took a seat beside Lacus and Miriallia wanted to stay but the crew needed her so she told them to tell Cagalli that she was here. Kira rest assured that he would.

Kira placed his hands on top of Lacus and Cagalli's and gave a little squeeze. Kira hugged Lacus with his other free hand as she rested her head on his shoulder. They glanced at Athrun and couldn't help but feel for him. His face was full of worry and it seemed like he was going to cry.

Kira called on Athrun and Athrun slightly turned his head to him, enough to see his face. "Athrun… She's going to be fine. She's gone through worst than this."

" I know…But what about my baby?"

Lacus smiled at him. "It's okay Athrun. I can feel that it's just fine. They both just need some rest."

Athrun smiled at her and turned his attention back to the sleeping Princess. He kissed the back of her hand and entwined it with his. Holding her for dear life as if she was going to leave him.

An hour went by and Cagalli started to stir and that caught everyone's attention. She blinked a few times adjusting to the dimmed lights in her room. Her eyes were finally in perfect focus and she looked around and found herself on a bed, again, with Kira, Lacus and Athrun beside her.

Athrun stood up and brushed a bang away from her eyes and asked in a flash, "Cagalli! Are you alright?!"

Cagalli breathed calmly first and said, "…I had a dream."

The three looked at each other with confusion.

"What did you dream about, Cagalli?" Lacus asked serenely.

Cagalli kept looking at the ceiling and took a moment before she spoke. "I…I saw them. I saw all of them. They were talking with me."

Kira was beginning to be concerned that his sister had somehow lost it. But he didn't want to jump to conclusions yet until he hears what she had to say. "Who, Cagalli? Who were you talking too?"

"…our parents and friends."

Each eyeball in the room went wide and Kira's mouth dropped to the floor. None said a word and Cagalli continued to speak in her calmed state.

"They're happy. All of them." Cagalli turned her head to Athrun and smiled at him as she told him, "Your mother is very beautiful."

Athrun began to have tears in his eyes as he whispered, "…Cagalli."

She turned to face Lacus next and said, "As yours too Lacus."

Lacus had tears in her eyes and it fell as she too whispered Cagalli's name.

Cagalli closed her eyes as she moved her head back to face the ceiling. She spoke as she rested her eyes. "All our parents were there and our friends that we lost."

…_**CAGALLI'S DREAM…**_

"Where am I?"

"_Cagalli…"_

"_Hmmm? Who's calling me?"_

"_Cagalli! Over here!"_

_Cagalli ran to the direction of the voice and she came upon a field of flowers and she saw a woman standing in the middle of the field. She ran towards her and stopped a meter from her._

"_Who are you?"_

_The woman turned around slowly revealing an image that only Cagalli saw on a photograph and never thought she would never meet until the day she dies._

"_Oh my god…" The woman smiled serenely at her and held out her hand. Cagalli ran towards the brown-haired woman and flew into her arms. "MOTHER!"_

_The woman smiled as she hugged Cagalli. "Cagalli…my dear daughter."_

"_Mother! I missed you so much!" Cagalli cried. Even when she didn't really know her mom, for some reason, she felt as if her mom had always been there for her and as if her mom had raised her._

_Via stroked her daughter's bright blond hair and cooed her. "I miss you too, Cagalli."_

"_Am I dead?"_

_Via giggled and faced Cagalli. "No my dear. Do you think you are dead?"_

"_Ummm… no."_

"_Then you are not dead."_

"_If I'm not dead, then where am I?"_

"_Your dreams."_

"_I'm in my dreams?"_

"_Yes, you are."_

_Cagalli observed her surroundings for a while. The environment around her was so peaceful and it felt so good. The light breeze that danced in the air blew around her and Cagalli felt like she could fly. She suddenly felt someone take her hand and dragging her somewhere._

"_Come, I want you to meet some people."_

_Cagalli didn't say a word and just followed her mother past the fields. They had a short walk and came upon a large house. They walked up to the door and Via opened it and Cagalli walked in behind her._

"_This way." Cagalli followed her mother into a large room and she gasped at the sight._

"_Oh my god."_

_Not only was the living room huge and decorated with a lot of nice things. It was occupied with a lot of people. People that she never thought she would ever see again. She gazed around with tears in her eyes. Ahmed, Asagi, Aisha, Sting, Auel, Fllay, Tolle, __**Lieutenant **__Badgirel__**,**__her other friends she made in the past and even Meer was there. They were all talking amongst themselves and laughing. They were happy. _

She recognized some of the older ones with the similarity of her friends' image in them. "Dearka's parents, Yzak's father…" She then saw a little girl who looked like someone she knew. The girl was laughing with her parents. The similarity then hit her. "…that must be Asuka's little sister." As her eyes were scanning the room, she came across someone she dearly loved and was for sure would never, ever see again in her lifetime. Cagalli ran towards him.

"_FATHER!"_

_Uzumi turned around and almost fell backwards when Cagalli lunged at him for a hug. He placed a hand on her head and hugged her. "Hello to you to Cagalli."_

"_Oh father… you're alive."_

"_Well, not really. I'm alive only in your dreams."_

"_I don't know if I should feel jealous or not."_

_They turned towards a man. Cagalli tried to study who he was but couldn't put a finger on him at all. She noticed that her mother was beside him and was holding his hand in hers. _

_Uzumi nodded at her and introduced the man to her. "Cagalli, this is Ulen Hibiki, your biological father."_

_Cagalli was speechless. I mean like, who wouldn't?! This was the very man who perfected the Coordinator race. And not only that, he was the one who went mad and destroyed countless lives while trying to make the Ultimate Coordinator. Cagalli didn't know what to think of him. She didn't know if she should hate him or not._

_Via broke through her train of thoughts. "Cagalli, I know exactly what you are thinking. Please, sit down."_

_The people in the room all took a seat while Cagalli sat on a couch beside Uzumi and her biological parents sat across from them._

"_Cagalli, I know how you're thinking about your father but listen to me. He didn't mean to do what he did." Cagalli looked up at Uzumi. "He is a different person now."_

"_Different? Are you sure? How can HE be different?! He killed many innocent lives over some stupid experiment!"_

_Ulen looked down while Via placed a hand on his. She looked at Cagalli and spoke. "Cagalli, he might have done terrible things when he was alive but he has changed. Don't forget that I too was part of that project."_

_Cagalli looked angrily at Ulen. Ulen took all the courage he had and faced her. "Cagalli, my dear daughter, I know what I've done and I've paid the price for it. I didn't realize what I was doing until I was dead. I didn't know how much I've hurt your mother until I passed. I know it'll take a while for you to forgive me, but I hope someday you will. I am truly sorry. Please forgive me."_

_Cagalli stared down at him for a while and then as quick as it happened, she replaced her angry face with a smile. "…sigh… I know you didn't mean too. You were just so caught up with your head that you lost it. I understand. Really, I do. But I have to say, your experiment product is a huge pain in the ass."_

_Her parents chuckled. They both thought how amazing it was that someone so hot-headed could easily forgive someone. Even with the most inhumane sin they've committed, their daughter still forgave them. She was just like Lacus. Both a princess sent from the heavens. "Yes… well… how is our son, Kira? I see he's found himself a fine lady."_

"_Don't you already know since you guys can see from above? Even if he's a kind-hearted, gentle person, he's a total cry baby and a shy boy."_

_Ulen looked at Via, "It looks like he took after you."_

_Via slapped him playfully, "I do not cry like a baby nor am I shy. Besides, I think our daughter's feistiness and fire came from you."_

"_Guilty. But she has your face and touch, as do Kira. Both had inherited our genes equally." Via blushed as she smiled and Ulen chuckled at her._

"_Uhhh… can you guys not talk about me in front of myself. It's weird."_

_Just then Uzumi got all their attention back. "I'm really happy for your reunion but we can't keep her here for long."_

"_That's right."_

_Cagalli held a confused look and looked at everyone in the room and recognized a lot of them. "Mister Zala? Mister Clyne?"_

_They locked their eyes with Cagalli's and she felt a little scared of Patrick cause of the last war. But in the same time, he held a different face. It was more gentle and serene. Then two ladies stood by the men's side and they looked quite familiar to Cagalli somehow._

_One of them came forward to Cagalli, held out her hand and introduced herself. "Hello, my name is Lenore Zala. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."_

_Cagalli's eyes widened as she whispered, "…Athrun's mother."_

_Then the other woman came forward and introduced herself. "And I am Emeline Clyne. Pleasure to meet you."_

"…_Lacus' mother."_

"_Cagalli, I'm sure you know who they are by now. But there isn't much time right now."_

"_What?"_

"_Cagalli, you're here for a reason. You needed guidance, am I right?" Cagalli didn't say anything. "You were so full of confusion, guilt and didn't feel you could do anything. You got yourself into a real bad mess. You were crying out for help." Cagalli didn't move a muscle and Via walked over and embraced her. "We brought you here to relieve you."_

_Ulen came over and embraced Cagalli too. "The war is still going on."_

"_How?…How do I stop it?"_

"_With the help of your friends." She looked at Ulen with confusion. "You and your friends can help bring this war to an end. You all need to help each other. That bond that you all share together is the key to end it all."_

"_That doesn't make sense. We are helping each other. How do we stop it by helping each other in what way? How do we stop future wars and everything else?"_

"_You will know. Follow your heart and you will know how to battle those conflicts. But it's time for you to wake up now."_

"_Wait! I still have so many things to ask!"_

"_You can tell us later."_

"_But how?"_

"_In your dreams, Cagalli. We all might not be there in person, but we're always in your dreams." Cagalli's tears began spilling out her eyes. _

_Ulen and Via stared at their daughter. "How about giving us one more hug before you go?" Cagalli looked up with tears still in her eyes and smiled. She embraced them with so much love as her parents placed a kiss on her head. "I'm so proud of you, Cagalli. You and your brother. You'll all have a great future. Don't be reckless though." She turned to Uzumi and gave him a loving hug too. Uzumi placed a kiss on her head._

"_I love you guys."_

_They smiled at her. And just before she was going to make herself wake up, Via stopped her for a second and Cagalli gave a confused expression._

"_One more thing." Via kissed her daughter's forehead. "Take really good care of our grandchild." Cagalli blushed really hard. She then went up to Lenore and Patrick and without a thought, embraced them lovingly as well. They returned the hug._

"_Take care of my son. And… tell him I'm sorry I couldn't be a better father and that I'm very proud of him. Please forgive me for what I've done."_

"_You are a great father Mister Zala. And you can tell him that in __**HIS**__ dreams, but I'll tell him anyways. Also, you're already forgiven. If you weren't forgiven, then you wouldn't be in this place. Right?" Patrick smiled at her._

"_Oh! I can't wait to see what our grandchild looks like! Still, I didn't think my son would be a father so soon. I thought he was a gentle boy."_

"_He's not what you think he is Misses Zala."_

"_Oh! Call me mom. You're our daughter-in-law now." Lenore smiled lovingly at Cagalli and she returned it. "Can you also tell my son to stop being a worry wart? I didn't raise a son to be so worried over every little thing."_

"_And I thought I made him into a better man by being tough on him. Guess it didn't work. He's such a softy."_

_Cagalli giggled. " Sure thing…Okay, I guess it's time to wake up. Oh yeah, one more thing." She walked up to Lacus' parents and hugged them. "I'll give Lacus a hug from you two." _

_They smiled at her. "Please tell her that we love her so very much. And what a fine gentleman she has found."_

"_I will."_

"_WAIT!" Dearka's parents walked towards her. "I just have to ask this…" Cagalli looked confused. "Whose hair is better? Mines? Or my son's?"_

_Cagalli almost laughed really hard. "Now I know where he got that from… I would say both."_

"_Damn, I gotta work on my doo." He received a smack from Yzak's father._

_Cagalli chuckled and so did everyone else. "Like father like son."_

"_Cagalli, look after Stellar for us." Cagalli faced Sting and Auel. She smiled at them and gave them a thumbs up. "Absolutely!"_

"_Cagalli…" Cagalli turned around and Meer approached her. "…I..I just want to say…Thank you."_

_Cagalli smiled sweetly at her. "You don't have to thank me for anything. I'm just glad that you're happy and free now. By the way, you look really beautiful."_

_Meer blushed at the comment. Her image wasn't the same as Lacus' anymore. She was back to her original self but totally revamped and looked so much better than what she was. She still had Lacus' singing voice though._

"_SEE YOU ALL LATER!"_

… _**END OF CAGALLI'S DREAM…**_

The three present in the room with her were completely speechless. Tears streaming, silence in the air and a whole lot of mixed emotions rose.

Cagalli's eyes were closed as tears streamed the sides of her eyes as she finished telling them her dream. Her hand still enclosed within Athrun's as he let out a silent cry.

Kira stayed silent as Lacus quietly cried into his chest. He didn't know what to think. Was what Cagalli said true? Did the faint cufuddled her head? No…of course it's true. If it wasn't true, how did Cagalli know the name of Lacus' mother? Cagalli would never say anything stupid. And dreams are a powerful thing. They say that when you fall asleep, your soul comes out of your body and you travel through places and time. Your adventures, also known as your dreams, would sometimes be out of the ordinary or sometimes ordinary. The ordinary is what is known as the future. Sometimes these dreams come true and sometimes it doesn't. When it's time to go back, your soul finds its way to you and gently goes back into your body just before you wake. That's why it's so very important not to deface someone when they're asleep, either wise that person would not wake up cause the soul doesn't recognize it's own body that it a floated from. _**(A/N: In my culture, that's what we believe. And I am VERY superstitious.)**_

Breaking the silence, Kira caressed Lacus' cheek and spoke, "Don't cry anymore." Athrun and Cagalli turned their attention to Kira. "There will be no more tears to shed. Cagalli had this dream for a reason. Our parents and friends are counting on us to end this war. They said that our bond is the key, right? Then let's use it and end this war."

Lacus' smiled. "Kira's right. We don't have time to cry. The people needs us."

Cagalli nodded and she tiredly sat up with the help of Athrun and let out a huge sigh. They all looked at her and couldn't help but feel for her. She looked so exhausted and yet she still tries to help.

"Cagalli, you need to rest. I'll go get you something to eat and drink at the cafetaria."

"Thanks. Oh! And can you get me something warm for my tummy. I think the baby is getting cold."

They all couldn't help but awe at her comment. It was soooo unlike her to act like that and they all took the moment to savor it.

Athrun couldn't help but make a face at her. "You're not going soft on us are you?"

A fist landed on his arm as fast as he said his words and Athrun winced in pain. Lacus and Kira both had a wide-eyed look.

"What you say, Zala?"

Athrun squeaked, "…nothing."

"I thought so…" Cagalli then noticed that Athrun seemed to be in a great deal of pain. It made her worry that a punch from her could've hurt him really bad. "Athrun… are you okay? It wasn't that hard was it? What's wrong?"

"I don't know, but it's killing me."

Suddenly Lacus sprung from her chair. "Oh! That's what the Doctor meant. You two were both in space and the pressure in space and within the cockpit makes your body a little more sensitive than usual. You're supposed to get treatment every time you come back from space." _**(A/N: Learned that in Science. Except that, if you don't do it the moment after you land, you could die. Just like scuba diving. It's about difference in pressure.)**_

Everyone was struck with the realization. And just as they mentioned it, the Doctor walked in.

"Oh! Miss Cagalli, I see you're awake." Cagalli nodded and thanked him for treating her. The doctor looked at Athrun and Kira and frowned at them. The two looked confused and the doctor then pointed at the door and gave them a demanding low tone. "Treatment room. NOW!"

The two best friends nodded with fear. They may be Coordinators but as always, the elders are scary. They were just about to walk out when they both turned around and asked, "But, what about you two?"

Cagalli smiled at them, "Lacus and I are going to have a woman to woman talk. Now go or I'll make you cry." The two boys nodded and left with the Doctor. Cagalli faced Lacus and they both said in unison, "Men!"

* * *

…_**Yzak's Office…**_

"So it seems the Princess fainted."

"Duh, she **IS** carrying a child."

"Oh Yzak! You know about motherhood?"

A pen was thrown towards Dearka and he barely dodged it.

"Shut up. We got more important matters to deal with."

"Yeah, no kidding. The Chairman's followers took possession of the Requiem and its rings. He's even having it repaired. I have a bad feeling about this."

"He used us to defeat Djibril just so he could take the Requiem. Damnit!" Shiho placed a hand on Yzak's shoulder. Yzak looked at her with caring eyes not forgetting that she was almost killed.

Dearka took note of this moment and tried really hard not to make a comment or a face. He struggled to hold his lips together as he noticed that Yzak was giving him a glare.

"..Echem…Uhhh… Anyways, what are we going to do now?"

"I…I don't know."

Dearka tried not to diss Yzak so he kept to himself. "Did you contact the Archangel yet?"

"Just did. They're as stuck as us. We're going to have to keep our eyes on him and see what he wants with it. Although I have a pretty good idea on what he's going to do. He gave a complete bullshit story to the people that he's examining how advanced and what the Earth Alliances' technology knowledge is."

"He's going to blast it isn't he?"

Yzak sighed with hopelessness, "It seems so."

"We can't just sit here!"

"You don't think I know that! I want to bust his ass up as much as you do!"

Again Dearka tried hard not to make a joke of that statement. "I don't know about you, but I think it's best that we infiltrate his borders and stop him for whatever he's doing before anymore lives are going to be lost."

For once in all of Yzak's years of knowing Dearka, Yzak completely agreed with him. Completely meaning one hundred percent. "I never thought of the day that I'll be saying this but, Dearka… you're right. Let's get him instead of waiting for him to make a move."

That was it. The sanity that Dearka tried really hard to keep within was broken. "AHAHAHAHHAHAHHA! I can't believe you said that! OHHHH!! I never thought I see this day!"

Yzak gripped his hand into a fist. "Shiho! Contact the Archangel and tell them that we're going to go after the Chairman before he starts anything with the Requiem!"

"Yes sir!"

The moment Shiho left, a scream of shriek and anger noised within the office.

"DEARKA! YOU'RE DEAD!"

"JOULEY CALM DOWN!" laughed Dearka, pushing Yzak to the edge of murder.

"ELSMAN!"

* * *

…_**Three days later…**_

"Chairman! The repairs are fully complete!"

"Excellent." Dullandal grinned evilly as he gazed at the monitor. "How about we try this little toy out, hmm?"

"Whatever your orders, Sir!"

"Okay….how about there?" Dullandal touched the monitor screen and a section was highlighted.

"Ch..Chairman….are you sure?"

"Positive."

"B…B..But sir, there will no more Ear-"

"Do it!"

"…yes sir"

Just then a face came within view. "Chairman! The Archangel and Team Joule are heading towards us!"

"So they want to come and play huh? Well, by all means go right ahead. Maybe we can get them to join the party over there too. Hehehe… Get me the Minerva!"

It took a couple minutes and Talia's face appeared on the screen.

"Talia… how are your crew and ship?"

"It's just fine."

"That's great…. The Archangel and Team Joule are heading towards my territory. It seems that Team Joule have sided with the enemy. Do whatever it takes."

"Yes, Chairman."

Dullandal smiled serenely at her. "I knew you would never betray me."

Talia looked away and lowly replied, "Gil… of course I wouldn't." Dullandal smiled at her. "Over and out!" The screen went blank.

* * *

…_**Minerva…**_

"Captain… what do we do?"

"We go according to the plan. Don't let him know that we're fighting against him and only disarm the gundams. Try to spare the pilots. Also, when you get the chance, try to destroy the Requiem and make it look as if it was an accident. Got it?"

"YES MAAM!"

"He doesn't know that we know, from the information we got from the Archangel, that he's using the Requiem to destroy a colony. He's more or likely going to aim at Orb so don't screw up!"

"YES MAAM!"

"_Dullandal… what the hell happened to you?"_

* * *

…_**Archangel…**_

"Alright everyone, you read what Yzak wrote, we have to stop the Chairman whatever it takes. Minerva is already on its move and so is Yzak. We don't know which colony he's going for so don't screw up! We cannot let a single soul be lost!"

"YES MAAM!"

The door suddenly slid open and Cagalli appeared before them with Lacus.

"Cagalli!" Athrun went to her side. "You're supposed to be resting. It's not-

"It's not good for the baby… yeah yeah… I know. But I'm not going to just sit here and do nothing while you guys are out there. Besides, I had three days of rest already. Three **BLOODY** days of my life wasted laying and sleeping on the bed like a sack of potato. So don't tell me that I need anymore rest."

Kira whispered in Athrun's ears, "Mood swings." Athrun nodded in agreement. Even if it is her mood swings, he still can't let her walk around like that. They still didn't know about her ability due to her mixed genes.

"Cagalli, I know you want to help. But you're going to make us worry for you more if you stay here and stress yourself out."

"Are you saying I'm in the way?"

"No no… that's not what I meant. I meant that, if you fainted again or something else happens, I wouldn't know what I would do out there."

Cagalli sighed. She understood what he meant. But still… she's not going to sit around. "Fine… but I want to stay at the bridge. I can sit with Lacus and she can take care of me."

"Cagalli-"

"I think that's a good idea," Lacus intervened. "I'll make sure she won't get so worked up. Don't worry, it'll be fine."

Athrun sighed in defeat. "…fine. But I don't want you to get all stressed out. It's not-"

"It's not good for the baby. I know. God! You're such a pansy!"

Kira chuckled at them. "Anyways…Athrun, she'll be fine. Besides, she has a lot of people around her. They'll make sure she won't do anything stupid. Now we don't have much time so let's go."

"Alright…" Athrun hugged Cagalli tightly and whispered, "I love you."

Cagalli smiled and returned the hug, "I know. I love you too." They stared into each other's eyes and met with a simple kiss. "Don't die." Athrun smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Echem…" The two lovebirds looked at a slit-eyed Kira and shrugged at him. "Anyways… let's go Athrun, Mwu."

"It's Neo! God! Do you all have problems getting my name right?!."

Kira and Athrun ignored him as they walked out the door. But seconds after they left, Kira rushed back in and confronted Lacus.

Lacus held a confused look and before she had a chance to say anything, Kira gave her a quick sweet kiss on her lips and whispered into her ear, "I love you," and ran back out to join the two other men.

Everyone looked at Lacus. Cagalli smiled, "…finally!" Lacus touched her lips and smiled. She then turned towards the shocked crew and held her head up high.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

…_**the battle…**_

The battle was in session as gundams after gundams were being disarmed. There were sooo much debris in the way due to the number of disarmed gundams, making the situation worst. It takes away precious seconds just to dodge debris after debris. It was taking too long. The amount of time they wasted disarming Dullandal's gundams could be deadly against them. Time was running out.

"How is the preparation going?"

"Good. We're almost powered up. We're at ninety-percent."

"Good. I want it to be a full one hundred. I want this show to be an unforgettable one."

* * *

"Son of a bitch! They just keep coming!"

"Language!"

"Oh shut up!"

"Hey! You're still only a kid and I'm an adult. When I'm around, you listen to me."

"Says you old man."

"I'm insulted."

"You guys! Stop babbling and get to it pronto!"

"Look what you did, Sunburn!"

"WHAT?! I didn't do anything!"

"HAHA! You gotta love these clueless kids."

The battle was almost like the last battle they had with Jibril. The goal: take down the Requiem. The problem is that this battle was suppose to be easier. They didn't have the newly advanced NECRO gundams so everything should be easy as pie, right? Wrong…. Dullandal clearly had this all figured out. He's got more men on his side than the others and even though they didn't have the crazy gundams like Djibril had, the pilots were still Coordinators. In a way, the situation is equal. The pilots are like the NECRO with the Extendeds.

Shinn and Yzak were the only ones close to the Requiem rings as they were pretending to fight each other. Shinn threw Yzak towards one of the rings and Yzak used his hyper beams to blast at the rings. Yzak then went after Shinn and in return slammed into him and the force of impact sent Shinn towards the ring and he took out his saber and sliced the ring only denting it.

"We can't keep up with the charade! It's taking too much time to fake ourselves fighting!"

"Just keep doing it! We have to wait for the others to finish off the gundams!"

"Where's Rey?"

"I'm here! I'm close to the second ring!"

"Who are you fighting with?"

"The Akatsuki!"

"That's good. You both are equal in power. Try to unify your blasts on the ring!"

"Got it!"

Shinn and Yzak continued their charade while Rey and Neo did the same. Minerva and Archangel were blasting each other when really, their blasts were passing each other in order to hit one of the rings.

Kira and Athrun were the only ones disarming the gundams since they were the only ones that were faster and they didn't have to hold up a charade. They cleared out almost seventy percent of Dullandal's gundams. But the rest of the thirty were still here and they were the really skilled ones. Almost like a red-suit class.

"Kira! Over there!"

Kira looked to where Athrun mentioned and saw a tiny orb of light beginning to form. His eyes widen in shock and immediately he grabbed his keyboard and fiercely typed as fast as his fingers could hit the keys.

* * *

"Captain! It's a message from Kira. It says-"

"Oh my god! The rings are moving."

* * *

"Yzak! The rings!"

Yzak looked at his screen and saw that the rings were moving. "Where is it pointing at?" Yzak studied the position and his eyes went wide and his skin paled. "…Oh god."

"Yzak! Kira says to fall back and get the hell outta there!"

"EVERYONE! FALL BACK NOW!"

* * *

"Hehe… it's time for our spectacular show!"

"Chairman! We're at full one hundred percent!"

"Excellent… Take aim and light the fuse!"

"Understood…"

The rings of the Requiem took position and centered on its target. All forces were immediately evacuated from range. The ball of light began to emerge and grow bigger as the light of power began to come together.

"Heh… let the show begin!"

Then it happened.

"Heh…"

The concentration of light shone its way straight and fast and reflecting off each of the rings towards its target. The light smashed onto the surface and annihilated all inhabitants who only watched as they themselves witnessed their own brutal death. The biggest target ever known and witnessed in history, a situation worst than the Bloody Valentine Tragedy, this place was the Moon.

"Hurry! Move the ship!"

"I'm trying!"

"We're not going to make it!"

Murrue watched in horror as the beam of light darted its way towards them and whatever that was in its way. Suddenly, the ship began to move faster to its side as if some force was trying to push it out of the way.

"What was that?!"

"Captain! It's the Freedom and Justice!"

"They're helping us move faster out of range!"

Murrue sighed in a huge relief.

Once they were out of range, all the forces watched in horror as the people who were on the Moon were being devoured by the blast. You could almost hear their screeching screams as they were dying.

Talia slammed her fist on the armrest. "Damnit! Dullandal…why?! How could you do this?!"

Lacus and Cagalli watched as their tears threatened to fall. Lacus supported Cagalli as she was leaning against her chair. They both hugged each other as their tears finally flowed from their eyes.

"Why? Why would he do this?!" screamed Shinn.

Meyrin and Luna was trying to hold back their tears as they held on to Stellar who was too shock to even respond or say a word as she was witnessing a huge number of deaths at once.

"Damnit!" yelled Yzak. Dearka only looked down as he and his best friend watched the scene before them.

From a far, the Akatsuki and Destroy stood at its place as the pilots within clenched their hands into a fist. "Dullandal… you won't get away with this."

* * *

"_We have to stop him immediately right now!"_

"We know!"

"_Then why are we standing here talking?! He's getting ready for the next blast as we speak!"_

"You don't think we know that?! We don't know what to do at this point!"

"Everybody shut up!"

All people present went silent as they heard Neo's shout.

"There's no point in arguing right now. We need to devise a plan immediately so we could stop that madman."

Murrue nodded her head. "He's right. Talia is speaking with the Chairman as we speak. And to be honest, I don't think she's going to take it anymore."

"You mean she's going to rebel?"

"I don't know, but she might. We're going to have to wait till she gets back to us."

"Yeah… That's the only thing we could do right now."

"No it isn't." Everyone looked at Kira. "We can still think of something as she's speaking with the Chairman… Okay, we know that sticking with the charade that we're battling the Minerva is taking too long to destroy the rings. If Captain Gladys is rebelling as we think she is, then there's a higher chance to stop the Chairman faster than our rate now. To be honest, I think it's better if the Chairman knows that Minerva is going against him. We can't stop him with the charade we're doing."

"Exactly, what ever the outcome with the conversation they're having, we're gonna have to drop the charade and go full force."

"Yes. And all we need to do is destroy one ring so the energy blast has no where to deflect to, therefore, shooting out towards nowhere in space. We need to all concentrate on one ring. The more fire power we have on one ring, the faster we can destroy one and the next."

Neo slapped his hand on his head. "Why didn't we think of that before?!"

"We did think about it, but because we couldn't risk the Chairman knowing that Minerva is on our side, we had to use the other plan."

"Right…" Neo took a glance at the two girls who were silent the whole entire time. "Hey… how are you guys doing?"

Lacus and Cagalli slowly turned their heads towards him and he could see that they weren't doing so good and wanted to slap himself for asking them. But the two girls only nodded their heads as they looked down.

"We're okay. Just… still a little shocked."

Kira and Athrun went to their sides and embraced them both as they let out a silent cry onto their chest. Everyone looked at them with sadness. It must be really hard on two young princess and nation leaders to witness such tragedy before their eyes. Not only that, but the thought of innocent people who wanted nothing to do with a senseless war, caused by air-headed old farts, die a brutal death is just beyond these two angel's reach.

Everyone just stood and watched as the two angels's cried out their silent tears.

* * *

"_How could you do such a thing, Chairman?!"_

"Talia, it was an accident," Dullandal replied with a careless tone.

"_Was it?! Can such an accident occur and somehow destroy the whole of the Earth Alliance?!"_

"We were probing our research on the Requiem and it somehow went off. We might've triggered a set off. These things happen."

"_I don't believe you."_

"Talia, I'm telling you the truth. You know that I would nev-"

"_Don't tell me that you wouldn't." _Dullandal looked at her with concern eyes_. "I know you were repairing the Requiem and I know you aligned the rings towards the Earth Alliance's main base."_

"Talia, it's not what-"

"_What happened to you? You're not the same person I knew all those years ago."_

"Talia, let me explain-"

"_It's over."_

"What?"

"_I'm not going to sit here and watch you destroy countless innocent lives."_

"Talia-"

"_I'm sorry."_

The monitor went blank.

"Uhhh… Chairman, the preparations are at fifty percent."

Dullandal looked at the blank screen with dark cold eyes. "…Good. Let us prepare for another show," he replied with an emotionless tone.

"Ummm… yes Sir."

A fist was formed as it trembled on the cold metal desk. A shout could be heard in a distance behind closed doors.

* * *

"Is that so?... sigh…."

"_Now we can do things at full throttle."_

"Talia, you didn't have to do this." Murrue knew how she felt about Dullandal.

"_Yes, I had to. I'm tired of all of this. If I didn't, more innocent lives would be sacrificed for his selfishness. It's alright, I'm fine. Kill one, save millions."_

Murrue nodded, "Yes… "

Kira sighed heavily, "Well, now that the Chairman is aware that the Minerva will no longer support him, we have to be even more careful and alert. His soldiers are very skilled and adding to the Requiem situation, things are still pretty much at the same pace."

"That's true, but it's a little better. We can easily defeat his men with us around."

Kira smiled at Athrun. "Athrun's right." Kira reached over to Lacus which caused her to tickle pink a little. He was reaching for the phone and pressed a button. "Mr. Murrdock, how are things down there?"

"_Hehe… all's good, kid. Everything's good to go."_

"We can always count on you, Mr. Murrdock. You're the fastest engineer I know."

"_Yeah…yeah… don't make me blush, son. Hehe… Hurry it up then!"_

"Understood." Kira hung up the phone. "Alright guys, this is it. This is going to be the last final battle that we're gonna face. Everyone get ready, let's end this."

"YES!"

"Yzak, Dearka … thanks for being there."

"_Teh! I didn't do this to help you. It was for the people." _Dearka shook his head from side to side as he said his farewell and turned the screen off.

Athrun smirked. "That Yzak, it's so much fun to push his buttons."

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMERS/NOTES:**Go look at the past chapters. It's all there.

**A/N:**Dudes/Dudettes, Athrun and Cagalli _**NEVER**_ separated! They never specified that they did. Besides, Athrun said that they didn't have to take it so fast and that he would wait for her before they left to space. Also, they have a pic of the official couples and they were KxL, AxC, and SxL. Although I prefer Shinn and Stellar than with Luna. She's too old for him.

**OoOo Inner Beauty of Destruction oOoO  
**

**OoOo Chapter Seventeen oOoO  
**

"Captain, can I speak with you?"

Talia placed a folder on her desk and smiled at her visitor. "Of course you can, Rey. What's on your mind?"

"It's just… I do want to stop the Chairman's plans but in the same time, I can't help but feel that…"

"I know what you mean." Talia closed her eyes. "To be honest, I'm saddened that he's doing this. As much as how you feel, I too, feel that I don't want to betray him. But what he's doing is wrong and his plan had already claimed many innocent lives. No one wants to lose any more people that they care about deeply." Talia thought of someone. "Life is too precious. If it takes only one in exchange for many, then it must be done."

Rey looked down with a solemn face, "I understand."

* * *

"You better get suited up. We're almost there."

"Yes Captain."

Rey was just about out the door when Talia spoke. "Rey, it'll be okay. We can do this."

"Shinn!"

"Hmmm?… Stellar!"

Stellar lunged towards him as Shinn caught her in his arms. She hugged him tight as Shinn's cheek rested on top of her head. "Stellar, what's wrong?"

"Stellar's scared Shinn will get hurt. Stellar doesn't want to see Shinn in pain." Stellar recovered much quickly than usual after the many deaths she witnessed. It seems that she's trying to get over her phobia with the help of her friends and siblings.

Shinn smiled at her as he tightened his hug on her. "Stellar…. Don't worry. I'll be fine. Besides, I got Kira, Rey, Athrun and even that annoying-errr… your sister. We're going to help each other so you don't have to worry about me."

"But… Stellar scared that Shinn's anger would cause an unwanted…" she took a deep breath before saying that word as it still had a little effect on her, "… death."

Shinn's eyes went wide. _"Is that what Yamato told Stellar about? Why that-!"_ Shinn held her from her shoulders so she was looking into his eyes. "Stellar… as long as I can hear your voice and see your beautiful face in my head, I won't do anything rash."

Stellar's worried expression ceased and was replaced with a loving smile. She placed her palms on his cheeks as did he and in almost like a slow motion movie, their faces went closer.

Shinn whispered her name and finally after what felt like centuries, he placed a sweet kiss upon Stellar's innocent lips as they floated in the middle of the room.

They broke their kiss and leaned their foreheads to each other.

"Stellar, I don't want to see you in a mobile suit, okay? Meyrin will look after you. You stay here and make sure everyone is okay. Can you do that for me?"

Stellar made a pouty face which made Shinn feel tingly. She wanted to go out into space and help out but she can't. There was only three gundams on board and they're all taken.

"Fine. I promised Nii-san anyways."

Shinn chuckled at her response. He embraced her again and Stellar closed her eyes as she smiled against his chest.

* * *

"Rey, what did you want to talk about?"

Rey dragged Lunamaria out into the halls just when she was about to eat her snack and talk with her sister.

"Well?"

"Luna… I … I just want you to know that… if I don't make it back ...-"

"Whoa.. whoa...Wait a minute… Who said that you weren't going to come back? The last time I checked, I don't recall the Captain saying anything about **YOU **not coming back." Lunamaria gave him her meanest eyes possible. "You **ARE **going to come back… You have to…" Luna's tears fell out of her eyes and she didn't know why.

Rey hugged Lunamaria which surprised her since Rey was never really that…bold of his feelings. He stroked her hair as she cried into his chest.

"Luna… I'm just thinking ahead. Whatever happens… I just want you to know that…I…I-"

Luna looked up at Rey with a questioning look. "You what?"

"I love you."

Luna's eyes widened in complete shock. Rey… Rey Za Burrel. Thee Rey Za Burrel who's known as a mono person confessed his love for a girl? Luna didn't know what to say. She stared at his blushing expression for a while to let all the information process in her mind.

Rey took Luna's silence as a rejection. But it didn't bother him. At least she finally knows how he feels. Right?

Suddenly, Rey felt someone pull down his head and something really warm against his lips. His saucer eyes were glued opened but soon softened and closed on it's own as he deepened the kiss, not caring if there were people watching, which there were with shocking expressions.

"_So this is what life feels like. It feels… nice."_

* * *

A lone girl in the hallways sighed a loud heavy sigh of frustration. She didn't know why, but she just felt like she had to. In fact, she felt like she wanted to scream her head off. She stopped her pacing and rooted herself on a single spot and was in deep thought.

"…_sigh…. Why don't I ever get anything good? I mean, sure I get nice pretty clothes, but why don't I ever get what I really want?... sigh… Athrun… why couldn't I have him? I know everyone would just think that I have a girly crush and nothing much, but I really do love him. Why doesn't he see that? Why is everything about __**'her'**__? So what she's ORB's Princess. She can never do what I can do for him. What does he see in her?!" _Meyrin slammed her fist on the wall._ "…wait…wait a second?! How could I think like this? Heh, I should be ashamed of myself. But after hearing from the others that Miss Cagalli was pregnant… I just… I just… sigh… I'm a fool. Of course Athrun would never fall for me. I'm just a little sister to him. If he did go for me, I would mean nothing to him but a thing that represents Miss Cagalli. A filler. He could never love me, never will, and I don't want to be some filler. And I'm sure that Miss Lacus and Miss Cagalli's brother and their crew would hate me for just taking her place like that as if it was a chance for me. They would never forgive me and I would be living in guilt and shame for life. Also what did I ever do for him? All I did was act all preppy and did what typical girls would do for a really cute guy. I'm nothing compared to what she did for him and for the world. I could never do what she does. I don't have that kind of strength or determination. Besides, those two knew each other from a long time ago and from what I heard, spent the night in a cave on an island. It must've been love at first sight for those two…... They're made for each other. They were destined to be." _Meyrin wiped away her tears. _"Maybe they are right, it's just a little girly teenage crush I have. I mean, who wouldn't fall for him? I thought Nee-san had a thing for him too, but it was only because she looked up to him. I realized that she didn't like like him. She idolized him. So it is true then, it's just a crush. I'll find someone better than Athrun. He is like a brother I never had even though we didn't spend that much time together or talked at all, but I feel that. Hehe… yeah… that's it."_

"Helllloooo?! Is anyone home?!" Vino knocked on her head with his hand.

Meyrin began to get irritated and started to yell at him. "What do you want?! Stop bothering me!"

"Whew! P-M-S!"

That bothered Meyrin even more and she began to throw futile punches at Vino. "What you say?! I am not P-M-Sing!"

"Sure looks like it! AHAHAHA! Come and get me! If you can!" Vino stuck a tongue at her and made a face which boiled her even more.

"Vino! I hate you!"

They were chasing each other around and up and down the hallways, dodging everyone as they sped around. It looked as if two children were running around playing tag.

It was a good long minutes and they were still chasing each other. Vino kept on laughing and it only got her madder. But then she slowly had a smile on her face. She didn't know why, but when she sees Vino smile and laugh all the time, it makes her feel so good and happy. All Athrun ever did was make her blush and he didn't even know it. He never made her laugh and feel good inside. Come to think of it, even at times when things were going bad, Vino still laughed and made jokes. His favorite target for jokes was Shinn and herself.

I guess it was just his character. Everyone has a character. Like Shinn for example, he's the grumpy attitude, walking, breathing volcano. And for Meyrin, she's the preppy girl who's all about fashion and looks.

Just thinking about all these things made Meyrin realize something. She definitely was not in love with Athrun. It was all just a crush that every normal adolescent teenage girl has.

Meyrin smiled brightly and she soon joined Vino in a round of laughter. _"I'm glad I got that over with... Athrun, Miss Cagalli, I hope you two have a loving future filled with endless love and happiness."_

"Hey! Hey! You're not slowing down on me are you?! What's the matter?! Tired out?! Whimp!"

"VINO!! You're dead!"

"Ooooo! I'm scared! AHAHAHHA!"

Meyrin smiled at Vino as he smiled back at her as they continued their little tag game.

* * *

"…sigh… This is going to be a big battle. I hope you're ready."

"Ready as I'll ever be." Murrue smiled and turned away to get back to her work when she heard him call her.

"W..Wait!"

"Hmm?… what is it?"

"I..I've been having flashbacks. I remember most of it… You know…. About the last war."

"You have?"

"Yeah… I was supposed to be dead, but somehow I survived."

Murrue smiled sincerely to him that made Neo feel nervous and shy around her. "The important thing is that you're alive. Even if you don't remember who you really are, you're alive and that's all that counts."

Out of the blue, Neo flung his arms around Murrue and held her close against his chest. Murrue was shocked at his actions and didn't move a muscle as he just held her in his arms.

"I'll protect everyone on this ship. Especially you."

Murrue didn't say anything. They both just stood there and enjoyed the moment they shared.

* * *

"Commander, everyone is ready."

Yzak nodded his head. "That's good. We're taking off in five minutes."

"Understood." Shiho bowed and was just about to walk out when she heard him call her.

"Shiho, wait!"

"Hmmm? … What is it Commander?"

Yzak walked towards Shiho and looked away. She raised an eye brow at him.

"Shiho… ummmm… I…." Yzak grunted in frustration. Suddenly he felt a hand on his forehead. He looked up and Shiho was close to his face.

"What is it Commander? Are you not feeling well? You don't feel too hot."

Yzak shook his head and grabbed her hand in his which caused Shiho to blush.

"Shiho… I just…. Ummm… be careful."

Shiho raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

"Ummm… yeah."

Shiho let out a sigh. Normally, she would be well composed and cold like, but when certain situations call for her real personality, she would let it out.

"Come on… I know you have something else to say. So spill it."

"Wha..What?!"

"That's right, you heard me. Say it. What ever is in that head of yours just say it. I don't have all day you know."

"_When did Shiho change personality? Was she always like that? I never think she would be like…like….Attha?!" _

"Come on! Hurry up! Are you asking me to hit you?"

Yzak's jaw dropped. "What are you? My mother?"

"If I have to be if you don't spill it out."

"Oh no you didn't! …Grrrrr…. Fine! I just wanted to say that I li…li…"

"You what?"

"I like you. There, I said it. Now go on with your duties."

"You like me? … Yzak…" Yzak didn't look at her face since he was trying to hide his flushed look. But he felt a pair of arms around his waist and his eyes went wide. "I'm so happy to finally hear that from you."

"You…you knew?"

"Of course. Everyone kept talking about it. Especially Dearka." Yzak made a face upon hearing his best friend's name. "Oh don't make that face. We have better things to do. Let's go." She was about to move away but Yzak engulfed her into his chest.

"Shiho… don't die out there."

"I should say that to you. Don't worry, I have you and that moron with me. It's okay."

"Even so, don't die. I can't be fiancé-less especially since our parents went out of their way to make us together."

"So you knew about that too. And we've been hiding it and acting like nothing was going on."

"Just like how you hid that personality of yours. Is that how you really are?" Shiho placed her finger on his lips.

"We can talk later when this battle is finished. So you better not die. Dearka too. I need entertainment from him when he hears my story."

"What? Entertainment? Is that how you see him as?"

"Who doesn't?! He's the best entertainer anyone has ever known! You gotta admit that, Joule."

Yzak thought for a moment and he smirked. As much as he didn't want to admit it, but it was true. His moron best friend is very entertaining. It's his nature.

"Heh… guess you're right… Okay, let's get ready shall we?"

"Yes Sir!"

"You don't have to call me that."

"Psh! And have everyone find out about you and me and especially me. The one and only Shiho with a cold interior?! I don't think so!"

Yzak whispered under his breath, "Heh… just like Attha."

"Hey, where is Dearka anyway?"

"Having a conversation with his latest victim."

"Victim? You mean he has a girlfriend?"

"Not really. More like he's stalking her."

"Oh! Let's go spy on him! Come on!"

"No."

"Let's go! Or are you scared that you might get caught by Dearka?"

"Ohoho…A challenge? You're on! Let's go then!" Shiho smirked triumphantly.

* * *

It had been about ten minutes since they both contacted each other through computer intercom and none had both said a word. All they did was stare at each other and then looked away and when one parts its mouth and the other's eyes lights up, no words came and they were once again back to the silence.

Unable to take the silence anymore, Miriallia decided she was going to start first since the whole silence thing was annoying her and not to mention waste her time.

"Elsman, what do you want? I'm a very busy woman you know?"

Dearka nervously scratched his head as he fumbled with his words. He was about to say something but Miriallia spoke again.

"How's your injury?"

Dearka looked at her face and she looked away. He smiled at her and replied gently. "I'm okay. A little scratch won't kill me."

"A little scratch? Dearka! You were almost killed! And I know it was not a scratch! I can see you wince right now!"

"I'm only wincing cause you're yelling at me."

"WHAT?! So now you're saying that I'm causing you pain?!"

Dearka threw his hands in front of his face. "No no, that's not what I meant."

"You got some nerve Elsman!"

"Miriallia, please-"

"I'd kick your ass right now if you weren't so damn far away."

"And I gladly accept it anytime. Especially when it's from you."

Miriallia blushed at his comment. _"Why does he always smooth talk his way out?! Argh! Bastard!"_

"Anyways, I just wanted to say…… good luck and be careful. So… ummm… I guess… I'm gonna go and get ready."

Dearka was about to log out when Miriallia called out to him. "Wait!" Dearka had a surprised look on. "Ummm… you too."

Dearka smiled one of his sexy smiles only reserved for her. "Thanks."

"Don't die!" Dearka faced her worry written face. "Don't die out there, okay? Can you promise me that?" Mirialla had tears ready to flow out.

Dearka traced her face on the screen and she blushed. He smiled lovingly at her. "I promise." Mirialla's tears fell as she smiled at him. "I guess I didn't have to break first after all."

Miriallia's smile fell into a demon like expression. That one word seethed through her teeth menacingly. **"What?"**

"You know… Oh! You should've seen you're face! I'm soooo lucky to have you, Miri-chan!"

"YOU JERK! YOU TRICKED ME! I HOPE YOU DIE OUT THERE!"

"If I do, at least I got to see and hear my special girl one last time."

"DON'T PLAY ME!" Dearka smiled fondly at her. Miriallia melted at him. She knew that he only said that just to cover up his gentle side and couldn't help but add in a joke. She herself couldn't help herself either from yelling at him. I guess it's their own unique way of expressing their feelings with each other. "Dearka… you're such a jerk."

"I know. And only you are allowed to call me that. Well, Yzak calls me that too but replaces the word with 'bastard.' If he called me a jerk, then I'd take the pleasure and state that he's being queer with me. Haha!"

"Hehe… that's true."

"Miriallia… will you take me back?"

Miriallia was startled at the question and she could see that Dearka was really nervous. She secretly cherished that moment to see Dearka's other side.

"When you don't die out there and come back to me…. I'll think about it."

Dearka's eyes brightened like the sun. "So… I have a chance?!"

"What ever how you interpret it."

"I have a chance! WHOOOO!!"

"_Dearka, SHUT UP!"_

"Huh?" Dearka turned around and saw no one there. But behind the door, Shiho was covering Yzak's mouth and trying hard to hold him down. "That was strange. That was pretty close. It was almost as if someone was spying on me. … Meh!" Dearka looked back at Miriallia. "Miri, I have to go now." Miriallia nodded in silence. "I promise, okay? And you too, besides we still have to settle the other thing. I still have a chance!"

Miriallia stared lovingly at him. No matter what situation comes about, he always puts on a smile. That's the thing she liked about him. She only dumped him just to see how he reacts and what he would do to get her back. It was a form of a test that she created. Dearka didn't know what her plan was but she was going to tell him later. Miriallia can't help but giggle inside as she can't wait what his reaction would be when he finds out.

"Alright, Elsman, you got yourself a deal."

They both smiled at each other and soon it was time for both of them to leave to their duties.

* * *

Out in the hanger hall stood four young teens. The two men had their arms around their special girls as the girls savored their warm touch. Staring out into the endless stars of space, each were in deep thought as they will soon, in five minutes, move out into the final battle of the war.

"Sigh…. This sucks." Athrun chuckled at Cagalli's childish behavior. "I want more time."

"And what more time do you mean?"

Cagalli playfully slapped him. "You know what I mean…. I ..I'm scared." She wrapped her arms around her little tiny bulge.

Athrun wrapped his arms around hers as they both caressed her tummy. "It's okay."

"No it's not!" Kira and Lacus looked over upon hearing her yell. "How do I know that you and Kira won't die out there?! How do I know that you'll all make it back the same person that I know?!"

Kira hugged Cagalli. "We survived the last war."

"That was the last war. What about his one? It's not guaranteed."

"Do you doubt us Cagalli?"

"No…It's not that. Well, look what happened to Athrun."

Athrun gawked at her. "Are you still at that?!"

Cagalli cutely nodded and immediately went back to seriousness as she hugged Kira. "How do I know that _**you **_won't come back traumatized from the war. I don't want to see you miserable like before. I don't want to see Lacus all sad when she was doing her best to deal with your traumatized state." Lacus looked down with a sad smile.

Kira felt a pang in his heart. It didn't occur to him that Lacus was that hurt when he was in his phase. He never intended to hurt her but the mulling over the death of Fllay made him depressed. Thinking about the times when Lacus always had a smile on and playing with the children and constantly laughing, Kira knew deep inside that she was hurting but it just never registered to his brain. Well that's going to change. He's over his phase of the death of Fllay and he's going to make the best in the future with his girl. He's going to make sure that she won't have a hidden sorrow inside after this war.

"Cagalli… I would _**never **_hurt anyone again. I'll make sure I come back to both you and Lacus as the person you all know and maybe bring Athrun back with me."

Everyone chuckled except for Athrun.

"Why is everyone picking on me?"

"You did this to yourself."

"Guilty." They all laughed again.

"I have to come back to you and Lacus. Who's going to protect you girls? Who's going to be there when you all need help and comfort the most? Who's going to help and watch my nephew or niece grow up? Who's going to protect my sister from the hands of Athrun, the screw up?"

"I get it! I'm a screw up! But! I'm making sure to come back as well! I'm going to come back and make sure I'm still me and be there for my child and my wife! And I'm going to make sure **YOU **come back with me so you could do your job and take care of Lacus! I have many promises I could say right now, but we don't have a lot of time. All the promises I have, I'm going to make sure to fulfill cause that's the kind of person I am! I promise to come back to my family and friends and fulfill my duty! I promise to come back to the most special girl in my life!"

Cagalli had tears in her eyes when Athrun made his speech. He just stated his commitment and devotion to her and his friends and would do anything for their happiness. She hugged Athrun and happily cried into his chest. He engulfed her into his arms and kissed the side of her head.

"You're such a dork."

"I am huh?" Cagalli chuckled.

"Athrun… that was quite a speech. I guess I have no choice but to bring you back alive." Kira smirked and Athrun smiled back at him. It was like old times again when they were at the moon. Kira turned to Lacus and gathered her into his arms. Lacus blushed brightly as this was the second time he was being bold towards her. "Lacus… I'll make sure I come back to your arms again alive. Wait for me."

Lacus' eyes widen as tears began to form. Her arms slowly went around his waist as she hugged him dearly. "Oh Kira…" Kira pecked her soft lips and hugged her tighter.

"You see that Zala? That's true love there." Cagalli said as she smiled at her brother and her soon-to-be godmother of her child.

"What? You saying that I'm not showing you enough love?" Cagalli shrugged her shoulders. "Oh I'll show you how much love I have for you when I get back. In the mean time, this will have to do."

"Hmm?" Cagalli was caught completely off guard as Athrun kissed her passionately and lovingly in front of her brother. Her brother, Kira for god sakes!

When they both finally parted for air, Cagalli was still in awe and shock from the sudden kiss. "Is that enough love for you?"

Cagalli slitted her eyes at him and looked away from him as she crossed her arms. "Humph! Jerk." Athrun chuckled at her childishness.

"_**Athrun…**_" Athrun slightly trembled when he heard his name spoken with menace. "You dare steal a kiss from my precious sister?"

Lacus quickly intervened. "Ne..ne.. Kira. We have no time to do this. You can kill Athrun later, but right now we have to get a move on."

"You hear that Athrun? Lacus is allowing me to kill you. So you better not die out there cause I'm going to be the one who's going to send you to your grave!"

Suddenly Athrun had this might urge of strength in him. "Oh yeah? ... Bring it! I'll be waiting! I'd take you on anytime!"

Cagalli and Lacus laughed at the sight of the two acting like they were ten again. Who ever said your child side dies out?

Kira looked at Cagalli and Lacus. "And as for you two lovely ladies. Please… be careful. I can't bear to lose someone I love and care about."

The two girls nodded and embraced Kira. "We promise."

Athrun hugged the three as well and said, "And don't do anything stupid…. _**Cagalli**_."

Everyone laughed as they cherished their group hug.

"_It's a promise. We'll all be back here when this is over."_

* * *

…_**the Final Battle…**_

"Alright everybody! Get into your positions! Here they come!"

"Yes sir!"

The final battle with Dullandal had final commence and team JOULE was already out on the move and battling their own people. The ORB forces were bordering around the Earth's atmosphere and were also taking down anything that comes near the border with the Kusanagi for their long range attacks. The Archangel and Minerva were in the distance for long range attacks on the gundams while the others were busying away to bring down the Requiem.

"What the hell?! When did Dullandal have more gundams?"

"He had more and we didn't even know it?! That bastard! He knew our strategy all along."

"Yzak behind you!"

Yzak nearly got sliced by one of the elite pilots. Yzak began shooting at his target but it was skilled and dodged them all. He took out his saber and began an up close combat.

"Argh! Why are you attacking your own people?!"

"_I should say the same for you! You are the enemy!"_

"The Chairman wasted your mind! He is the enemy!"

"_Chairman would never lie to his own kind! He wouldn't be a Chairman of PLANTS if he was the enemy! You are the ones that betrayed us!" _The pilot kicked Yzak down in the gut and Yzak flip forward to regain his position as their sabers came clashing again.

"Argh!... If you won't see his faults then so be it."

"_Huh?!"_

Yzak used his agility and confused the pilot who was suddenly shooting all over. Yzak came up from behind and slashed the arms off. He then went face to face and the pilot screamed as his death was near. Yzak slashed away at the gundam and left immediately to the next.

"_He..he didn't kill me? Why?" _The pilot's cockpit was left floating as the pilot ponders why his life was spared.

Yzak soon met up with Dearka and Shiho who just took down many gundams.

"How's the process?"

"It's alright. We're almost there! We need to clear a way for Kira and Athrun so they can get to the Chairman's place!"

"Understood! Let's get this done!"

"Yes sir!"

Elsewhere, Shinn and Rey were doing the same as Yzak's team. They were closer to one of the rings and Shinn was doing away with them as Rey was trying to take down the gundams coming at them.

"_Why are you doing this to your own kind?!"_

"It is the Chairman! Did you not witness what he had done to the moon?!"

"_It was an accident! They confirmed it!"_

"He's lying to you! Why are all of you so dense to see that?!"

"_You're the enemy!" _The pilot went at Rey and shot fires at him as Rey took on the hit. _"Because of you helping the enemy, you ruined everyone's chances for peace!"_

"Peace will never be obtained when the Chairman is using that weapon against everyone! What about Lacus Clyne?! She's on our side! She wants peace as well! Are you going to kill her too?!"

"_If I have too, then yes!"_

That answer made Rey angry. Even when he himself has killed many people, he would never stoop low to kill a woman. And to hear a man say he was willing to kill a woman made him boil.

"You are going to die for this!" Rey flew fast towards the guy and slashed the hell out of the pilot with fast swipes. The pilot was freaking out when Rey was going nuts towards him. He realized that he shouldn't have said what he said and that he was going to die for it.

The pilot shut his eyes tight in fear and awaited his death. But nothing came. He slowly opened his eyes only to see that Rey was being held back by the Destiny.

"Rey! You can't let that get to you! He's just in anger! Remember our goal!"

Rey nodded and flew with Shinn towards their targeted ring as they were taking down gundams along the way. But not before taking one last look at the pilot who admits to even kill Lacus if he had to.

"You just got lucky."

The pilot's eyes widen in fear and a few seconds later, he was in shock to see that only his cockpit was left floating around in space. Soon, the pilot came to understand that they weren't killing them. They were sparing them because no one deserves to die for someone else's sake.

* * *

"_Argh…. They're getting too close. Most of them have been defeated… _Get the Requiem ready!"

"But Sir! It's only at forty percent!"

"I don't care! It's enough to get them out of my way!"

"Un…Understood…."

"_In the same time, it'll destroy a part of ORB."_

* * *

"Kira! Look!"

"What?!" Kira instantly looked up ahead as he finished off another gundam. "Oh my god! Why now?!" Kira and Athrun flew fast past everyone with incredible speed. "We gotta stop it!"

"Yzak! Dearka! Get over here immediately!"

The two heard Athrun's cry and their eyes widened as they saw the rings move.

"Damnit! How the hell did he- ARGH!"

The Archangel and the Minerva heard the others cry and looked into their monitor and realized what Dullandal was going to do.

"Oh my god… he's going to just shoot it."

"Captain! It looks like he's going to clear all of us out!"

"It seems that way… Talia! We need to notify everyone!"

"_Got it underway!"_

"Alright! Miriallia, inform everyone including the ZAFT troops to get out of the way."

"Yes Captain!"

"_ATTENTION ALL TROOPS! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! YOU ALL NEED TO GET OUT OF RANGE FROM THE REQUIEM IMMEDIATELY! IT IS SOON GOING TO BE FIRED! PLEASE GET AWAY FROM IT AS FAR AS POSSIBLE!"_

"_What?! The Chairman wouldn't do that!"_

"_It's gotta be another timed set off by the Earth Alliances."_

Judging by the scene in front of them, it seems that the ZAFT troops under Dullandal's orders didn't believe what they were saying as they were continuing to battle against the others.

ORB on the other hand was getting out of the way of range.

"Argh! What the hell is wrong with them?! Can't they see that they're all going to die?!"

"We need to move them out by force then!"

"Let's hurry up then!"

"_Oh how foolish they are. They think that they will listen to them? Commence the fire up!"_

Kira, Athrun, Shinn, Rey, Neo, Yzak, Dearka, and Shiho were dismantling all the gundams as fast as they could and throwing their cockpit as far as where the Minerva and Archangel were. Most of the troops were dismantled but some, who are the elites, were still out there trying to defend Dullandal and completely blinded by his antics.

"_Sir! The Requiem is powering up at a quarter of capacity!"_

"_Fire it!"_

"_But Sir! We might not be able to use it for another try if we fire it!"_

"_Do as I say! If you value your life!"_

"_But Sir…sigh…. Understood."_

"Kira! Let's get out of here!"

"There's still more of them out there! I can't just-"

"Kira! We can't! We could only save so much! If you get caught in the cross fire, who's going to go back to Lacus?!"

"…"

"Kira!"

Kira shut his eyes tightly and painfully retreated back.

As they were flying as fast as they could back to neutral zone, the Requiem began to gather energy and within a few seconds, formed into an energy ball and finally let loose of it's destructive power.

"Oh my god!... LET'S GO! COME ON!" Athrun grabbed onto Freedom's arm and dragged him out as fast as he could.

In the Archangel, they were monitoring where the target was hitting and it was evident from what they talked about before. It was aimed directly at Orb.

Cagalli looked at the screen in shock. "No…." Lacus held on to Cagalli for support as Cagalli was trembling. Lacus looked sadly at Cagalli and the screen as tears flowed from her eyes. She feared the safety of Reverend Malchio and the orphans including all the innocent people down at Earth.

"Captain! Something's wrong! It's the Kusanagi!"

Cagalli looked up. "What?!"

Murrue grabbed her phone and immediately made connection with the Kusanagi. _"Kusangi, this is the Captain of the Archangel. What's wrong?! Are you unable to move out of range?!"_

"_No… that is not it."_

"_Freedom and Justice will get you out as they are closest to you. They'll be there in a nano second."_

"_We will be staying as we are."_

"_What?!"_

Cagalli instantly grabbed the microphone from Miriallia. "What do you mean you're staying?! You have to get out of there!"

"_Princess? Is that you?... heh…. It is you. You've grown up so fast."_

The screen suddenly went on and viewed all the crew that was in the Kusangi.

"_It's so good to see your lovely face again. We're all glad to see that you were saved and that we get to see your angel face one last time."_

"What are you saying?" Cagalli trembley spoke as her cries were clearly heard.

"_We are fulfilling our duties, not as soldiers, but as protectors for the ones we love and care about. We are truly honored that we got to serve under your command and we thank you with all our hearts." _They all bowed their heads.

"No…please don't do this."

"_Princess… don't cry. We're all happy. We're doing this for all those innocent people who lost their lives and for those who still have a chance to live. In exchange for us few; it will save billions of those on Earth."_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"_It's time for us to go. Princess, please don't be sad and keep smiling. We'll always be here for you in your heart…. It's time now. Sayonara, Cagalli-sama."_

The screen went blank.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Cagalli let out a blood curdling scream as Lacus and Miriallia was holding on to her tightly preventing her from falling and comforting her as best as they could.

Murrure and all the crews watched as Cagalli cried her heart out. All couldn't help but got reminded of the last war where Fllay screamed her lungs out in tears as she witnessed her father's death. It was déjà vu for all of them again.

There was nothing they could do as they watched the scene unfolded for them.

_**(A/N: Oh my god, I actually cried while writing this part.)**_

* * *

The Requiem fired its destructive power and Rey and Shinn were desperately trying to get out of the way but Dullandal's elites were in the way.

"Move it!" screamed Shinn as he slashed his way through. Suddenly his computer went beeping all over in red indicating that he was in the range of fire. Shinn looked as the blinding light was coming after him. He panicked but couldn't move at all when suddenly…

"SHINNNNN!!"

The Requiem fired right through blasting anything in its way.

Seeing through his eyes, the bright light went darker. Shinn didn't want to dare open his eyes as he could see through it, complete darkness.

"_Am I in Hell?" _Shinn thought.

"SHIINNN!!"

Upon hearing his name being called, Shinn opened his eyes slightly and realized that he wasn't dead yet and better, he wasn't in hell! But something else shocked him to the core. In front of him was none other than his former partner. The IMPULSE.

"SHINN!"

"That voice… STELLAR!"

Stellar smiled at the screen as she heard her name.

"Stellar! What the hell are you doing here?! You were supposed to stay at the ship! You could've been killed!"

Stellar looked studiedly at Shinn as she was remembering and recounting the story on how she got here.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Lunamaria! Get into the Impulse and hurry and help them out!"_

"_Roger!"_

_Lunamaria ran her way towards the hanger and when she finally made it, she was just about to get into the Impulse when suddenly she was forcefully pushed to the side and floated away._

"_What?! Who did that?" Lunamaria looked up and saw someone inside the Impulse already ready to go. "No way… Steallar! What are you doing?!" Lunamaria tried to get to the Impulse but Stellar already started it up and was walking towards the gate._

_The engineers thinking that Lunamaria was inside opened the gates for her and out the Impulse went. _

_Lunamaria looked shockingly at what had just happened and soon immediately went to inform the Captain._

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"I was scared for Shinn. Stellar didn't want Shinn to get hurt. Stellar…"

Shinn heard Stellar begin to cry. He felt hurt that he made her cry when she only came out just to help him and that she was scared for him. Shinn sighed heavily as he went and dragged Stellar to a safer distant. "Your brother is going to kick my ass."

Stellar looked and saw that Shinn was smiling at her. She lovingly smiled back as she and Shinn headed off towards one of the Requiem's rings. With the help of Stellar, the job should be done a little faster.

Not far from where they were, a certain blond haired person was watching them. A smile formed at his lips as he whispered, _"I hope you two have a great future."_

* * *

"Captain! It's coming!"

"This is it you guys…. Just before we all die, I have something to say." All the crew looked at their Captain as he suddenly saluted all of them. "I want to let you all know that it was an honor working with you all. I couldn't ask for a better crew. I thank you all for everything."

The Captains crew looked shockingly at him and then smiled as they all saluted him as well. "We are honored to have worked with you! We thank you for everything!"

The Captain smiled at his crew as he then turned his head to face the window as the bright light made its way towards them.

"FOR ORB!"

"FOR ORB!"

And as they said their last words with pride and honor, the Requiem's deadly fire beam blasted through them and completely destroyed all of what was the KUSANAGI.

* * *

"NO!" screamed the Chairman as he stood up from his seat.

"Chariman, the Requiem's intended target failed."

"Damnit! They stayed and sacrificed their lives for the sake of some country! They completely stopped it from hitting Orb." Dullandal thought really hard. "Power up the Requiem as soon as possible and blast it with whatever power it's got left! The same intended target!"

Everyone looked at the Chairman and decided to do what he said knowing that there was no point reasoning with him. Also with the knowledge that they were going to die either way. They thought with wonder on how someone like the Chairman could control everyone when it's just one person himself. Hell, they all could just pile him and kill him if they wanted too. But they couldn't.

It's such a wonder on how anyone could listen to one person when that one person can't do anything to them. Is it the military or the bodyguards that scare the people? Even the guards or their vice person or secretary could kill a leader if they wanted too. They don't have to listen to one person. Or is it just how it just is? It's truly a mystery.

* * *

Just a few hundred meters away from where the explosion and the sacrifice of proud honorable soldiers were, stood two machines that watched as the explosion engulfed what was left of the Kusanagi.

"…" The two pilots in their machine gave them a final salute for their honorable sacrifice and vowed in their hearts that their sacrifice would not be in vain.

Kira gripped tightly on his controls and immediately sped off towards the Chairman's base. Athrun soon followed as well as they both knew what was needed to be done.

But on their way, there were a few soldiers left of the Chairman attempting to stop their designated goal.

Kira and Athrun battled with fury as they tried hard to keep their insanity in check to avoid killing the pilots. But in doing that, took them more time wasted just to take down the elites.

Kira looked to the monitor on his left and saw that Yzak, Dearka, Shiho, Neo, Shinn and Impulse? Kira looked trouble and he couldn't help but wonder who was piloting the Impulse. Then he remembered a red haired girl who went by the name of Lunamaria. Thinking it was her, he reasoned with himself that they were doing great on trying to take down one of the rings together.

He looked to the monitor on his right and saw a flash of something going right by where he and Athrun were. He pulled over a scanning analysis and it showed that it was something of great size and for some reason had a recognizable reading.

"Kira! Did you catch that?!"

"You saw it too?!"

"Yeah I did! Who is it?!"

"I don't know I was just about to find-" Kira didn't finish his sentence as a screeching concerned voice entered through his mind from his system.

"_KIRA! ATHRUN!"_

"Hmmm?! Miriallia?"

"_Cagalli's gone! She just dashed out and-"_

"WHAT?! How could she be gone?! You and Lacus were supposed to watch her! How could you let her loose out of your sights?!" yelled Athrun.

"Did you check out the whole ship?! Did anyone see where she went?! She can't be too far from where-" Kira once again didn't get to finish his sentence as Lacus' voice registered to his mind this time.

"_She's out there."_

"What?!" Athrun and Kira couldn't believe what they were hearing. There was no way Cagalli could be out there with them cause there's no other ship in the Archangel or the Minerva. So could she be out in space?

Lacus looked away in guilt but in the same time spoke with pride. _"I let her go."_

"Lacus! Why?! Why did you do that?! She's-"

"_I know, she's carrying a child. I know that."_

"Then why did you do that?! She might die out there and we don't know where she is!"

Lacus looked away.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Cagalli! Stop! You can't go out there! I promised them that I would look after you and make sure you don't get hurt! Please stop!"_

_Cagalli ran towards the hanger room with Lacus running right behind her. Lacus may look like she a girly girl, but boy can she run. Looks aren't what they seem._

"_I have to do this!"_

"_Cagalli, you can't. If you go out there, you'll make them worry and they might… you know."_

_Cagalli stopped on her tracks just before the door to the hanger room. "I know. But I can't let him get away with this."_

"_Athrun and Kira are taking care of that."_

"_That's the point! I don't want anyone to always keep doing things for my problems."_

"_Cagalli, they're not doing it because you can't. They're doing it for the world and they want to do it for you because they love you so much."_

"_I know. And I want to do the same for them and the world. I have to, Lacus. Please." Lacus looked at her with concern and worry. "They sacrificed their lives for me and the world. And all I've ever done up till now since this war started, was sit around and cry for nothing. I have to stop him, Lacus!... It's personal…"_

_Lacus looked and sighed in defeat. She completely understood what Cagalli was saying. Lacus grabbed Cagalli's hand and suddenly dragged her inside the room and took another direction that wasn't where their gundams usually were._

_Cagalli was wondering when the Archangel added another wing to its ship. Before she got to think about it, Lacus stopped their pace and they were standing in front of a door._

_Lacus gathered Cagalli's hands, "You have to promise me that you come back alive with everyone else." Cagalli smiled at Lacus and nodded her head, "I promise." Lacus smiled back and she pressed in a few numbers and the door slid open and the lights came on._

"_Oh my…. It's…"_

_Lacus nodded. "It's the Strike Rouge."_

"_But how? It was destroyed when… you know."_

"_I know, but I had Mister Dacosta gather up what was left from that battle and had him and the teams rebuild it."_

"_Why?"  
_

"_I knew how much you loved the Strike Rouge. I had it repaired in memory for you because you loved it so much."_

"_Oh Lacus!" Cagalli flung her arms around Lacus and hugged her tight. "You're the bestest friend anyone could ever have. I knew you would do something like this."_

_Lacus returned the hug with a smile. "You know me too well… Now hurry up and get out there! Do your best!"_

"_Yes Ma'am!" Cagalli was about to get dressed but stopped and turned to Lacus. "Ummm… just out of curiosity… how did you get it in here without anyone knowing? And not just that. How did you get it pass Kira?"_

_Lacus only smiled and placed a finger over her lips. "That's a secret only I will know." _

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Kira and Athrun only sighed heavily as there was no point getting all angry. What's done is done. Besides, no one _**ever **_yells at Lacus. And usually if Lacus let things pass by, it meant that she has good faith that things would turn out.

"Lacus," Kira began and Lacus faced him, "I'm guessing the thing that Athrun and I saw flash by was her." Lacus nodded. "We're going to go to her. You watch everyone else. Okay?" Lacus nodded like a child that made her so cute. "And Lacus… I'm gonna have a little chat with you about your little habit and hobby of rebuilding things." Lacus looked up and saw Kira smirking playfully at her. Lacus smiled back and then both their screens went out.

"Athrun, let's go after her. Don't want her to have too much fun. We don't know what she'll do."

"Let's get going!" Athrun and Kira sped pass, dodging all the elites. "Hey guys! Can one of you take care of them?! Thanks!"

"I'll do it!" volunteered Neo. "Let's have some fun! Oi! Stellar you gonna join me?!" Stellar turned to face Neo and she nodded her head and went to where Neo was. "Didn't think I knew it was you huh?"

Stellar looked away in shame and Neo laughed at her.

Not far away, Kira took note of the voice and the conversation. His eyes widened as he typed a quick text message to a certain blond.

"Hmmm?... it's from Nii-san. _'Stellar, you are in big trouble.'" _Stellar threw her hands to her mouth. She completely forgot the promise she made to her brother.

"Don't worry about. Let's just take care of this hmmm? I'm sure your brother would thank you for making way for him."

Stellar smiled brightly at Neo. "Hai!"

"Oi! Stellar!" yelled Shinn as he saw her fly away from him. Shinn was about to go after her but, Dearka stopped him and informed him that the ring is top priority and that Stellar was in good hands with Neo. Knowing not to go against his superior, Shinn stayed and hoped that Stellar was going to be okay. Knowing that made Shinn work harder and put more force into breaking the ring. A crack was starting to show and that indicated that they were almost there. While doing that, there were some dangling distractions. But Dearka took care of them while they all worked on the ring. "Come on… break damnit!" A few more cracks began to show.

"Alright twerp! We're almost there! Let's do this!"

"HAI!"

Suddenly the Requiem began to gather energy creating a tiny ball.

"HURRY! IT'S GONNA FIRE AGAIN! COME ON!!"

They all concentrated their power like they were doing for the past God knows what and in a three second count down, they let loose of all of what they had adding that with the power from the Archangel and Minerva.

"HIYAAAAAAAARRRGHHHH!!"

* * *

"Chairman! One of the rings is cracking! We're losing power in the same time!"

"Hurry up and fire the damn thing!"

"But sir!"

Dullandal took out a gun and aimed it at the soldier before him. "Do as I say unless you value your life." Everyone stood frozen in time as they were all were so scared. "DO IT!"

The soldier looked sternly at Dullandal, he then motioned for one of the girls to activate the Requiem in which she did hesitantly and slowly trying to buy more time.

"ARGH! Do I have to do everything myself?! Move aside!" Dullandal push the girl away and typed like the wind. He is a Coordinator after all. He then pressed a button and the Requiem began to gather energy.

Red alerts started sounding all over and one of the men at the computers went to check it out.

"The soldiers! They were all taken down!"

"What was that? How?!" yelled the Dullandal.

"I don't know."

Suddenly, they heard a giant explosion and their whole ship shook and the sounding of alarms went off.

**_RED ALERT! RED ALERT! PLEASE EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!_**

"What is going on?!"

Suddenly, another explosion was sounded and was louder than the previous one just heard and the shock waves went through them as their whole ship shook violently.

"Chairman! The Requiem! It's completely shut down!... One of the rings is destroyed!"

Dullandal looked up at the screen and saw that the Requiem fired a beam but went no where as there was no ring to guide its direction. Looking at which ring was destroyed, it was the ring that was directly in front of Earth.

"Heh…" Dullandal smiled. He lowered his gun and then turned around. Another explosion was heard and the ship shook again and caused everyone in the room to scream and panic. "Go…All of you. Leave this place now." Everyone immediately got up and ran to the escape pods.

Everyone evacuated the whole ship except for two people. Dullandal and the one soldier that he pointed the gun at. The soldier went up to Dullandal and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It was a pleasure to work with you." And the soldier went out through the door and into the last escape pod group that was waiting for him.

"A more of a pleasure to work with all of you…. Thank you."

* * *

As Athrun and Kira made their way through all the debris, they noticed a lot of the gundams that was heavily guarding the Chairman were all dismantled. Making both of them worry even more. If it took only a couple seconds for Cagalli to take all those down in SEED mode when it took them a while, then that would mean she's in a killing mode. They had to hurry, fearing that Cagalli might do something she'll regret.

"Let's go Athrun!"

"Right!"

They increased their speed ever so much towards the Chairman and just when they were about a few meters away, they saw an explosion from the rear of the ship and smoke coming out. In the same time, they notice many escape pods coming out. Just moments later, they heard a large explosion. They turned around and saw that the ring that was facing the Earth was engulfed in flames and smokes.

"They did it! Way to go!"

"Now we got one less thing to worry about… Hmmm? Damnit! She's already in! Come on let's go!"

They quickly increased their speed more and within a few minutes they blasted through into the ship and in front of them was the empty shell of the Strike Rouge with the cockpit opened and no one inside.

Athrun and Kira parked their gundams next to the Strike Rouge and they too came out each with a gun in hand and immediately went to find Cagalli.

They went through the halls and noticed that that the whole ship was empty. There was smoke coming out from many rooms and a lot of objects scattered on the floor. Suddenly the ship began to shake and the alarms that were ringing earlier announced another message.

**_RED ALERT! RED ALERT! SELF DESTRUCT SYSTEM ONLINE! PLEASE EVACUATE THE PREMISES IMMEDIATELY!_**

"Kira! It's set to self-destruct! We gotta hurry and find Cagalli!"

The two ran in the speed of lightning and their instincts led them to a broken fallen door and inside a dark room. They slowly approached inside the room with caution with their backs on the wall. As they were creeping in, they saw a glimpse of an orange flight suit.

"Cagalli!"

Athrun and Kira ran to where she was and stopped right beside her as she gave them no attention. Her gun was held out and pointed at a man who was sitting on chair at a desk. Athrun and Kira had their guns ready and they too had their gun pointing at the man.

"Well. Well… you all finally show up… Why hello there Princess. I see that you survived the ordeal you went through. A pity… And Athrun, so nice to see you again. And the pilot of Freedom. A pleasure."

"It's over Dullandal. Surrender now."

Dullandal stood up and the three pilots before him tensed themselves with caution. Dullandal shook his head and held a gun up at them.

"I don't think so. I can still win this if I kill you three. Mainly, if I kill the Princess, then I will be granted victory."

"You wouldn't kill me. A man like you can't kill a woman."

"Oh, and what makes you so sure I wouldn't?"

"Because, if you did, then Miss Talia would never forgive you."

"Talia… How do you know about us?"

"We had a chat. She told me that you were once a gentle caring man. And that you believed that everyone can co-exist with each other. You believed that everyone had a special someone and that they can be together with regardless of whom they were."

"That part of me is dead."

"No it isn't. You still are the same old Dullandal from the past. If you weren't, then you wouldn't have let all those people on this ship escape. I know and I believe that you are still the same person you were. Besides…" Cagalli lowered her gun. "… me killing you won't bring about anything. What you and Djibril did to me and to this world is unforgivable, but I will not kill you as it is not the answer to anything. No matter how much I want to make you pay. It isn't worth it."

"Heh… hahaha! Please… don't make me laugh. You really think that I am still that weak pathetic person? I think the brain washing you had is really catching up to you or rather, maybe that child of yours inside is interfering with your mind."

"There's my point right there."

"Excuse me?"

"You said 'that child' of mine, which means that you could tell that I am carrying one."

"Who couldn't tell?! You're glowing like a woman who is expecting a child."

"Once again, that is my point."

"What are you trying to say?"

"_What she's trying to say is that you were able to tell from your eyes that she is indeed expecting a child. Which indicates that you do really look at every detail of a woman with care and respect. And that you do believe that a man killing a woman is the greatest sin of all on par with killing a child."_

The four in the room turned to see who the voice belonged too and to their surprise, it was Captain Talia Gladys.

"Talia…" She held a gun towards Dullandal and walked towards him and came face to face with him. "Heh… I see you too have the desire to kill me as well."

"No one wants to kill anyone. You brought upon a war that was completely unnecessary due to your selfish emotions."

"I was doing what everyone wanted! I wanted everyone to be able to live together regardless of who they were, their status, position in the government and military and everything else! And you're saying that I'm doing this for my selfish needs?!" Dullandal screamed in frustration and pointed a gun at her while Talia only looked at him with a stern face.

"Yes. You took it upon yourself but, what you did is still wrong. Even when everyone wanted the same thing you did, it was still wrong for you to do it like that. There were many ways for everyone to coexist…You did this because the PLANTS wouldn't let us be together because of our status in the military. Am I right?"

"You'…You're wrong!"

"Dullandal…" Talia lowered her gun and took a step further towards him. "You know I'm right. You're war didn't work out and now it's over. Please… put the gun down and-"

"Get away!" Dullandal pushed Talia back and the three behind her rushed to catch her. He held his gun up again and cocked it. "This world will never coexist. If I kill you all now, then there will never be hope for peace and everyone will begin to kill each other until no one is left standing! Then a new world will begin refreshed sent by the gods! Just like when Adam and Eve first walked the earth. It will be like that once again and we can all be the same kind and build a new different world where everyone can coexist!"

"Gil…"

"Sayonara…" Dullandal aimed at the four people in front of him. Athrun and Kira held their guns up and took aim. Both them and Dullandal were about to shoot each other at this instant when they heard gunshot.

**_BANG!_**

"Wha…what?..." Dullandal looked down at his chest and saw a pure dark red fluid oozing out of him. He then looked up pass the people in front of him saw the last person he ever thought would do this to him. "Rey..." Dullandal fell to his knees and lay back against the front desk.

Talia ran towards Dullandal. "GIL!!" She cradled him into her arms and laid his head to rest on her chest.

Rey shook as he let his gun fall off his hands. He fell to the ground as he let out a sad cry. Dullandal looked at Rey and smiled at him. He then looked up at Talia and saw tears in her eyes as she was covering his wound with her hand.

Dullandal smiled as he closed his eyes and reopened it again tiredly. "Heh… I..I didn't think this….would be like this…. I … I just wanted…" He winced in pain.

Talia held him closer. "I know… It's okay. We can stop this now. It's over. Everything is going to be fine now." Talia cried as she spoke. She then looked towards Rey and smiled. "Rey…come here."

Rey looked at her with heavy tears, but got up and made his way to her and kneeled before them. "I.. .I had to…I …I didn't want…I.."

"Shhh…." Talia held Rey in her arms as he cried onto her shoulder. Dullandal watched this and he held his hand out and placed it over Rey's. "I'm very proud of you, Rey." Rey looked at Dullandal wide-eyed. "I…I've always thought of you as a son." Rey cried harder and hugged Dullandal as Dullandal smiled.

Athrun, Kira and Cagalli watched the scene before them and felt such sadness for them. They looked like a family.

**_FIVE MINUTES TO SELF DESTRUCT_**

"We have to get out of here!"

"I agree! Come on everybody let's go!" Kira and Athrun were about to go but they noticed that Cagalli didn't move from her spot.

"Come with us. We can all leave here together," said Cagalli.

Talia shook her head as she smiled, "No… you guys go. You have a duty to fulfill. The world needs you right now."

"Yes I know, but we can gain our goal by working together."

Talia shook her head again, "No… I have to stay behind. He needs me."

"Talia…"

Dullandal looked at Cagalli then back to Talia and he closed his eyes as he was attempting to get up. Talia was shocked by his movements and tried to hold him in place but he pushed her aside.

"Talia… The Princess is right. You and Rey have to go."

"What?! I can't leave you here. I was prepared for this. Rey and I. We would die together with you."

Dullandal shook his head. "No… that is not the way. You're not going to leave everything you worked for and die in a place like this just to be with someone who almost annihilated the world."

"GIL!"

"Talia, please, I beg you. You have a son down in earth don't you? What is he going to do when his mother never comes back? Go with them and live a life to your fullest. That is my wish. Please Talia, will you fulfill my last wish for a already dying man?"

Talia gripped onto his hand as she cried, "…Gil…"

Dullandal gave her a squeeze, "Go..."

Talia gave him a final last kiss and hugged him dearly as she stood up. Rey looked at Dullandal with tears still staining his eyes and face. Dullandal placed a hand on Rey's cheek.

"Rey, live for me, okay? Don't let anything ruin you just like what I did to myself. Live the life that you always wanted. You understand?"

"But…"

"It's alright….here," Dullandal gave Rey a disk. "This contains all the information for the medication and everything else we've done up to this point. I'm sure the doctors will be able to find a cure or at least a treatment for your health."

"…I'm…I'm sorry."

"Shhh…it's okay." He kissed Rey's head and hugged him. "I'm glad it was you…. Now go… Live."

Talia pulled Rey up as Dullandal's hand was slowly being brought away from the warmness of Rey's cheek until he no longer felt the warmness as his hand fell back to his lap.

Talia turned around and whispered, "That is our child in earth." Dullandal's eyes widened and tears formed in his eyes as he smiled. He always thought the boy was from someone else but now he knows the truth.

Cagalli couldn't allow this. She didn't want him to die here all alone. "Chairman, please come with us. We can help you."

"Heh… you're quite the person. With everything I've done, you still want to help me and still call me Chairman. You are a great leader and a true angel…" He coughed out blood. "…No… it's already too late for me. Besides, I have committed an unforgivable sin. You must go now and don't worry, I'm not alone. As long I have this memory and those two who love me, I will never be alone. I will die a happy man. And Princess… I'm sorry for everything. Can you apologize to them for me?"

Cagalli looked at him with tears and she nodded her head, "It's okay. We got out of it didn't we? Also, everyone is forgiven always. No matter what they did. And yes, of course I will." Dullandal smiled at her as she smiled back.

She turned around and walked with the others. They all were at the broken door and just when they were almost out of sight. They heard Dullandal spoke one last time.

"Princess…" Cagalli turned around. "… Congratulations on you and Athrun's child and… thank you." Cagalli smiled at him and soon they disappeared from sight.

* * *

"Where are Freedom and Justice?!"

"They went inside the ship where the Chairman is and hasn't come out yet!" said Neo.

"Damn!"

Suddenly two gundams took off and Dearka and Yzak chased after them. They grabbed the two gundams and locked them in place.

"OI! OI! What the hell are you guys doing?!"

"What does it look like?! We're going to get them!" yelled Shinn.

"Don't be a fool! You'll get in their way and risk their lives!"

"Stellar...Stellar wants to help Nii-sama and Nee-san!"

"If you want to help them, then don't get in their way! Just stay where you are!"

"But-"

"Do as Yzak says! We are you're superiors and not only that but we are their best friends as well and we have a duty to keep you kids from causing more trouble to them. We would defile our friends honor if we just let you off like that. Do you want us in trouble?"

Shinn clenched his fists and stopped struggling on his spot. "Fine… but they better come back alive!"

"They will…" Dearka said, "I know they will. They don't die easily."

While they waited for their return, Yzak ordered his team to destroy the other remaining rings of the Requiem. Since the giant mass weapon was no longer able to fire anything, the defense barrier surrounding the rings were no longer in effect therefore, it could now be easily destroyed. And not wanting to risk anything else from the rings, Yzak ordered for it to be completely destroyed.

"Tsh… What the hell is taking them so long?... You better not die Zala, we still have a score to settle. Especially you, Yamato."

In the Archangel, everyone was celebrating their victory. But the Captain, Lacus, Miriallia and Andrew were not cheering. They were too anxious and worried.

"Talia…"

"Hey, don't worry." Andrew sipped his coffee. "I'm sure they're going to be okay. The Chairman is there after all."

Murrue smiled, "That's true. He's the only one who could convince her… Miriallia, how are things?"

"Still nothing yet. I don't see anything."

"Kira…"

"Don't worry, Lacus. I've known Kira for a long time. He'll be back." Miriallia gave a reassuring smile.

Lacus nodded, "I hope so."

As everyone waited, three rings had already been destroyed. The insane wait that everyone was enduring was killing them deeply. Not knowing whether the Chairman had killed them or if they couldn't get out.

"Argh!... I'm going in!"

"Oi! Yzak!"

"Wait! Look!" yelled Neo.

Yzak stopped on his spot and saw that four gundams were coming out from the ship.

* * *

"Come on! Hurry!"

**_ONE MINUTE TIL SELF DESTRUCT_**

They finally made it into their gundams and started it up at the speed of light. Talia went with Rey's Destroy and they were the first to leave the ship. Followed by Kira, Athrun and Cagalli. Just before they completely escaped, Cagalli looked at the ship one last time and let out one final tear.

When they finally escaped the ship, they met up with an angry Yzak.

"Where the hell have you been?! We were worried like hell!"

"Yzak, there's no time for this right now! The ship is going to self destruct! We gotta get out of the distance!"

"What?!" Yzak was suddenly dragged by Dearka. "Dearka!"

"Jeez, for once can you put aside your anger management and get back to reality! If it wasn't for me, you'd be caught in the explosion!" Yzak growled under his breath as he let Dearka drag him away while Dearka was secretly snickering.

Back inside the ship, the Chairman laid on his back against the desk and smiled to himself as he listened to the final five seconds till the entire ship is engulfed in flames.

"Heh… Thank you everyone… thank you for everything….I'm sorry."

Outside where everyone is viewing the final image of the ship, suddenly it began to glow red and within seconds, the ship exploded and disintegrated whatever was within its radius.

The gundams that stood before it watched as the clouds began to get lighter. The Archangel and Minerva watched in shock as they've just witnessed the final piece of the war end within a single explosion.

All who were watching had mixed emotions of shock, relief, and confusion. But in the end, everyone gave a final salute to the man who thought was doing the right thing in order for everyone to coexist. He was saluted for honor in believing that everyone can coexist with each other and for respecting and caring for all his fellow people.

* * *

**A/N:**** I hope that you guys enjoyed these two chapters after a four month wait. HAPPY BACK-TO-SCHOOL present to all of you! And by the way, to those of you who even dared to PM me about updating late and having the gull to claim that you weren't being rude but impatient and PMing me when you didn't even review. Well, you were being rude and god damnit! I'm only a freaking human being! I have a life you know! You may have time, but I absolutely don't. Just relax and wait. Rude children do not get cookies.**

**Oh! Many have asked me about that no good bitch that bitched me off over something I didn't say. Well, just to let all of you who asked know, a reviewer had informed me that that Bitch now writes on her chapters that "flaming" is now accepted even though it would pain her to read about the bad pairing of AsuMey and that she will gladly block those reviewers who wrote it. PSH! NOW she says it's okay. I guess my words scared her. Maybe she regrets saying that shit to me… HA! My ass! BURN BITCH BURN!**

**Alright, unfortunately, as you may all know, this is the second last chapter. The next chapter will be the final chapter for this story and it will officially be the end of this fic. I want to take this time to thank every one of you guys who has reviewed and stuck out from the beginning to the end. I wouldn't have done it without you guys! Give yourselves a pat on the back and once again, THANK YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH! You're the reason why this story was sooo awesome! –**_**bows head-**_

**It took me a loooong months to type these two plus the final chapters. I hope it was worth the wait. I juggled work, school, chores, watching anime and free time, which the last two are only in the morning that I get to use the computer. Isn't that hectic? But I managed! I've re-read these two chapters countless times to ensure perfection. **

**Next chapter will probably be the final chapter where I answer your reviews so get typing! LOL! And PLEASE, NO FLAMES! This is the end remember? So… NO FLAMES! **

**By the way, I need some baby name suggestions for Athrun and Cagalli's baby. Most preferably a BOY name. I prefer a Japanese name. If I can't find the one I like, I guess I'll have to use the usual name. I've already written the last chapter and it will be up in a week and a half maybe…**


	18. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMERS/NOTES:**Go look at the past chapters. It's all there.

**A/N:**Dudes/Dudettes, Athrun and Cagalli _**NEVER**_ separated! They never specified that they did. Besides, Athrun said that they didn't have to take it so fast and that he would wait for her before they left to space. Also, they have a pic of the official couples and they were KxL, AxC, and SxL. Although I prefer Shinn and Stellar than with Luna. She's too old for him.

**REVIEWS**

**i love hershey:** AWWW! I'm sooo glad that you love them! You're a dear reader.

**phoenixblaze07**: AHAHA! I knew you would love it love it love it! I try to make my chapters in a way that everyone can't think of expressing how good it is. HEHE! This final chapter will totally be the best chapter of your life! I guarantee! And if i guarantee, than it's totally true! :D

**DarkXSpades:** HAHA! That's cool. Sometimes i don't bother logging in too. OOOOO!! I love Yue! Reminds me of Yue from CardCaptors. He's such a hotty! Satoshi... I like Yue better though. But who knows what name i chose! You'll probably know anyways in a flash! Hehe!

**caga2007:** OH no no! That's totally cool with me. I sometimes don't review myself cause i'm lazy. LOL! To be honest, it's a secret between me and you, i'm kinda glad not alot of reviews, cause it gives me less work to reply and less paper to print out. LOL! OMG! I'm like going to cry. THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR THAT! Yes, there were long waits, but it was totally worth it. And i DO LOVE to detail every little thing to make it emotional or live like. Thank you for your 2 years of sticking by with this fic. I wouldn't have done it without you.

**AsuCagafan:** DUDE! I wonder that myself all the time! I always think that they're delaying the movie cause they're waiting for me to update so they can steal my idea and use it for the show! It would be totally awesome if they re-did the show starting from where i left off and used my fic for the entire show! OMG! I would be totally honored and i want MY name to be across the screen and everyone will praise me! MUAHAHAHA! ... HAHHA! I knew you would love all the characters in the end, except Meyrin (LMAO!). I love the ReyxLuna couple! I like 'D' at the end too. YES INDEED IT"S A BOY!! WAHOO! OMG!! You like totally already figured out what the final chapter is about! You and I think a like! Maybe we're long lost siblings or relatives just like Kira and Cags. :O AWOOOO!! And hey, you AIN'T a blabbermouth! You saw what i write at the end all the time right? I'm the real blabbermouth! LOL! Dude, you'll be totally loving me when you read this chapter! I think everyone would. HAHA! I'm sooo full of myself! ... I'm really sad too. ToT I couldn't bring myself to end the fic, but i'm sure that everyone wanted it to end soon cause it's been 2 years. And i wanted it to end too, cause i know that i just won't have enough time in the future. I don't even have enough time now. ToT I"M CRYING WITH YOU!! WAHHHH!! ... I KNOW! Why can't they ended it just like my story?! All they did was ruined it and caused everyone to cry and angst everyday. Some people have really great feelings towards shows, and i'm one of them. I was actually really upset about how they ended it. I refused to watch the English version and I kept reading ASUCAGA fics to brighten my day. ... I did notice! I thought the whole show was a repeat of GS only differenct characters. ... Dude... YOU BETTER WRITE A LOOOOOOOOOOOONG REVIEW ON THE FINAL CHAPTER!! I'LL BE WAITING FOR IT!! BRING IT ON!! LOL!!

**shiloah18:** WOOOH! Those were really long reviews, as usual. LOL! Hmmm... Of course the Eternal and Kusanagi was there. I just didn't centre them enough. The Kusanagi got destroyed in the fic too... Even if 'D' could align the next rings, it would take time. Minerva and AA are using their beam canons. Anything that Yzak or anyone says is suggestive to Dearka! LOL! ... The space treatment thing is just a filler, i dont think they would show it in the show. It takes precious frame time... It's the afterlife. Anything could appear out of no where! I assume they were in a large mansion living room. The ballroom maybe? The druggies are there of course! They're just side characters! Le Creuset, Azrael, Djibril, Yuna and etc are all in hell for doing bad things like Hitler... Dearka's dad dies during battle in my fic. ;O AHHA! Lacus can be a devil herself you know?! LOL! Looks are definately deceiving. Yes, but "D" has to die in exchange for billions... Neo and Stellar were talking in the MS. Talia's son on Earth cause PLANTS has a strict military code and i guess she didn't want him to bear with that. Earth has more freedom and somewhat more safer. Gil and Talia can't be together cause they both are with the military and government. That don't mix at all. It's like the saying of you can't go out with anyone you work with cause it causes nothing but problems. ... Wooo! i finally answered most of your comments! It was long! WOW! LOL! I'm glad you loved the fic. I hope you'll love it more on this final chapter.

**SacredBlade:** It's true buddy! The longer the chapters, the more intersesting and better they are! I'm glad you love them! This final chapter will make you love it more! LOL! And for you, its absolutely looooong!! XD

**orb90:** NO KIDDING IT IS!! I TOO believe that this is what a gundam SEED story should be! The one on TV is a bitch. I realized that now a days, they're making bad endings for movies and shows.

**AsuCaga01**: HEHEH! I specialize in loooooong and detailed stories!

**Elanoril:** WOW! That's a great name! Kazuo... peace... that's good!

**nequam-tenshi:** I know what you mean. For things to end and for peace to be attained, there are always and will be sacrifices. I hate it but's awfully the truth. Just like the stupid war right now in the Middle East. Totally pointless and unnecessary.

**InOcEnT-schoolgirl:** AHHAHA! To me, i didn't think it was long either in the waiting process... I dont like having many characters die for no reason. Just like in Code Geass, Euphy dies? Like WTF?!... I ain't Japanese either, but i'm related to many of them. XD OH! I might need girl names for my future stories! XD.. Definately the final chapter will be the greatly awaited chapter yet! Totally detailed!!... I was thinking of middle names too for their baby, but i'm not fond with their dead loved ones. I'm trying to figure out a really cool full name for the baby. I might leave it out cause i just can't figure out a good one. Good suggestion girlfriend!

**charcagalli:** HAHA! You should read my next oneshot's "final plus" version!! You'll be teary eyed even more! OMG! LacusxKira and AsuCaga are just totally opposites! Angels and Devils. Hey, Lacus can be a devil too if she wanted. Don't let her innocent looks fool you! ... OMG! I thought of Ryuzaki too! I love that name from Death Note!... OMFG! You're right! The beginning bursted my excitement! WHA? Athrun pecked Cagalli when he gave her the ring? Wasn't he supposed to kiss kiss her? Did they change that in the Specials? The ending was totally my favorite too! And i hope too, that it's a sign that the upcoming movie will have AsuCaga romantic scenes! And it better not be flashbacks or stuff. It better be them, there and now! Fukuda will die by me if he screws them up! Maybe he made that AMV, because he read all those threats against him! LMAO!! He deserves it!

**gagboy:** I wanted to do that! Hmmm... now i have to go and change that part in the chapter. Thanks buddy! I just got a great idea for it!

**haniata.of.passion (chap. 15-17):** I didn't want Meer to die either, but she had to for the story. Actually, i could've had her live, but i didn't. Hehehe! Wow! Thanks for the list of names! Hehe!

**HaroTaro:** Haro! Haro! I just love your name!! I thought i told everyone that i would NEVER ditch my fic. It's just not my style. LOL! You know me, i babble on and on and have to detail every little thing! XD SUPER LONG and detailed is my specialty! I love to make the long waits worth it! HEHE!... I would soooo want to turn this into the actual anime myself. Hell! I would storm up to them, hold them as hostages, and force them to remake the whole series using my fic. AHAHAH!... GSD is damn straight supposed to end like this! I don't get them either. I think they like to play with people's feelings. I felt cheated also by GSD as well. They pecked at the departing scene in the Final Plus? Really?! I didn't see that! Maybe they're waiting for me to update my fic so they can steal my idea and use it in the movie. LOL! I wish! But yeah, i too am losing complete hope in the movie. I want them to make it a ASUCAGA completely! Fix up their mistakes with the movie! It could be like a Gundam Wing movie. A side attack war thing and then they some how gung-ho the way with AsuCaga! Oooo! Do you think i should write a fic of how the movie i think should be? That would be totally awesome! If so, let me know what i should do!! I'll be a HaroTaro and Cottongreentea fic! LOL! ... AWWWW! You're making me cry. ToT I'm soooo happy to hear you say that. I tried to make the fic as amzing and realistic as possible. AsuMey is just totally bullshit. It's nothing. It's Asucaga and ONLY AsuCaga! EXACTLY! Athrun said those words! To me, it's a hint that their paths are the same in which there is still hope in their relationship. And he said it doesn't matter right NOW. Meaning the 'now' is that the war is more important and when it's over, he'll get right back to fixing their relationship! By the way, i have a fic up my sleeve after i watched the Final Plus scene. Hehe! OH yeah! That's sooo true! He's staying in ORB and Kira in PLANTS. They swapped places. And he's an Admiral in ORB! That definately tells us something! ... OMG!! Vampire Knight is just sooooo HOT and SEXY! I just love the OP and ED. It's soooo mezmorizing!! The Twins are just soooo cute too! I thought ON/OFF sounded the same person and look! They're twins!! Totally great artists for that anime! YUUKI SHOULD GO WITH ZERO TOTALLY! I'm in love with Kaname as well. Just sooo HOT. OMG! I literally turned to goo and went red like mad when i see him! I'm smirking right now as i type! OMG! The effect he has on me! He's just off the HOT scale! I love ZERO TOO!! WAIT!! KAIN IS DEFINATELY MY FAVORITE!! Reminds me of Dearka! AHAH! The hair really got me! LOL! HE"S SOOO HOT! The way he acts cool and **ALWAYS **has his shirt partly open exposing his hot bod. OMG! SOOO HOT!! HELL! THE WHOLE NIGHT CLASS IS JUST FREAKING HOT! VAMPIRES ARE NATURALLY HOT AND SEXY!! They don't even know that and it makes them even HOTTER! ... The manga is really confusing. Kaname, to my understanding, was the first born son of Yuuki's parents but then Uncle Rido killed him. They then had Yuuki and then Rido brought back Kaname from the dead. Kaname can't kill him cause Rido brought him back from the dead. It's like you can't your master thing. I think Rido only brought Kaname back from the dead so he could use him to get Yuuki. Shiki's parents are dicks. How could they make him a vessel for his father?! I feel sorry for Shiki. He doesn't have true parental love. Luckily he has his friends and Rima... I would have to say that Vampires usually do incests anyway just to keep pure and besides, do you think humans would actually accept them? Don't think so! Hey, wouldn't it be cool if there are vampires living amongst us? I would totally accept them. (Just like in Vampire Kisses by Ellen Shreiber). I just love vampires! HAHHA! My friend and sister just love Ichijo! When he was sooo cheery for his birthday party! LOL! OMG! Poor Ichiru! I feel sooo sorry for him. I was crying when he died in Zero's arms. Those two truly do love each other.

**oOoO Inner Beauty of Destruction oOoO  
**

**oOo Epilogue oOo  
**

It's been about three months since the war ended and things had been pretty well so far. There were massive body counts that still needed to be accounted for and a massive list of missing people that everyone was trying desperately to solve. Each nation was doing their best in trying to find who each of them were.

The buildings and land are in the middle of construction as of now, almost immediately after the government of all nations were restored. Most of the major buildings like the hospital, church and housings for the homeless were almost completed. Almost everyone in the cities had a place stay. The Princess' and Lords even lent there mansion and other housings they could offer for anyone who had no where to stay.

Food and first aid had been a problem but was quickly resolved since the people are the top priority before anything else and each nation quickly made a deal and things were back how they were used to.

The Earth Alliance's scientific base up in the hidden forest was explored thoroughly and all the bodies that were inside was taken out and buried respectively. Most were identified with the charts and computer information that was left behind, but some still needed to be named. The whole place was hollowed out and dismantled.

Meer Campbell had a proper funeral by all who knew her back in her homeland of PLANTS. She with many others who lost their lives was buried in a respective and beautiful place in one of the hourglass places that specializes in cemeteries.

It took about two weeks before the Archangel and Minerva were able to return back to Earth. When they finally did, they were greeted with a cheer and were immediately escorted to the mansion for discussion. The government had to be restored immediately before any more chaos results.

The captains and soldiers were in immediate discussions for the situation and because they had such young, skilled soldiers who are gifted with knowledge in about anything, all the government had been restored within three days since their return. PLANTS, EARTH ALLIANCE and ORB had apologized to each other for their actions in the war and, as of now, are in talks of a treaty.

Immediately after that, the mansion and all immediate places where aristocrats lived were swarmed by the people demanding for answers. It was time for the Princess of the country to make her speech. Not to the country, but to the entire universe since her best friends were with her.

As nervous and scared as she was, she was able to do her speech and explain everything with the help of her friends and of course, her dashing fiancé.

The Princess explained the situation she was in during her forced marriage to the Seiren family, doing what she thought her people wanted, how she was doubtful, scared and runned by the old farts because she was only a mere child and that she was secretly dating a Coordinator who was not only her under cover bodyguard, but the son of the late former Chairman Patrick Zala which Athrun proudly stood beside his fiancée with an arm around her waist.

Cagalli even spoke about Stellar. Their friends thought that Stellar looks like Cagalli and stated a possibility that Stellar maybe her cousin. After many deep further investigations on Stellar's past, she is apparently Kira and Cagalli's blood relative cousin. Their father had a sister who died in the Bloody Valentine. They found out her birth date and place. Her father worked for Kira and Cagalli's parents and thus therefore Stellar is a Coordinator. But she decided to take on the Natural status since she grew up with it. She's the same age as Shinn. Everything else was destroyed from the war. Stellar didn't care as long as she had her adoptive siblings and Shinn with her.

When the war ended, Kira found out that it was Stellar who was inside the Impulse. He was really upset with her and punished her with his silent treatment. Stellar couldn't last two days and she begged for forgiveness from Kira. Of course Kira forgave her and let her off with a warning that if she does something that he didn't want her to do, he'll make the silent treatment even worst and it won't just be that that he'll inflict.

The people were in complete shock. She continued her speech on how she met a certain Coordinator who is her biological brother and how she met her now fiancé. Adding with that, what her late father had left for her and how she wanted to honor his wishes until she knew the truth, her involvement with the wars and recently, how she was brainwashed and experimented on and was used as a deadly weapon.

At that point, her best friend Lacus stood beside her to explain about her whereabouts and what she had been doing since the first war ended till now. Her angelic voice reached out to everyone and the people didn't know why, but they were somehow soothed by her voice and felt like they were being spoken to by an angel. Lacus explained how that while she was away and planning her move, an imposter by the name of Meer Campbell took over as Lacus Clyne.

The people were in complete shock about that information, especially the PLANTS. They didn't know until now that they were listening and following an imposter all that time. But before their minds start to wonder, Lacus continued her speech.

Lacus explained how Meer thought she was doing the right thing and only listened to the Chairman because she believed he was right and that he helped her to where she was until she realized her wrong doings and her untimely death. Lacus pleaded for everyone not to hate her. She explained that she was lonely and had no where else to go since she lost everyone she ever loved. She asked, mainly from the people of PLANTS, to forgive her since she only did what she believed Lacus would do and that she deeply cared for her people.

The people up at PLANTS had to think about it since they felt like they were used. But most of them understood and forgave her. Some thanked her since she did do her best to make the soldiers get over the idea that they might die the next day with a free concert of hers.

Lacus motioned for Cagalli to continue her speech. Where she left off, she began to speak about what the doctors on the Archangel had discovered about her DNA when they were trying to save her from the deadly effects of the experiment.

She took a huge deep breath and spoke out to the already tensed crowd. "I'm a Coordinator."

The crowed went instantly silent and you could hear the loud gasps. Even the people in PLANTS were in shock. All that time, they were being runned by a Coordinator and they didn't even know it. The crowds were too speechless and didn't even say a word. What could they say?!

"But…" Their attention was immediately grabbed again. "…I'm also a Natural." This time, everyone had a question mark on their heads.

Cagalli began her long story on how they discovered she was half of each kind. She goes on about how they separated her and her brother by doing experiments making them the Ultimate Coordinator. Over all, she and her brother were practically guinea pigs for everything and it was a miracle that they survived and is the same as every other human being out there.

The people began to doubt her until she grabbed their attention again. She explains that she too felt ashamed to come back and regain her position because of the discovery of who she was and what she did in the war. But because of her brother Kira, she was able to come back. Why they all questioned? It was because she was a part of both sides and Orb is a neutral country. From that point, everyone began to do the math and you could see in their eyes that they understood now.

"I hope you all forgive me and I thank you for everything." Cagalli looked away as she let out quiet tears.

She was about to leap off the stand until Miriallia began shouting.

"CAGALLI LOOK!"

Cagalli looked to where she was pointing and in the same time heard chanting cheers. She turned fully around and saw that her people were cheering aloud for her.

"WE BELIEVE IN YOU!"

Cagalli didn't understand why. She didn't understand why her people were forgiving her for everything she had done. Suddenly, Kisaka took the stand with the other councilors.

"Princess, we understand that you are probably wondering why your people are cheering for you. It is because that even when your DNA consists of both Coordinator and Natural genes, you were still you and still did what you believed in. Ultimate Coordinator experimental product or not, you are still the same as everyone else and that you are not to blame for your DNA. Also, as what your brother has said previously, you harbor both genes and therefore neutral."

"Not only that," an older man from the councilor took the stand, "but you are an example of how everyone can live together. To have two different genes, you could've gone on a superiority spree but you didn't. You showed the world that anyone can live together in peace regardless of who they were. And most importantly, you showed the world that everyone is the same kind. Coordinator or Natural, they are all the same thing to every last detail."

Cagalli didn't know what to say. Her eyes began to water and she smiled at them and then to her people as the tears flowed from her eyes. Some of the people and even up in space had tears of happiness. They were seeing someone who harbored a different DNA from all of them and being only of eighteen years old, had the charisma of winning the people's hearts and a natural born loving leader. Not only that, but showing that a young person like herself can be better and smarter than an adult.

Cagalli walked to the podium and gripped it. She had her head down in an attempt to stop herself from crying but it proved to be futile. She lifted her head to the cheering crowd and with the brightest smile an angel could ever give and with a crackling voice, she whispered, "Thank you…. All of you for believing in me." And the crowd cheered louder.

"I promise I will do the best I can! With the help from my dear friends and especially, from the help of all of you. Thank you."

As she stepped down and began to walk her way towards the building behind her, someone took the stand.

"Uhhh… Cagalli, I believe that there is something else that you may want to let everyone out there know…"

Cagalli and her friends gave Kira a 'what the hell?' look. She looked at him with a little hint of fire in her eyes and whispered with her teeth clenched, "Kira, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Come on out here! You too, Athrun!" Athrun pointed at himself dumbly and in the same time scared of what Kira's doing. He understood that Kira is acting on revenge against him for hurting his sister, but the thought of what Kira's agenda are was scaring him deeply. "Yes you!... Everyone, this is Athrun Zala. The late Chairman Patrick Zala's son or what PLANT calls him, 'the Prince of ZAFT!' and my best friend since we were kids." Kira grabbed Athrun when he was close enough and gripped him hard in a head lock. "My buddy here and my sister have something they want to announce."

Athrun, while trying to breathe from Kira's grip, managed to choke out, "We…do?"

"Of course you do! Ladies and gentleman I proudly present that my sister and my best friend are engaged!"

"KIRA!" they both screamed.

"Come now, tell everyone the great news!"

"Kira… I.."

"It's okay…" Kira gave them a reassuring smile. "… It's going to be alright. Trust me."

The couple nodded and took a deep breath before speaking to the already mumbling shocked crowd.

Cagalli began first. "As from what my brother says… yes… it's true. Athrun and I are engaged."

The whispers went even wilder.

"_Oh my god! So it is true!"_

"_I thought they were just dating? Not engaged."_

"_So that was the guy who kept accompanying her all that time."_

"_There was a tiny rumor that the Princess was seeing someone outside. And a Coordinator at that! The Prince of ZAFT!"_

Cagalli tried to ignore the whispers and was about to speak again, but felt an arm on her shoulder and heard someone else's voice.

"That is correct. Cagalli and I are indeed engaged. I proposed to her just before I left for the PLANTS so many months ago. Not only did I do that because I love her so much, but because I wanted her to feel that I'm right there with her even though I was far away and to keep her away from that Seiren."

"_AWWW! That's sooo romantic and noble!"_

"I fell in love with her at first sight when we met at that island that she told you about. Well… kind of like gunpoint at first sight and then it turned to love at first sight. It didn't occur to me that I was falling for her until after the first war. Then it accumulated into something more and deep. I realized after being with her for only a few months after the first war that I was deeply in love with her. I didn't have the nerves to tell her and when the second war began, I knew that I had to let her know."

The people were in complete silent. Many were enjoying the speech because it was like a romantic story telling.

"Cagalli is like an angel. Everything about her draws me to her and I didn't fight it not one bit. I know that all of you are wondering about my engagement with Lacus Clyne, but that was just an arrangement and it was cancelled. Lacus and I only share a deep friendship bond and only love each other like brothers and sisters. Back to the story, I felt completely heart broken that I had left Cagalli all alone when she needed me the most. What's worst was that I hurted her. Luckily Kira was there to be by her side when I couldn't. I couldn't forgive myself and I still can't. I owe everything to those two. Even after everything, they were still there for me and I was happy."

Cagalli and Kira looked at Athrun with loving eyes. Meanwhile behind them, a conversation was going about.

"Oh wow! That's sooo romantic! It's like a novel!"

"Indeed it is. Oh man! I should write a book about their life from how they met to where they are now! I'd make big bucks and be famous!... OWW! OWW!"

Miriallia pulled Dearka's ear and whispered in a threatening tone. "Don't you dare Elsman or I'll have your head! Besides, you're already loaded."

Even with the pain he's receiving, he still managed a joke. "Is that a threat or a promise? Hehe…OWW!!"

Yzak and Shiho looked at the two and shook their heads. "Kids!"

Back at the speech, Athrun was just about to conclude and Cagalli was ready to say her piece when Athrun continued again, only this time, it was something completely and totally not what her, Kira or anyone expected.

"Just before I finish, I like to say one more thing." He turned to Cagalli and looked lovingly and deeply into her amber eyes which was making Cagalli blush. He gathered up her hands in his, "I know that I'm usually a quiet, shy and analyzing-the-situation type of person, but right now, I'm just going to stand out of my comfort zone…I know I didn't do it right in the first shot sooo this is my time to make it right."

Their friends in the back had their mouths open and eyes wide. "No way! He's not doing what I think he is! In front of the entire universe!"

Athrun went on one knee kissed her hand that had the ring Athrun gave her as Cagalli was starting to redden like an extremely hot tomato. "Cagalli… will you do me the honor and become my wife? Will you marry me?"

The crowd went wild as they all let out the cry of cheer that they held in suspense when he went on one knee. In space, the people of PLANTS went wild as well as they too couldn't believe what had just happened. The Prince of Zaft had proposed to the Princess of Orb not only to the entire world but to the entire universe! Their speech was broadcasted to the entire surface area of space and wherever their signal waves could reach. Many women fainted in awe as they couldn't believe that Athrun had proposed to his one and only to the entire universe. Not many had ever done that and to think about it, Athrun was the first person to ever do that. It's by far the most romantic thing a man could ever do for his lady.

Cagalli watched the crowd before her and turned to her friends. They all smiled at her and Lacus commented, "Cagalli, I think everyone wants to know your answer."

The crowd suddenly went quiet as everyone was clenching their fists eager to find out her answer even though they already knew, but the feeling they had was completely anticipating.

Cagalli looked at Athrun's intoxicating emerald eyes and could see that he was not only nervous but his eyes was filled with love, care and everything else that could describe the feeling that he has for her. She loved his eyes. That's one of the things that made her fall in love with him.

Cagalli caressed his face and whispered loud enough for the mic to pick up her voice and enough for everyone to hear, "…yes."

And the people went insane.

Athrun rose from his kneeled position and swept her off the floor in the same time as they both laughed in happiness as he spun her around. He placed a kiss upon her lips which made the people scream even louder. All their friends and even themselves were sure that they would be deaf for a long time.

They finally ended their passionate kiss as they needed air and Cagalli whispered something into Athrun's ear. He smiled at her and nodded. He placed her back on her feet and she grabbed the people's attention once again. They all were wondering what else the couple had in store for them. They were getting sooo excited and couldn't stop trembling.

"Athrun and I have something else to tell you." Their friends came closer to the couple just in case they needed their support. Kira and Lacus were beside them. "I'm not sure if any of you have noticed but…" Cagalli walked from the podium and showed her full self from head to toe to the people. "… I'm pregnant."

It took a while for everyone to register what she said to their heads and then it finally clicked in. All eyes were wide eyed as they eyed Cagalli's four months and a half bulge of her tummy. And just like before, the crowd went wild.

"_OH MY GOD! THE PRINCESS IS HAVING A BABY! THIS IS SOOO EXCITING!"_

"_A LITTLE ANGEL FROM THE ANGELS THEMSELVES WILL BE GRACING THE COUNTRY SOON!"_

"_I CAN'T WAIT FOR THAT DAY! OH MY GOD! I CAN'T STOP MY HAPPINESS FOR THEM! IT'S SUCH GREAT NEWS!"_

Cagalli shed tears on the people's reaction. She didn't expect them to be like this at all. Athrun comforted her and she hugged him. Kira signaled Cagalli to finish up as they all got more work to do.

She walked to the podium once again and made her last statement before turning in. "I…I didn't think you would all react like that…"

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! WE ARE ALWAYS THERE FOR YOU PRINCESS! EVERY STEP OF THE WAY! STOP DOUBTING YOUSELF!"_

She smiled at their comment. "…Thank you… Thank you all once again. Bur right now, we all have work to do, right?" The people cheered. "Then let's all lend a helping hand and restore the land to its beautiful image! We can all make it work as long as we help each other!" The people cheered loudly and she nodded her head with a smile as she began to head back to her duties with her friends beside her just in case she faints again after all that tension was lifted. Just then, the people all asked the same thing.

"_PRINCESS! TELL US HOW IT HAPPENED! PLEASE!"_

Cagalli smiled at them and placed her index finger to her lips telling them that it's a secret. The people awed but let it slide as they had a celebration and work to do.

* * *

… _**five months later …**_

In only the five month gap time frame, the restoration of ORB and PLANTS had been doing very well. Even the Earth Alliance had been doing well with only a few of the former Blue Comos lending a helping hand also. Their apparent new leader seemed to have the same views as ORB and PLANTS and was also young as well. Although the leader still had some conflicts with the people, all in all they're doing great and working together. The people were soon beginning to realize that their selfish thoughts are nothing more but the past and are now slowly adapting and accepting the new ways. Peace was almost obtained.

It didn't take long to reach Sunset Cove but they all got there on the days of their break. Well, it was the only day that they had a break from everything and what's better than meeting up with old friends and comrades?

"There they are! OI!! Over here!" Dearka waved to the approaching figures. "Long time no see!"

"It's only been five months. Not really that long."

"It was long for me! Oww..!"

Yzak smacked him as he sneered, "Oh shut up… All you did was whine and whine."

"It's great to see you too Yzak. How are things up at PLANTS?"

"Well, since Lacus didn't want to go back yet till you guys have the baby and the wedding, she put me in charge of everything. And I tell you, it was hell. I'm starting to think she did it on purpose." Yzak gave Lacus the eye as she smiled toothily at him. "But… It's been great. The important matter is, how have _**you **_been doing?"

Cagalli smiled as she rubbed her extremely bulged out tummy. "It's been great. Although I don't think Athrun had enjoyed it."

"What? Yes I did! I enjoyed every second of it."

"Uh huh… claims the person who complained that he was tired of going out on my constant demands and acting all like a mother hen."

"Even so, I still enjoyed every moment of it." Athrun kissed her forehead as she smiled at him. The gang looked at the smiling couple and couldn't help but awe at them. They were just perfect for each other and it was destiny and fate for them to be together.

Luna and Meyrin went to Cagalli and asked at the same time like eager little girls, "When's it due?!"

Cagalli smiled at the question as she rubbed her tummy as Athrun hugged her from behind as they massaged her tummy together. "Soon…. Very soon."

Meyrin completely gave up on Athrun and realized that it was only a little girly teen crush. She was with Vino now and she only saw Athrun as a brother. "When soon? I'm dying to know!"

Cagalli giggled at her eagerness. "Soon like this week."

"No way! Oh my god! I'm sooo excited!" Everyone laughed and began asking questions to the couple.

Miriallia was taking pictures of the sunset and the unknowing gang. She was going to make a scrap book. She then placed her camera down as she went up to Cagalli and gave her a hug. "Soooo…. When's the big day you walk the aisle? And by the way, you look absolutely gorgeous in that dress."

Cagalli blushed at the thought even though she was engaged to Athrun, she still couldn't help but feel girly. She's still young ya' know. The comment about her wearing a dress made her blush redder. It was a simple maternity dress that was soft green with some style in it. Since she found out she was pregnant, she's been doing and wearing a lot of girly stuff. The hormones were all making her that way. "Well, Athrun and I decided that we would wait until our little one is born. We didn't want to do it early because the people are still recovering from the war and I didn't want them to think that we didn't care and just go on with the wedding."

Athrun added, "And… cause you said you were too fa-" Athrun didn't finish his sentence as Cagalli pinched Athrun's arm really hard as she still smiled as he winced in pain. The gang knew what the other reason was and took note to not mess with Cagalli when she's in her mood swings.

Kira broke the tension as he motioned for the gang to the stone in front of them. "Anyway, we're all here to pay our respect to all of those who lost their lives in the war. Everyone let us pray silently to them." Lacus placed a bunch of flowers on the stone slab as Kira held her hand as they all silently prayed.

Shinn was the only with his eyes still opened as the rest were praying silently. He felt a hand on his and smiled at Stellar as he held her hands completely in his as he then prayed to the stone slab.

"_I miss you. Mother, father and Mayu I hope you rest peacefully, wherever you are. I love you." _

Tears slipped out of Shinn's eyes as he opened them to look out to the sky. A faint image of his family was smiling at him as his sister waved at him. Shinn smiled at the image as it slowly began fading away.

Everyone was looking out to the sea and then to the sky as they all saw an image of their loved ones smiling and reassuring them that everything is okay. Cagalli told them about her dream right when the war ended and they were at her mansion for rest. Everyone couldn't help but cry with a mixture of emotions. They didn't understand what it meant that they were the key to stop the war, but they slowly began to understand. It was the power of their friendship, trust, and their will of working together that brought peace.

Miriallia took a group photo with the sunset backdrop as a memory and made sure that everyone would get one. The picture was just incredibly beautiful. It was like a giant family. She was going through the frames and couldn't help but laugh at some of them. There was one where Yzak was chasing Dearka with fury as Shiho was trying to stop Yzak from killing him. Shinn on his knees begging as Neo pointed down at him while Murrue, Talia and Stellar laughed at them. Kira and Athrun holding each other's collar with the eyes of a murderer over a silly dispute on technology. Lacus and Cagalli making flower crowns as they shone with the sun as if they were angels. Luna and Meyrin being referees as Rey and Vino duked it out over arm wrestling and one with whose hair was better. There was another photo where Rey was begging and chasing Neo around for his medicine pills back.

On a side note of the medicine Rey has to take, the scientists are still in research after they received the information from the disc that Dullandal gave Rey. They still haven't found a cure for it, but it'll soon get there. Rey still has to keep taking them daily in order to be sustained.

The gang chatted and had fun at Sunset for a while before the sun began to retire and the sky was getting dark. Cagalli offered them to stay at her mansion and they didn't refuse. Knowing if they did, the Princess would blow up with fury. But they were going to anyway since it was the closest and they all wanted to hang out. It'll be like a slumber party only that they're older with Murrue, Talia, Andrew and Neo as their chaperones. They are still teens.

… _**the Attha Mansion…**_

"Wow! This is probably the best party ever!" screamed Dearka.

Miriallia grabbed his ear as he winced in pain. "Shut up! You're going to wake up everyone!"

"Like who? It's a huge estate! There's no neighbors- Oww! Oww!"

"Say what?"

Dearka squeaked, "…nothing."

At the end of the war, Miriallia decided to give Dearka another chance and threatened him not to blow it. She told him about her plan about their breakup that it was a test for him, and he was in complete shock and was depressed for a whole week. Miriallia felt bad and tried to make him smile again and when she pecked him on the lips as an apology, Dearka bursted out laughing and told her that he was testing her. She threw an anger tantrum and Dearka ended up being bruised all over. Also, she just couldn't help loving his personality and his idiotic mind and especially his hair. There's just something about Dearka's new hairdo in the second war that made her attracted to him more. She still loves her late boyfriend Tolle and he'll always have a place in her heart, but it's in the past now. As of now, she couldn't be happier with Dearka.

The gang partied till past midnight when they all decided to retire for the night. Also for Cagalli since she needed a lot of rest and was exhausted for entertaining her guests. Right now, everyone had their own coupled rooms since they suggested it. Kira and Lacus were right beside Athrun and Cagalli's room just in case they ever needed anything. Besides, Kira didn't like the idea of being too far away from his sister. He still didn't forgive Athrun and was glad when Lacus wanted to stay till the baby came to the world before taking her place as Chairwoman of PLANTS.

… _**Cagalli and Athrun's bedroom…**_

Athrun was tucking Cagalli in carefully as she was really fragile to him. Cagalli only rolled her eyes as she thought that Athrun was just overreacting on everything.

"Athrun… I'm fine. Just come to bed already and relax."

Approving his work, Athrun finally went to bed and Cagalli snuggled up against Athrun as he wrapped her in his embrace. He inhaled her sweet scent and kissed her forehead. "I love you soooo much."

Cagalli smiled against his chest. "I know. I love you too," she whispered as she snuggled in more. Athrun had his other free hand on her tummy as he rubbed it. She smiled at him as she watched him. She couldn't believe that the life form inside her is a product of her and Athrun. She blushed at how it was made and shook her thoughts about it away. She was just soooo happy. First she was scared about being a mother since she never had the experience with one, but Kira and her friends and especially Athrun was there for her and helped her every step of the way.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father," Athrun whispered.

"You're going to be great. I know you are."

"I know. And I have a soon to be mother to help me with that." Cagalli blushed as Athrun chuckled. "Awww… you're soooo cute when you do that."

"No I'm not. Go away."

Athrun chuckled at her childishness. He kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly but not to tight. "Yes you are and not only that, but you're mine. All mine alone."

Cagalli sighed as she placed a hand on his cheek. "I'm yours and only yours. Forever. No one else can take me away and if they tried, they're dead."

Athrun smiled at her. "I know. I just like to tell you that. I love you soooo much."

"Me too… Now let's get to bed. You have a big day tomorrow."

"I do?... Oh yeah, being a slave for you."

Cagalli chuckled. "Yep! You got that right. And no rewards!"

"But why not? I did soooo many things for you. I endured your torture and lived to tell about it. Can't I have one reward?"

"Nope."

"Rain check?"

"You used it all."

"I did? When? I don't recall I did."

"Yes you did. When we came back, did the speech and ….yeah."

"Oh yeah…. But those don't count! You seduced me to do it!"

"Did I? You're the one who fell for it."

"But it still doesn't count cause you weren't you. Your hormones were all up and crazy."

"Hmmm….true… but still… you took advantage of me and when I'm pregnant!" Cagalli acting all shocked.

"It was only the first three months! We could still do it at that time! The doctor said so!"

Cagalli couldn't stop laughing at Athrun. It was his turn to act all childish. She loved it when he does that. And she just loves to tease him. "Oh… so you're admitting that you did take advantage of me?"

"Wha… what?!"

Cagalli giggled. She held his face and kissed him on the lips. "I'll think about it."

Athrun pouted but accepted it. "Oh…okay… By the way-"

"Nope, you're still going to suffer my revenge and Kira's. You're not off the hook for that one." Athrun didn't say a word after that. Cagalli yawned and playfully slapped Athrun's cheek. "I'm tired. Let's go to sleep." Athrun agreed and kissed her before they both fell into dream world.

… _**3:30 a.m. … **_

Cagalli awoke in pain and looked over at her clock. It was only three-thirty in the morning which meant she only had about two and a half hours of sleep. The sharp pain came again and she let out a yelp. Athrun, with his super sensitive ears to her voice only, opened his eyes and looked at the time. Then he felt his significant other moving all around and let out cries of pain. It alerted him immediately and he instantly held onto her.

"Cagalli! What's wrong?!"

"Athrun…" she began only to wince at the pain again as she held her stomach and began to breathe heavily.

"Cagalli! Tell me!"

Cagalli held onto Athrun as she gripped his shirt and winced again. "Athrun… I think … it's time." She winced in pain again as she cried.

"What?! Oh my god! I'll go call the Doctor!"

"Hurry!"

Athrun flew from the bed to the phone and made a quick dial and then he flew to the door and banged at Kira's door. He was met with an angry and annoyed Kira but he had no time to deal with it.

"Cagalli's having the baby!"

Kira's eyes widened in panic as he went to wake Lacus and they all dressed up really fast and helped Cagalli to the car. Kira was driving to the hospital at full speed and it was a miracle and lucky that no one was on the rode and that he managed to dodge everything at every sharp turn he did.

Lacus and Athrun was trying to comfort Cagalli who was still in her gown and still groaning in pain. She was gripping both their hands and was surprised that Lacus had quite a grip.

They finally made it to the hospital where everyone was ready for the Princess and they immediately took her to a room. The Doctor that they trusted from the Archangel went to examine Cagalli.

"She's not completely dilated yet. We're going to have to wait."

"What?!"

"It's fine. The pains are normal when you're going through labor. We're just going to have to wait till you're ready. Call me when you get a sudden and worst pain than the previous ones, okay?" The doctor and the nurses took their leave.

"Cagalli… are you okay?" Athrun asked while trying to soothe her.

"What do you think?!" She winced in pain again as she gripped onto Athrun's hand. "I hate pain!"

Lacus and Kira couldn't help but feel bad for her. And by the look on Athrun's face, Cagalli must be breaking his hand by now.

Just then, a sound of scurrying was heard through the door causing Kira and Athrun to put their guard up. It could be either of these two things: one is the paparazzi and two is the assassins. Getting ready with their hand inside their jackets and gripping their gun while Lacus and Cagalli was being shield by the two. Then the door bursted open.

"HEY HEY!" sounded Dearka's up beat voice. The four in the room sighed in relief and let go of their gun. Dearka and the gang looked at them with one eye brow up. "Wow… did you really have to think that far?"

"Hey man, you never know!"

"That's true… Anyway! So….. How's our little Princess doing? Hmm?" Dearka asked as he was beside her bed now while the rest of the gang closed the door behind them when they were inside. Just as he asked the question, a hand flew out and grabbed him from his pajama collar.

"How do you _**think **_I'm doing?! Hmm?!"

"Oww! Oww! Okay… Okay!" Cagalli let go of him as another shot of pain came. Dearka breathed hard while everyone else shook their heads at him. "Man!... My god! Did that hurt! You make Yzak look like a Saint!"

"You want to relive that huh? Elsman?" Yzak threatened while Dearka squeaked a 'no.'

Cagalli whined in pain again as everyone just watched and every man in the room made a mental note to themselves. _"Man! Athrun looks like he's dying from Cagalil's grip. Note to self, do not get your girl pregnant."_

Even when watching his friend like that, he just can't help but open his big mouth. "Oh come on! It's not that bad. I mean like, you survived gun shot wounds, explosions, the after effects from the experiment and you're telling me that you can't stand this pain?"

Everyone shot Dearka with wide-opened eyes. They couldn't believe what he just said to Cagalli. Especially when she's going through labor and mood swings in the same time. Boy is he a dead man. Cagalli's eyes were darkened and covered with her bangs. Because Dearka was still close enough to the bed, Cagalli managed to grab him again and began choking him with one hand while the other was punching his gut with Dearka waving his arms for mercy while the gang just watched.

"This is what I'm feeling! And for your information jackass, this pain is completely different to the ones I've had. And now I'm demonstrating what kind of pain that is."

"H..e..lll….p!" The gang gave it a few seconds for him to suffer before finally jumping in and trying to pry Cagalli's incredible strength off from Dearka. When they finally did, Dearka was at the corner while Miriallia was checking if he was okay.

"You deserved it you know?" Yzak said lazily as he yawned.

Athrun finally calmed Cagalli down and comforted her head on his chest while she was still holding his hand but not gripping it as hard like before. She was soooo tired and wanted to sleep but she didn't want to miss out any second from her pregnancy and so she forced herself awake.

Finally realizing that the whole gang was in her room, she asked, "By the way, why are all of you guys here?"

"I can explain that!" said Stellar cheerfully while Shinn was half asleep on the chair where Stellar sat on his lap. "We heard Nii-san shouting after hearing a bang on the door and we all wondered what was wrong, because all of us heard a crying pain and people rushing in the hallways. Then we saw you going into the car. Then Miri said that you are having a baby. Then we all wanted to come and support you. I woke everyone up! We were all sooo excited!"

"No kidding… I wanted to sleep," said Yzak only to be elbowed by Shiho.

Cagalli smiled at them. They didn't have to come all this way to support her but they came anyway. Not because Stellar woke them up but because they wanted too. "…thank you."

They barely heard it when she whispered as she was soooo tired and they didn't like seeing her like that. It pained them to see that the feisty hot-headed friend of theirs is suffering a pain that no man could ever suffer except woman.

"We're here for you. Be strong, okay?" said Shiho as Cagalli nodded at her. They met after the war ended and they became fast good friends as they both somewhat think alike and acted the same. The thought of those two joining up could mean chaos to their friends. One Cagalli is enough to handle, but two? No freaking way!

Suddenly Cagalli screamed in pain as the one she just experienced was worst than the rest of the ones she had. She held on to Athrun and whispered, "Go get the Doctor. I think this one is it!" Kira went to find the Doctor and they came into the room and the Doctor checked her again.

"Alright, all of you get out. This is it." The nurses shoved everyone out and slammed the door at them.

Outside the room, everyone sat on the bench waiting while some of them were falling asleep.

"I hope they're okay."

Kira wrapped his hands around Lacus as he reassured her that they were going to be fine. "If only I could be in there and see Athrun's face cringe in agony as his hand is being crushed."

"Don't worry about that. I got a hidden camera centered on them in there," winked Miriallia.

"Good job!" Kira gave a thumbs up as they laughed.

Back inside the room, the Doctor and the nurse got all their stuff ready and they were ready to deliver the baby.

"Okay Cagalli, I want you to push when I tell you, okay? Athrun, I want you to comfort her from behind. Cagalli, when I tell you when, you're going to push back against Athrun and use him as a pillow as you push as hard as you can. Understand?" Cagalli nodded as she held on to Athrun for comfort. By the look on Athrun's face, he was too excited to even notice the pain that he was enduring, but was conscious enough to support her as she pushed against him. "Alright…. Push!" Cagalli pushed really hard as she screamed in pain. "Okay… I can see the head. Push again!" Again she pushed as much as she could.

"I'm soooo tired," Cagalli breathlessly said.

Athrun kissed her forehead. "Come on, you can do this! I'm right here. Be strong!" Cagalli looked at her fiancé's sweet face and she nodded. The Doctor told her that one more should do it and to give everything she got. She nodded in response and she gathered what ever strength she had left and gave everything to this one final push as she screamed.

Then a sound was heard that filled the room. A sound of a baby crying. The sound was soothing and it filled the room and its voice reached through the door to the occupants outside waiting for them.

After the nurses cleaned the baby up, they wrapped it in a blue blanket and handed it to Cagalli.

The baby lessen its cries and fell asleep as it snuggled up against it's mother's chest and listened to her heart beat, memorizing it to identify it as his mother. Cagalli rocked the baby and lightly outlined her baby's face as she kissed it. Athrun hugged Cagalli and kissed her as they both admired the little prince before them.

"He's an angel," Cagalli said exhausted as she rested against Athrun's chest and sighed in relief of all the heavy weight that she had for the past nine months.

"He is. Just like someone I know," Athrun said as the nurses around was cleaning Cagalli and refreshing her up. Athrun didn't move from his spot as he didn't want to leave the warmth that he was currently intoxicated in.

Then the door opened to reveal their friends. The girls rushed to Cagalli's side and wanted to see the baby while the guys stood back from their squealing girlfriends.

Athrun looked up to see Kira in front of him and he got up to shake Kira's hand and then shared a brotherly hug. "It's a boy." All the guys then went to Athrun to congratulate him with a hand shake and a hug.

The baby then stretched out and cooed as it then snuggled back into Cagalli's chest. All the girls awed loudly and so did the guys except it was inside their head.

"It looks just like Athrun," said Lacus as she touched his little nose.

Cagalli smiled, "He does doesn't he?"

The baby had little blue hair just like his father and his face was strikingly the same as Athrun's with his creamy skin. They don't know the eye color yet as the baby didn't open his eyes.

"It looks just like Athrun when he was a baby!" Everyone raised an eyebrow at Lacus. "I saw pictures of him when I use to go to his house. His mother showed me an album of him. He was soooo cute!"

Athrun blushed in embarrassment as the guys playfully awed at him. "Anyways!..." He sat back on the bed with Cagalli. "…how are you doing?"

"I'm okay. Just really tired."

It worried Athrun but Cagalli rolled her eyes at him as he was overreacting. She handed Athrun their son so he could have a chance to cradle it. The baby snuggled up against his father and made another cooed sound causing the girls to go nuts. Athrun placed his index finger in his son's open hand and to his surprise, the little hand enclosed his hand on his finger and gripped on to him lightly in his sleep. Athrun couldn't help but awe at it. It was soooo cute! "Hey there little guy. I'm your daddy and that's your mommy. And that's your Uncle Kira, Aunt Lacus…"

Everyone watched Athrun as he was talking with his son. This was probably the first time they saw Athrun completely smile with joy with no hint of worry, sadness and all the other emotions that he usually showed since the death of his mother and father. The gang was happy for him.

The baby let out a tiny baby cry and the girls in the room squealed again. Then they turned to their boyfriends and out of the blue, "I WANT ONE TOO!"

The guys face was plastered with fear as they heard their girlfriends demand. The Doctor suddenly came in and told them that Cagalli needed her rest now and they have to check the baby. The men in the room sighed with relief as they got out of that situation. They understood and the Doctor waited for their friends to exit as they were heading back to the mansion. Only Lacus and Kira stayed behind.

Athrun kissed his son's forehead and handed it to Cagalli so she could place a kiss on him too. Then they gave it to the Doctor and they all left to do the check up.

Athrun laid on the bed with Cagalli and comforted her on his chest as they were both exhausted for the night. Lacus and Kira were on the couch as they watched their best friends getting cozy.

Kira suddenly asked, "What are you going to name him?"

Cagalli and Athrun exchanged glances and thought for a while. Then they both said in the same time, "…Alex." They looked at each other when they said the name and smiled. They think alike and that is why they were meant for each other.

Kira and Lacus smiled at their choice of name. Kira then whispered to Lacus, "We'll have our own one day." Lacus blushed at his words and then smiled at him as she pecked his cheek.

The night was getting late and so they all went to sleep in the room while everyone else was back in the mansion, probably sleeping as well. This night was a night to remember for every one of them and unknowing to them, Miriallia's hidden video camera was still recording, capturing every moment.

…_**five months later…**_

After the birth of their son, the media swarmed the couple in only a day and it was an endless headache for everyone. For the next couple of days, the media and the world were pounding on the couple to see their new baby. But with the help of their friends and loyal subjects, they managed to conceal the identity of their baby's face. With questions why. Their response was that they didn't want their child to be involved or exposed in any of the political or celebrity type life until their child is old enough to know what's going on and to decide for himself what kind of life he wants.

Everyone understood but still they wanted to see the baby. Many have even offered a huge amount of cash for just one picture, but still they declined. It had nothing to do with money. Their response to the whole thing was that they will show their baby when they're ready.

The people of the universe were left on suspense on wondering what their child looked like and many have started rumors about it. And that is why the couple didn't want the child to be exposed to any of that kind of life at such a young and innocent start of life. Already the world has started a rumor on a child that is still so innocent.

After three months of torture to the people, the couple had finally decided to let one photographer show the first pictures of their young baby. Even though this photographer already has many photos of the baby when it was born, she still yearns for more. And this person was none other than their most trusted friend Miriallia.

The people wondered where, when and how she got it, but it was her own secret.

The moment the pictures where shown, the universe went wild. Everyone commented how the baby looked like it was a gift from the gods. A perfect beautiful angel that is the child of two angels themselves. It was just to die for. Everyone wanted a picture of the child and the magazine stands were always empty the first few minutes they were out. Their baby was indeed, the symbol of peace and that everyone can coexist with anyone. It is proof that no one is different from one another and that we are all equal.

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

Fast forwarding to this day now, two months after the first set of pictures baby Alex Ryuzaki Zala **_(A/N: Thank you to "chargcagalli for the middle name!)_**, the world all seemed to be focused on this one special day, but is still consumed by the awes and cuteness of the baby.

"I can't believe this is happening."

"Neither could we! Oh my god! We're soooo excited! Here! Let me do your hair!" Lacus grabbed a brush and began to comb Cagalli's hair.

Miriallia, Stellar, Murrue and Shiho were busy helping each other fix their dresses, apply make-up and do their hair. Cagalli's baby was in the room with them but was sound asleep as the girls were rushing and running around with the maids and even Lacus' haros were helping them do their tasks. Well, more like getting in the way and keep repeating, _"Cagalli! Athrun! Wedding!"_

Suddenly, a knock on the door came and a green mechanical bird flew in.

"Knock! Knock!"

"Kira!" Lacus ran to him and gave him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you guys were doing and of course I came to see you." Lacus blushed. Kira chuckled at her. "You look gorgeous."

Lacus spun around to show Kira which this time made him blush. "Really?"

Lacus was the maid of honor and she was dressed in her favorite color. Powder Pink. It was simply stylish and a little poofy as it descends from her waist down with layers. It had a reflective cherry blossom flower imprint pattern merging with the color with a row of pink rose shaped flowers across the chest lining of the dress. It was strapless and complete with the outfit, was powder pink gloves that went to her elbows. Her hair was up and had a flower on one side with a touch of baby sprouts and wore a simple necklace with a ring looped in it.

"Yes. And speaking of gorgeous…" Kira and Lacus walked to where Cagalli was sitting in front of her dresser mirror, "... You look beautiful, little sis."

Kira addressing Cagalli as 'little sister' didn't really bother her anymore. Apparently, the documents that the late Uzumi gave them had everything about their birth. It determined that Kira was born first and Cagalli two minutes later. Cagalli learned to accept the information and deep down, knew that Kira was more the oldest. She may have been stronger in the first war and Kira was weak. But the second war proved that Kira was stronger even when he was going through his mid-life crisis. But of course Cagalli is stronger in some things that Kira isn't. Especially when it comes to the topic of Lacus Clyne.

Cagalli smiled at her brother. "Thank you… Aren't you supposed to be with Athrun?"

Kira scratched his head as he gave an awkward smile. "Eh.. hehehe… yeah… I'm supposed to, but…"

"But?..."

"Well… he was really annoying me by walking back and forth and mumbling things to himself. He sat down then got up then sat down again. Then he went to the mirror, fixed his suit which by the way is detailed and Prince like if ya know what I mean. Then he fixed his hair then messed it up again then fixed again to what it was before. After all that resulting to an angry and annoyed Yzak with Dearka trying to rip Yzak off Athrun while he's choking him by the neck."

"And you're here to avoid being involved in all that?"

Kira nodded his head like a proud child. "Yup!"

"Some best friend you are." Suddenly Alex began to cry and Cagalli immediately got up to tend to it. She cradled it in her arms and rocked it. "Awww… what's wrong my little guy? Did you have a bad dream? It's okay. Mommy's here."

Kira awed at his sister. He went to her and his crying nephew. "Here. I'll try to calm it down while you get ready." Cagalli handed it to Kira and he patted his back lightly and the baby stopped his crying.

"I guess you're good with children. You'll be a great father one day," said Lacus as Kira blushed.

Suddenly Mana came rushing in all out of breath. "You better get back into the other room. They're killing each other!"

Kira caved his lips in into a smirking line as his cheeks rose from trying to hold in his laughter as his eyes lit up. Cagalli gave Kira 'the eyes' which signaled him to get moving or else.

Kira gave the baby to Lacus and walked to the door with the maid. "Alright… alright… I'll go see what I can do. I'll use my '_**glares.'**_"

"Not what you _**can**_ do. It's what you _**will**_ do."

"Uh huh… see you at the alter!"

Mana and Kira left leaving the rest back to their rushing duties. Cagalli went back to her chair and looked at herself in the mirror. It was someone she didn't recognize, well… at least someone she didn't really acknowledged. She didn't need a lot of make-up either. Her skin is completely flawless and she had a little touch of light colored lip gloss on.

"Too girly for you?" Miriallia teased.

"You could say that."

"Hehehe… Well, I think it's time that you take notice and advantage of your beauty. Drop the tomboy thing. Just to let you know, you can wipe the men off the face of this planet just by looking at them."

Cagalli threw a flower at her. "Oh! You're just exaggerating!"

The girls in the room chuckled. Lacus came over with the baby. "Well, it is true you know."

"No…. it's not. I'll tell you who'll wipe out human kind. It's that man that I'm about to marry. He's a threat to all of them."

Everyone in the room laughed. "That is soooo true! He does harbor the gorgeous look of man and a woman and to think that you're marrying him! You're soooo lucky!"

Cagalli smiled at that. "Yeah…. I am very lucky." Cagalli was filled with happiness as she thought about her and Athrun. The girls and maids in the room all smiled at her and awed at her beauty.

Lacus put Alex in his sleeping crib and then clapped her hands together to grab their attention. "Alright everyone! It's time! Get to your places and remember, this is Cagalli and Athrun's day! Make sure to make it as splendid as possible!"

"HAI!"

Lacus went up to Cagalli and helped her up while fixing her dress. She gave some last minute touches to her hair and face and put a simple yet elegant veil on both sides of her tied hair.

"Alright! You're all set! Now how about we throw the men to their knees huh?" Cagalli smiled at Lacus as she nodded.

… _**the wedding begins…**_

"Hey Athrun… ya scared?" snickered Dearka.

"What do you think?! The whole universe is watching!"

"Oh hush up and be a man! Besides, it's for the sake of peace and we're signing the treaty today too. Also, we can't let the girls beat us in this beauty contest!"

"We're holding a contest? Since when?" asked Shinn who was also one of the groomsmen including Neo who was, for some reason, having some coffee shot standoff with Andrew on the bench. Andrew was supposed to be a groomsman as well, but his coffee invention was more important.

"You might not notice and no one had mentioned it, but there's a contest going on. We gotta look our best and not only that, we gotta show the woman who's clan is better. It's the battle of the sexes!"

Kira raised an eyebrow at him as he stood beside Athrun. "Sorry to break it to you Dearka, but I think the girls are gonna win at this contest."

"Yeah? How do you know?"

"Trust me. They won from a loooong shot. And I'm talking about gorgeous."

"That hot ehh? Damn! I can't wait!... Hey Athrun, you know you can use your specialty to make everyone faint so they won't have to be awake and you won't have to feel all nervous with their eyes looking at you."

"My specialty?"

"You're telling me you don't know?!" Dearka acting shocked. "Buddy, you're a threat to all humans!"

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"You know… You look both like a girl and a boy. You can wipe them off with that! Come to think of it, why didn't we use that to stop the war? That would've been sooo much easier."

Yzak's right eye twitched as he tried really hard not to blow up. Especially on his friends wedding day. "Elsman, how about you shut the hell up and maybe we could get this over with."

"Awww…. You're just excited to see how Shiho looks in a dress. You dog, you!"

Yzak was just about to strangle him but Reverend Malchio told them to hush up as the wedding was about to begin. When it started, all the men had their jaws dropped to the ground.

Athrun and Cagalli's wedding was being viewed live from all over the world and up at PLANTS. Everyone was invited! This was the wedding of the century and no one wanted to miss out on it. Just then, the music began to play and everyone's eyes were focusing on their sighted target. The cameras and videos were getting ready and the show was about to begin!

Outside of the giant doors of the biggest church in ORB, Cagalli stood waiting nervously as she was loosening herself up and taking deep breaths. She just saw Lacus take off, following Stellar, Miriallia, Shiho and Murrue.

"_I'm finally getting married… I'm sooo nervous. Not only is it live, but the crowd is bigger than what I had with that purple moron. Not only that, but everyone went even more wild as the day came. Oh my god! What if I trip? What if I made a mistake? I'll ruin the whole wedding!"_

Cagalli was beginning to panic, but she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Kisaka.

"Don't worry. Everything's alright," he smiled sincerely at her. Cagalli looked at her bodyguard and felt completely at ease when she saw his smiling face. "You know, I can't believe you're finally getting married. I've watched you grown up and even thought of you as my own daughter. It feels sooo hard to let you go now. That little fire feisty girl that I know is finally grown into a beautiful woman."

Cagalli smiled at Kisaka. She placed a hand on his and hugged him. "Thank you. You were the greatest and best bodyguard I've ever had. And my best friend I relied on when I needed someone. Thank you for everything, Kisaka."

"No problem, Princess," said Kisaka just for kicks knowing that she hated being called that. She made a face at him only to have him chuckle at her. "Oh! You hear that? The music's starting. May I?" Kisaka extended his arm for Cagalli to hold.

Kisaka was going to walk Cagalli down the aisle in replacement for the late Uzumi. Kira was supposed to do it, but he wanted Kisaka to do it since he had been there and watched Cagalli grow ever since.

Cagalli linked her arm with his and smiled brightly. "Let's do it!"

The doors flew open.

Everyone in the church stood up and watched as the Princess walked down the aisle with Kisaka in arms. They awed at her beauty and the cameras went wild and so did the people, but they kept quiet as it was a church.

The flower girls from the Orphanage sprinkled flowers in front of Cagalli as she made her way up the aisle. All the guys were drooling and ogling at her which Cagalli tried hard not to laugh while in the same time, hiding her blush as she felt all eyes were on her.

Dearka made a faint whistle at Athrun. "You damn lucky bastard." Athrun didn't respond as his eyes were glued wide open at the woman walking towards him with his mouth opened. He couldn't believe how even more beautiful she was. Since she got pregnant, she had been very girly and her tomboy phase was completely gone, except for the attitude. Everything she did was girly and Athrun didn't think there was anything more to make Cagalli even girlier. But the sight before him proved him wrong. Sure he'd seen her in countless types of dresses already, but this one is different. She didn't even look like she was pregnant at all either. After she gave birth, her daily routine and regular simple exercises made her body back to what it used to be as if she was never pregnant.

The woman before him was just gorgeous. No, beyond gorgeous. Beyond anything in the world that was gorgeous. She was an angel. The true Goddess of Beauty.

Cagalli could see Athrun ogling at her and she blushed. _"I'm not that pretty am I?"_

She wore a long simple yet beautiful pastel green dress that defined her curves. The strapless dress has an open 'V' like rim fanned across her chest with a slit in the middle and a darker shade of green behind the slit across. The back of the dress was elongated than from the front and made a not too large or too long of a train that flowed behind her. She wore white gloves with a feathery type style at the opening of the gloves. Completing her outfit were green pointy toe heels.

Her hair was held back the usual way from her face with light yellow peonies and the two ends that hang from both side of her face were tied with a green ribbon and a simple veil with some stringed white clear beads that look like rain drops on glass complete with a gold necklace with a ruby jewel in the middle. She had the same type of flowers tied on to both her arms with a veil also with some clear beads stringed on. Her bouquet was the same type of light yellow peonies like the one used on her hair and with a tinged of baby sprouts all tied together with blue ribbons.

_**(A/N: It's the dress from the wedding picture where Athrun carries Cagalli with Lacus, Kira, Miriallia and Dearka in the background.)**_

White is usually the preferred color for every wedding as a sign of purity. But for this wedding, they dressed in the way they wanted. Besides, who says you have to be in white? Traditions are meant to change and are only suggestions and not a guide line to follow. In any case, these two weren't pure anymore anyway. If ya know what I'm saying.

Cagalli tried not to blush too hard as she looked at Athrun in his eyes. They were locked on each other and didn't once blink or look away. Kira wasn't lying after all when he said that Athrun's suit was very detailed and much, but it looked sooo hot and good on him.

His whole outfit was that of Victorian knight in royal blue. He had a gold trim from his front lining coat that reached his knees with a cloudy blue scarf wrapped around his neck and tucked in his shirt but puffs out. He wore a dark blue vest inside. His pants were royal blue with a gold stripe going down on both sides of the leg and complete with black dress shoes.

_**(A/N: It's the suit from the wedding picture where Athrun carries Cagalli with Lacus, Kira, Miriallia and Dearka in the background. Athrun's suit… imagine it like the uniform in Code Geass. That kind of style. You know what I mean. )**_

Cagalli finally made it to the alter. Kisaka gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead before handing her to Athrun who was elbowed and pushed by Kira since he was frozen on his spot. Athrun offered his arm to her and she took it. They walked the remaining way to Reverend Malchio and thus the ceremony began.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the sight of God, and in the presence of these witnesses, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony. We gather to acknowledge and to bless a marriage that has arisen. We come together to celebrate a discovery and to record in the minds and hearts of all present the ripe event of a love that has bloomed. Not only will these two be married, but this day is also the day where the PLANTS, ORB, and the EARTH ALLLIANCE will sign a peace treaty. This day was chosen for that because we have two powerful individuals who are not only a symbol of peace, but they have created with the love for each other a product of peace. "

Reverend Malchio went about his speech as the audience watched on. During it, Cagalli looked around and thought she saw something. She blinked again and it was as she thought it was. There in the crowd was a faint spiritual mirage of her and her friends' parents and all the friends she lost in the war. They smiled at her and waved. Cagalli's eyes were going to water but she held it in. She smiled back at them and nodded. It seemed like forever but finally it was almost the time for it.

"Now, you two please recite your vows. Athrun, you go first."

Athrun nodded is head. He held on to Cagalli's hands with so much love and looked deep into her eyes. "Cagalli, my angel, I know you already know how I feel about you, but I just can't help but say it again. You and I were meant to meet on that island. You showed me a lot of things that I never thought I could see. You helped me through everything and even when you were in your own up and downs, you still held up a strong image and still smiled and did what you could to make me feel better. I fell in love with you the moment I set eyes on you. I knew it was meant to be for you and me to be together. Not only that but you and I have created the most beautiful thing in the world, our son. I will be the best father in the world to our child and our future children. I will _**never **_treat our children strictly just because I'm in the military. I would give the world and all the love I have to him and to you. I will be proud on whatever choices they make, within reason of course. Cagalli, the love I have for you continues to grow and it will keep growing and nothing not even death could stop my love for you. Just seeing you, even once a day, is enough for me to smile all day. Cagalli, I love you soooo much and I will do anything for you and do anything to be by your side forever. I'll protect you and our family no matter what. I love you."

The world awed at his vows and he blushed deep red making Cagalli smirk.

"Cagalli, it is your turn now."

She nodded her head and looked deep into Athrun's eyes. "Athrun, I too fell in love with you the moment we met. And yes, it is true that I am more 'man of the house' than you are." The crowd laughed. "But I would have to say that you are more 'man' in stuff that I probably can't do. We've created the most beautiful child in the world that is full of our love. And I will do exactly what you will do for our child and future children. I'll give the world to them. I thought about it millions of times if you and I were just war comrades, but it wasn't that. We were fated to meet and be soul mates for each other. You've been my pillow for countless times when I needed someone. Of course Kira was there for that too, but I wanted you more to comfort me in times when I needed it. You're my life and I wouldn't be able to live without you. You always reassured me everything would be alright and even though there are times that it won't be, you still tried to help and comfort me in any way you could. The sight of you is enough to make me smile for the whole day and makes me more anxious to be with you and breathe the same air as you do. I know there is no one in this world that I could ever be with except you. It's you and only you. Athrun, I love soooo much and I will continue to love you even after death. I'll protect you and our family too, no matter what. I love you."

The crowd awed at Cagalli and her cheeks only slightly went pink. Reverend Malchio nodded at both of them with a smile and was about to finish up when a cry of a baby cooing was heard. Everyone looked to the left and saw that Lacus was rocking a carriage where baby Alex was awake this whole time. He locked his eyes with his parents and started waving his little arms, smiling and laughing.

The crowd went wild the moment the baby made a noise. It was soooo cute! They all awed at baby Alex and Athrun and Cagalli smiled lovingly at him as they waved back.

Kira went over to Lacus and held Alex up and waved his little hand at his parents. "Look Alex! It's mommy and daddy! Say 'hi!'" Alex laughed and cameras started flashing like crazy. "Okay Alex, we have to be quiet for a little more. Mommy and Daddy are getting married. Can you do that for Uncle Kira and Aunt Lacus? Yeah? Alright!" Kira gave them the thumbs up.

Reverend Malchio began his speech again. "As I was saying, Athrun the ring." Athrun signaled one of the boys from the Orphanage to come up with the ring and he presented him a white gold band with their names inscribed inside and their wedding date. "Okay Athrun, slip it into Cagalli's finger." Athrun placed the ring in her fourth finger on her left hand on top of the ring that he gave her previously. "Now Cagalli, it's your turn." Cagalli signaled one of the girls from the Orphanage and she presented her a matching white gold band. "Okay, you do the same to Athrun." She placed it on his fourth finger on the left hand. They then both held each other's hand. "If there are anyone out there that believes that these two cannot be together, in which I extremely doubt and I don't think anyone would dare to stir, speak now or forever hold your peace. No one? Alright! I now pronounce you husband and wife." He looked at Athrun. "You may now kiss the bride."

"Finally!" He gathered Cagalli into his arms and kissed her deeply and passionately as the cameras went wild and so did the world. People up at PLANTS were jumping for joy, shook hands and hugged each other. Some had tears of happiness in their eyes. This was what everyone was waiting for. The symbol of peace has finally been sealed.

They finally unlocked their lips for air and looked into each other's eyes as their foreheads touched. They then looked at the cheering crowd and began to walk down the aisle, but stopped as Athrun lifted Cagalli bridal style and carried her the rest of the way to their awaiting limousine. The groomsmen and bridesmaid were following after that with baby Alex being carried and taken cared of by Andrew and Talia.

In the distance, the ghostly images of whom Cagalli saw watched as they went into the limo and they all smiled at them. They watched until the limo was out of sight and then they disappeared in mid air.

… _**the dinner party…**_

"Oh man! That was such an awesome wedding! Don't cha think?"

"Dearka, for once can you shut that loud mouth of yours."

"Yeesh! Someone got off the wrong side of the bed. I mean like I didn't snore that loud."

"Dearka!"

"Hehe! Just kidding…Anyways, guess what I-"

"You wrote a book chronicling Athrun and Cagalli's life from when they met to this day on. Am I right? Oh, and Miriallia doesn't know about it and don't tell her, right?"

Dearka threw a hand to his chest acting all shocked. "How did you know?!"

"I know everything that goes on in that head of yours. You're an open book."

"Ha! And you're not? Look! Shiho is getting fancy with some guy over there!"

"What?!" Yzak looked to where Dearka was pointing at but no Shiho. "Elsman! You liar!"

"Hehe! Psyche!" Dearka took off as Yzak chased after him like little boys playing cops and robbers.

"Ne…Shinn…"

"Hmm? Stellar, aren't you suppose to help Cagalli get changed?"

Stellar shook her head. "Lacus is helping her. She said to go entertain the guests and have them seated in ten minutes."

"Oh okay! You want me to help?"

"Really?! Yeah!!"

The music was beginning to cease and everyone was seated at their place. Lacus and Kira just came in with Lacus in a different attire and took their seats as well as everyone else. The groomsmen and bridesmaid sat with the wedded couple while their close friends like Andrew, Talia, her son, Luna, Rey, Meyrin, and everyone else sat in front of them on the bottom level of the rowed tables.

"_PRESENTING MISTER AND MISSES ZALA! LEADERS OF ORB!"_

The doors flew open and in walked the two hand in hand in different clothes.

Athrun changed into a more comfortable color of his. He wore an untucked white collared shirt with frills in the middle that goes down to his mid thigh with a purple wrap tie around his neck making his collar stick up. His pants were velvet red and his jacket, the same color as his pants, was long just above his knees.

Cagalli was a totally different story.

Her hair was held back the usual way from her face with a different kind of light orange flowers (looks like a type of poppy) with a green branched leaves on one side and the two ends that hang from both side of her face were tied with a green vine and complete with a green vine necklace. Her bouquet was the same type of light orange flowers like the one used on her hair with green fern like leaves tied with pink ribbons and a vine of pink pedal leaves with a veil tide with it. Her dress was the same but the length was cut just above her knees and her pointy shoe heels were replaced with a white feathery type style at the insertion of the boot from her shins. She had no gloves on this time and wore gold bracelets and completing the whole outfit is her dazzling white gold band and jeweled ring.

_**(A/N: Athrun kneeling on the ground as he reaches out to caress Cagalli's face. And Cagalli's is from the pic where Kira, Lacus, Athrun, Cagalli and Fllay were wearing fancy clothes.)**_

They took their seats and so did everyone.

The dinner went well and everyone was having a great time! Many of them were acting like little children chasing each other around. There was almost a food fight when Dearka flicked a piece of his food at Yzak. Shiho managed to hold Yzak down while Miriallia gave the most deathly glares at Dearka and threatened him with their relationship. She also found out about his little side project and threatened him even more. Even though a book chronicling her friend's life does sound good, she didn't want to do anything that would harm their friendship. Cagalli probably wouldn't mind anyways, but still. Instead, Dearka only will make copies for their closest friends. And it will stay that way, no matter how much the public wants to know about their life.

Stellar wanted to dance since she loved dancing a lot and Shinn gladly took her to the dance floor. Everyone else joined them and they danced the night way. Shinn got a gift for Stellar when they went to take a break. He gave her a pet fish and it was swimming around elegantly in its little tube tank. Stellar loved it a lot. Shinn heard from Neo that she loved fish.

Lacus and Kira were in their own little world out on the balcony and Kira proposed to Lacus. She was soooo happy that she even cried. They danced under the stars and it would be, in a few months, for their turn to walk the aisle.

Kira understood that the thing he had with Fllay was all just a soldier in distress thing that all soldiers do before they die. He realized that he did at some tiny point love her and still cares for her, but she is now in the past and the future and present is what's important now. His future is with the love of his life and that is no other than the Chairwoman of PLANTS.

The rest of the gang was partying the night away and some even tried a little alcohol even though they were under aged. They were met with an angry Andrew. As punishment, they had to be guinea pigs for his newly made coffee. It turned out that it was some what kind of an easer for alcohol and is highly addictive. Andrew spent the night running away from them. Neo, Murrue and Talia were trying to help him fend off the caffeine high teenagers.

In a distant more quiet area, Athrun and Cagalli were tending to their son. Cagalli had just finished feeding him and Athrun was patting his son's back waiting for him to burp. And when he did, Alex wrapped his little hands around his father and fell asleep snuggly in his arms, against his chest as Athrun rocked it to sleep. When he completely succumbed to dream land, Athrun slowly and carefully placed him back in his baby crib. They were born to be great parents. They read some books on parenting, but somehow, they were just great at their job. Maybe it's a natural instincts for your own flesh and blood. Mana soon came in and told them to enjoy the rest of the night as she would be watching over Alex.

Before returning to their party, Athrun stopped Cagalli by hugging her from behind.

"Let's stay for a while."

Cagalli gave a suspicious look at Athrun but then smirked at him. "Athrun, we have guests waiting for us. Behave yourself."

"Just one kiss?"

Cagalli smiled at him and went up against his chest and placed a simple kiss on his lips. She was just about to turn away but Athrun held her head in place and deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and added more fire into their kiss. Just when it was going to get more heated, Cagalli managed to break away from the kiss and playfully slapped Athrun's chest.

"You got some nerve don't you?"

"Not my fault that your soooo delicious."

"Hmmm… true." Cagalli chuckled. "Let's get back to the party and I promise that I'll make our honeymoon the best days of your life."

Athrun's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Really?!"

Cagalli laughed at his reaction. "Yes. Really. Now let's go!"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"More than ORB?"

Cagalli turned around and they were faced to face with each other. Athrun had a serious look on his face and so did Cagalli. Cagalli went closer to his face and planted a deep and passionate kiss on his lips. Athrun, at first, was surprised but returned the kiss with an equal amount of passion.

Cagalli finally unlocked her lips from his and leaned her forehead on his. "Don't tell anyone," she whispered as she then nodded her head.

Athrun's eyes widen with happiness as Cagalli smirked at him as she made her way down the hall. He quickly caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her as she did the same and he planted another kiss upon her lips.

Cagalli could tell that it was a kiss of happiness and she smiled against his lips.

When they parted, Athrun whispered, "It'll be both our secret."

Cagalli giggled as Athrun began planting butterfly kisses on her neck. "Of course… Athrun! Can't you wait till later?"

"What? Afraid I might leave a mark." Cagalli made a face. "Okay… okay... Not that I won't though." He grinned at her and Cagalli rolled her eyes at him.

They made their way down the hall and to the stairs. Athrun had his arm wrapped around her waist. He kissed the side of her head and whispered in her ears. "So… when are we gonna have another baby?"

Cagalli gave him a face and raised her eyebrow at him. "Not for a while. But we can still have fun. We're still young y'know."

Athrun chuckled, "Of course. I'll enjoy every second of our lives together."

Cagalli giggled. "You better."

They returned to their party and chatted with their friends, danced to their first dance as husband and wife which they were soon joined by their friends, then they kissed and kissed and kissed some more. There were many games all set up by Lacus and Miriallia. A dance competition that resulted in Stellar and Shinn winning. There was even a drinking competition. Of course some of the guys didn't drink too much as some were still underage, but it was their party and they could do what they want. Most of the time, was Dearka screaming, "Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" between every guy going one on one with each other. Mostly between Kira and Athrun, but they just kept going and it amazed everyone that they were able to hold their liquor. Both not willing to lose against each other. There was a girls versus boys competition and whoever the winner is gets to have the losing team be their slave for three months. And of course the girls won. The men's ego was hit hard but at least it was done by their girls and they didn't mind being a slave for them since they are one anyways. You can never say 'no' to your special one.

Cagalli had another change of clothes while Athrun wore the same velvet outfit.

She wore a completely different kind of dress and the style was almost matching Athrun's. She wore a mint green long dress that fans out as it flows from her hips to the ground. There's a cut space at the front of her dress with a white fanned inside fabric. Above the start of her cut, is a layer piece of the mint fabric with creamy white frills that lines the end, spreading from the front to around the back. On her chest is a creamy white two-layer scrunch frill with a ruby crest jewel in the middle. She had on white gloves, gold bracelets and a gold V-line necklace. The sides of her hair were tied with a green ribbon and a 5-petal orange in the outside and yellow in the inside with an orange middle point flower. Looks like a sakura but orange in color. Probably a Clivia miniata five-petal orange lily. Her pointy-toe shoes were mint green.

_**(A/N: Go to my info page for the links of the dress pictures. This one is from my SEED CLUB book.)**_

The night was getting late and most of the guests had already left. The only ones that were still there, aside from the maids, were the crew of the Minerva and the Archangel. They all offered to help clean up. They told Athrun and Cagalli to go retire but they refused. They all helped each other clean up and in the same time had a little more fun throwing things at each other. More like Dearka who started it.

When things were finally cleaned up, everyone went to retire to their designated rooms. Before they did, they shook hands and hugged the newly wedded couple and congratulated them once again. It was a long and happy day and they were all drained. It was the best day of their lives. An unforgettable day in history.

Lacus and Kira were the last to retire to their rooms. They weren't far from the couple's room as they were right beside each other. Again they reminded them that if they needed anything to call on them whenever.

In two months, Lacus would be returning back to the PLANTS to take her place as Chairwoman. It was originally for Athrun, but he wanted to stay with Cagalli and gave it to Lacus instead. Kira would be staying at PLANTS as well to be with Lacus and support her in everything just like Athrun to Cagalli. You could say they both switched places.

Dearka and Yzak would be by their side obviously and is also in charge of the military. Kira and Athrun were in charge of the military too and in the same time, has the duty to protect and run the nation along side with Cagalli and Lacus. Two leaders running per country is better than one. With these two leaders and their second in command companion, peace is absolute between those two nations.

In a recent case, there is still a dispute between the councilors and the two Representatives in ORB. Apparently, Athrun wants to change the uniform into something different and less, in his opinion… embarrassing? Something that the outfit doesn't fit his looks. Some of the councilors agreed and some didn't. Cagalli didn't know what to think. The uniform is what her father had and she wanted to honor him, but in the same time, she remembered that her father would want her to do what she wanted to do. Athrun in the other hand, refused to wear _**that **_uniform. So they decided that he can wear whatever uniform he wants, since he's also the Representative, as long as it's appropriate. Obviously Athrun took that deal and immediately had a designer design one for him. When he presented it, the councilors and even Cagalli thought that it was a real nice style. But… the dispute still goes on. Athrun didn't care what they thought and wore it knowing that eventually, the councilors would do the same. Cagalli found it really sexy and hot on him which of course made Athrun smiling proud and happy.

During their stay at ORB, Lacus found a will addressed to Athrun from his father when she went through the former Chairman Zala's files in the computer while she was preparing to take her position. Athrun had inherited all the things his father left behind for him. The Zala mansion, a huge amount of cash, cars, family albums, his personal stuff and everything else. He even gave him the Chairman of PLANTS job. Athrun didn't really want to take any of it, but Cagalli reminded him that his father cares for him and would want Athrun to have it. Athrun understood and took his inheritance. He barely uses it though and would only visit the house when they went up there or if Cagalli just wanted to be there. Usually Cagalli would always suggest going there because she wanted to see and feel the history Athrun's family had. She thought everything was just beautiful and because of that, Cagalli made sure that they live in that mansion every time they go up to PLANTS and to rebuild the warmth it once had. The job for running the PLANTS he gave to Lacus of course.

Miriallia decided that she would work at both PLANTS and ORB as a CIC officer and do her alter ego side job as a photographer. She would sometimes, with Shiho, play pranks on Dearka and Yzak. Those two are their source of entertainment.

Stellar would be going back and forth as well to be with Shinn and visit Cagalli. She got over her phobia of the "D" word and now accompanies Shinn in his work. She is an excellent soldier and a really good dancer. Shinn and Neo happened to preserve the site that Sting had made for her and it is now protected from anything.

Lunamaria and Meyrin helps Stellar in her work and when they have time, they have themselves a little girly dance slumber party. They became really fast friends. Luna and Meyrin felt like big sisters for Stellar, but knew that Stellar is sooo much stronger than they are. Rey stays by Luna's side and assists with Shinn on their work.

Neo, Murrue, Andrew and Talia will be working with the military as they usually do. They had little side projects of their own. Andrew, of course has been experimenting his invention of different coffees. The other three would be his victims in a taste test. Some of Andrew's coffees were a huge hit to the people. The four adults always hung about and they were always cheering away. They acted as the teenagers parents as they saw them as their own children.

… _**Athrun and Cagalli's Bedroom…**_

Athrun was watching his son sleep in the crib in their room while he waited for Cagalli to change and get all cleaned up. He was already done with his shower and was already in his jammies. Well, in his boxers.

He watched his son's sleeping baby face as his little chest moved up and down. He wiggled his little nose when Athrun touched it and then yawned as his eyes opened to reveal those matching bold emerald eyes just like his father's. He was a mirror image of Athrun.

Alex stared at his father for a second and a grin was plastered on his face as he began to reach out to him. Athrun smiled at his son and couldn't believe how cheery he is all the time. He picked him up and Alex was playing with Athrun's Haumea necklace. He then heard the door behind him close and turned around to see Cagalli in her night gown as she walked towards where he was. Following behind her and rolling around on the floor was an amber haro.

Athrun had made the haro for her as part of a gift. But for real, it was actually a security haro that would indicate her whereabouts and was actually equipped with some kind of defense mechanisms if there were any chances that Cagalli would be attacked when Athrun's not there. Even though everyone knows that Athrun will be there with her for twenty-four seven anyways. All of this inside the one ball of this haro. Of course Cagalli didn't like it, but in the end, she grew to love the company of the haro. Now she knew why Lacus loves haros so much.

"Did Alex wake up with a bad dream?"

"Oh no, I woke him up."

"Athrun! It's past his bed time and you woke him up?!"

"Don't worry. He's a good boy. Oh! I think he wants mommy." Athrun handed him to Cagalli and she cradled him in her arms. She rubbed his back and placed a kiss on his little nose as Alex listened to his mother's relaxing heart beat and his eyelids were slowly beginning to fall. "See? He's falling asleep already."

Cagalli smiled lovingly at Alex as she placed a kiss on his forehead. Alex snuggled deep into his mother's chest and soon fell back to sleep.

"He's such a cutie. He could wipe out mankind without even knowing it."

Athrun raised an eyebrow. "How does that work?"

"Oh you know! He's got the looks of a girl and boy. Just like his father."

"Hmmm… funny. Dearka said the same thing."

Cagalli chuckled. "So did us girls when we were changing." Athrun made a face and Cagalli laughed more at him. "Awww…. Don't worry. You should be glad. Anyway, today was a long day." Cagalli went to place the sleeping Alex back into his crib and placed a blanket on him as she kissed his forehead. "I love you, my adorable Alex."

Athrun hugged Cagalli from behind and they sat on the bed as she was sitting on him with her head against his chest.

"Today was the best day of my life."

"Me too. By the way, you were soooo beautiful today. I swear you're gonna be the death of me."

Cagalli playfully slapped him on the chest. "Of course! I'm the only one who could do that. With the exception of Kira and Lacus. And may I add that you looked dashing today." Athrun smiled and placed his head beside her, cheek to cheek, as he inhaled her sweet smell. "Ne… did you hear about Lacus and Kira?"

"Yeah I did. I'm sooo happy for them and finally for Kira."

"Yeah, I can't wait for their turn! Oh! I'm getting sooo excited now!"

"Hehe… sigh…. I can't believe we made it this far. I still can't believe I married the love of my life."

Cagalli looked into his emerald eyes. "I can't believe it myself. We went through sooo much and in the end, we're as happier as ever. We even have little Alex that we created."

"Yeah, I guess it was a test for us. A test of how much love and trust we have for each other. I think we passed in flying colors."

"I think so too… -yawn- … I'm exhausted. Today was crazy. Everyone had a great time."

"Indeed it was. I think Dearka was the one who made it crazily fun. What would we do without him?"

"Hehe… indeed. We even have it all on camera and video. We're gonna have a big scrap book."

"No kidding. By the way, I have to go get or more like make a scrap book. And I gotta amp up the security"

"For what? And security? What? Afraid that someone might take something that you already own?"

Athrun made a face at her as she laughed at him. "No… of course I'm not gonna let anyone get near or take you or my son. I'm gonna be there anyways. But to be cautious, I'm gonna amp the security. And for the scrapbook, it's for you. I want to put all the pictures we took in everything. Oh yeah, Miriallia gave me these the other day. It's a part of our wedding present."

Athrun handed a folder to Cagalli and she opened to see that there were pictures of her in the Archangel, group pictures, different dresses she wore, when she was pregnant in all stages, during labor, doing housework and everything girly."

"Oh! I'm gonna kill her."

"This one is my favorite." Athrun took out the one that was under the other photos. It was a picture of Cagalli in a red ZAFT uniform. Not just any uniform, but Athrun's uniform. "You look really good in my clothes. That's when you were suddenly all girly. Oh! And I like this one too." It was a picture of Cagalli in another ZAFT uniform but Lunamaria style. "And these ones." Pictures of Cagalli in different dresses and wearing his clothes. There was one where she wore a really poofy green dress complete with a crown with Lacus dressed in her poofy pink dress as well. They looked like Princesses while Kira and Athrun wore black tuxedoes during their engagement party at the beach with the sunset backdrop. And the second dress up during the party where Cagalli changed into a turquoise green strapless dress with a slit high up with a fan of willows on her chest, while Lacus had on a purple dress with a pinky purple veil wrapped around plus a open chest cut corset matching the color of the dress with a white ribbon tied around her waist.

"You are such a dork. And I wasn't in my girly phase. Stellar wanted to play dress up."

"Uh huh… sure. Admit it! You wanted to wear my clothes to see what you looked like. I saw you posing at the mirror in my uniform."

"Shut up! I'm going to bed."

"Awwww…. Don't be like this. It's our wedding night!"

"So!"

Athrun loved her child side. He crawled into the coverings and hugged her from behind. She didn't resist and then he turned her around and placed her on his chest as he hugged her.

"Admit it. You love acting all girly."

"It was my mood swings."

"Okay… okay… But anyways, you look really good doing all these girly stuff with a touch of your attitude. Another reason why I fell in love with you."

"…sigh… fine. To be honest, I never thought that acting all girly and stuff actually feels good. I like it. And if you breathe a word about this to anyone, you're dead."

Athrun chuckled. "Yeah… yeah…It'll be our secret."

"Athrun?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Athrun kissed her on her forehead and looked into her amber eyes. "I love you too." He then kissed her on her lips passionately as her hands caressed his face. He brought her closer to him and deepened the kiss.

Cagalli broke the kiss and kissed him again as she then snuggled into Athrun. "Let's get to sleep. We have a long road ahead of us."

"Yeah… by the way, did you see them?"

"Yes. We were all talking about it. Lacus said that she thought she saw her mom and dad. Milly felt as if someone was right beside her. Everyone said that they had this overwhelming feeling of warmth inside."

"They came."

"Your father was smiling at you."

"I know. I saw him."

"We're going to be alright."

"With the help of each other."

"They'll watch over us too."

Athrun smiled at her and then cradled her into his arms "I love you my beautiful wife and mother to my baby."

"And I love you my handsome husband and father to my son," she replied as she placed a kiss on his lips and then snuggled back into his embrace and soon they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

Not too far from their bed was their son sleeping in his little crib with a smile plastered on his face as he was having the best dream of his life and having the best parents in the world. Beside him, next to his pillow was the amber haro.

In their dreams, they were connected with the dreams of their friends. They were all soon met with their lost loved ones and most couldn't believe what they were seeing. Knowing that they were inside their dreams, they were overwhelmed with happiness and love. Only in dreams that they were able to see their lost families and friends.

In their dreams, they made up all the lost time and moments with them and everyday when the night falls and they go to bed, they all entered into the world of dreams meeting up with their loved ones and having the greatest time of their lives.

In years to come, the world was in peace and not a single battle or bloodshed of war was started. Two iconic leaders ran their nation and listened to their people and with the help of their friends and loved ones, they were able to get through anything. Because it is the power of friendship and love that brings forth absolute peace.

**oOo THE END oOo  
**

**A/N: Alright! This is it! The finale of this story! I can't believe it's actually over! ToT I actually cried when I realized it was the end. I practically cried at every chapter I wrote. Goes to show how much feelings I have for a story as a writer. I'm sure all of you feel the same. **

**Two years of this story and it's finally ended. Loooong waits and in the end, it was totally worth it! Once again, I want to thank all of you guys for sticking by and keeping this story alive! Congratulations to me, to you and to this story! This is the best fic I ever read, wrote and envisioned! I hope my story somehow relieved all of you of the devastating ending and storyline of the original GSD series. I believe, and still do, that this is how the series should've went. I sometimes imagine that the writers and directors are reading my fic and then they use this fic for the show. Or at least they use ****MY**** ending for the so-called 'movie'. They should remake the show using my fic. :D :9 :O XD**

**A special thanks to all my reviewers and readers! If I missed your name, I am terribly sorry. I want to especially thank those reviewers that have been reviewing since the birth of this story all the way to the end. You know who you are! You guys showed me how much dedication and love you had for this fic. I thank you guys soooo much and I love ya all! I will remember those of you. It was really fun and awesome to talk with those who PM'd me about random things. I hope we could still chill that way and do what you msn-ers do on msn. LOL! I hope to see you all in my next fics! LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**nequam-tenshi, **AsuCagafan**, KimStirling, **Candyxluver**, MySweetAmethyst04, **jess**, mika-chan, **Million Voices**, SacredBlade, **Jade Valentine**, dadadadad, **charcagalli**, Mage666, **Freyris**, thesoulofthegreatbell, **magician of the silver sky**, Minatsuki, **au017**, midnightgale, **AKAAKAAKA**, phoenixblaze07, **Hades.ThroneHeiress**, i love Hershey, **caga2007**, orb90, **AsuCaga01**, HaroTaro, **InOcEnT-schoolgirl**, ZGMF-X71S Hierarch, **RyangAuel**, Pau017, **DarkestAngel9871**, Cagallirocks, **serebii-san**, kyuuin, **DreamersLTD**, DarkXSpades, **midori-vee**, Loner.AppleNut, **cagalliyulathha**, Krakefer, **Devils Anarchist**, Yaara, **kimborliee**, sweetsimplcity, **HolyKnight5**, Naiyobi, **akidarchangelprincess**, MiyuCagalli, **Knives91**, xMusicLuverx, **UnraveledDeception'sDecaydance**, AK-110, **566bravo**, Candyxluver, **Athyra**, doIMakEYouHornyBaby, **ChildO'God**, annstar5647, **brolly501**, Azalie-Kauriu, **imuzuok**, TrixiePixiex3, **Cyberwing**, LadyVioletteNoir, **yuuri13**, fanficsfan11, **Elanoril**, SacredBlade****, **gagboy**, ****haniata.of.passion**** and to all the anonymous reviewers!**

**Now… it's onto oneshots and maybe another story! I will be writing stories for Code Geass, Vampire Knight, BLEACH, ****Paradise**** Kiss, Naruto, Death Note, God Child, more Gundam SEED/DESTINY and probably other stuff that comes to mind. I pretty much specialize in LOOOOONG AND DETAILED fics and change of endings in animes. HAHA! Alright buddies! ARIGATOU FOR EVERYTHING! JA NE!**

**Btw, did anyone watch Code Geass? OMG!! I was crying my eyes out! It was soooo sad! I can't believe it!! I'm still crying now and yet I feel that that was a grand ending. It's just sooo good!! I love it! Obviously, I'm gonna write a post-ending to it! I just ………..omg…. I'm still crying about it. It was soooo sad. You all should watch it!**

**Btw2, I think Kaname is going to die in Vampire Knight. LOL! It seems so cause Zero and Yuuki are fighting each other now. I think Kaname is going to exchange his life for Yuuki's. AWWWW! I don't want either of them to die. Who's going to lead the vampire pack? Who's going to annoy Zero everyday? I don't think Kaname should die. If he does….then damnit! It'll be sooo cool if they all go to Night Class together. LOL!!**


End file.
